Hole in the Ocean
by lazyprojector
Summary: AU in which Korra never gets her bending back from Aang- so Korra takes on the old masked identity of the Blue Spirit to discover a new purpose in life and finds that the one person who can help her is the one person she never wanted to see again.
1. Hole in the Ocean

**Note: Sorry if any of this feels strange or disjointed, it's my first fanfic, and I am super rusty as far as any creative writing is concerned. If you like it, feel free to drop a review. Also, the title of this fic is from an Andrew Bird song in case that interests you.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of this. Just my trusty Macbook.**

* * *

Korra had a bitter sense of irony. Irony. Yes, that's how she would put it. She was a bending prodigy. An Avatar that mastered three of the four elements without any difficulty as soon as she could walk, Korra was told that she was destined for greatness. It was the kind of things that made her become so cocksure despite her shortcomings. She failed though. There was no other way of putting it. Maybe it was the pressure from everyone, but Korra saw it no other way. She failed at being an Avatar, and now she was stripped of everything she knew. Her bending was taken from her in some cruel joke by an anti-bending waterbender. He would have taken Mako's bending too if it weren't for some act of the Spirits blessing her with airbending after spending so much of her life being blocked from airbending. To make matters worse, after this incident, she connected with her spiritual self and with her predecessor for the first time, and she was told that he could not help her state. Funny, she thought. Her predecessor Aang possessed the power to restore, but he could not restore the rest of her bending- to make her whole again.

Mako tried to lift Korra's spirits. He declared his love for her, and she felt like something was being given back to her. However, none of the emptiness she felt subsided. She couldn't feel anything- just fear, pain, and anxiety. She seized up when anyone mentioned Amon, or she felt panicked if she heard whispers of her name. She tried anything to keep her mind of things. She continued to train under Tenzin to hone her skills as an air bender, but every success made her think of the absence of her other powers. She continued her relationship with Mako despite the kind of hollowness she felt whenever he kissed her. Korra cried silently after each time Mako made love to her as if she knew that he did this to keep appearances. Somehow, it became predictable that Mako would eventually cheat on her with Asami, and when she finally caught him, it just cemented everything that Korra knew about herself. She was nothing without her bending, and she could no longer call herself an Avatar. No one wanted to be associated with a girl who failed at her only destiny. In her words, she became a killjoy. Not even Bolin wanted to hang out with Korra. It was as if her depression was some contagious disease to people.

Korra decided to quarantine herself from the rest of the world. Korra returned back to the compound. Her homeland. She and Naga would go off weeks by themselves hunting and return to make her presence known. Sometimes the village arranged for search parties to find her because her parents feared for the worst. It became frequent enough that the village decided to stop. There was no use in swaying someone who dreamed of death more than life. People visited her from time to time, and it just made her anxious to have the responsibility of being a hostess. Katara visited her the most. Katara never did much when she visited. She never talked to Katara when she came over. All she did was clean around and make Katara eat. This was the only kind of relationship Korra could even keep. A one-sided relationship that did not require Korra to do anything because doing anything could mean that she could fail.

* * *

The evening sun started to blaze down. Korra looked at the sun setting as she sat on a cliff. It was the very cliff she had spiritually awakened at over a year ago. She was not able to connect again since that time. She came here often though- not out of some sort of hope that Aang would come back and tell her that he could restore her bending, but because it became a place she could come to just cry. Korra cried more than she ever had in her life these days. She didn't always cry because she was sad or frustrated. She cried because there was seemingly nothing else that could be done. She often watched her tears skip into the breeze. Sometimes she would airbend them away from her face, and sometimes this looked as if she could waterbend again. She liked the little wisps of air that flew from her fingertips as she did this. She liked this little lie to herself. This evening as she cried, she heard someone sit beside her. He sat in regal burgundy robes trimmed with gold and had a distinct scar over his left eye that she remembered well. It was Iroh's grandfather Zuko, a man she knew since she was a child. He had been gone for some time as an ambassador of peace. She supposed that he was in the area just trying his hardest to cheer her up like everyone else failed at.

"You know, I always thought my destiny was to bring back my honor by killing the Avatar. It wasn't until I learned who I was that I realized what my destiny truly was, but when I look back at it, I still don't know what my destiny exactly is," Zuko said.

"I don't think anyone can change this destiny I have," Korra said.

"No one should, but it doesn't mean you should accept it. Besides, failing is inevitable. It's a part of life," Zuko said.

"But no one is telling you that your failure has ruined people's lives. That people were depending on you and you ruined it."

"You never met my father. Haha… Well, it doesn't matter Korra. I didn't come to talk to you about honor or destiny or anything like that. I didn't come to cheer you up. What I came for is to give you this."

Zuko reached in his robes and took an old wooden mask. The old wooden mask was an old Earth Kingdom relic from an old opera that Zuko loved. It was the face of the Blue Spirit- the face of many tales told now to children. Korra heard these stories from Katara when she was young. Romantic tales of a young Fire Nation male who traveled through the Earth Kingdom in search of his destiny and honor. He stole the rich and corrupt, defended the helpless, and saved a nation or two. Rumors were that not only was the Blue Spirit real, but that his true identity was that of the Fire Nation prince. A banished prince searching for justice beneath a mask- truly a fairy tale.

"Sometimes it's nice to have a different face," Zuko said.

Korra fingered the ribbons and then placed the mask onto her face. Normally, she would shun the mask because masks had become some sort of trigger for panic attacks for her, but she felt comfortable in this mask.

"What does an old opera mask have to do with that?" Korra asked.

"Well maybe a new face could help. You can just be whomever you want with the mask. Maybe a crime-fighting vigilante?" Zuko said.

Korra laughed. She heard rumors that Zuko himself was the man behind the Blue Spirit stories. Iroh laughed at that whenever someone mentioned it. Iroh said that his grandfather was just some tea-loving, pai sho playing man that appreciated opera- definitely not a crime-fighting vigilante type even with all of that back-story.

"Probably not. No crime here in Southern Water Tribe lands with the exception of accidental theft of an otter-penguin," Korra said.

"Maybe Republic City could use someone like that? Always lots of crime to be dealt with," Zuko said.

"I'd rather not. Not with everyone there…" Korra said.

"I bet Ba Sing Se would be a good place to try that out. I'm not speaking out of experience though," Zuko said.

Korra laughed again. What was with it tonight with old man Zuko, Korra thought? It was good to be with someone not forcing her to feel better in the usual way but with a way that truly spoke with her. Zuko knew the right things to say even though Korra sometimes didn't understand what he was talking about. Iroh said it was a family thing.

"Katara says I should visit my uncle and his family in the north," Korra said.

"She usually has good ideas," Zuko said.

"Usually?"

"Well everyone's entitled to a terrible one now and again."

"Do you think I should go?"

"Go or don't go. Crime fighting or no crime fighting. It's all up to you. Don't listen to anyone but yourself. Sometimes when you lose yourself, you find yourself in order to find your true self. I think that's how that saying goes."

"I guess I don't have anything to lose then. It's not like things are going to change here. Thank you very much Fire Lord Zuko for your advice."

"I really only came here to give you that mask Korra! And don't call me Fire Lord! Just Zuko is fine!"

Korra took off the mask and hugged Zuko. She wore a smile on her face. She couldn't tell if she was happy or if she wanted to wear a smile because it had been too long. She tied the mask to her pelt knowing that she would get some use out of it,

"So Zuko, can I get a lift?" Korra asked.

"If you don't mind old bushel britches Iroh, then the pleasure would be mine," Zuko said.


	2. Ready, Able

**Note: I've actually worked on a couple chapters worth of material- so I hope you enjoy whatever I have so far. Also, I enjoy naming chapters after songs that I like. This chapter is named after one of my favorite Grizzly Bear songs.**

**Disclaimer, I still don't own this.**

Korra said farewell to Katara and her family one last time. She was preparing to board a ship with General Iroh and Zuko. The day before, she packed all she needed to bring with her except her beloved Naga. Korra spent a tearful morning with Naga before returning her to the compound. She couldn't bring Naga with her for this new mission in her life. This mission that sustained her life and all of her thoughts. She knew Zuko had only been kidding about being a vigilante, but she hadn't stopped thinking about it since she was given the idea and the mask. Everyone in the tribe seemed to notice a change in Korra in recent days since her visit with the former fire lord though. She found some reserve firepower in her soul. To be honest though, Zuko was concerned over this. He mentioned to his grandson in private that her energy was one that found its source in anger and regret. Iroh wondered if it was something he or his grandfather should talk to Korra about.

"No, Iroh. Neither you or I are in the place to talk to her about it," Zuko said.

"Grandfather, but you said it yourself that energy from an emotional place like that could change her terribly," Iroh said.

Iroh and Zuko were standing over the railing of Iroh's United Forces ship. Iroh had straightened his cravat and concentrated on Korra. Zuko stood by Iroh sipping a cup of jasmine tea. They looked at Korra hugging her parents and tearfully waving to the village.

"Iroh, I know it will be hard to restrain yourself from just barging in and telling her to not do it, but she needs to learn," Zuko said.

"Why did you have to give her that stupid idea Grandfather?" Iroh said.

Zuko looked at his grandson and smiled.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say my grandson has a crush on a certain Avatar," Zuko said.

Iroh grimaced.

"I am not a thirteen year old boy anymore, and I don't think of her like that. I respect her," Iroh said

"I was just having a little fun. I'm allowed to have a little fun at this age. It keeps me young," Zuko said.

Zuko laughed to himself and continued enjoying his cup of tea. Then he looked back at Iroh and gave him a stern look that shook Iroh.

"Keep in mind what I said to you. Korra needs to find herself. She should make mistakes and fail and not be held to some ridiculous standard because she's the Avatar. She needs to find a new reason to live- one that has nothing to deal with being the Avatar. I always trust that the Avatar will know what to do, and you should too," Zuko said

"I know. I know. I know. You've told me that before," Iroh said.

"I know," Zuko said.

Zuko chuckled again and finished his tea. Korra finally said her last goodbye and boarded the ship. She took a look at Iroh and Zuko and made a little bow.

"Thank you for letting me on your ship. I'll try and not be too much in the way," Korra said.

Iroh noticed how unblinkingly stoic Korra was when she said that. She was a changed woman- not just because of her renewed sense of being but just so different from the girl he met a year ago. Korra was just made up of different fragments that added up to a person who looked a lot like Korra, but nothing about her new personality was adding up to what he knew as the Avatar.

Korra went inside the ship to go into her room. She removed the Blue Spirit mask that Zuko gave her from underneath her parka that she had hidden the mask under. She placed the mask on her face and closed her eyes. She felt so embarrassed that she felt safe underneath the mask. She felt a freedom contained in there that allowed her to cry, to fail, and to not be the Avatar.

Weeks on the ship allowed for Zuko to try his hardest to train the Avatar. He understood his grandson's concerned over his encouragement of Korra's secret mission for herself. However, he feared Korra's ill preparedness over any of Iroh's concerns. He wanted Korra to at least have some modicum of ability if she was going to do what she set out to do. He first set out to teach Korra stealth. Each night Korra snuck out to meet Zuko on the deck where he would have Korra find him while evading the guards and on duty soldiers. She learned quickly how to cover her steps and wrap herself in the shadows. When she proved proficient enough, Zuko had Korra master fencing. Every morning, Zuko made Korra duel Iroh. She handled her fencing with flair but failed to understand what Zuko was teaching.

"Why am I learning to fight with a sword anyway? Most people don't use swords any more," Korra said.

Korra took her sword in hand and faced Iroh who shed his jacket. Zuko sat by on the side sipping on his morning cup of tea.

"You need extra practice with discipline. Besides, you shouldn't rely so much on your bending," Zuko said.

"Isn't there a better way of doing this?" Korra said.

"I don't doubt there actually is. This just seemed to be more entertaining," Zuko said.

Zuko laughed as Korra and Iroh began their duel. Pro-bending helped Korra become lighter on her feet, but she was no match for the deftness of Iroh's movements. Iroh moved like he was involved in an intricate dance with Korra. His sword did not whip around awkwardly like Korra's tended to. Instead, his sword cut through precisely.

"You move too much Korra. This isn't a pro-bending match," Iroh said.

Iroh's breath hadn't even changed cadence as he spoke and moved about. Korra, on the other hand, spent most of her time struggling to keep up with Iroh when it really came up to it. She exerted too much energy and found herself out of breath despite the fact that she was a physically fit woman.

"Iroh is correct. Try to be patient. Strike when he exposes his weakness," Zuko said.

Zuko walked over by Iroh as Iroh had stepped about. He stopped Iroh and held Iroh's position.

"See. He's in a vulnerable position when he stands like this. Also, look at how he is holding his sword. He should probably hold it a little differently, but if he were to be any more careless, then you would be able to expose his weakness. When you see your opponent in a vulnerable position that is when it is time to strike. We don't strike at any time. We strike when the time is right," Zuko said.

Iroh glared at his grandfather for pointing out his poor stance and careless grip on his sword. Zuko ignored this and walked over to Korra and made a stance to counter Iroh's.

"Just follow me," Zuko said.

Korra mimicked Zuko's action. She jabbed at Iroh; unsettling him, Korra made another parry that knocked Iroh on his feet. She felt the swell in her heart of victory. The feeling came to her like an old friend- warming and assuring. Korra's fist pumped into the air, as she was so familiar with before. Iroh came back to his feet and brushed the dust off his shirt.

"You certainly are improving Korra," Iroh said.

"Yes… Though I don't think we'll be able to finish this sword training. We'll be in the Northern Water Tribe lands in the next day or so, and I have much more to teach Korra," Zuko said.

"Something awesome like chi blocking?" Korra asked.

"Heh- I'm too old fashioned to know chi blocking, but I do know how to play Pai Sho. That is something you should know how to play," Zuko said.

"I don't think I'm going to be asked to play a game of Pai Sho any time soon," Korra said.

"My grandfather has a point. Pai Sho is a game of strategy. It would certainly be beneficial to learn it more than you'd think Korra," Iroh said.

Korra rolled her eyes. Iroh smiled to himself. There was the Korra everyone knew…

* * *

Korra walked into her cabin after the ship's last music night ended. She grabbed her tensed shoulder and rubbed it slowly with the heel of her palm. She missed being able to heal more than ever. Korra collapsed into her bed, not noticing her door slowly opening. She wanted to be dead to the world for just a little longer before tomorrow- before arriving to the Northern Water Tribe capital. She heard that her uncle had already arranged for a homecoming of sorts for her there. Hopefully, she would be given a slight tour of the city again because Korra's memory of the city wasn't as good as used to be. She hadn't been to the city in ten or so years ago. At the time, she just visited her young cousins- the creepers as she called them in her mind.

"Grandpa's tsungi horn wasn't that bad," Iroh said.

Korra sprung from her position and saw Iroh leaning on the frame of her door. Iroh carried something black in his hands.

"Oh no… I'm just tired," Korra said.

"Well you should get some rest for tomorrow. The wire said that the chief has got quite the plan for your arrival," Iroh said.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Korra said.

Iroh smirked and entered Korra's suite. He closed the door quietly. Iroh looked at Korra eyeing the item in his hand. He sat on the edge of her bed and fingered the rough cotton sheets that were issued on all United Forces beds.

"You know that I am always here for you," Iroh said.

"Iroh… if this is why you wanted to come in here, I'd rather you just leave," Korra said.

"I really just wanted to give you a gift. This just out of politeness for you putting up with the crew and my grandfather," Iroh said.

Iroh placed the black cloth in Korra's hands. He didn't bother to wrap the gift. Korra unraveled the cloth where she heard metal clink on the floor.

"Damn it… I should have told you," Iroh said.

Iroh dove to the floor to grab the other part of her gift. Korra didn't pay attention. She just stared at the black cloth- a body suit. She placed the suit on top of her body to get an idea of whether it would fit or not.

"It will be a snug fit. They're experimenting with that fabric," Iroh said.

Iroh reclined back onto Korra's bed. He reached behind her and placed two steel stilettos on her nightstand. Korra grabbed one and slid her finger across the blades edge. She nicked her fingertip at the tip. She seethed a bit at the pain.

"Be careful, I just had those sharpened. Plus those are antiques. They're my grandmother's. They'll be easier to conceal than that broadsword my grandfather gave you," Iroh said.

Iroh placed his finger over Korra's and lightly cauterized her cut. He didn't want to be a part of Korra's little game, but he also didn't mind indulging her.

"Korra… whatever happens, be safe."

"Iroh, you don't need to worry about me."

"I know. You've saved me before, but you need saving too."

Iroh got up from the bed and walked to the door. Without looking back to Korra, he stopped.

"If you wreck those stilettos, my grandmother will haunt you from the Spirit World. So don't say I didn't warn you."

Korra snorted at Iroh's parting words. She strangely welcomed the idea of former Fire Lady Mai coming from the Spirit World to haunt her because at least she could say that she made some new contact with the Spirit World. Besides, the wrath of the spirits were hardly the things that scared her at night...


	3. Phantom Other

When he woke up after the explosion, Noatak could not believe that he was alive. He looked blindly in the sea for his brother, but he couldn't even open his eyes from the pain to see. He cried out for Tarrlok, but he received no answer. It didn't matter at that point because slowly Noatak lost consciousness and started to drown in the waves. He could make out the blackness of the water, the whiteness of the foam, and the redness of the blood before he completely blacked out. The second time he woke, he found himself on a deserted shore somewhere. He had no idea where he was, but he didn't care. His brother tried to kill them both, and the sea had spat him out- not once but twice. Noatak was sure that the world was mocking him. He wanted death, and he was given life as a punishment. A better man would see it as a good omen. Noatak knew it was probably the perfect punishment for his crime- to have to live with his guilt and shame.

From that moment, Noatak determined that he should not return to Republic City, if ever. Instead, he would return to his homeland- back to the Northern Water Tribe. He didn't want to return to his village though. He wanted to start new in the capital city of the Northern Water Tribe. He could live with his regrets out there. For a week, Noatak managed to heal himself and live off the unknown coast well enough that when he saw a ship headed north, he stowed away on it. When the boat docked, Noatak stole some new clothes, used his birth name, and started a job working on a fishing boat. It was good enough for him to begin his modest life.

* * *

Noatak grimaced as he slowly roused himself from bed and reached over to the chair he placed his tiger sealskin coat on. He always woke up this early- before dawn even broke. He lived in a small one-room apartment on the bay of the Northern Water Tribe capital. The capital no longer was the fortress of ice it was during the Hundred Year War. Instead, trade opened up the once isolated nation. Noatak's apartment building was one of the many cheaply made buildings quickly put up in the boom of the fishing industry of the Northern Water Tribe. Several identical buildings surrounded most of the docks. They looked alike with their corrugated metal and cement- incredibly crude compared to the old elegant homes carved of ice. Noatak noticed no one argued over this development though since this gave way for the comfort of living in heated homes thanks to their trade with the Fire Nation for coal and other fuels. The city became akin to other cities of the world- industrial, crowded, and somewhat overridden with crime. Everyday the skies were blanketed by a little soot. Still, it wasn't as bad as Republic City, Ba Sing Se, or Capital City. No, all things considered, the Northern Water Tribe capital had clearer skies than any of the other cities. Noatak noted that the skies looked its clearest in the crisp weather of the morning just like now.

Noatak walked up to the docks. He worked at the same fishing boat he first found work on over a year ago. He liked the physical work. He liked how it kept him in shape- what for, he didn't know. He no longer needed to keep up the kind of physique necessary for his previous venture. Besides, the fishing boats afforded anonymity. No one expect Noatak to divulge any information about his life. All of his crewmates just knew his name and that he was a good worker- good enough for them. The only thing Noatak disliked about his new job was that he was required to waterbend. Noatak would have never taken the job if it weren't for the fact that captain told him that he only needed waterbenders since his crew largely consisted of non-benders. Most of the waterbenders in the Northern Water Tribe took on better and less dangerous jobs like in the hospitals, water treatment, or even the military. Only men with death wishes or no other job prospects took this job despite the good pay- Noatak took the job for both reasons. Noatak initially scoffed at the prospect at bending again when he had just promised himself never again after healing himself. Eventually, the rhythm of his schedule and work settled in for him, and he began to see himself slowly enjoying the rush of power he got from bending. He loathed this part of him.

"Hey Noatak!"

"Hey Nanuq," Noatak said.

Noatak ran up to greet the burly man standing by the ship waiting for him. Nanuq wore a similar tiger sealskin coat to Noatak's and a navy blue knitted cap that hid the bushels of graying hair. Nanuq was a fellow waterbender who had been a fisherman since he was a young man. Despite being a water tribe man through and through, he eschewed a lot of Northern Water Tribe tradition- be it through his less than traditional choice in hair style (he let his hair go loose and wild) or his choice in clothing (he stuck with styles that were more popular in Republic City when Noatak saw him off the boat). Nanuq looked like he may have gotten into a fight or two with a polar bear dog with scars running up his large arms and one that ran down from his forehead to the side of his nose. His frightening appearance, complete with an untamed beard, only made up a façade. Nanuq was probably the friendliest person Noatak had met. He was the first person to introduce himself to Noatak on the boat, which Noatak regretted the next morning with a terrifying hangover.

"Hear the news Noatak?" Nanuq said.

"What's going on?" Noatak asked.

"The city is going crazy because the Avatar is apparently moving here," Nanuq said.

Noatak's body seized at the words. He wished he still had that damn mask. Then he could just cast the look he wanted to make. His stomach started to turn a bit dwelling on the information.

"Is that true?" Noatak asked.

"It was in today's papers. Chief Unalaq plans on having some grand parade. Some shit like that," Nanuq said.

One of Noatak's eyebrows lifted at Nanuq's words. Nanuq immediately put his hands up in a bit of false surrender.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying that it would have been nice if the Avatar would show up every once in a while instead of just paying attention to Republic City as if it's the only place in this Spirit damned world," Nanuq said.

"I doubt she'll be making any appearances at this dock," Noatak said.

"Never know. She might feel generous," Nanuq said.

Noatak scoffed. The Avatar would never show up to these docks. He repeated this in his mind. She would arrive at the old ice carved docks like every other visitor and would never see the loading docks seeming as she was the niece of the tribal leader. The Avatar's stay would be a sheltered one with only a few public appearances that Noatak would easily avoid. A year away from the girl helped Noatak forget certain things, but his failure still festered away at his mind. Her arrival would only make these feelings explode into larger problems. He needed to go the Spirit Oasis to think about this.

Noatak, on his days off, went to the Spirit Oasis where he would meditate and heal himself. He snuck into the well-guarded place ever since he arrived in the Northern Water Tribe. For all of his resentment of the Spirits, Noatak was actually a very spiritual man that regularly meditated- even back in his Equalist days. He did it more than he wanted to. However, after Tarrlok's death, he felt compelled to meditate and try to make some spiritual connection to his departed younger brother- as if this would make Tarrlok come back and help them reconcile. Even though the desired effect would never occur, Noatak found it useful to calm himself and remove his doubts. He felt more at peace with himself there than anywhere else.

Nanuq and Noatak boarded the fishing boat and immediately got to loading up crates and setting aside some of the nets. Their crewmate Sirmiq tossed a rope their way and gave the two a friendly wave. Sirmiq, like Nanuq, was another larger than life guy on ship. Sirmiq was from a family of non-benders that moved from Republic City to have their try at fishing. His father was Fire Nation, and his mother was Southern Water Tribe. Sirmiq never wore the sealskin jackets that most of the crew wore. Instead, he just wore some lightly fur-lined jacket with the sleeves rolled up to reveal the tattoo on his lightly tan skin. He was full of fight and always wanted to go out to grab a drink of fire ice after a day of work. Sirmiq was still the hardest worker on the ship even with his light-hearted attitude.

"I suppose you guys heard the news from the boss?" Sirmiq said.

"What does Pakak want this time?" Nanuq said.

"Something about how everyone is getting the day off tomorrow," Sirmiq said.

"What's the occasion?" Noatak said.

"The Avatar. Everyone around the docks is getting off to see the Avatar's arrival. Waste of time if you ask me. I need to be out at sea and putting some meat on the table. My wife doesn't come cheap, you know?" Sirmiq said.

The Avatar… She was coming up too frequently in today's conversation more than Noatak wanted to think about. Noatak could only hope that she would get easily bored of living in the Northern Water Tribe capital and leave back for the South. At least working on the fishing boats meant that he wouldn't have to see her.

"Hey Noatak, what's up? You look all out of it!" Nanuq said.

"Huh?"

Nanuq and Sirmiq waved their hands in front of Noatak's face. Noatak snapped out of his short daze of panic.

"Sorry. I was thinking about something," Noatak said.

"Better not be the Avatar. She's jailbait for you," Sirmiq said.

"She's not jailbait. What's she like, seventeen? Eighteen? This ain't Republic City. That girl is an old maid here," Nanuq said.

"Shit. I guess you've got a point. Well then, go ahead and bag the Avatar for us Noatak. You're the only one on this ship that was smart enough not to get married," Sirmiq said.

"Speak for yourself Sirmiq. I married a beautiful woman. Nigaq still looks as good as the day I met her. Plus she gave me a beautiful daughter and a strong son," Nanuq said.

Noatak ignored the two and went back to setting up nets with a couple of his other crewmates. Besides, the preposterous idea of the attractiveness and marriage eligibility of the Avatar was just one of many things he found incredibly disturbing. He met her face to face and knew better. The Avatar, though old enough to be considered eligible for marriage in the Northern Water Tribe, was far from the kind of woman that was ready for marriage. He would say immature, but that word was too strong for someone who was bold enough to go against him at his strongest so she could fulfill her duty as an avatar. He should have hated her like he used to when he donned that other identity. Something about time and space let him grow to tolerate her existence.

"Hey Noatak, we've got to make double quota today," Pakak said.

Noatak looked up at the captain in his wheelhouse. Pakak hung out from the window looking gruff as ever. Pakak came from the salt of the sea, and his personality reflected this. Pakak smoked like a native Fire Nation man and drank like his Water Tribe blood demanded it. When Noatak looked for a job, Pakak was the first captain to only ask for his willingness to work like a sea dog. Only a man devoted to his work on the seas would ask for someone's devotion like that. Noatak respected this.

"Is this because of tomorrow?" Noatak said.

"Just because I'm letting you lazy bums have the day off tomorrow doesn't mean that I'm going to let you slack off! There are tons of pentapuses and eel out there that are ours alone," Pakak said.

Pakak stuffed a cigar into his mouth and lit it with some spark rocks. Pakak flicked some of the ash towards Noatak.

"Hey, I'm not paying you to stand around there. Stop being so damn lazy and get the buoys set up," Pakak said.

Noatak grabbed some rope lying on the deck and slung it over his shoulders. The boat was already starting to leave the dock. Noatak took a look at the city disappearing under the horizon, still sleeping. This image was one of the few things that he could say that he loved. He liked imagining showing Tarrlok this and telling him, "_See. I can love something too_." Instead, Noatak stared at the seas and harbors by himself wondering if this was all the price of starting over again.


	4. Just the Same But Brand New

The ship was approaching the ice harbor, a sea of people already waiting for their Avatar. Korra walked out on the deck and stood behind Iroh who was already flicking fire between his fingers in an attempt to warm himself. Zuko stood in heavier red robes and sipped tea. Korra could already hear the people shouting and cheering. Korra had been dressed up in cape and a dress that Katara made for her. She shifted uncomfortably in the dress and fidgeted with the fabric at the sides.

"They just want to see you. You don't even have to do anything. Just smile," Iroh said.

"And relax. People can tell when public figures are uncomfortable. You should go and greet them from here," Zuko said.

Korra nodded and made her way to the railing. She stared at the people. So many people. She graced them with a smile and waved slowly at them. The cheers grew louder. Did they know about what happened in Republic City? Korra wondered why they were so happy to see her.

"Bending or not, people like a symbol of hope. That's why the Avatar is so important," Zuko said.

Zuko seemingly read Korra's mind. He stood beside her and waved as well. Korra noticed how natural and ease the old man seemed at this role. He was groomed for that kind of role though- years of being taught what it meant to be a public figure and years of actually putting those lessons to practice. Iroh also seemed well practiced at this conduct, which Korra saw him practice both in his public and private lives. Korra, while she had some lessons on being a public figure, never put them in practice. She was so consumed with being the Avatar and mastering all of the bending arts that her public appearances were always full of brash mistakes easily avoided by practicing what she was taught. She never thought to conduct herself in the calculated way that Zuko and Iroh did. They put on an elaborate act like they were caught up in a very real play for all to see. Korra never could be as good as they were at this act. She wondered if the people could see this.

Korra was greeted by a little girl with a bouquet of white sea bell lilies when she stepped off the boat and onto the docks. The fragrant flowers looked translucent with their off-white petals and the tinge of blue at their tips. Korra cradled the bouquet in her arms while Iroh took hold of one her arms and guided her to the Satomobile waiting to take her away. She sat between Iroh and Zuko, waving politely at the crowds cheering and throwing their trinkets towards her. Light bulbs were constantly flashing at her. Slowly, everything started to melt in front of Korra's eyes. Iroh leaned and whispered whatever words of encouragement he could spare for Korra.

The car made a straight procession down to the Northern Water Tribe Palace. The gates welcomed them with the magnificent glory of carved ice splendor. Waterbenders shot water out like dancing fountains. Her uncle stood in front smiling at Korra as the car stopped. Unalaq made his way to his niece and grabbed her hand. He gathered her in his large arms and hugged her tightly. Korra smelt a mix of smokiness and sweet sea prunes on her uncle. Though having a formidable presence, she knew her uncle to be a sweet man who would do things like throw his niece a welcoming party on her big arrival.

"Oh Korra, it has been too long. The last time I saw you, you were only a small girl. Now, I see a beautiful woman. You look so much like your mother," Unalaq said.

"I hear that a lot," Korra said.

"Well, it's better to look like your mother rather than your father. Trust me," Unalaq said.

Korra eyed her cousins standing in the distance, staring at her. They wore almost identical parks and the same sort of hairstyle that drooped over their eyes. She always managed to mix up their names or confuse one for the other. Korra was grateful for the fact that they always seemed to be together so she wouldn't be tasked with identifying whomever it was talking to her. When her cousins were together, Korra just called them the twins. Desna and Iluq. Something about Desna and Iluq unsettled Korra. Maybe it was the way they vacantly stared right through her or the way they spoke quietly and monotonously. Korra never liked them, and she still didn't as their eyes followed her.

"I'm sorry that the tribal council insisted on having this sort of event to welcome you here. I know you find these sorts of events uncomfortable. But the council really pushed for it. Even though you were born in the south, your heritage is that of the North, and the people look to you as a treasure here," Unalaq said.

Unalaq lead them through the palace vestibule. The palace had changed since Zuko last laid eyes on it when he visited after being crowned Fire Lord. Gray veined white marble replaced ice, and blue rugs with intricate tapestry depicting ancient Northern Water Tribe tales of spectacular beasts and brave men and women graced the floors. The walls of the largest room were covered in beautifully carved stone and water tumbling down them. Not a culture to be outdone or one to forget its roots, the Northern Water tribe decorated the floors in a few beautiful furs from polar leopards and snow deer. They all sat down on the plush pelts and enjoyed the hospitality of Unalaq.

"You are quite gracious Chief Unalaq," Iroh said.

"Please just call me Unalaq. I want you to feel welcomed while you stay here. I really don't care for the formality. All of this you see here is really the work of the previous tribal chiefs," Unalaq said.

"I seem to remember Arnook not being so opulent as this," Zuko said

"Yes. That was actually my father's doing. He really wanted to create something that rivaled the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. But my brother and I enjoyed a much simpler living, which is why Tonraq and Senna left for the Southern Water Kingdom. Unfortunately for me, as the oldest son, I had a different duty to fulfill," Unalaq said.

"I certainly understand," Zuko said.

"I'm glad you can. I should mention that we're having a dinner with the tribal council and their families. There will be a little party afterward. I hope you will grace us with your presence, Fire Lord Zuko and General Iroh," Unalaq said.

"Actually, my grandfather and I have to leave before the evening so we can make it to Ba Sing Se soon, but we would love to be in your company just a little longer. At least for dinner, "Iroh said.

Unalaq smiled.

"That is very good news. How about we take you on a tour of the city before then?" Unalaq said.

* * *

Korra made mental notes on her tour of the capital with her uncle, Zuko, and Iroh. They passed by most of the districts with exception of the eastern part of the city, which Unalaq glumly remarked was not a particularly safe area for the Avatar, a former Fire Lord, and general to be in. Korra could smell the sweet baked bread in the air in most of the streets and passed by children playing in the streets on a day people marked as being joyous. At least in her uncle's Satomobile, the windows of the cab hid her from the public so they couldn't see not looking out in the kind of wonderment they expected out of her.

When they came back, most of the guests invited for dinner arrived. They wore clothing that Korra saw more common in Republic City than what she in some part of the city and in the Southern Water Tribe. Every member of the council greeted Korra with the same kind of ease that she remembered Tarrlok had. She wasn't surprised about this. Tarrlok must have been very familiar with the company of these people. Korra felt uneasy when they walked away from her spoke quietly to each other. She wanted to know what they were saying about her as they sipped their sparkling plum wines. Before she could think of anything else, Korra felt her shoulder being tapped and twirled around to see Iroh hand her a glass of the sparkling wine.

"There's this thing around the United Forces meetings that's said about Northern Water Tribe politicians," Iroh said.

Korra grasped the glass and gently sipped the wine.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"You can never get a Northern Water Tribe Politician to ever give you a straight answer because they're more slippery than the eel they eat," Iroh said.

Iroh sipped from his glass and glowered at the politicians talking with each other and laughing.

"I guess that's true," Korra said.

"That's not counting your uncle though. He's actually been one of the most cooperative leaders with the United Forces," Iroh said.

Korra shifted a bit in her dress and continued to sip on her wine. She noticed her cousins staring away at her and Iroh.

"Don't look the other way. My cousins are staring at us," Korra said.

"They are creepy. No offense," Iroh said.

"It's okay. Everyone knows except my uncle," Korra said.

Iroh nodded and stared at his shoes.

"Korra, before my grandfather and I leave, I want you to know that you can always send my grandfather or I a wire. At least… talk with Katara or your uncle. Your uncle… he seems very spiritual to me," Iroh said.

"If I tell you I will, will you stop worrying about me?" Korra said.

"People never stop worrying about their friends."

Korra finished her wine and looked at Iroh leaving her to talk with his grandfather. Korra looked at them one last time for the night before leaving her glass with a server and running to her room. The trunks filled with her clothes were already sitting on the floor of the room. She opened the one where she hid the mask and black clothes in. In a compartment of the trunk, Korra grabbed the black suit and unfolded it to reveal her mask. She quickly took off the uncomfortable dress she wore all day and put on the suit. Iroh was serious when he said that the fit would be snug. The fabric, while having a bit of give, still clung close to her body making Korra grateful that she was attentive to keeping her athletic body in shape. She looked at her reflection in the mirror that stood by her new wardrobe. Korra removed her hair from the usual clips she wore and pulled her hair into a slick wolf tail. She looked different standing there. Korra wasn't sure if she was looking at herself in the mirror, serious but wounded.

The last item Korra put on was the mask. She took the mask from its place on the furs and put it on while she stared into the mirror. She tightly tied it back and placed the hood over her hair and the ribbons of the mask. Korra then softly exited her room and left into the shadows.


	5. Also Frightened

"The regular?"

"Yeah," Noatak said.

The day off for the fishing boat seemed to be welcomed by most of his crewmates, but Noatak spent his day laying in bed and reading an old book on ancient bending rites. Noatak just wanted to stay inside to avoid the pomp of the Avatar's arrival. He still heard all of the details when he went out at night to the bar he regularly haunted.

"Did you go out to see the Avatar?" the bartender asked.

"No. I stayed at home," Noatak said.

"Good idea. If it weren't for the fact that I got some of the best business I've had in a while, I would have done the same."

Noatak nodded and grabbed the glass of fire ice. He hated the stuff when he first learned to drink, but back in Republic City, he couldn't get enough of the stuff. Fire ice reminded him of that Spirits forsaken of a home village he grew up in where the old men gathered around fires and shared a bottle- even his father partook of this gathering. The funny thing was, Noatak liked to imagine doing that when he did drink it. Noatak knew that fire ice was a shitty alcohol and drank it despite his acquired taste for finer spirits like plum wines or dragon bush liquor. Good fire ice went down smoothly like ice water and burned a bit in your stomach. The terrible stuff burned the whole way down, but even a terrible glass of fire ice managed to get you as drunk as a good glass of fire ice. Tonight's glass, thankfully, was a good one.

"You know what they're saying about the Avatar?" the bartender said.

"What's that?" Noatak said.

"They say she can't bend shit now. Just air. She had to leave Republic City because of it. Got her bending taken away by some weirdo. I heard he's dead though. But you knew that, right? You said you used to live in Republic City," the bartender said.

"I did," Noatak said.

"Then you know?"

"I know about the person you speak of. He died in a boat explosion."

"Yeah, well, ever since he took her bending, she got chased back to the Southern Water Tribe, but I hear she was on suicide watch there. That's why they made her go here."

"And where does one hear of these things?"

"The radio. Don't tell me you're one of those newspaper guys! The radio broadcasts have all the info."

"Sounds a lot like gossip to me."

"Look, I'm just stating the facts. No need to get upset."

Noatak took one last sip of his fire ice and placed the glass back down on the bar. He got up and searched in his pants pocket for a couple wrinkled Yuans to pay for his drink. He slammed it on the counter and left the bartender to his usual job of cleaning glasses. _What a shitty bartender_, Noatak thought as he exited the bar. The brisk night air touched his face. Without a scarf at his disposal, Noatak flipped the collar of his jacket, which only slightly covered half of his face. The moon hung low tonight. It was a waxing gibbous- Noatak noted. He never needed moon phases, but he never stopped thinking about them as he felt the moon's power lend itself to him.

Noatak heard some footsteps behind him as he made his way home. Despite having enough money to go to a better bar, Noatak settled for one on a terrible side of town that was considered to be gang territory. He was never scared about making the long walk from the bar to his home though. His experiences in Republic City left him desensitized about getting into fights with gangs. The kind of people that ended up in those gangs were usually weak and scared to actually fight- they weren't like his father. Noatak never saw his father in his prime, but when he got to Republic City, he ended up reading all of the old news articles on his father's criminal history. He even saw a picture of his father's true face, which revealed Noatak's own blend of his father's harsher features with his mother's soft ones. The only thing strange about learning about Yakone's history was the fact that he had been easily wiped away from Republic City's memory. Noatak wondered if that was to be the same fate for him- something to be swept under a rug.

The wind blew harder the closer Noatak got to the edge of the fishing district. Noatak picked up his pace. Even though it had been a year since he got back to the Northern Water Tribe, Noatak felt the cold stronger than he used to as a child- Republic City's warmer climate made him a little weak against the cold. He heard his footsteps on the wet pavement clearly. The footsteps he heard earlier were still following him. He turned back slowly and saw nothing. _Shit_, Noatak thought,_ I'm going crazy hearing things_. He continued to walk but with soft steps so he could hear the stalking behind him. The steps still padded toward him but stopped suddenly. Before Noatak could properly react, a whip of water slashed at his ankles. He tripped forward with his face right on the cobbled streets. Noatak pressed up from the pavement and slowly gathered himself. Three men dressed in black and blue surrounded him with water whips ready to get him- their faces obscured by their caps and scarves. The leader wore a blue armband with a black wave painted on it. They were members of the Black Squalls, the largest gang of the Northern Water tribe.

"Just give us your money, and we won't hurt you," the leader said.

Noatak shrugged.

"I actually would advise you not to upset me," Noatak said.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do if we upset you?" The leader said.

The two other gang members readied their water whips. Noatak stuck out his arm and gathered the water from their water whips to his hand. With a fast and quick movement, Noatak's hand cut across the air with the water following his movement. The water sliced through and violently crashed to the ground. All three of the gang members staggered back.

"What the fuck!" one of the lackeys said.

"Shit! If you wanted to play, why didn't you say so?" the leader said.

The leader blasted water right at Noatak. He swiftly moved to the side and redirected the water back at the leader. These gang members were a bit sluggish but were brute with power, Noatak noted. He could easily chi block them and run off. In fact, Noatak preferred that situation to the recent clumsy display of his water bending. He readied himself to begin his attack while the gang attempted to pummel him with water attacks. Noatak needed them to wear themselves out so he could have the perfect moment to attack all three. He witnessed them start to slow down their assault when he heard something from the rooftops. Whoever it was made slight and conscious movements. The only kind of person who made those kinds of movements was a person who wanted to be unseen. However, Noatak noted that this person must have been an idiot because he could see their shadows from the corner of his eyes and hear their footsteps rattle on the tin roofs. The person ran towards him. _Spirits no_, Noatak thought. They flipped through the air and landed gently onto the ground. _Really?_

"Hey, looks like someone wants to join in on the fun," The leader said.

The person dressed completely in black with the exception of an old blue mask. Noatak recognized the mask as that of the Blue Spirit's- the hero from tale he was somewhat familiar with. Clearly this person wasn't the famous Fire Lord but a woman- made obvious by her curves in the tight cat suit she wore. The person pulled out a broadsword from the scabbard on her back.

"Whoa there! A sword? Really? Must not be a bender," The leader said.

The masked woman pointed the sword right at the face of the leader. Noatak wanted to slap the palm of his hand to his forehead for this stupid act. Was she that stupid to point her sword at him like that? She was exposed in her stance. Noatak considered her lucky that these water benders were more inept at fighting than she was. She stepped around the thugs and turned to Noatak. He saw bright turquoise eyes look at his. He knew those turquoise eyes. Her head motioned to the side to signal Noatak away from her. He stepped to the side and let her continue at whatever she was trying to do. _This is the first time a woman has ever tried to save me from a fight_, Noatak thought.

"C'mon! Make a move! I'm tired of this dancing," the leader said.

One of the goons made a quick jab of water towards the woman. She averted the attack by jumping abnormally high into the air. Her landing was even more unusual to see. She flipped about and landed hard with her sword slamming a severe gust of wind at all of the thugs. Noatak shielded himself from the wind with his jacket. He suddenly knew who this masked woman was.

"Someone has some really fancy moves there," The leader said.

The leader readied an ice dagger into his hand as the woman placed her sword back into its sheath and pulled a stiletto from her boots. She quickly jabbed him in the shoulder. Too late, Noatak noted. The other goons whipped at her feet and caught her. One of the thugs pressed her masked face to the ground as the other stomped on her back with his heavy boot. The leader pulled out the stiletto from his shoulder and crouched right beside her.

"So the bitch likes to play… How about we play a game that I like? Maybe these guys can have their fun too. I think they like the sound of that. Now let's just see what is under this mask. Don't worry. I promise I'll fuck you even if you're ugly underneath there," The leader said.

The leader took the bloody stiletto, pulled back her hood, and cut the ribbon holding the mask. He pulled the girl's hair back and snarled in satisfaction.

"Oh… am I going to have a night," he said.

_Fucking pig_. Without any more thoughts, Noatak quickly made for the leader and jabbed him. It had been a while since he did any chi blocking, but that kind of information never faded away from Noatak's mind. He could always recall the approximate location of where to incapacitate a person. A few stabs to the shoulders and arms would be enough. The other thugs panicked. One of the guys tried running off and took the mask from the woman, and the other attempted to punch Noatak. Noatak stepped aside and let the guy's follow-through tumble him to the ground. He elbowed the thug in the back and then chi blocked him before the thug could react to him. The woman panicked. She covered her face as she tried to look for the mask. Noatak would ignore her for now. He needed to get that other guy before he ran off completely. He could see the watery footsteps of the last goon in the street. Noatak didn't want to water bend in front of _her_, but he was going to have to sacrifice some pride if he wanted to catch that last guy. He followed the footsteps until he could hear them close by. Noatak then took his arms and pulled the water the footsteps back towards him. The last goon fell, and Noatak slowly walked up to him. What Noatak would have wanted to do was to blood bend the shit out of all these assholes. He fought the idea even though he could feel the blood running fast through this guy's veins. Instead he chi blocked the thug, leaving him temporarily paralyzed.

Noatak grabbed the wooden mask from the ground where the thug had dropped it. He paced back to where the woman had huddled next to a building. Her face was buried close to her chest as she cradled herself crying. Noatak neared her and placed the mask in front of her. He closed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see her.

"Here," he said.

The woman quickly grabbed the mask and placed it over her face. Noatak opened his eyes and stared at the eyes looking back at him.

"I didn't need your help," Noatak said.

With those words, Noatak parted ways and walked back to his apartment. When he got back, he collapsed onto his bed with his mind swirling with thoughts. That woman needed more training if she wanted to continue what she was doing. He laughed to himself at the thought of how she was possibly the most aggressive air bender in history. Yes… her. That woman. The Avatar. He was to blame for all of this. If it weren't for him, she would still be able to bend all the elements and live a life of glory in Republic City. He ruined everything for her, for his brother, for his followers, for his parents, and for himself.


	6. How to Disappear Completely

**Note: Sorry if this chapter is kind of uneven- some parts were just easier to write. Also, I totally realized I forgot about the song/chapter titles (because you were ****_soo_**** interested in that) which go: Department of Eagles- Phantom Other, St. Vincent- Just the Same But Brand New, and Animal Collective- Also Frightened. This chapter is named after Radiohead's "How to Disappear Completely". On another note, I'm sorry I'm terrible at writing action. It's only slightly better than how I write smut (you will cringe even more when the time comes).**

**Disclaimer, I still don't own this. Still own my MacBook.**

* * *

_Him_. How could it be? Korra thought. Her stomach spun at the sight when she recognized the way he moved to attack that last gang member. It was he, Amon. The man who wanted to destroyed her. Korra, and the shell of her being, was the result of this man. The newspapers all said that there was a boating accident outside of Republic City, and that what remained of Tarrlok's body had washed to the shores of Republic City. They all assumed that judging from the wreckage that they later found that Amon had gone down with his brother. It was that lie that kept Korra asleep instead of trapped in a panicked induced insomnia. She couldn't keep her body from collapsing there when she heard him coming back. Korra slackened against the wall and put her head between her knees. The tears came rolling soon after. She heard Amon's footsteps grow louder towards her. Korra dared not look at him.

"Here," he said.

Korra lifted her head slowly and noticed Amon's eyes were closed tightly. She wanted to be bolder- stare down at him. But Amon was standing there in front of her. He now had some scars on his face definitely not drawn by any sort of makeup. They were just traces that had obviously been healed by water from the Spirit Oasis. No other water could have healed his scars like that. Even with the scars, he looked ruggedly handsome- a twisted little game made by fate. The only thing stranger was the fact that her stomach seemed to settle the more she looked at him as he stood in front of her holding out her mask with his eyes clamped shut. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask. She didn't know why. Korra snatched the mask from Amon's hand and placed the mask on her face. She didn't bother tying whatever was left of the ribbons back. She stared at him, continuing to study the lines on his face, and slowly looking up at his eyes.

Korra never saw Amon's eyes before this moment. His mask always hooded his eyes too much for her to notice what they looked like. When she saw his face twice that one day, she was never close enough to make a study like this. Amon's eyes were the color of glaciers and stormy seas. They bored into her soul. They could only be described as intense- so much so that it was no wonder why Korra always felt like they were piercing her without her actually seeing them.

"I didn't need your help," Amon said.

Amon's voice still carried that low and deep quality although the menacing tones were replaced with sadness. Without the vitriol there, he sounded like a lonely man who just wanted no part to deal with Korra's antics. Amon walked away from her. She looked at him sulk into the shadows.

Quietly, Korra headed back to the rooftops and pounced her way back to her uncle's home in the northern districts of the capital. She walked over tin roofs and tiptoed on ceramic tiled roofs. To make it back inside her uncle's home, she slipped back through the old open waterways and past the guards.

Korra snuck into her room at the old Water Tribe palace. She took off her bodysuit and put on her tunic and pants before settling into the furs placed on the floor. She fingered the furs and waved a little gust of wind at the candle glowing in the corner. Sitting in the darkness, Korra sank into her bed and wrapped herself in blankets. She tried closing her eyes to fall asleep, but she found she couldn't stop thinking enough to let herself sleep. She still felt scared about the things that transpired that evening. How close those thugs were to violating her… She was lucky. Lucky to have been saved by Amon? Korra didn't want to think about that. Yet as she slipped out of consciousness, her thoughts turned to him and the sadness she felt looking at him. It was almost enough to forget everything else…

* * *

Korra woke up late in the afternoon. No one bothered to wake her any time earlier. She only looked at the mirror by the wardrobe to see the faint bruises on her arms start to surface on her skin. She quickly grabbed her long sleeved parka and pulled it over her head. Korra quietly opened her door and left the room. She hoped to not make quite a commotion for the other people in the palace. Instead Korra headed straight into Desna and Iluq.

"Were you really sleeping in there all night long?" Desna asked.

"I heard someone come sneaking in last night," Iluq said.

"I hope they got caught by the guards," Desna said.

"Intruders get killed on spot if they get caught trespassing in the palace," Iluq said.

Korra just looked at Desna and Iluq with their lips curling upward in a slow and twisted fashion.

"I was in my bedroom. I had a long day. Unlike you two. Why are you guys sneaking around in the palace anyway?" Korra said.

"We get bored," Desna said.

"Can't you do something else?" Korra said.

"Father won't let us leave the palace," Iluq said.

"Well, you guys need a hobby or something…" Korra said.

Desna and Iluq looked at each other and cackled. Desna pointed at Korra.

"You better watch your back. People are following you," Desna said.

"Like who?" Korra asked.

"People," Iluq said.

"Well they need to get onto someone else's case," Korra said.

Korra brushed past her cousins and marched towards the main room.

"The people of the Northern Water Tribe don't really know that the Avatar doesn't have all of her bending," Iluq said.

"I wonder what they think of an Avatar from the Water Tribe that can only bend air," Desna said.

Korra spun around and placed her arms in the air. She shoved a whirlwind at Desna and Iluq that placed them on their backs. The twins slowly got up huffing. Korra folded her arms and looked at her cousins who were glowering at her.

"Tell them that's what I think," Korra said.

* * *

Korra walked into the main room, which was occupied by her uncle reading papers. Beside him was a pai sho set with an unfinished game. Korra settled by the pai sho set and fingered some of the tiles on the board.

"Don't mess up the tiles. I'm in the middle of a very important match," her uncle said.

Unalaq was still immersed in his reading, never looking up at Korra. He took the quill beside him and dipped it into the inkwell next to him. He scanned the paper once more and then signed the bottom with his scrawled out signature. Unalaq brought the paper to his lips and blew gently on the fresh ink. He took the inkwell, placed the stopper on it, and set the inkwell on top of the papers. Unalaq turned to his niece and took a pai sho tile. He placed it gently onto a square.

"Who is this match against?" Korra asked.

"Myself," Unalaq said.

"What's the point of playing a game like this by yourself?" Korra said.

"Well, I'd like to play with someone who would appreciate the game. Your cousins have no interest in this, and none of my advisors care for an old fashioned game," Unalaq said.

Unalaq pointed to a tile by Korra and motioned her to pick it up. He pointed to a different square adjacent to the one he placed a tile on before.

"The white lotus guards play this a lot. I'm sure they'd play with you," Korra said.

"Your guards seem too young to play this game. Yesterday, the Fire Lord and his grandson played a match with me though. That was some of the most fun I had in a while. That is… until the General gave me all of these documents to look over. Lots of documents for me to read and sign," Unalaq said.

Unalaq stroke his chin and pointed around at the board. He muttered a bit about possible moves and finally settled on a tile close to him- a white lotus. He placed the tile in to the center and leaned back. Korra looked back- dumbfounded. She saw the board set up with tiles arranged into a white lotus.

"So are you?"

"No. I've been asked many times to join, but I am already busy with my duties as a chief."

"Do you ever resent that? Like how dad just left?"

"I don't ever blame Tonraq for leaving here. I wish I could have been free, but sometimes you're bound to things beyond yourself."

"Uncle, is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Korra, there's no need to ask permission. Please, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Do you think it's possible for me to get my bending back?"

Unalaq's eyebrows were knitted. He looked back at Korra- her eyes with that strong glimmer of hope.

"I don't know for sure," Unalaq said.

"I only ask because I don't really feel like I can be the Avatar when I can't bend anything. I mean- I can bend air, but what's the point then?" Korra said.

"The Avatar is someone who will always be able to unify people and bring peace to the world. The bending… that's merely symbolic," Unalaq said.

"How? I mean, why even be born with power to bend every element if there isn't any real meaning to it."

"Well… Long ago, bending had a bigger impact on our nations' identities. So, I imagine it was very important to have someone who could understand all the nations by identifying with the core of that culture."

Unalaq reached for Korra and laid his hand on her shoulder. Korra looked back at her uncle who warmly smiled at her.

"You ask some very good questions Korra," Unalaq said.

"Uncle… I feel like I don't know what I can do anymore," Korra said.

'Have you been to the Spirit Oasis yet?"

_Spirit Oasis?_ Korra thought. Her throat closed on her at those words. She saw Amon's slightly scarred face. Korra thought he had to have been to the Spirit Oasis to heal his face. The only reason why Korra thought this happened to be something Katara told her in passing when she came over. Katara mentioned how the Avatar cycle would have ended if she had prematurely used the spirit water she was given on Zuko's scar. How Amon knew about the powers of spirit water, Korra did not know, but she was desperate to know how he did.

"…Korra?"

"Sorry Uncle. I was thinking about something... Can anyone just go to the Spirit Oasis? I've heard that it's guarded, but I was curious as to if it still was."

Unalaq lifted an eyebrow at Korra's question. He shifted a bit on the furs beneath him.

"The Spirit Oasis has been guarded for a very long time. There has only been one time where the security of that sanctum has breeched, and you know about it very well," Unalaq said.

"So not just anyone can waltz into there. Like you would know if someone who was severely injured just walked into there?" Korra said.

"Is something wrong Korra?"

"No. I think I was mistaken."

"I see…"

Korra got up and turned to her uncle.

"Please excuse me. I have something to attend to," Korra said.

"That's fine. I'm just grateful that you took the time to speak with me," Unalaq said.

Korra then walked through the halls and out to one of the balconies that looked out onto the city. The city, with all of its different buildings, scattered around the palace and the shoreline. Korra could make out the two different docks with the ships entering and exiting the city. The boats, tiny from Korra's view, blended in with the choppy waves sputtering about. The sun started to set- like it was being swallowed whole by the sea. The reds and oranges in the sky danced onto the blue canvas of the city. The beauty of it all consumed Korra. Somehow, losing all of her bending made her into someone who was prone to sentimentality.

Korra took one last look at the sunset and walked back into her room. She grabbed the mask on the nightstand and placed it over her face. Korra felt the hot tears soak into wooden mask. She wanted to stop and prove to herself that she could control everything that was happening to her. Somehow, it made more sense just to surrender to it all. She wanted to go out again- to live outside of herself again and to see _him_. What was it about Amon that she needed to see him again? Korra just repeated one thing to herself: _he has all the answers_.


	7. Set the Tigers Free

**Note: Ahh! I freaking love this chapter. Seriously. I had nothing but feels for it when I wrote it. So I hope you love it. On a side note- sorry, not sorry that I totally took a line from ****_Skyfall_****. I was watching it last night and fell in love with a particular line because Javier Bardem totally sold me on it. Try and catch it. The song for this chapter is by The Villagers because I totally love it.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own this.**

* * *

Noatak walked his usual route home from the bar. He looked behind him and peered into the alleyways. Noatak thought about catching the young Avatar. He didn't have a reason to though. She would follow him. They shared some strange magnetism that would lead her back to him, he to her. He had no other way to logically explain this- just that he knew she would probably find him. After all, he went over a year without seeing her, and the night that she would happen to arrive there, she still ended up finding him.

Noatak no longer hid though. He long since dismissed shadows for the open. He stood in the moonlight waiting to see if the Avatar would clumsily pounce on him. He sighed in disappointment when he heard the wind creak and the Avatar wasn't there. He didn't know why he wanted to see her badly though. Noatak had no reason to see her except to grab her by the throat and exact some sort of revenge that he didn't really want any more. He would have wanted it a year ago after he woke up from the blast, but he already lost interest in revenge by the time he got to the Northern Water Tribe capital.

Walking closer to his home, Noatak decided that tonight probably wasn't going to be graced by the Avatar. He didn't want to go to bed just quite though; so he made his way to the docks to look at the water. When he got there, Noatak stood and felt the water. He closed his eyes and felt the push and pull of the tides with the moon beckoning him to reach out and claim his birthright as a waterbender. Noatak hated the temptation of it all. He took out his hands from his pockets and guided the water to his sides. He was scared to admit he loved the power of it all- how the water just naturally came to him and followed his will so easily. Noatak let the water surround him in a cyclone

After his display of waterbending, Noatak bent the water from his clothes with a shrug. A gust of wind flashed behind him, carrying the water into the sea. Noatak spun around. _She_ was there standing in front of him, still wearing that old mask. She carried a stiletto in one hand and ran up to him. Before the Avatar could even come close to Noatak with her stiletto, Noatak grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He took the hand that held the stiletto in his and pointed the dagger right to his heart. He let the sharp tip pierce through his clothes straight to his skin. He would have dug even deeper into his skin if it weren't for her resistance. He could hear the blood running in both of their veins.

"Here. Right here," Noatak said.

His whisper traveled through the air and on the breeze. Noatak let go of the Avatar's wrist and rested his index finger on her sternum.

"Then here," He said.

The Avatar dropped her stiletto. She saw the blood on the very tip travel down and drip onto the docks.

"I'm not here to kill you," She said.

Noatak nodded; his hand still grasped her wrist.

"Then why do you come to me Avatar?" he said.

The Avatar shook free from his grip and stepped back. She looked away from him towards the moon like a former lover always missing what they once held.

"Do you know how to get bending back?" she said.

Her voice rang out clearer than his even with the mask muffling it. It shook and cried when it settled into the sea. That was when she turned back to Noatak and removed her mask. The mask hit the wood of the docks with a clean thud. The Avatar with her still bright eyes looked at him. He would have felt discomfort if he were someone with shame, but he felt every pang of sadness emanating from her.

"No. I'm sorry…"

The Avatar began to sob uncontrollably. Tears welled up in her big eyes making her eyes looked glassy and impossibly bright under the moonlight. She certainly was a child of the Water Tribe, Noatak thought. Her wounded cries filled the almost too quiet air around the docks. Noatak didn't know what to do with her. Instead, he let her come at with her half-hearted punches at him. Even at her hardest, they were just soft pounds against his chest like a quivering heartbeat.

"How can you say that to me?" she said.

She could barely spit those words at him.

"You did this. You did this. You did this…"

Noatak heard enough. He grabbed the Avatar by the chin and pointed her face to his. He didn't feel any nostalgia for this move nor did he feel the power he used to when he made her feel absolute terror. No, he just felt unease about seeing the Avatar cry and looking at her eyes looking back at his with a mix of hope and hatred.

"I did, but what kind of penance do you want from me? You say you're not here to kill me. So would you summon all your past lives to take the bending from a man who would gladly give it away? That does not sound like a punishment to me Avatar."

He let go of her chin and walked to the edge of the docks. He sat down and let the water gently hit his boots. Noatak saw the Avatar join him. She held tightly onto the mask with one of her hands while the other traced around the crevices of the mask. Noatak was loathed to admit that the Avatar looked beautiful like this even with the tears drying on her skin, her chapped lips, and small strands of hair flying out from her wolf tail, but vulnerability transformed her.

"I wanted to die after you defeated me. Tarrlok seemed to have read my mind… but life clung to me like a disease," Noatak said.

"You miss him," the Avatar said.

"Always."

The Avatar took out the stiletto from earlier. The blood dried like garnet crystal on the blade. She looked at Noatak and pointed to his chest. Without words, they talked. She fingered the stain on the old cotton shirt he wore, tracing a circle from the brown outside to the still wet red center. He opened the buttons of the shirt and pushed back the shirt to reveal the wound. Like on the blade, the blood already dried. The cut was small and still angrily red against Noatak's still paled skin. She looked at him, and he nodded at her. The Avatar then reached out and wiped the dried flakes of blood from the wound to the surprise of Noatak. He quickly swiped her hand away before it stood there any longer but never bothered to button the shirt back- leaving the Avatar to just stare at his chest and the wound.

"I can check the annals and scrolls, but I cannot make any promises to you. Almost all scrolls on bloodbending have been destroyed," Noatak said.

The Avatar looked at Noatak with a bit of disbelief at hearing the words that were coming from his mouth.

"You really didn't think that your master Katara was one of the first people to have practiced bloodbending? She's naïve if that's what she told you," Noatak said.

Noatak got up and extended his hand to the Avatar. She slowly grasped his as he pulled her up.

"I need you to promise me that you won't be going out here at night. I trust that I don't need to make myself clear as to why, Avatar." Noatak said.

"No…" the Avatar said.

"Good."

"Don't call me Avatar."

"You are the Avatar. Am I not mistaken?"

"No. It's just that…"

"You were born the Avatar. That is something that does not change with or without your bending."

"I know… I just…. I'd rather you just call me Korra."

"Understood."

"So where will I find you?"

"Around here. Though I'm not here after sunrise or before sunset."

"Understood… Ah… Uh…"

"Noatak."

"Yeah… Noatak."

Noatak liked hearing his name chiming in the wind like that. He turned from Korra- _The Avatar. No. Korra. Korra. Korra. _Noatak thought. He walked away from her and towards his apartment. Korra grasped at his elbow and turned Noatak back to her. She was much bolder than he realized.

"Teach me to chi block," she said.

Noatak sighed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I saw you last night. I can't be expected to teach chi blocking to a person who isn't going to be patient enough to assess her situation and end up leaving herself vulnerable."

Korra stepped away from Noatak and clutched her mask close to her heart. He hated looking at her like that and thinking about how sorry he felt for her. He thought about what his father used to say about Tarrlok. _What a mistake. I'm clearly the weak one._

"You need to read _Fundamentals of Chi and Healing_," Noatak said.

Korra beamed at Noatak. He felt uncomfortable about her looking at him like that. Even more uncomfortable was how she grabbed him and placed her arms around his neck tightly. Noatak smelt the blend of white sea bell lilies and spiced plums in her hair and skin- a scent commonplace for women of the North and South but something that smelt completely new on Korra. She let go and placed the mask back onto her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow… Noatak," She said.

"Yes… Korra."


	8. The Start of Something

**Note: This chapter was longer than I intended it to be. Essentially what I'm telling you is that I'm a wordy lady. Also, the song for this chapter is by Voxtrot.**

* * *

Korra woke up early. The guards were few at this time of day. She could easily get by even in her blue parka and brown pants. _How could he even get up at this time? The sun hasn't even come up. Mornings are evil_. She thought. _Him_. Amon. Noatak. Whatever he called himself. Korra could only picture his face. She felt stupid about thinking about him- especially after hugging him like that. The hug was actually unexpected on Korra's part. She never planned to place her arms around him the way she did, but when she placed her arms over his neck, she felt like it was completely natural. Noatak was much warmer than she expected. He almost felt as warm as a firebender. And there was the way he smelled- smokiness mixed with his natural musk and the ocean. He smelt like what Korra thought a man should smell like. Then there was the way he said her name when they departed…

She easily walked to the docks where she met with Noatak the previous night. Men were already there getting ready to set sail. Korra shouted out Noatak's name even though most of the men were busy with their morning duties. She almost came to the edge of the harbor before one man jumped up and looked at her when she said Noatak's name. He wore a fur-lined vest and had a tattoo that crawled up his arm. He looked almost as pale as Noatak did.

"You lookin' for Noatak?" he said.

"Yes. Is he here?" Korra asked.

The man looked at Korra. His eyes paused at her breasts, and his eyebrows perked up. The man had no shame.

"He might be. You his wife or something?"

Just before Korra could react, a different man came by- this one with a wild beard and equally wild hair. He smacked the guy who talked with Korra earlier in the head.

"Sirmiq, your wife would kill you if she saw you looking at another woman like that," the man said.

The one named Sirmiq heavily sighed and punched the man in the arm.

"It's hard not to look. Did you see them! Hard to avoid. Plus Nanuq, did you know Noatak had a woman?" Sirmiq said.

Nanuq looked at Korra and looked back at the boat.

"Nope. He never said anything about a woman before. But then again, I wouldn't say shit to a guy like you if that's what was waiting in my bed at night!" Nanuq said.

Korra wanted to fume at what was being said about her and Noatak, but she also wanted to giggle at Nanuq who clearly liked egging Sirmiq on.

"I can't believe he does. With that ugly mug of his?" Sirmiq said.

"Who knows? Hey Noatak! Your wife is here!" Nanuq said.

Noatak came to the rails looking surprised. He then saw Korra standing with Nanuq and Sirmiq. He shook his head at Korra. She laughed to herself at this. He looked totally flustered by the time he got to them.

"Korra, what are you doing here?" Noatak said.

"You said you were here before sunrise. I was hoping you would be free today," Korra said.

"I also have a job," Noatak said.

"C'mon Noatak. Your wife came all the way here to see you. I'll just let Pakak know you had to attend to your wife today," Nanuq said.

Nanuq and Sirmiq then left Korra with Noatak, snickering their way back to the boat, and murmuring about Noatak being whipped by his incredibly young wife. Korra and Noatak stood alone in their own world despite the hustle at the pier.

"Why did you tell them we were married?" Noatak said.

"I didn't. They just assumed we were. Do you not actually talk to your crewmates?" Korra said.

"I talk to them. Just not about myself," Noatak said.

Noatak stuffed his hands into his pockets and started walking in towards the city. Korra scurried behind him. Around the piers were tents. Some tents were fish merchants getting ready for some of the catch of the day. Other vendors carried produce that got dropped off by some of the ships from the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation. Lastly were the lowly food tents pitched by dedicated individuals who fed the other merchants, customers, and sailors every day. Noatak knew most of the food tents very well. Even though he could cook, Noatak preferred the ease of purchasing food from the food tents for the convenience.

This morning, Noatak picked out the seaweed soup stand that was run by Miki, a widow whose husband used to work on Pakak's boat before Noatak did. Most of the men on Pakak's boat knew Miki fairly well and frequented her stand out of respect to her and her husband. Occasionally there were tales of men from the boat taking her to bed. Noatak was one of these men. He only slept with her once when he first arrived. Noatak liked her black hair and full lips that had the slightest bit of natural pink in them. She was the first Water Tribe woman he had been with in a long time. He never went back to her after their one night to the dismay of Miki.

Noatak pulled out a stool for Korra and one for himself in front of the bar at Miki's stand. He casually signaled with his fingers for two bowls of soup. Miki smiled at Noatak and glared at Korra. Noatak ignored Miki's jealousy and pulled out the money for the soup.

"Keep the change," Noatak said.

"I don't need your pity," Miki said.

"So you say," Noatak said.

Miki ladled out two rather large bowls of seaweed soup for Korra and Noatak. The steam from bowls rose like clouds in the sky and misted Korra's face. She looked down at the milky looking broth with long strands of seaweed mixed with chunks of beef and whole mussels. The aroma was enticing. Korra glanced at Noatak who carried his spoon and chopsticks in his one hand. He switched between the two utensils easily. He ate quietly- never slurping and sloshing like Korra did. Some times Korra saw Noatak take a mussel and suck on the mussel. He would place the empty shell in an empty bowl placed between he and Korra. Korra didn't know that Miki only did this for Noatak.

"The university's library should be open by the time you finish," Noatak said.

Korra had barely made a dent in the soup in front of her. She couldn't multitask like Noatak did, and her appetite had diminished ever since she went back to the Southern Water Tribe. The portions were not sized for someone in Korra's condition. They were perfect for sailors like Noatak, and he already finished his soup. The metal spoon and chopsticks rested on his bowl that Miki took quickly and placed in a large bucket of soapy water.

"Don't pressure yourself to eat any more. I was joking," Noatak said.

Korra smiled. She never imagined Noatak being the kind of man to joke, but she assumed it was something he picked up after being on that fishing boat. It made sense when you had to work with someone like Nanuq and Sirmiq. She laughed and placed her utensils into the soup bowl. Noatak tapped Korra's shoulder.

"Come on. I'd rather not be here any longer," Noatak said.

He got up and started pacing towards the long street that headed for the central part of the city where the university and other public buildings were located. Korra followed him like a lone polar bear dog whelp. Korra would remark about the buildings, and Noatak would nod to make it seem like he was listening to her babble about how much bigger the capital city was compared to when she was a child. Noatak finally stopped in front of a large columned building with stairs stretching out to the entrance. He walked up the steps and turned around to see Korra staring at him.

"I have to check the records in here. You're welcomed to join me, but it is not necessary," Noatak said.

"I don't really have anything else to do today," Korra said.

"Okay. Then let me advise you to not disturb me while we're in here," he said.

They walked into the large library, only frequented by a few people. The building was expectedly quiet. Noatak seemed rather familiar with the building. He walked directly to the large cabinets in front of the dimly lit stacks and pulled out a tiny drawer full of indexed cards. He thumbed through the cards and pulled out two. Without a word, they walked up two floors and navigated through stacks and stacks of books before Noatak stopped in front of one section. He took a couple of books and placed them in Korra's arms. Korra looked at him in what seemed like his native element.

"You look… really natural here," Korra said.

Noatak lifted his brow at Korra.

"So am I not a natural fisherman?" he said.

"Not as natural as this," she said.

Noatak laughed at Korra's statement.

"I didn't grow up in some intellectual playground. So I see it otherwise," he said.

Korra and Noatak walked to some tables at the end of the stacks. They placed the books down and settled. Noatak pulled a small notebook and pencil from a pocket inside his jacket. He took one of the books from their pile and opened it up. Noatak read and made notes while Korra just looked at Noatak in his trance. He only took a break from reading when he felt annoyed by Korra's staring at him.

"I took out _Fundamentals of Chi and Healing_ for you. You could start reading it," Noatak said.

Korra looked at the pile and found the skinny book Noatak was referring to. The leather book appeared to have never been touched. Some of the pages stuck together as Korra tried to thumb through it.

"Let me look at it," Noatak said.

Noatak took the book from Korra's hands and read the cover. He flipped the book to the title page and sighed. He shook his head and looked at Korra.

"This book won't do," he said.

"Why not? Isn't this the book you want me to read?" Korra said.

"It is, but this book is the wrong edition. It's the fifth edition. You need the second edition," Noatak said.

"What's so special about the second edition?"

"If you are interested in understanding the fundamentals as to why chi blocking works, you will want the second edition of this book. Unfortunately, I assumed the library would have a copy of that, but I should have known."

"Is it illegal to own it?"

"Yes and no. It's more controversial than anything. They removed those sections out in the subsequent editions. Though if you are smart enough, you can understand chi blocking by reading any edition of this book."

"Ah… so what about the book you're reading?"

"It's a history of the first waterbenders. It's mainly myth though. However, it's the perfect place to look for the information I desire."

"You said before that most books on bloodbending were destroyed."

"That's true. Bloodbending happens to be one of the oldest healing techniques. However, you've seen its other uses. So it was banned and erased from most of the books. Some scholars believed that the use for bloodbending was still valid. So they wrote those techniques down in secret codes in texts about waterbending so they might not be lost. That's where I learned my power."

"What other things did it teach you?"

"Take out your arm."

Korra placed her arm on the table in front of Noatak. He slid the sleeve of her parka and saw the green hues of her bruises on her forearm. He took two fingers and placed them gently over one of the bruises. Korra glanced at Noatak's face. It was relaxed and deep in concentration. Then she looked back at her arm. The bruises faded into the tan shade of her skin and soreness disappeared as Noatak tapped her arm.

"I have some more bruises on my other arm if you feel like healing those too," Korra said.

Noatak laughed and took her other arm to repeat the process.

"You make a good healer," Korra said.

"Not really. My face would look a lot better if I were actually good at this," Noatak said.

"So you did go to the Spirit Oasis to heal your face?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is. Is it worth the risk to go there?"

"I'd ask you the same- you and your Blue Spirit."

"It's different."

"I don't think so."

"I think we've been here too long."

Korra grabbed the books and started to make her way to the library exit. Noatak was behind her, concentrating on the little notes he wrote.

"I didn't mean to pry. Whatever reason you have for wearing that mask is yours alone. I don't begrudge you that," Noatak said.

Korra stopped on the steps and took a look at Noatak leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He wore his sincerity on his face.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to everything. Still… Even though it's been over a year since you…" Korra said.

"I took your bending. I'm not so averse to admitting my transgressions, Korra."

He placed his hands into his pockets and stood next to Korra. They slowly walked down the stairwell where Korra checked the books out and exited the library. Korra and Noatak stood outside the steps long before either of them spoke to each other.

"I don't know what I can do with these books. I think they'd be more useful with you," Korra said.

Korra shoved the books into Noatak's chest. He quickly grabbed them and took one. Noatak placed the book into one of Korra's outstretched hands and took her other hand in his to place it onto the book.

"I hope you will have read the first few chapters before I see you tonight," Noatak said.

Noatak walked away from Korra. She stood on the steps of the library thinking about her hand tingling. Then she saw him turn around and smile.

"You can bring the mask if you want," he said.


	9. The Sweetest Taboo

**Note: I wanted to post this chapter earlier, but I had to spend some time re-editing it after some thinking over of things. Anyway, I named this chapter after a Sade song because I unapologetically love Sade. Also, sorry if you are reading this fic and are like "where's my smut?". I promise it in the future, but I wanted the relationship between Korra and Noatak to feel a bit more organic than being like "Now kiss!".**

* * *

Korra sat at one end of the dining table poking at a delicately poached salmon filet covered in a fragrant cream sauce too pretty to consume. She speared pieces of crisp greens imported from the Earth Kingdom and consciously chewed in front of her company. For the past few weeks, Korra never attended dinner without plenty of guests visiting. Usually someone from the tribal council was in attendance, and sometimes it was someone from the Northern Water Tribe's navy. Tonight both were there- a tribal council member and his son, a rising star in the navy. Korra felt bad for the son, as she knew the deal about this dinner. This dinner was not the usual political song and dance but a thinly veiled power play by the council member via courtship between his son and Korra's cousin Iluq. Despite how much Unalaq downplayed his role as tribal chief of the Northern Water Tribe, he was still incredibly influential, not just in the Northern Water Tribe but the international political scene with the United Republic, and a marriage to the tribal princess, second in line or not, would be a great opportunity for anyone. The problem wouldn't be the power grab; no, Korra understood that. The problem was her cousin Iluq.

* * *

The palace servants tried their hardest to make Iluq look fetching in order to impress a handsome young man in the navy. However, no amount of work done would hide the constant dour look on her face. Her dull black hair had been massaged with pretty smelling oils to revive any sort of shine in her locks and woven into complicated braids decorated in ornate hairpins. The dress they selected was a gorgeous bright blue piece that wrapped around Iluq's body and reached to the floor. A wide silver ribbon that was embroidered delicately was tied above what was supposed to be above Iluq's hips. Unfortunately Iluq's body could not be manipulated in any sort of way to give her any womanly illusion the servants intended. Iluq probably didn't mind. She liked looking unappealing to everyone.

Korra happened to be the servants' dream to dress up even if she felt other wise. They brought out silk dresses in every shade of blue and purple before selecting one a shade so dark blue that it was almost black. The dress was a feat of master tailoring and draping with intricate folds of fabric that accentuated Korra's silhouette. Korra didn't care much for dresses, but she admitted that this one was beautiful and could easily rival Asami's best gowns. The only thing about the dress that bothered Korra was how the v-shaped neckline dipped too close to her chest for comfort and how the maids refused to cover Korra's bare neck. Instead, they had to improvise and put Korra's hair in a loose wolf tail that swept around her neck.

The reason the maids refused to put on a necklace was simply because Korra did not have a betrothal necklace. They said it was in bad taste to wear a necklace if it was not a betrothal necklace. The maids didn't let the subject go even after they came up with a solution for Korra's problem. They wanted to know if Korra knew any men that she was interested in marrying. Several suggestions came up- forbidden love between one of her guards, any of the radio stars from Republic City, some of the high-ranking members of the Northern Water Tribe navy, and for some reason, General Iroh. Korra's mind wandered to the image of Noatak's lightly scarred face with his striking blue eyes and strong jaw line. Her chi blocking lessons by the pier with Noatak seemed to encourage Korra's growing fascination with the man. She wanted to feel more like an adult about him, but she just felt silly and childish for harboring a crush on someone she barely knew. She could never say anything to the maids about Noatak.

* * *

The discomfort Korra felt wearing her dress seemed like the least uncomfortable thing about this evening. The air was empty with no conversation to be had outside of polite requests for sugared sea prunes. Korra wanted to break free and run to the piers to begin her chi blocking lessons for the night. She already read all of _Fundamentals of Chi and Healing _and spent her lessons with Noatak reviewing pressure points. Now she was ready to actually start practicing.

"Korra, I was wondering if you had opinion about what Desna said," Unalaq said.

Korra's head shot up from staring at the fish and right to her uncle who looked rather desperate in his attempts to make people speak.

"What was that?" Korra said.

"There's someone who has been sneaking around into the palace," Desna said.

Desna's eyes slowly came in contact with Korra's. His eyes barely opened, instead appearing as slits in his face. He looked like the fox spirits of the Fire Nation.

"I haven't heard anything. Or seen anything for that matter. I doubt there's something out there," Korra said.

"I would normally be in agreement with you Korra, but last night I heard something going on in the east wing where you are staying. I'm rather inclined to have more guards down that wing," Unalaq said.

"You can never be too guarded when it comes to the Avatar," the tribal councilman said.

The councilman's son nodded and looked at Iluq.

"I hope there's enough guards for the princess," the councilman's son said.

Korra's eyes mentally rolled at the statement. She snickered a bit to herself when she saw Iluq's blank face. Her uncle smiled and nodded.

"You have no need to worry Chu. There haven't been any disturbances in the west wing of the palace," Unalaq said.

Chu blushed and returned to the mango sorbet in front of him. Chu's father looked up towards Korra. He stroked his goatee a bit and returned to his sorbet.

"So when will the Avatar find herself engaged? You and your romantic life are quite the subject amongst my wife's friends and my secretaries. Am I to understand that you have a beau in Republic City? I'd like to put my wife's chatter to peace," the councilman said.

"Councilman…" Korra said

"Councilman Hahn."

"Yes… I'm sorry to say that I have no actual romantic prospects," Korra said.

Councilman Hahn lifted his eyebrow. He reached for his light blue cravat and tightened it. Korra disliked the way his spidery fingers reached for his neck. Even more bothersome about Councilman Hahn was his crooked nose and braided wolf tails that reminded Korra too much of Tarrlok.

"Well, there are certainly lots of eligible men here in this capital alone that would be very interested in getting to know you," Councilman Hahn said.

"I'm sure Korra appreciates the gesture, but Korra is probably a little more used to the customs of Republic City. I believe the women there get married much later than here in the north," Unalaq said.

"Ahh. Well it would just seem unfortunate that the Avatar's younger cousin would be engaged before she was. Especially when the Avatar is as beautiful as she is. Any man would love that kind of woman as his wife," Councilman Hahn said.

Korra hated how Councilman Hahn was speaking to her. Everything about him reminded her of Tarrlok and how he used her. Councilman Hahn was no different in how he courted Korra out like an object to be used his political game. She didn't want to be in the grips of a man like him- a man who used his own son for his little games.

"I would hope that any man interested in Korra would also appreciate the fact that she's quite intelligent. Though, Korra, I hope it's not ill of me to assume you are already interested in someone. I can see it in your eyes," Unalaq said.

"What?" Korra said.

"Nothing Korra. I was just teasing," Unalaq said.

"Uncle, I hope this isn't rude, but may I be excused? I'm fairly tired from my afternoon still," Korra said.

"Not at all. Though please be cautious entering the east wing," Unalaq said.

Korra nodded and left the table. She couldn't walk out fast enough, but the tiny slippers and the fabric pooling at the bottom of her dress made this difficult. Korra grabbed the fabric by her knees and hiked it to her knees as she ran to her room. In the spacious bathroom connect to her bedroom, she attempted to remove the dress. She contorted herself to look for the tiny latches in the back of her dress. She only managed to get the bottom hooks removed. Korra, frustrated, wanted to rip the dress off. She was missing valuable time to learn chi blocking every second she tried to remove the silk dress off.

"This can't be happening to me. They must have sewn this dress onto my body!" Korra said.

Korra, running out of options that didn't involve the maids or starving herself out of the dress, blanked and decided to just leave anyway- dress and all. She grabbed her black suit and mask before running through the halls of the palace. Confused guards tried stopping her as she yelled about missing out on something and to not worry about her. The maids said she looked like the princess from the old tales who ran to her pauper lover at midnight. Every part of Korra's rushed exit fed into their rich fantasies about her life.

Korra grabbed the last rail car that ran close to the docks. She looked ridiculous in the blue silk gown as she held on tight to the poles of the car. People stared at her the entire ride. Korra didn't blame them. It would be hard not to stare at someone who looks like they're headed to a soirée instead of a self-defense class in one of the poorest sections of town.

The rail car stopped right before the docks. Most of the boats were docked with men exiting left and right to buy things before they got home. A few men went to the liquor tents to eat and drink fire ice while others preferred some of the local bars to reward their hard work. Korra passed them by with a barrage of catcalls thrown at her. She pressed on to the end of pier where Noatak's ship was always docked.

Noatak was standing by man who held out a wad of Yuans in his hand. Korra could see the faint glow of red at the man's mouth and the smoke rising from there. He gave Noatak a few bills from the wad. Noatak placed the bills in his pockets and when he looked up, saw Korra. She could see Noatak saying something to the man. The man turned over towards her and said something back. Noatak nodded, and Korra heard the man laugh and slap Noatak on the back. Noatak then walked to Korra smelling absolutely foul.

"Spirits! You smell like shit," Korra said

"The reekfish are mating right now, and they got caught in our nets unfortunately," Noatak said.

"Well you can't teach me how to chi block smelling like that," Korra said

"Good thing you aren't even dressed to chi block," Noatak said.

"Well it wasn't my fault. I couldn't get out of this dress."

"And this means what to me?"

Korra grinned and clutched her clothes and mask tightly to her chest.

"I wonder what your home looks like…" Korra said.

Korra skipped away strangely in the direction of Noatak's apartment.

"Do you know which way you're going?" Noatak said.

"I don't know. You always walk this way."

Noatak smirked and grabbed a hold of Korra's wrist. Korra stopped skipping and looked back at Noatak.

"Slow down. Not all of us are young," Noatak said.

Korra nodded and tried to match her pace with Noatak's.

"Who was that guy from earlier?" Korra asked.

"He's my boss," Noatak said.

"Aha. Makes sense. What was he laughing about?" Korra said.

"He says I am a lucky man."

"And?"

"You tell me."


	10. Try Not to Breathe

**Note: I wanted to tell all of you that I appreciate all of you who read this fic, and thanks to all for the kind reviews and follows. Anyway, here's a new chapter that I hope you'll love.**

Noatak sat in his bathtub watching the steam from the hot water rise. He reclined on the tub and submerged himself into the water. Noatak preferred the water to be borderline scalding. He liked how his skin turned red under the water and how his skin would start to tingle- the blood in his body coursing faster. Sometimes he would bend the water over his head and let it drip down his body. Noatak reached for the bar of soap and started to lather the bar over his body. He could hear Korra in the living room yelling about him taking too much time. He laughed and yelled back at her. He was careful not to let his thoughts wander to Korra this evening with the way she was dressed in that blue gown. He vigorously scrubbed his hair like he could just wash the thoughts out his head. He didn't want lecher to be added to the list of descriptors already full of words like bloodbender, terrorist, and hypocrite. Noatak stuck his head in the water hoping maybe he could drown instead of facing the idea of his growing attraction to the young woman. _Too bad you can't drown this waterbender_, he thought.

Noatak toweled himself dry and put on a loose pair of pants that hung too low for Noatak's taste even though he tried tying it higher. He looked down at the blue tiled floor looking for his shirt and realized it was missing. _Shit_, he thought,_ I forgot my damn shirt._ He sighed at his absentmindedness and looked at the fogged up mirror. Noatak took his forearm and wiped the mirror clean. He grabbed his shaving kit and started to lather his face. When he took his straight razor, he looked at his wrists- a habit he picked up as a teenager. As a teenager living in poverty in the Northern Water Tribe capital, he took to cutting his arms up and quickly letting the blood seep back into his veins- a practice he stopped when he moved to Republic City. He sometimes swore that his wrists itched every time he looked at them with that razor in hand.

"Ugh. I thought you were never going to get out," Korra said.

Noatak walked into the small living space where Korra sprawled out onto the settee that sat under the lone window in the room. Korra straightened up when she saw Noatak. She blushed at the sight of him. He only wore loose pants that were low enough for her to notice his hipbones and that trail of hair that drove Korra crazy. She wondered if Noatak knew that he did this. She wanted to know if he knew that his body looked perfect.

When Noatak turned around, to go into his bedroom, Korra saw the scars on his back. They were large and pink and etched onto most of his back. She knew where they were from but seeing them seemed jarring. They weren't like the scars on his face and arms that were small and barely visible anymore. No, they were the kinds of scars that spoke to anger, betrayal, and nightmares.

"Korra?"

"Huh?"

Korra looked back to see Noatak sitting behind her in one of his standard cotton shirts. They were usually white and had a placket that ran halfway to his chest. Korra noticed that Noatak always let the top two buttons go unbuttoned. He never wore the shirts with the sleeves down either. Normally, he rolled them up to his elbows or halfway past his forearms. Tonight, he rolled the sleeves to his elbows. Noatak leaned against the arm of the settee. A side of his mouth curled up in the grin Korra had become used to. It was a sly kind of grin with varying degrees of playfulness- not the mocking one his old mask wore.

"So you need help with taking this dress off. Why didn't you ask one of your uncle's servants to remove it," Noatak said.

"I didn't want them to know where I was going," Korra said.

"How would they deduce that from you changing?"

"I dunno. I wasn't thinking."

"Korra…"

"Just please… Take the dress off."

Korra turned back and stared at the stars glowing brightly that night. Noatak leaned forward and placed a finger on Korra's back. He dragged it along the center seam in the back. His finger caught one of the hooks and then proceeded to undo it.

"You're taking your time," Korra said.

"I've never really seen a dress like this before," Noatak said.

He undid another hook.

"Have you never taken off a woman's dress before?"

"I've undressed my fair share of women before. Just not one with a dress like this."

Two more hooks came undone. The cold air in the room started to hit Korra's bare back.

"Like Miki?"

"I was very stupid to let that happen."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was a very lonely man."

"And you're not any more?"

Noatak was almost finished with undoing the dress. Temptation staring right at him. He paused before he undid another hook. What he wanted to do was to stop everything and just take in the closeness he felt with Korra- the only person he thought could understand the emptiness he constantly felt.

"Only in certain ways."

"I am too."

Noatak slumped his head against the back of Korra's neck and sighed loudly. He unhooked the last part of Korra's dress and let his hand linger on her back.

"…You should change in my room."

"Yeah."

Korra clutched her dress and walked into Noatak's room. She closed the door and looked at Noatak's little personal oasis. He had a futon in the center of the room with carefully folded blankets on top. The room seemed more Republic City than Northern Water Tribe. There was a wooden wardrobe in one corner of the room and a dresser beside it. Korra looked into the wardrobe where most Noatak's shirts and pants hung. The dresser had nothing inside so Korra assumed the previous tenant left it there. On the wall opposite was a bookcase- the only thing in the room that could be truly identified as Noatak's. He kept all sorts of books- histories, plays, books on bending, novels, poetry, etc. She saw a copy of _Fundamentals of Chi and Healing_ and opened it to the title page. She smiled at the words "Second Edition" and thumbed through Noatak's notes written on the margins. She stopped on one page with handwriting she couldn't recognize as Noatak's. She studied the message and folded the corner of the page.

"I'm ready," Korra said.

Korra peeked her head out of Noatak's bedroom with a goofy smile. She held out the old book and waved it around.

"Someone likes to read," Korra said.

Noatak got up and took the book from Korra's hand.

"Please don't play around with my books," Noatak said.

"You have a second edition," Korra said.

"Yes. I do."

"But this is the second time you've owned this particular copy."

"Yes. I don't exactly have the fortunate circumstances that would allow me to just get the books I had in Republic City. Dead men usually don't read."

"I should have worded that differently. I meant this is the second time you've owned this exact copy."

Noatak stood in front of his bookcase staring at the slot he kept the book in. He smiled to himself.

"The owner of the bookstore that I bought this in recognized me. He apparently held onto this book for a good twenty years or so in hopes I would return to pick it up," Noatak said.

"That sounds stupid," Korra said.

"Well… I used to work there, and the owner was a good friend of mine. I left that book by accident at his home the night before I ran off to Republic City," Noatak said.

"So that 'To my Equalist lover' note was written by who then? You didn't happen to know your lieutenant before you got to Republic City?" Korra said.

Noatak laughed and placed the book back in its place. He turned back to Korra and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Remind me to make fun of you for that firebender," Noatak said.

"What does Mako have to do with this?" Korra said.

"I just want to play fair. Besides, I didn't know the lieutenant until five years after I moved to Republic City. A woman I knew here wrote that message, which is private by the way."

"It didn't say it was private. You're a lot more romantic than I imagined you were."

"I guess so. Probably more so when that message was written. I was a self-loathing but very smitten boy in love with a beautiful but radically political woman. A non-bender."

"Sounds like you two were meant for each other. What happened to her?"

"…She died at the hand of some bloodbenders from the Black Squalls, and then I ran to Republic City. And you know the rest of that story."

Korra nodded. Noatak turned back to the book and reached back for it. Noatak's hand lingered on the book longer than Korra expected. He seemed trapped by the memories held within the book.

"So… chi blocking…" Korra said.

"Yes… let's go," Noatak said.

They walked in silence. Korra looked at Noatak in his jacket and how he looked a little lost thinking about whatever he was thinking. Korra knew that he probably was thinking about that woman or about their conversation before that. Somehow, the idea of Noatak thinking about being lonely and a woman that he cared for and died a long time ago bothered Korra. Maybe she'd chalk it up to her naïveté, but she wanted to believe that Noatak felt some sort of inkling of care for her. Korra tried to shake the idea off, but she didn't know how to change how she felt. Every conversation, every smile, every laugh, and every touch seemed so confusing. She didn't want to feel confused anymore.

Korra stopped. Noatak hadn't even noticed until he felt the strangeness that Korra's absence made. He glanced back to see her standing there, looking at the street. She bit her lips and peered at Noatak.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to chi block," Korra said.

"What? I thought you were looking forward to this. Do you want to go back?" Noatak said.

"No. I… I… I meant I don't want to learn chi blocking at all. No more lessons," Korra said.

Noatak went to Korra and took her chin in his hand. He pointed her face towards his. Korra kept blinking. Her long eyelashes fluttered like a heartbeat. She was crying. Slowly, he wiped the tears from her face. He reveled in the feel of her soft skin. Noatak stared into her eyes, those magnificent turquoise eyes. Suddenly, he felt her lips pressed against his. Her soft lips tasted sweet. Noatak pulled away just as quickly as the kiss had happened.

"I'm sorry, Korra," Noatak said.

Korra could feel more tears well up into her eyes. It was like they were stuck in her body and ready to burst like a dam. Even when she kissed Mako, she never felt more embarrassed as she did now. She just grabbed the mask from on top of her head and secured it over her face. She didn't want him to see any more of the tears or feel sorry for her. Korra slowly backed away from Noatak. She took one look at Noatak who was walking towards her and saying things. She could only see his lips moving. Her ears pounded so hard she couldn't hear what exactly he was saying. The only thing she could hear was her feet pounding on the pavement- her feet just carrying her away in flight.


	11. Blindsided

**Note: I meant to update this yesterday because I've been on a chapter a day kind of run. However, this chapter was super hard to write. So if you get to the end and are like "WTF? Some of these emotional issues haven't been resolved!", don't worry because shit like that always comes back to bite you (you=characters and me the shitty writer), and it will definitely come up. **

* * *

The weeks after Korra ran from him, Noatak seemed to just wander aimlessly. He still went to work, but afterwards he would walk home or just sit by the docks waiting for her to come back. Despite being a man of his age, Noatak didn't want to just talk to Korra and explain everything he had been thinking about her. He didn't know how to broach the subject with the kind of subtlety he was used to. Noatak missed that about being Amon- somehow that part of him knew how to say things the exact way he wanted to say them. The rest of him was just human.

"Hey Noatak, you coming to the bar with us?" Nanuq said.

"Yeah man. You look like shit. You could use a drink… or five," Sirmiq said.

Noatak shrugged and thought a moment on whether or not he had it in him to drink that night and possibly make an ass of himself. He seemed to do fine job of that without doing the five rounds of fire ice.

"Sure," Noatak said.

Sirmiq picked a bar close by his home to Nanuq's disappointment. Noatak liked the bar though. It was far enough away from the docks that very few fishermen came up that way, and the bartender kept to himself. The bar itself was not special. The décor of furs and old taxidermy polar bear dog and wolf heads were the standards of old establishments. The liquor always tasted decent but never seemed like something Noatak wanted to return to. Sirmiq ordered the first round of fire ice. They unceremoniously drank it fast together. It burned Noatak from the second it touched his tongue. Nanuq coughed.

"This is shit," Nanuq said.

Sirmiq and Noatak grunted in agreement. Before the burn had even settled, they all drank another round. Nothing usually got said until the second or third rounds happened anyway.

"So Noatak… how's the wife doing?" Nanuq said.

"Don't ask me that question," Noatak said.

"Bad? How can life be bad with a woman like that? You get to sleep with her every night," Nanuq said.

Noatak groaned a bit. He didn't want to be talking about Korra, and he especially didn't want to speak about Korra like this. The only two men he could remotely say were his friends wanted to only talk about the woman who was not actually his wife- the woman he couldn't stop thinking about. Korra wandered into his life two years ago, and she stayed there unexpectedly twisting herself further into a life previously devoted to solitude and denial.

"If you ask me, you should just give her a gift. Whenever my wife gets all crazy on me, I get her some jewelry. Works every time," Sirmiq said.

"Don't listen to him. Just tell her you're sorry. Sometimes I don't even know what it is that I did, but I'll just tell her I'm sorry. Then all is good with Nigaq," Nanuq said.

Noatak took once last drink and pulled a couple bills from his pocket.

"Thanks guys. I think I know what to do," Noatak said.

"Hey… You don't have to pay. Besides, you've gotta use that money to buy your wife a present. Buy her a dress or something," Sirmiq said.

"And don't forget to say you're sorry," Nanuq said.

Nanuq and Sirmiq patted Noatak on the shoulder. Noatak ran to his apartment. He didn't even bother running past the docks. He knew Korra wouldn't be there tonight. Tomorrow, on the other hand, Noatak would bet his life she'd be there. He grabbed the book and took his pen. Noatak flipped to the dog-eared page and took the pen to the old message. When the ink dried and the message only remained a black block, he went to the title page and wrote the only thing he could think of. He watched those words seep into the page, exacting their permanence. Those words were perfect and the only thing he could even say at the moment. Everything else would have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The wind whipped around Korra's face as she sat on the balcony. She wasn't wearing her wolf tails today and decided to let her hair fly into the breeze. Her legs dangled and tapped the balcony. Sometimes she would let herself fall and then save herself with a cyclone. She frightened the palace guards while the White Lotus guards ignored her. Several times, she considered just jumping until letting her airbending take over for the laugh she got at the panic over her safety. Something about being hurt emotionally made physical pain for Korra seem like a joke.

"Korra… The guards have had quite the day today. I'd say they have earned their pay today," Unalaq said.

"I can't help it," Korra said.

"Well, they have been bored since those disturbances in the west wing stopped."

Korra turned to her uncle. He leaned over the balcony holding brown paper package in his hands.

"If you were wondering, the package is for you. I think you have a secret admirer," Unalaq said.

Korra swung her legs over and stood on ground for the first time in hours. Her legs were slightly weak from having sat on the balcony too long. She took the package from Unalaq's hands and looked carefully at the label. Korra knew the handwriting from the label. She saw it a few weeks ago with its small and precise strokes.

"Where did this come from?" Korra said.

"It was actually quite the surprise. Someone said it was delivered with some of the fish that were delivered to the palace," Unalaq said.

Korra gave a confused look to her uncle and ripped the packaging. Underneath the brown paper was a book- that book with its worn brown leather binding that frayed at the edges. Korra opened the book to its title page. This time, she noticed the small note written for her._ I'm sorry._

"What does it say Korra?" Unalaq said.

"Oh… nothing. It's just a scribble from the last owner. Second edition though…"

* * *

Korra walked slowly to the docks. The moon hung low and full tonight, and the stars shined brighter than they had in days. A brisk wind passed by, and Korra pulled up the hood of her parka. She thought about all the things she wanted to say to him. _Noatak_. She wanted to tell him that she was just confused about everything and that she never really wanted to make things so strange and complicated. She wanted to just say that in all of her life she never thought life would turn out the way it did and that she would have to feel the way she did about everything even though she didn't even know who to put it all to words. She never expected to feel sorry about a man who took everything away from her, and she never expected that same man to be the kind of person she wanted to be near all the time. Somehow, Korra could only hope that a fraction of those thoughts would be expressed that night.

Korra stopped at the dock she had come to know. No one was there- just a ship, the water, the moon, and the stars. Korra stepped to the edge of the platform and took down her hood. Her hair freed itself up to the wind, whipping away. Korra heard the footsteps behind her and turned around. Noatak stood there with a small smile and a little white sea bell lily in his hand.

"Hey," Korra said.

"Hey," Noatak said.

"Do you mean it? What you said in the book."

Noatak nodded. He took graceful strides to her side and combed her hair with his fingers. He placed the white sea bell lily behind Korra's ear.

"You look beautiful like this," he said.

Noatak meant this. He loved how Korra looked with her hair wild and free and her wide eyes staring back at him. He liked how she gripped her hands onto his and how warm they were even without gloves. Noatak knew all of this. These were concrete feelings that mixed with the doubt he felt about the whole situation. The idea of being remotely close to happy seemed foreign to him.

"You… confuse me," he said.

"That's not fair," Korra said.

"Why not?"

"Because you do the same to me."

"I think that's fair."

They sat on the platform under the moon. They refused to look at each other. Instead, Korra and Noatak stared at the water and the moon's reflection cutting into the waves.

"That woman… The one who wrote that note to me… She meant a lot to me. She gave me a new life," Noatak said.

"As Amon," Korra said.

"Yes, but I wasn't known as Amon then. That was only after she died. But she taught me everything I know, and she was partially the reason why I became the person that you met. So for me… it's hard to just let someone like that go from your life even though you know you should. Even though the person standing right in front of you makes you feel…"

He took her face into his hands and let his lips come to hers. The way their lips caught each other fit perfectly. Everything felt warm and right to Noatak this time. Korra let her hands come to his head to bring them closer together. When their lips parted, Noatak reached for her hands and brought them to his lips.

"Let's go," Noatak said.

"Where to?" Korra said.

"My home."

* * *

**You've been cliffhanger'd. Sorry, I still love all of you readers though.**


	12. Real Love

**Note: Ugh- I wanted to throw a freaking hypothetical brick at my Macbook writing this chapter yesterday. So sorry in advanced for its terribleness. I had to put some Frank Ocean/D'Angelo/Prince music on repeat (also Usher's "Climax") to make this chapter happen. So if you are uncomfortable about smut, I suggest you just skip this chapter.**

* * *

Every thing seemed strange and in its own universe to Korra. Time kept its own pace between Korra and Noatak in this very moment. Noatak never stopped to give the kind of urgent kisses that she heard other people her age had in their moments as learning lovers. He instead paused to grip her hand and point out to stars and their stories. Korra leaned into Noatak to smell him and take comfort in his warmth. She would talk about how sometimes she noticed the moon looked pink in the night sky and how she wondered about why this occurred.

When they came to Noatak's home, Noatak turned on the lights in the room, and the light bulbs flickered slowly before settling into their soft glow. Korra watched Noatak take off his jacket and boots. She took off her boots and shivered a bit in the still cold room. She remembered his apartment being this cold at first when she first came there and how it got so warm afterwards.

"I'll turn the radiator on. Hopefully it heats up fast for you," Noatak said.

Noatak walked into his room where the radiator was located while Korra sat on the settee. She realized that she never paid attention to Noatak's apartment before. It was much more spacious than she remembered it being. The living room flowed into the kitchen where she saw an icebox and a stove. He kept things very neat, which didn't surprise Korra. He owned very little with the exception of a beautiful maple table and matching chairs and a radio set that sat perched on the kitchen counter.

"I don't like turning the radiator up to high. I hope you don't mind. It's just that my room gets very hot at night," Noatak said.

"No. That's fine. It's already getting warm," Korra said.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Hm… actually, that sounds good."

Korra followed Noatak into his kitchen as he pulled out a teapot to fill with water. As the teapot warmed, Noatak opened a cupboard and took down a tin box. He handed the box to Korra.

"You should pick," he said.

Korra opened the tin and looked at the assortment of teas. The teas were all in paper envelopes personally marked by Noatak. He had different varieties like jasmine, oolong, mint, and chamomile. Korra picked up one and showed it to Noatak.

"Would you like ginseng tea tonight?" Korra asked.

"Not particularly," Noatak said.

"I'm making a joke."

"Ahh… I don't particularly use that tea anyway. Not for what you're thinking of."

Korra smiled and slipped the envelope back into the tin. She picked an envelope with a tea she was unfamiliar with and sniffed the contents. The tea was perfumed with the scents of cinnamon, clove, cardamom, black pepper, and anise.

"I like this one," she said.

"This is a good choice," Noatak said.

Noatak let the water boil some more before taking the kettle off the stove. He took the envelope of tea from Korra's hands and slipped some of its contents into linen pouch that he let steep in the kettle. The steam from the pot already fused the air with the fragrant scent of tea. Noatak motioned to Korra where the teacups were. She grabbed two fine porcelain teacups from the cupboard and placed them onto the kitchen counter. Noatak filled each cup with tea and motioned with his hand to stir the tea a little. Korra waved her hand at the cups and dissipated the steam into the room. They took their cups and nodded to each other. Leaning on the counter, the two sipped their tea quietly. Korra finished hers first. She wondered if she drank hers too fast or if Noatak deliberately drank slowly. Korra took the kettle to clean in the sink, thinking about why she felt nervous about something she didn't feel nervous about the first time. As she scrubbed the inside of the pot, she noticed Noatak shut the water faucet and take the pot from her hands.

"I'll clean that tomorrow. Don't worry about it," he said.

Korra turned to Noatak. She let her hands drift to his chest. Her fingers danced a long the edge of the placket of his shirt- letting them slip between the fabric. She unbuttoned the remaining couple of buttons. Noatak took hold of her hands and stopped her.

"Not here," Noatak said.

Noatak led Korra from the kitchen into his room, only pausing to turn off the lights in that room. He lit a couple of lamps in his bedroom and turned the heat down. Korra felt like she was suffocating in the heat of the room. She peeled off her parka and set it on a chair that sat next to Noatak's bookcase. Korra took the blankets off the futon and sat down. She gripped the edge of the futon as Noatak sat down beside her. Her heart beat rapidly to the point where she swore she could feel it beating everywhere in the body.

"This doesn't have to happen tonight," Noatak said.

Korra looked back at Noatak and took his face into her hands. She kissed him softly. She could smell the trace of sweet tea from his breath and the warmth it exuded. Noatak responded with a kiss that matched the tenderness of Korra's kiss. Korra's mind swam in the excitement of it all. Her shyness subsided as she kissed Noatak again. She wanted this to last forever as the kisses turned from soft and slow to hard and fevered. Korra loved how Noatak would suck slightly on her lower lip or when she let her tongue sweep over his. These moments all rang as perfect in her mind.

Korra put her arms around Noatak's neck and led them down onto the futon. Noatak kissed Korra behind her ear and trailed down her neck. He sucked the skin by the hollow of her collarbone and heard a sigh escape Korra's lips. He looked up at Korra who smiled at him. In the soft candlelight, everything about her seemed so beautiful to Noatak from the way her hair tumbled down to the way her wide eyes captured the flicker of light. He thought of how smooth her skin felt and how soft her lips were. His only wish was that he would have blown out the candles so he could look at Korra the way he thought he should be looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Korra said.

"I wish I was looking at you in the moonlight," Noatak said.

Korra let out a small laugh and waved her hand towards the candle. The candle extinguished, Korra watched Noatak's eyes soak in the sight of her. She felt silly with him looking at her like this, in her old tunic and hair loose. Noatak's fingers began to trace a path onto her body and stopped at the hem of her shirt. Korra pulled his fingers away and took off her shirt. She normally wore very traditional bindings more common in the South, but tonight she wore nothing. Noatak's eyes widened at this sight of Korra's exposed upper body as he let out a whisper about how beautiful she looked. Korra blushed at the longing of Noatak's gaze on her breasts before Noatak returned the favor by removing his shirt. He took Korra's hand and pulled her up. She stood in front of Noatak for a bit until she realized that he was removing the remaining two pieces of clothing on his person. Korra hurried to remove hers. She stumbled a bit in a dance to remove the fabric pooling by her ankles as she heard a small chuckle from Noatak.

"You don't have to hurry for me," he said.

Korra returned her hands to Noatak's chest. She let her fingers trace around his scars and defined muscle. Sometimes her finger stopped at a particular scar and would spend time to think about how he got the scar. Other times her fingers stopped just short enough before Noatak guided her fingers back up to his stomach and whisper that the time was not right. So Korra slipped her arms around Noatak to guide them back onto the futon.

Noatak easily let himself worship Korra that night. He considered himself lucky that she let him. She looked perfect while he looked anything but. His hands wandered over her body; everything felt soft about her. He sometimes stroked a part of her skin that coaxed a giggle and other times a moan of delight. Noatak tried to kiss all he could- a soft and fluttering kiss near her hips or the hard suckle at her breast that incited the soft moans and sighs he loved hearing. What he craved though was the look of absolute bliss on her face.

Noatak's one hand meandered past her stomach down until he let it rest in the heat between her legs. His fingers lightly worked their way between her folds and brushed at her core. He looked at her purse her lips as continued this motion. Korra shuddered as Noatak's thumb lazily rubbed the pearl there. He slid his finger inside her. He let another finger join in the slow thrusts while he continued to touch her clit. Noatak heard the labored breath of Korra quicken. She bucked her hips against his hand and clutched his back. Her fingernails dug into his skin. She cried a little when he removed his fingers. He let those fingers trace circle against her pearl. He heard her plea whispered in his ear and rubber her until he coaxed a muffled shout of pleasure from her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Korra's grip on Noatak's back slackened, and Korra found herself smiling at Noatak. Her breathing started to ease again, and her hands began to explore again. They easily found Noatak's arousal. She gently grabbed the length and touched it to her honeyed folds. They both moaned at the act. She grinded against him. That was when Noatak flipped Korra to her back and let himself cover her.

Korra felt the next moments were hard to describe. She couldn't remember if this was what sex felt like before as she gripped Noatak's member and guided it inside her. The closing in of their bodies together felt like all of the closeness she needed. Something about this seemed like what she originally thought making love all about. Noatak treated it this way. He slowly thrusted and kissed Korra's neck. He sometimes whispered to her about how he loved her. She whispered that she loved him too but with a rasp against the mewling she found hard to contain. Korra touched him. She touched his face, his back, and his ass- especially his ass. He touched her too. He touched her face, her hair, her breasts, and her clit- especially her clit. He built up that sweet pressure in her again. Korra heard herself moan loudly over this. Noatak responded with more feral thrusts –something Korra loved- the lone moment where Noatak lost restraint. Somewhere in those moments where time seemed to have abandoned them, Korra found herself in her second release with all of its bliss shaking throughout her body. Korra felt the heat of Noatak's final throes of passion empty inside her soon after. They sat there connected like this for a time before Noatak removed himself from Korra and collapsed by her side.

Korra rested her head on Noatak's chest while he held her in his arms and thought about whether or not Noatak also wanted to feel stuck in these moments forever. She considered that he had judging by the way his hand skimmed her body in languid movements. She didn't want to say anything in fear that she would break the spell of everything. She hated the idea of returning to whatever reality was. She thought this over and over until she fell asleep.

* * *

**More Notes: Sorry like a bazillion times. If I could have written "They just had the sexiest of sexy times damnit!", I would have.**


	13. It's Love You're On

**Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Anyway, this chapter is kind of lame (I admit), but the last chaper drained me. Anyway, before I forget, I should mention that I'm not into the kind of fics that are like "Korra is pregnant after the one time she and Amon get it on" or "They get married!". It's not to say that I don't want to mention marriage or pregnancy because they certainly come up this chapter. I'm not planning for that kind of storyline to happen since I didn't have it in mind when I came up with the idea for this fic (but not objecting to it either if I can manage to write it).**

* * *

When Korra woke up, she turned to the man sleeping beside her. She smiled and skimmed his arms. She was careful not to disturb him from his sleep since she felt like she owed him the extra few minutes of sleep. She wanted to look at him like this all the time- peaceful and beautiful in the beginning moments of the day where darkness started to lighten into sunlight. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and sleepily kissed her hand.

"You are going to be the death of me today," Noatak said.

"Why's that?" Korra said.

"I don't know if I can leave this bed. Not when I want to make love to you all day," Noatak said.

"Then just stay here with me like you did that one day," Korra said.

"My job doesn't work that way."

"Then maybe just once this morning. It doesn't have to be like last night. Just something for the morning."

"Korra. What am I going to do?"

Noatak rolled over to kiss Korra. She laughed softly at the start of their morning bliss. She wondered if she hadn't left a dream as she held onto Noatak's back and pressed her fingertips into his skin.

Last night when she drifted in and out of sleep, Korra thought about what her opinions on the idea of making love and having sex were. In her last relationship, Korra would say that Mako treated sex as an endgame in the development of their relationship. Mako's touches were the ones born of what he thought was his obligation as a dutiful lover. Noatak believed that what he and Korra did was made love. His body was an instrument in the act he felt physically resembled his feelings for Korra. Noatak didn't touch Korra because he thought she should be touched. He touched Korra because he needed to touch her and feel every bit of her.

Noatak caught up with his breath and slowly removed himself from his bed. He glanced at Korra as she wrapped herself around in a blanket looking every bit happily disheveled. She combed her hair with her fingers to try and tame her hair.

He dressed quickly in front of Korra and walked into the other room. Korra followed him still wrapped in the blanket. He liked hearing the soft shuffling of her feet across the wooden floors. Noatak didn't really think of the impermanence of the situation. He liked to think that Korra didn't either as she let the blanket dangerously hang from her shoulders. Or maybe she did. He thought about that possibility when Korra woke him up twice to initiate sex in the night. The thought easily went away each time Noatak gave into Korra's late night requests.

"I have some bitter melon tea," Noatak said.

Korra reached for her teacup and quickly drank the tea. Her mouth contorted as she swallowed. Noatak gave her a glass of water, which she took immediately.

"Ugh. That stuff tastes gross. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Why can't this taste better?" Korra said.

"I suppose that's the tradeoff for no surprise little bundle of joy," Noatak said.

"I guess so. Although the big question is, why do you have this tea at home?" Korra said.

"I didn't actually have this until I bought it yesterday. Hence the rather full envelope of tea."

"Well you seemed overly confident about what your plans were going to be last night."

"I knew you were going to come last night. The tea was just in case."

Korra placed her arms around Noatak and kissed him lightly on the lips. Korra's mind drifted to the idea of what this would be like every morning and day. The idea of waking up to Noatak in this small apartment every morning… it made her happy.

"You need to get dressed. I didn't feel like making breakfast, and I need to eat before I get to work," Noatak said.

"Okay. But we can't go to Miki's. She's going to just look at us and give us that look. You know that look- it's mean."

Korra made an impression of Miki's scrunched up face that made Noatak laughed. The impression was spot-on and painfully right about Miki and her judgment of Korra. He never quite imagined himself loving the silliness of Korra like he did.

* * *

Korra and Noatak walked to the food tents at the docks. Korra forced Noatak's hand out of his pocket and took hold of it. She grinned as they passed by Miki's stand. If she felt any less mature, she would have stuck her tongue at Miki. Noatak was in a hurry though and took Korra to a little stall that made stuffed cakes. The cakes reminded Korra of pancakes but dense and chewy. The insides were filled with nuts, cinnamon, and melted brown sugar. The cake oozed a bit on Korra's lip as she bit into it. When she instinctively licked the syrup from her lips, Noatak would raise an eyebrow and kiss her forehead.

"I'm surprised you've never had this before," Noatak said.

"Why's that?" Korra said.

"This is a food that originated from Republic City. They sell this at pro-bending games."

"How do you know that? You don't strike me as the guy who would go to a pro-bending match- past or present you."

"I'm not. I've only seen a few matches. Besides pro-bending matches aren't the only places where those are sold."

"So did you see me play? I mean… before the… you know."

"Once. I guess you could say it was a bit of reconnaissance and curiosity on my part."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"C'mon! What did you think of me?"

" You were… To be honest, you were quite the amateur when I saw you. I wasn't very impressed by your bending there."

"What!"

"You were quite traditional in your fighting technique. But I will say, you improved much when I saw you at the finals. You were very good."

They were already at the end of the docks. Noatak tucked a piece of Korra's hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it right," Korra said.

Korra kissed Noatak. Head on and hard. She heard the yelps and shouts from Noatak's ship. She pulled from the kiss slowly and bit her lower lip.

"Someone had good time last night," Sirmiq said.

Sirmiq passed Noatak and slapped him across the back. Korra laughed at Noatak blushing at the remark. Nanuq came by and stopped in front of Noatak and Korra. He shook his head and smirked. Noatak snuck in another kiss with Korra before getting on the boat.

"I'll see you tonight?" Korra said.

"Of course."

* * *

"It's gonna be a boy. Mark my words," Sirmiq said.

The day out sea was a slow one for everyone. They sat around the deck talking and making up games. This afternoon's game was betting on what the gender of the possible child of Noatak and Korra- suggested by Sirmiq. Noatak wanted to sink into the shadows. For the first time since he came to work for Pakak, the crew wanted to talk to him and about him. It was a bit of a nightmare. Talking was fine between he and Sirmiq and Nanuq, but the crew seemed like a different matter. He made the mistake of not telling his crewmates that Korra was not his wife, and now that matter was exploding. Although Noatak could really just say that his mistake was listening to his instinct, which lead him to falling in love with Korra. He had no regrets about that but only to as how he handled the situation. Korra made things seem so comfortable that Noatak's predilection for plans.

The current prediction trended towards a boy and probably a waterbender. They pointed to Noatak's general physical strength and aptitude as a bender for their reasoning. Noatak's discomfort of this subject being discussed dissipated over time. The crew tended to like Noatak and complimented his work on the ship. They appreciated his hard work and demeanor. The honesty caught him off guard. He was more familiar with the fawning over and worship of the Equalists.

Nanuq walked over to Noatak standing by the railing a bit away from everyone. He patted Noatak's back and leaned onto the railing.

"I think you'll have a girl. When my daughter was first born, I held her in my arms and thought there was nothing else in the world that could have been as good as her. I still feel that way whenever I look at her. I suppose I sound like some sentimental fool, but that's how it is," Nanuq said.

"It happens. I'm not going to be father anytime sooner though," Noatak said.

"That's what I said. Then there I was brewing ginger tea for my wife who was stuck in our bathroom with morning sickness."

"Korra… she's… She's not my wife."

"You have to be kidding me. You look at her like she is."

"Do I?"

Nanuq nodded.

"Why don't you marry her? You're already settled as is. You'd have a beautiful wife and kids. Plus you have a good job. Lot's of people want that kind of thing," Nanuq said.

"I'm not looking to get married anytime sooner. Besides… She's… how do put it… I don't think her family would like a person like me. We have a history," Noatak said.

"Well… just try her some time. She'll probably say yes."

"I'm a fool if I do this."

"You're already a fool."

"True. True."

Noatak stared at the ocean and the gulls that flew by. Some day, he guessed, he would probably be ready to ask Korra that question. Until then, he just wanted to be near by the person who made him forget about being lonely.


	14. The Talk

**Note: Sorry I haven't been like updating like crazy as I did within the first week of this fic. Life has been crazy busy, and I haven't been able to get to writing like I want to. Also, sorry about like the millions of errors in this fic- especially last chapter. That will just serve as a reminder to myself never to edit a story on my phone while on my daily bus commute (mobile editing is so wonky).**

* * *

Korra walked through the corridors of the east wing. The sun broke out and hit the pillars- casting long shadows in the golden morning light. Korra tiptoed to her room in the heady bliss she experienced since she woke up. Mornings just became not so evil. They were perfect. That time of day where things could feel so dreamlike and still be real.

"I wonder what Korra is doing up at this hour," Desna said.

Korra turned around. She couldn't see where her cousin anywhere in the hallway.

"Desna? Iluq?" Korra said.

Desna and Iluq's shadows casted onto the marble floors. Their long shadowy forms created an image that unsettled Korra.

"I wonder if father knows that Korra likes to sneak outside of the palace," Iluq said.

"I wonder if father knows that Korra likes to play at night," Desna said.

"Does Korra know that the books say nothing?" Iluq said.

"There is no way of getting back bending after it has been taken," Desna said.

"Come out here! You guys think you're so clever," Korra said.

The twins' soft and low chuckle permeated through the air and stuck there. Their words trapped inside of Korra's mind. _How would they know about the books?_

"Korra?"

The laughing stopped suddenly. Unalaq had entered the east wing. Korra turned around to greet him. He smiled at Korra and hugged her. She wondered if he noticed that Desna and Iluq were creeping behind the pillars. Worse, she hoped he hadn't heard any of what they were talking about.

"I wonder why my niece is wide awake at such a time. Your father told me that you hated mornings," Unalaq said.

"I was just taking a walk. I woke up and couldn't fall asleep. So I walked around the city," Korra said.

"Ah… Well the city does look beautiful at daybreak. I used to do the same when I was a younger man. It's good that you're here though because I wanted to talk to you," Unalaq said.

"Really?"

"Well why wouldn't I?"

"Oh… no reason. It's just surprising. You're a very busy person."

"Well I do have time this morning, and I've caught you at the right moment."

"Well… how about we talk somewhere more private than here?"

"That sounds good to me."

Korra and Unalaq walked to Unalaq's private library. The room was often occupied by Unalaq- so much so that Unalaq smelled like it. There were only a few lamps and lush chairs outside of the many books that lined the walled. Korra sat on a burgundy velvet chair and looked around at the books. She thought about how Noatak would probably love this room. Unalaq tied back the curtains to shower the room in sunlight before he went back to sit in the chair beside Korra's.

"Councilman Hahn hasn't stopped talking to me about getting you more acquainted with Northern Water Tribe society. He seems very… enthusiastic over your romantic life. It's interesting to say the least," Unalaq said.

Unalaq slouched in his chair and sighed.

"As much as I disagree with Councilman Hahn though, I think Chu is a fine man," Unalaq said.

"He seems to be a really nice person," Korra said.

"I think he would make a fine husband for Iluq," Unalaq said.

"Even though he's… you know… kind of a puppet to his father?"

Unalaq smiled and softly chuckled at Korra's words. This is exactly why he wanted to talk to Korra. He knew she would be very honest in her opinion of Chu. Her opinion wouldn't change his though. Unalaq would allow Chu to marry Iluq simply because he thought Chu was a good antithesis to his daughter- a very nice and sweet boy.

Unalaq was very much aware of what was said about Desna and Iluq when he was not around. He admitted that part of their temperament was his fault. Ever since his wife died giving birth to Desna and Iluq, he wanted to protect his children from everything. At the same time, Unalaq knew he had a duty as the Northern Water Tribe chief and needed to devote his time to the people. He was lucky that the tribe council took care of most of the work, but he still didn't have enough time to commit to being a better parent. Instead, there were lots of governesses and nannies. He thought most of them were perfect, but something about the twins caused each and everyone of them to quit within months of their hire. Unalaq's attempts to teach them himself caused him to go into fits of pain and sickness from the stress of all of his duties catching up to him. He was never quite sure if it really was stress like the healers said or if it was that strange creeping feeling there was something wrong about his children.

"I may not care for Councilman Hahn's politics, but I think his son is a good person. I want what's best for Iluq," Unalaq said.

"What does Iluq think of Chu?" Korra said.

"I don't know. She doesn't tell me much of anything… Would you be interested in some tea?' Unalaq said.

Korra nodded. Her uncle walked over by the door and pushed a button down. He tapped the button in code to message staff. Korra ignored this and thought about her uncle's diversion from the topic at hand. She knew her uncle cared for her cousins, but he also seemed rather smart in how he understood the situation regarding Councilman Hahn. The weeks at the palace let her sink in ten years worth of Northern Water Tribe politics in a short amount of time. She dined with enough of these politicians to get a decent outlook of the situation her uncle was in. Even though the people loved her uncle, powerful members from the tribe council resented him. Maybe it was Unalaq's concern of the welfare of his people or his desire to have good relationships with the other nations or the fact that he didn't answer to the demands made by the mobs like the Black Squalls or the Red Tide. It forced Unalaq in a political dance of appeasement and compromise that he didn't want to be partner to.

"Have you given any thought to what Councilman Hahn suggested? I understand if you haven't, but if you remain here, you'll have to consider it eventually. There will only be so many months or maybe years of you avoiding marriage. It won't be just Councilman Hahn pressuring you. Probably the entire council and eventually the city," Unalaq said.

Korra shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't expect her uncle to change the subject back to her.

"I suggest that if you know of an eligible bachelor that you're interested in, to tell hell him to just do it so you can put any possible gossip to rest," Unalaq said.

In a perfect world, Korra would answer that she in fact did know of a man to marry and would tell her uncle all about Noatak. However, she understood that even without his past as a notorious Republic City terrorist, Noatak's current living situation would make him a less than acceptable suggestion. He was a fisherman. That alone would set the capital city of the Northern Water Tribe aflame. His paler skin would be the talk of gossip too- only Water Tribe people from Republic City looked like that or Water Tribe people of mixed heritage. Despite that, women would probably like how traditionally handsome he was for a Water Tribe man, and men would respect his physical work. This was all conjecture though. Korra knew it wouldn't even the idea wouldn't even make it to that point.

"It's okay if you don't. I wouldn't expect you to. All the men you've been acquainted to here have been councilman and military men. They don't strike me as the kind of men for you," Unalaq said.

"What do you mean?" Korra said.

"I mean… you are just like your father. You don't want to be held to the strings of a society like this. Why else do you think your father and mother left this city?" Unalaq said.

"Mom always said that they ran off because they were in love," Korra said.

"That's very much true."

"Grandfather didn't like Mom either."

"He wanted your dad to marry someone else, but your father was already in love with Senna. And you know your father. He's very stubborn. That's where you get that from."

"Grandfather died shortly after. Right?"

"He died before you were born. Then I became chief shortly after."

"You weren't married though."

"I wasn't."

A soft knock came from the door. A servant opened the door and entered with a tray of jasmine tea. She set the tray down on the small table between Korra and Unalaq's chairs. Korra watched the servant as she poured hot tea into the cups. Korra compared the white and blue porcelain cups with the plain cups that Noatak owned. Noatak's tea set was not much different from this one. They were made with the same craftsmanship as the set in front of her- sturdy porcelain that kept delicateness about it. Korra guessed that if Noatak probably spent his hard earned money on anything, it probably would be on well-made tea set. She took her cup and sipped slowly. She savored this cup of tea with its floral and earthy notes. It unsurprisingly tasted better than the bitter melon tea she drank earlier.

"I had a lot of pressure to get married and have children when I became chief. I resented that when I was younger, but I understood that the council was well meaning," Unalaq said.

"Did they pick out your wife?" Korra said.

"They did… I didn't really have much time to get to know any women outside of my given circle. So I didn't have much to choose from outside of the suggestions made by the council. I liked Sura well enough though," Unalaq said.

"What was she like?"

"To me she was very beautiful. She was actually the only child of an admiral I knew very well. She was very smart and very serious, but I liked her laugh. So I did everything I could to make her laugh and smile. I proposed to her soon after I met her, and we were married the next month."

"So… were you in love with her?"

"I would like to think so, but it's hard to say when things felt… rushed. I didn't have time to fall in love with her like I would have preferred. Instead, we had pressure right away to have children. So our relationship didn't grow the way it probably should have- especially considering our difficulty with having children. It was a couple of years after we were married before Sura was pregnant. Then she died giving birth to Desna and Iluq. So it's hard for me to say I loved her like your father loves your mother. I didn't really get the chance to love her."

Unalaq poured another cup of tea and drank it with a sad and wistful look on his face. Korra never knew her aunt. She only knew Sura from the picture that Unalaq kept of her in his office. Sura didn't really strike Korra as being rather pretty, and it was obvious that she was who Desna and Iluq took after. She had eyes that stared right into your soul, but her small smile turned her eyes into a sleepy gaze. She could tell why her uncle liked her smile.

"I hope you find someone you can love," Unalaq said.

"Even if it's complicated?" Korra said.

"Sometimes that's how love goes."

Korra smiled. Love would always be complicated for her.


	15. That's Us

**Note: thanks to all of you awesome readers. I am super psyched about this chapter for some reason. Also, I feel like I forgot to pay super thanks to all of the reviews. They rock. **

* * *

Korra couldn't even see the hit coming if she tried. Noatak moved too fast for her and managed to get a hit on her before she could react. The jab was quick but painful. Her shoulder felt the grunt of the pain, but her arm numbed out with a dull sensation. She flicked her still-mobile fingers to see if she could produce a puff of air. Nothing. She glared at Noatak.

"You could go easy on your girlfriend. You know?" Korra said.

"I'm trying to teach you. You asked for a demonstration. On yourself no less. You asked for it," Noatak said.

Noatak reached for Korra's shoulder. He massaged the now tender muscle with the tips of his fingers. Korra moaned at the gentle kneading. Without Korra noticing, he began to bloodbend the area. He couldn't remove the chi block, but the least he could do was to take the pain away. The chi block would go away soon anyway. Korra just wasn't patient enough to wait for that.

"That feels so much better… I was worried for a second that I'd be too sore for tonight," Korra said.

Korra resumed her chi blocking lessons with Noatak not long after their night together. They never did too much chi blocking though. Sometimes Korra get frustrated at certain principles of chi blocking. Sometimes Noatak felt exhausted after a day of work. They just ended up back at Noatak's apartment. They fell into a rhythm with this. First, Noatak and Korra bathed. Then they made tea and ate whatever Noatak grabbed from the food tents. Eventually, they stumbled into Noatak's room to make love. In the morning, they got dressed, and Korra walked Noatak to the docks before running back to the palace. They were used to it after a couple of weeks.

"Seriously. How did you do that?" Korra said.

"I'd rather not say," Noatak said.

"Noa… just say it. You were bloodbending. I can't yell at you though. That seriously felt good," Korra said.

_Noa._ That's what Korra called Noatak sometimes. At first, she said it mockingly when she noticed Noatak shuffling about the food tents nervously around her. Already in the couple of days, the nickname became endearing. It was her little mark around him. _Oh Noa, we really should be getting home- _she'd say, clutching his arm, in front of some tent girl giving Noatak moony eyes.

"Do you want to try on me?" Noatak said.

"What?" Korra said.

"Chi blocking."

"Sure."

Korra shrugged. Noatak stood and braced himself. Korra took a few steps back and then ran at Noatak. She let her fingers jab at the several points on his shoulders and arms that Noatak made her memorize. He never flinched at Korra's movements. She hit his chi points hard- jamming her fingers into his body. She stepped back and caught her breath. She smiled as Noatak rolled his shoulders and sighed. He frowned at her.

"What!" Korra said.

"You are putting too much of your body into your jabs. That throws you off balance," Noatak said.

Noatak took Korra's hand and cupped it. He made her hand jab his chest hard but quick. The movement was succinct, never staying a moment longer than needed. He let go over her hand and placed his hands in his pockets.

"The power from a chi block doesn't come from you," Noatak said.

"If it doesn't, then why did it hurt so much when you chi blocked me earlier?" Korra said.

"The power from a chi block is from the energy you create from the act of hitting."

"That sounds like the same damn thing to me."

"Korra… the pullback from a jab is the force behind a chi block. If you can briefly hit me and pull away with enough speed, you should generate enough force to not only block my bending but also render me a bit paralyzed."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I hope not, but if you run into a Black Squall member, you'll probably need to."

"Okay… well… let's go. I'm tired, and I could use a bath."

Noatak and Korra walked back to his apartment. Noatak immediately went into the bathroom to draw up the bath. The steam already started to rise in Noatak's face as he poured bath salts. Korra tiptoed inside and gently closed the door. She peeled off her clothes and rubbed her shoulder despite the fact it was no longer sore. Noatak took off his clothes and lowered himself into the tub. Korra then climbed in and settled herself between Noatak's legs.

"I can try and heal your shoulder," Noatak said.

"It's fine. You healed it when we were at the docks. I was just thinking about something," Korra said.

"What are you thinking about?" Noatak asked.

Noatak took a bar of soap by his side and slid over Korra's back. He let his hand lather the bar in circular movements over her skin.

"It's been over two years now," Korra said.

"Is that so?" Noatak said.

Noatak cupped some water and poured it over Korra's back. He was careful not to waterbend around her anywhere but especially in the bath after Korra admitted that this was where she missed waterbending the most.

"I miss it. I always will, but I also understand there are just things I can't change," Korra said.

Noatak let his hands collapse around Korra's arms. They sometimes talked about their pasts, but they never dwelt on it the subject long enough to really say anything.

"I've been looking through those books for you. I haven't found anything yet, but I still haven't found the book I used to find the technique in the first place. I think if I found it, we could see if the solution is in there," Noatak said.

"You don't have to. I know you've tried. Besides… I heard that there's no answer in those books," Korra said.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Just some where."

"I see. Then we'll try something else. I haven't been to the Spirit Oasis in a while, but there might be an answer there. Meditation might provide an answer."

"Noa… I haven't been able to meditate. Ever"

"It's not hard. We could meditate right here."

"How are we going to do that? I swear you're like some dirty old man."

"I was being serious. We're very relaxed. This is a perfect time to try."

Noatak sat up straight and held Korra flush against his chest.

"This is just going to be practice. We won't do any actual meditating. Right now just breathe. Close your eyes too," Noatak said.

Korra shut her eyes and just breathed. She felt Noatak lean his head by hers. She heard his slow and steady breathing. He snaked his hand around her waist and placed it on her stomach.

"Breathe deeper- from your stomach. Drawing air from that part of your body. There's a well of chi stored in your stomach. Can you feel that?" Noatak said.

Korra's stomach slowly pushed against Noatak's hand. She knew what Noatak was talking about. The sea of chi. She learned about it when she learned about firebending all those years ago. She breathed deep to feel the pool of energy there.

"Now concentrate on breathing like that. Hear how you breathe. In and out. Like the tides. Pushing and pulling you," Noatak said.

Korra felt her mind slip. She listened to each breath that entered and exited her body- filling her with energy. It helped that Noatak spoke to her like that. His deep voice whispering into her ear relaxed her. She pushed her back into Noatak's chest. She thought about not meditating.

"Noatak," she said.

Korra gripped her hands on Noatak's thighs and slid them up and down. She grabbed the bar of soap and started to rub the bar on his calves. Noatak's hand still rested on her stomach. As Korra made movements that ran further up Noatak's legs, Korra noticed Noatak's hand moved to her breast. He kissed her shoulder and neck as his fingers teased her nipple. Korra leaned her head back while Noatak kissed her jaw line. His other hand moved to her pearl and gently nudged it in slow strokes. Korra fell back onto Noatak already noting how hard he became. Korra pulled herself up from the tub.

"Is something wrong Korra?" Noatak asked.

Korra turned a bit. Noatak looked at her with his head cocked to the side. He looked too dry, Korra thought. She took a hand of water and poured it over his head. She watched the water trail down his head and to his chest. The water glistened on his chest. She traced the water down from his muscled chest to his hard stomach. Noatak growled a bit as she trailed her hand lower. Korra liked looking at Noatak's chest rise and fall dramatically.

"Turn around. Trust me," he said.

Noatak gripped her hips and let her turn around to let her nest back into him. He lifted Korra up and thrusted a little at her core. She giggled and adjusted her body. Korra then let herself sink onto Noatak's rigid length. She rose and fell awkwardly at first. Noatak whispered into her ear to tell her to just listen to her body, to go at her own pace. Korra nodded and resumed her slow pace. Noatak leaned forward and reached for her clit. Resting his head by hers, he hummed into her ear as he rubbed Korra's bud. He enjoyed being so close to her as she breathily moaned by his ear. The more Korra became comfortable, the quicker she went. She felt encased in slow burning heat, and she had a feeling that Noatak did too as he occasionally thrusted to meet Korra. She teetered on the edge to a welcome release. Noatak let his finger dance some more around her pearl, teasing her. When he finally touched her bud, she found herself consumed by waves of passion.

"Noatak!"

Noatak felt Korra's waves pull him to his end. He grabbed her hips and bucked into her as she rode out the pleasure. Her fingers sank into his thighs, gripping them tightly. Noatak let out a muffled shout and let himself go. Korra grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Her eyes looked into his. She saw the man that was raw and vulnerable but only to her. She knew he loved her.

Korra dispelled the air and reached for the stopper to drain the tub. They toweled each other off and dressed lightly for the night. Noatak prepared tea for Korra like he always did. Korra only slightly grimaced as she drank the tea this time.

"So Noatak…"

"Yes Korra?"

"It's my birthday next week. There's going to be a ball."

Noatak sipped his glass of water.

"Is that so?" he said.

"Yeah… it's a masquerade. Maybe you can go."

"Maybe. Probably not. Masks aren't my thing anymore."

"That's too bad. They're sort of my thing now."

"So it's your birthday… What do you want?"

"Nothing really."

It didn't really matter what she wanted. Noatak already had in mind the perfect gift. He was just going to have to allow himself to play the part of the fool to Nanuq's crazy scheme.


	16. Like Gold

**Note: Are we excited for the masquerade? It's not this chapter (sorry), but shiz is going to be going down at the masquerade. I promise. As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, etc. You peeps are too kind.**

* * *

Noatak spent the day by himself. He spent most of his days on the boat or with Korra. Korra probably wanted to be by Noatak right now, but she needed to be at the palace for fittings and other planning meetings regarding the ball for her birthday that took place at the end of the week. This was good for Noatak though because he either seemed to be around Korra non-stop or on the boat- never having time to work on Korra's birthday gift. Today happened to be a day off for Noatak. So he walked out to the markets in hopes to find what he was looking for.

Today seemed busy as usual for the market. Lots of people trying to strike deals with more desperation as the day ended. Noatak ignored them. He was a man with a very simple goal. He stopped by a few of the tents but found himself largely disappointed in the selections.

"Noatak! What's going on?" Nanuq said.

Noatak briefly looked up from the spread he was looking at before being greeted with a strong embrace from Nanuq. Nigaq stood out with her hands on her hips.

"Nanuq. Can't you contain yourself?" Nigaq said.

If Nanuq was a bear of a man, Nigaq was his equal despite her limited height. She stood her ground though. Nigaq looked just as non-traditional as her husband was. She wore her black hair short, wore no betrothal necklace, and wore fitted clothing closer to Republic City fashions. Noatak only met her once when she invited him over for dinner with Nanuq's family. She spoke brashly and made the best tiger seal roast. Nigaq disliked people who were weak willed and disrespectful. Once you crossed Nigaq, you lost her trust and respect completely. Noatak respected her but probably because one can only respect someone that you also simultaneously fear.

"Noatak, what are you doing by yourself? Nanuq told me a while ago that you have a pretty wife. Why isn't she around?" Nigaq asked.

"I never said she was his wife. I said she was his lady friend," Nanuq said.

"That sounded a lot like a wife to me," Nigaq said.

"She's not my wife. We're… in a relationship," Noatak said.

Nigaq eyed Noatak at his words. She looked practically right through him. Her lips pursed, and her eyes narrowed. Noatak didn't know what Nigaq wanted. He just knew that he was embarrassed to say the word "lovers" in public. He was also embarrassed about saying that word in private to Korra. He hadn't said that word seriously since he was Korra's age. The word seemed ridiculous to Noatak now. He didn't think it carried the kind of appropriate description of his relationship with Korra.

"It must be quite serious if you're getting one of those. No one carves betrothal pendants anymore," Nigaq said.

Nigaq pointed to the uncut stones in front of Noatak.

"I guess. Your husband was actually the one who suggested it," Noatak said.

Nanuq blushed fiercely. Nigaq smiled. She got up on her tiptoes and gave Nanuq a peck.

"Nanuq, you're such a romantic," Nigaq said.

"I just thought he might as well get married to her. You should see them look at each other every time he goes to work. You look like a love sick polar bear puppy," Nanuq said.

Noatak rolled his eyes.

"I don't. Besides, you do the same," Noatak said.

"You don't have to listen to him Noatak. I don't," Nigaq said.

"Nigaq!" Nanuq said.

"I'm just saying… Anyway, which of these stones are you going to pick? I'd tell you what to pick, but I don't even know what she looks like," Nigaq said.

"She's very beautiful," Noatak said.

"You don't have to tell me. Sirmiq told me she was very beautiful and rather young. Though… those weren't the words he used to describe her. I heard something to the effect of how she is rather… curvaceous," Nigaq said.

"That's a way to put it. She has teal eyes and similar skin tone to you. Brown hair," Noatak said.

"Teal eyes? That sounds special. Well, you should pick that stone then," Nigaq said.

Nigaq pointed to a bright blue stone. Noatak looked at the stone and touched it like he could already feel how the stone would look in its finished form. He shook his head.

"I don't think this will work. It certainly would work for you though," Noatak said.

He took the stone and placed it next to Nigaq's own blue eyes before placing the stone back down. He didn't mind Nigaq's suggestion, but he felt like the stone wasn't precious enough.

"I do think this stone will work though," Noatak said.

Noatak pointed to piece of stone rough and stormy gray blue stone. Noatak picked the stone up and examined it. The price tag tied to the stone read some rather large sum of Yuans. Noatak didn't even flinch at the price. Nanuq grabbed the stone and looked at the price tag. He made an unseemly squeal at the sight.

"5,000 YUANS? You have to be kidding me. You could probably get one of those premade necklaces for that price," Nanuq said.

Noatak grabbed the stone back from Nanuq and motioned for the shopkeeper to come over to them.

"This is imported from the Earth Kingdom. Correct?" Noatak said.

The shopkeeper nodded and took the stone from Noatak. He grabbed his little magnifying glass hanging from his neck and took the glass to his eyes. He examined the stone and nodded to himself.

"Yes… I bought it from a trader not too long ago. You have some exquisite taste," the shopkeeper said.

"Thank you. Then I hope we can agree to an appropriate price then," Noatak said.

"Five thousand Yuans is the price," the shopkeeper said.

"You heard the gentleman over here. For 5,000 Yuans, I could go to a proper jeweler in the city and purchase a very beautifully crafted pendant and set it for the same price. I'm sure you understand why I'm a little leery over this price," Noatak said.

"There's no jeweler in this city that has a stone like this!"

"Right you are. They actually carve and polish theirs."

"I paid an incredible sum to get that gem before the jewelers did."

"I don't doubt that, but 900 Yuans isn't that incredible when you consider what you are charging. So… I say 2,000 Yuans. That's quite a profit for you."

"You can't expect me to let this stone go for free! I have to make money on this. I have a family!"

"2,500 perhaps?"

"4,500!"

"Hm… I still say 2,500."

"4,000! I can't go any lower."

"I say 3,000. Take it or leave it. I can go to a jeweler if you say no."

The shopkeeper held the stone in his hand and looked at Noatak.

"Let's see the money," he said.

Noatak pulled out the wallet he kept inside his jacket. He opened the wallet and counted out the bills in front of man.

"…I guess I could part with this for that price."

Noatak smiled.

"I'm glad we can agree then."

The shopkeeper placed the stone in a small cloth bag and handed it in exchange for Noatak's money. Noatak placed the stone inside his jacket pocket and turned to Nigaq and Nanuq.

"And this is where I'm afraid we'll have to part. I have to go to a jeweler to get the setting for this," Noatak said.

"That's fine. I can't wait to see what the necklace will look like," Nigaq said.

"I'm sure someday you will," Noatak said.

"Please come over sometime with her. I want to see what woman could ever capture your attention," Nigaq said.

Noatak nodded and waved goodbye to Nigaq and Nanuq. He was fairly happy to know that they would not be with him in the next part of his journey for Korra's gift. He didn't want to explain where he had the money to afford the setting of his betrothal pendant and the stone. Admittedly, Noatak spent very little of his money he made on the fishing boats. He practically horded all his money. Not that he would be considered cheap. He just had little to spend his money on outside of his rent and food. Noatak rarely indulged in purchasing items not considered necessities. Korra's birthday gift would be the first time he would have spent his money on something so lavish.

Noatak took a rail car to the upper district near the palace. He knew of a jeweler from his younger days that resided there. The particular jeweler was an artisan in the truest sense. The pieces he created were not merely jewelry for rich patrons to wear but works of craftsmanship and artistry. He was known for his finicky attitude towards customers and perfectionism. The man could have been famous all throughout the world with the richest clientele if he wanted to, but his personality and dedication to his art and craft made for less than great business. The jeweler was lucky to have a son with this sort of business sense. This son ran the store while his younger brother apprenticed with his father in jewelry making.

The bell rung as Noatak opened the door of the small jewelry store tucked away in the upper district. He looked around at the deep green walls and rich wood furniture. The place looked like it did when Noatak came there as a young man. He looked at the displayed jewelry in some of the cases before a man dressed in a blue suit and shiny black shoes walked toward the counter Noatak stood at.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the man said.

"Yes, does Kanosak still do the work here?" Noatak said.

"Very little of it. My brother does most of the work that you see here. The work my father does is… of a priceless nature," the man said.

"I'm very aware of the pricing here, but I only asked you a simple question which you answered for me. I thank you," Noatak said.

The man shifted and looked up and down at Noatak. Noatak's simple attire didn't match his air or speaking which confused the man.

"Is there anything else?" the man said.

"Well, if Kanosak is here, I'd like to speak to him," Noatak said.

"I can see…"

The man exited behind the red velvet curtains that led to where Kanosak did his work. Kanosak then emerged from the back wearing his regular uniform of a white shirt, black pants, and blue apron. He smiled when he saw Noatak standing in front of him.

"You look like a man now," Kanosak said.

"I was a man back then too," Noatak said.

"No. You were just a boy. What is it that I can do for you?" Kanosak said.

"I'm trying to get a setting for a betrothal pendant," Noatak said.

"Well, I guess that old pendant would need a new setting. You bought a silk ribbon with some pearls. Not exactly a work I was particularly proud about, but it was the least I could do for someone who appreciates my art."

"That necklace is long gone. As is the intended recipient."

"That's quite unfortunate. Then what's the deal with this setting?"

"New necklace and new recipient. I need a setting fitting for a pendant for the end of the week."

Noatak pulled out the stone he was going to carve and showed it to Kanosak. Kanosak pulled out the magnifying glass in his pocket and inspected the stone.

"Star sapphire. Should polish well. I have something I'm working on that will go well with this," Kanosak said.

Kanosak disappeared into his workshop before retrieving the work he spoke of. The setting was a sparkling platinum collar necklace that dipped into a v-shape where a pendant would hang from. Diamonds and metal braided elegantly.

"I probably can't afford this. It's a shame because this is probably what Korra deserves," Noatak said.

"Korra? That's a pretty name. I'm sure she's as equally as pretty as her name."

"She is."

"Well… I would say 6,000 Yuans is a good price for this piece."

"6,000? You mean to say that this is 10,000 Yuans. You probably have a customer willing to pay that price and more."

"I will have this setting finished before the end of the week. You can pick it up then. 6,000 Yuans."

Noatak took out his wallet and handed over the 6,000 Yuans.

"You're too kind Kanosak."

"I am just glad to see that the rather unhappy boy that came here years ago became a happy man. She must be very special to you."

Noatak nodded and bid the old man farewell. When he got home, Noatak began start carving the stone. He thought of Korra and the words that Kanosak said. He could already envision the betrothal necklace and how it would look on Korra. Somehow, the end of the week could not come sooner.


	17. Dance for You Pt 1

**Note: Part one of awesomeness up! Masks and old friends! Can you contain the excitement? I couldn't. Anyway, some slight angst towards the end which I didn't really want. But I guess couldn't help myself. l'll try to get part 2 on here later today. Again, much love to all of you reviewers.**

* * *

"Avatar Korra, please don't move. We're trying to put these into your hair," a servant said.

Korra sat in front of a vanity where the servants tried to prevent her from fidgeting too much while they loosely braided her hair and wove sea bell lilies and silver ribbon into the plait. She already struggled when they placed her into a light blue chiffon gown. She didn't quite imagine her nineteenth birthday being dedicated to being fussed about, but the tribal council insisted on the masquerade ball to celebrate Korra's birthday.

"Ahhh… Avatar Korra, you look very beautiful tonight. Perhaps you'll find a handsome prince at the ball," a servant said.

"It's a shame she has to cover up all her makeup with this mask though," another servant said.  
"I think it's romantic. Can you imagine being swept away by mysterious man in a mask?"

Korra blushed as she imagined Noatak. She gave him a costume earlier that week for him to wear at the ball, but he told her before then that he probably wasn't welcomed at a ball that the tribal council was putting on. He probably was right which made Korra sadder at how Noatak wouldn't be there. Tonight would be impossible for her to just slip into the shadows and run to Noatak's apartment so she could spend the night in his arms and make love until the sun rose.

"Sit still Avatar Korra," a servant said.

The servant brought out the white mask overlain with silver lace and sea bell lilies to cover the top half of Korra's face. She placed the mask over Korra's face and tied the ribbon behind her hair. A different servant came back to muss with Korra's hair to let the ribbon blend with the braid she recently wove. Korra looked at herself in the mirror and sighed_._ She put on the silver sandals put out for her and walked to the grand hall where the ball was held.

The grand hall, like the main room, had large waterfall walls and beautiful lights to create a warm feeling in the hall. Many people already arrived in their costumes and were drinking their sparkling plum wine from silver-tipped flutes. As Korra entered into the hall, everyone turned around to Korra and clapped. They started to sing one of the old birthday songs from the Northern Water Tribe. A small orchestra started to play, and a man in a cream-colored suit and crimson mask approached Korra. He bowed and extended a gloved hand to Korra.

"Korra, if I may have this dance," Iroh said.

Korra smiled and gave him her hand. Iroh pulled her to the center of the hall and placed hand on the small of her back. Korra took her hand and put it on Iroh's shoulder. Everyone else took dancing partners and joined the two on the floor.

"Happy birthday Korra. You look happier than you did when I saw you last," Iroh said.

"Oh… thank you. I would have sent you a wire, but I got busy," Korra said.

"Your uncle told me. By the way, you look wonderful in your costume tonight," Iroh said.

"You look good too… Though it doesn't seem like you made any effort on the costume tonight…" Korra said.

Iroh laughed as he spun Korra around.

"If you think that's bad, you should see my grandfather. He literally dug up an old Fire Nation helm and called it a day," Iroh said.

Korra glanced over Iroh's shoulder to see old man Zuko exactly as Iroh described him- wearing an old Fire Nation helm and vintage Fire Nation robes. He looked to be chatting up with the woman next to him. As Korra squinted, she made out the woman's face behind her blue mask made to look like an otter penguin. The longer she thought about it, the more Korra began to suspect that the woman Zuko was speaking with was Katara. They certainly chatted together like old friends.

"They've been like that all day," Iroh said.

"It's sweet," Korra said.

"That's a real friendship," Iroh said.

The song ended, and Iroh bowed to Korra. Before Korra had a chance to give Iroh her thanks, another man approached her. This man wore a mask in the shape of a raven's head and traditional Northern Water Tribe furs and robes. He made a slow and deep bow towards Korra and took her hand.

"My niece, the birthday girl, looks especially beautiful tonight," Unalaq said.

"Thank you uncle. I'll try not to step on your toes tonight," Korra said.

Unalaq laughed and lead Korra in the next dance. He was a superb dancer who knew how to lead and help his partner. Korra could easily follow his movements.

"Your parents could not make it. Something happened at the compound, and so they send their deepest regrets. But they wished you a happy birthday and have sent you a gift," Unalaq said.

"They could have hitched a ride with Katara," Korra said.

"Katara actually was in Republic City getting some other guests that are here tonight. I'm sure they're here waiting for their turn to dance with you," Unalaq said.

"Well, I hope it's soon because I'm not looking forward to dancing this whole night," Korra said.

"Don't worry, you are doing very well," Unalaq said.

"Uncle, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you so much for letting me move here."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that you are happy here."

Korra hugged Unalaq tightly. He patted her back and let her dance with the next man in line. Korra worried about whether or not Noatak even got the costume and invitation she sent him. As the evening wore on, she was convinced that he hadn't and would not be joining her this evening. So Korra just danced endlessly with most of the men in the hall. Some were bold and forward with their advances towards Korra. Others had more tact and weakly attempted to sweep Korra off her feet. None of these men captured her attention and looked at her as Korra, the woman. They seemed to only see Korra, the Avatar and prime marriage prize.

As Korra weaseled her way out of more dances, she walked to the table where a giant cake and a pyramid of wine flutes stood. Korra grabbed a flute and sipped the wine slowly. When she tried to get a piece of cake, a nearby woman hissed that eligible women do not indulge in such displays as she slapped Korra's hand. She wondered if the woman knew who she was.

"Don't worry. The cake isn't even that good," the person next to her said.

The guy that stood next to her inhaled the piece of cake he was eating, getting pieces of frosting and cake stuck on his face. He wiped the excess cake with his suit jacket's sleeve. Korra smiled. He seemed the same as the last time she saw him- oblivious. He wore a red fur mask that looked like a fire ferret and dressed in an emerald coat and tan slacks with painted grass blades.

"Bolin! Can't you be nicer to Korra?" a woman said.

"Huh? That's Korra?" Bolin said.

"Of course, it's Korra! Why else is there a line of guys waiting for her?" the other person said.

Mako and Asami approached Korra and Bolin. Asami wore a gold lamé gown with a black and silver mask in the shape of the moon. Mako dressed in a suit that had a silver jacket with black trim and black pants with silver trim and wore a mask that looked like the sun. Korra almost gagged on her champagne at the sight. She silently thanked the Spirits that she didn't send Noatak a matching costume. She knew that Noatak probably thought it was stupid, and looking at Mako and Asami, Korra agreed. Still, even thinking about Noatak, Korra felt a lump in her throat and her face start to flush.

"Hi Mako and Asami," Korra said.

"Happy birthday Korra," the two said.

"Thanks for coming out here. It's nice of you," Korra said.

"Your uncle asked Tenzin if he knew of any friends that would want to come. So we're glad that Tenzin remembered us," Asami said.

"Is Tenzin here?" Korra said.

"Nah. He's got council duties," Bolin said.

"That makes sense. Still, it's nice that you guys came," Korra said.

"So Korra, will you dance with me?" Bolin asked.

"Oh… sure."

Bolin grabbed Korra's hand and dragged her out into the dance floor. She saw Asami nuzzle Mako as they walked to the dance floor. Korra caught the glimmer of Asami's hand and let her heart sink. Something about the image made her sad. Maybe it was the fact that Mako cheated on her and was happy. Maybe it was the fact that Mako and Asami's relationship would have every single happy ending that Korra wouldn't have with Noatak. All of it made Korra sigh.

Bolin was still happy though. He talked to Korra endlessly about pro-bending and how well things were going in his life. He told her about Mako and Asami as well. Mako joined Lin Beifong's police force. Asami took over her father's business. They lived in a brand new villa on the bay and were only recently engaged. The ordeal was highly publicized and a big to-do. He said that some newspapers suspected that Asami was already pregnant. Korra was surprised at how much life had gone on without her. Somehow, everyone else seemed to do much more with his or her time than she had.

"And now I live in this penthouse thanks to Asami! It's awesome, and there's lot of space for Pabu to just run around!" Bolin said.

"Uhh… That sounds nice Bolin," Korra said.

"What about you?" Bolin asked.

"Hm… Nothing really," Korra said.

"You live here?"

"Yeah. I do."

"That's so cool. I bet it's great to have all of these servants. Asami and Mako have servants at their home, and it's just great."

"I guess so… Um. Bolin?"

"What?"

"You're stepping on my toes."

"Oh man! Sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm going to get some fresh air. So excuse me."  
"Oh sure think Korra. Do you want me to go-"

Korra walked away from Bolin before she heard the rest of what he had to say. She made her way to a balcony and sat down on the railing. No one seemed to follow her, which made her all the more relieved. The night wasn't going to end sooner, and Korra tired.

"Korra?"

She turned her head around and saw Mako. He took his mask off and sat next to her looking towards the shrine where the Spirit Oasis was.

"It's cold out here," he said.

Mako made a flame in the palm of his hand and held it out to Korra. She looked away and waved a gust of wind to put the fire out.

"I don't need your help," Korra said.

"Korra… you don't have to be like this," Mako said.

"You don't either. Just leave me alone."

"You look really beautiful."

Mako reached out to Korra's arm and touched it. Korra brushed his hand off and moved further from Mako.

"Don't touch me. You don't deserve to touch me," Korra said.

"Korra, don't say that. It's been over a year. That's the past," Mako said.

"How can you even say that? Just because that sort of thing goes away for you doesn't mean it goes away for me," Korra said.

"I thought you put this away. I mean, you looked happier now that I have seen you since… since Amon took away your bending."

Korra got off the balcony and away from Mako. Despite being outside, things felt so uncomfortably close. Hearing Mako spit out those words made Korra's eyes well.

"I'm fine now. I have someone to thank for that," Korra said.

"Who?"

"No one you know. You wouldn't understand anyway. You never did."

"Don't say that."

"Then try to deny it."

"Look… how was I going to deal with that every day? I tried everything."

"That doesn't mean you could just break up with me the way you did."

"Well I can't just turn time and change things. If I could, a lot of things would have turned out differently."

Korra stood by a pillar and slumped against it. She wanted to be a bit more mature about the situation with Mako. Something about him being there in front of her made the best plans go to waste.

"I hear you're a police officer now," Korra said

"Yeah. It's okay. It's a job. What are you up to here?"

"Not much. Just... sorting things out."

"Asami and I are engaged."

"I saw. So is she really pregnant?"

"Did Bolin tell you that?"

Korra nodded. Mako got up and leaned on one of the columns. He sighed and flicked a flame from his fingers.

"Yeah. That's one of those things I would have changed. But I guess that's something I want right now too," Mako said.

"Is that why you're getting married?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. But I would have married her anyway. We were planning to. It's just happening sooner than I thought it would," Mako said.

"I bet."

"Look. I'm sorry that things went the way they did, and if you don't forgive me ever, that's fine."

"It's okay. I've been dealing with my own thing... The more I thought about how things happened, I realized we would have broken up anyways. Somehow, that was how it would always be."

"Well... Maybe someday we can be friends again."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"So this guy... Is he a good guy?"

"I think so. He understands me better than anyone I know."

"It's not Iroh. Is it?"

"Definitely not."

"Well... whoever it is, maybe I can meet him someday."

Korra shrugged and walked away.

* * *

**Note: I don't actually hate Mako so sorry if it ever felt like that. I really wanted their conversation to have just a bit angst but more overly this feeling that these are two different people with lives that moved in different directions.**


	18. Dance for You Pt 2

**Note: Part two! Are you ready? Can you feel the love? I have lots of love for everyone that reads this fic. I can't contain it. Anyway, I just saw something about how Iluq=Eska, but I am not about to change a damn thing to this fic- it's already AU as is, and I think Iluq is a cooler name than Eska. **

* * *

Noatak didn't wear the mask Korra gave him. He thought it was rather inauspicious of him to wear it. Instead, he took a wide burgundy colored ribbon and cut two slits. He tied the ribbon around his shaggy hair. He still wore the costume- a black cape, cream doublet, burgundy jerkin and tight dark gray trousers. He wondered what Korra was thinking when she decided on this costume. More mysterious than that, he wondered why Korra wanted him to wear the most uncomfortably tight pants in the world. He shook his head as he buttoned the pants.

Noatak took off the ribbon and walked out of his apartment. He took a rail car to the upper district, holding tightly onto the invitation he was given. Noatak knew one of two things: he looked utterly ridiculous in this costume, and he looked even sillier arriving to a fancy party on a rail car. Because of this, Noatak decided to arrive late for the party. He didn't want to explain himself to the other people like who he was or why he had an invitation. So he decided to pick up Korra's betrothal necklace on his way to the party and walk to the palace from there.

As Noatak opened the door to Kanosak's shop, he felt his blood rush to his face. Kanosak's son was already standing at the counter eyeing Noatak and his get-up.

"You certainly clean up," Kanosak's son said.

"It's a costume for a party," Noatak said.

"You're going to the Avatar's birthday party?"

"I'm a little late but yes."

"Who would have known? I've had quite a few people in here already to get gifts for the Avatar."

"Ah. Well, your father has something waiting for me."

Kanosak's son nodded and went into the back. Noatak waited at the counter for a few minutes before Kanosak arrived with a thin black velvet box. Kanosak looked at Noatak and smirked.

"You're certainly bold to propose to her," Kanosak said.

"Am I too obvious?" Noatak said.

"Quite the opposite. I've only just put two and two together. The pendant is the only thing that makes it obvious now that I think of it."

"I trust I have your discretion about this."

"I'm too old to care. Besides, it's none of my business."

"Thank you. May I open it?"

Kanosak handed the box to Noatak. He carefully opened the box and stared at the betrothal necklace.

"I made lots of settings for betrothal necklaces. I think all of them are beautiful. However, the necklce is only as beautiful as the pendant itself. If the pendant doesn't represent the true love of a union, then it means nothinga. This is a beautiful betrothal necklace," Kanosak said.

"Thank you for everything," Noatak said.

"It is always my pleasure to have a customer like yourself. I know nothing of the relationship, but I feel assured that she will say yes- and not because of the necklace," Kanosak said.

Noatak smiled and placed the box in his doublet. He said good-bye to Kanosak and made his way to the palace. The palace lit up brightly over the city. He held his invitation in front of him and the palace in front of him. He tied the ribbon he had tied on his hand around his eyes. Noatak felt his stomach pit as he walked closer to the palace. The guards stared at him as he walked closer to the palace doors. No one to announce his arrival, he walked straight to the two guards in front of the doors. He handed the invitation to them and stared at the ground.

"Your name?" one of the guards asked.

"Please don't announce me. I'd rather not," Noatak said.

"Still, your name," the guard said.

"…Nanuq," Noatak said.

"You may enter," the guard said.

The two guards opened the doors and waved Noatak on. Part of Noatak wanted to run back as fast as he could before he went on any further, but his curiosity and desire got the best of him as he continued to walk. He had been to a few parties like this in the past when Hiroshi Sato invited him to the private galas. They were masquerades like this- meant to hide the identities of prominent Republic City figures that wanted to make discreet donations to the Equalist movement. He never thought much of the opulence of it all. Part of it actually disgusted Noatak. He assumed this was partially due to his brother's love for this lifestyle and what he assumed his father probably liked as well.

When he entered the grand hall, Noatak stood back. People were laughing and drinking. He noticed the long line of men crowding at the center of the room. He knew that was where Korra probably was. The people near him were whispering about how gorgeous she looked and whether or not she was interested in any of them. Out of all of the men, General Iroh got the most talk. He smirked at this. Korra told him about Iroh before. She thought he was a good friend- nothing more.

Noatak shuffled a bit, careful not to draw any attention. Occasionally a woman would walk up to him and attempt to start an intelligent conversation with him. Noatak would shrug and ignore them. He wasn't interested in their vapid conversations. He stood like this until the oddest two people dressed up in matching costumes approached him. The only thing stranger than their presence was how one of them wore a mask incredibly similar to the one he used to wear. The girl wore a white mask adorned in black feathers and rubies.

"Excuse me?" Noatak said.

The girl pointed to him.

"You," she said.

'Yes?" Noatak said.

"You have a past," the other one said.

Hearing the young man's voice, Noatak recognized who this pair was- Korra's cousins. He briefly heard about them when Korra spoke about her family here. She talked about how strange they were. Noatak could only understand. He felt the odd presence about them- only to be overwhelmed by the other feeling. A feeling he was very familiar with.

"I do. You're very perceptive, but a prince and princess probably shouldn't be talking with a person like me," Noatak said.

"You… and Korra," the young woman said.

"Ah… Nothing goes past you two. Am I correct?"

The two nodded. Noatak smirked.

"Well, Princess Iluq, I hope your brother doesn't mind, but I would like a dance with you," Noatak said.

Noatak took Iluq's hand and led her closer to the dance floor- far enough away from her brother. He made sure he and Iluq faced away from Desna and obstructed Desna's view with other dancing couples. Iluq felt tiny in his arm despite the fact he wasn't even that huge and muscle bound like her father. Everything about this girl felt diminutive.

"Tell me princess, how long has this been happening?" Noatak asked.

Iluq stayed quiet as they continued in their waltz.

"He isn't here to say anything," Noatak said.

Iluq blinked and looked away from Noatak.

"That's fine if you don't wish to speak. It doesn't change the fact that I know."

Noatak let his lips near Iluq's ear.

"I'm just curious. How does the prince know how to bloodbend?" Noatak said.

Noatak felt Iluq's head shift away from his.

"The books…" Iluq said.

Her little whisper almost didn't catch Noatak's ear. It was faint like a breath. Noatak understood what was happening.

"He's been doing this for quite some time. Hasn't he?" Noatak said.

Noatak held Iluq's hand out and pressed her wrist with his thumb.

"Your veins are very small… and your blood barely moves. I'm sure the prince knows about this," Noatak said.

"Only recently," Iluq said.

"I suppose I'm the only one who knows then."

Iluq nodded slowly.

"I won't say anything to anyone… but try to seek Korra out on your own. Understood?" Noatak said.

Iluq nodded again.

"I suppose I should let you go. There's a young man who looks quite anxious to dance with you," Noatak said.

"Chu," Iluq said.

"He looks quite enamored," Noatak said.

"He's… nice."

Noatak let Iluq go and bowed to her.

"Thank you Princess Iluq," Noatak said.

Noatak nodded to the boy that eagerly took Princess Iluq's hand. He saw the slight smile on her face. He swore it probably was the first time she smiled in years. Noatak glanced once more to see where Korra was. Again, a crowd of men hid Korra. Noatak shrugged and conceded that he probably wouldn't get to dance with Korra at all this night. He decided to walk back to where he stood before until a tap on the shoulder stopped him. Noatak turned around. A slim man with long fingers wearing a light blue traditional Water Tribe robe and long braids stopped him. His air was faintly familiar to Noatak.

"The princess is rather young for a man like you," the man said.

"Ah… I'm not interested in the princess. It just felt like she should probably be around someone who isn't her brother tonight. Besides, I think the young man who is dancing with is actually the object of her affections," Noatak said.

"That's my son, Chu. He's quite the commander in the navy. I'm sure you've heard of him," the man said.

"I'm not all too familiar with him, but he seems like a good man to me," Noatak said.

The man tilted his head as he looked at Noatak.

"Well… if I might say so, you seem familiar to me. Have we met?" the man said.

"Possibly… I don't know anyone I would remind you of though," Noatak said.

"Well… if you know someone in the council, then perhaps you do," the man said.

Noatak smiled. He knew why this man's aura felt so recognizable. He knew Tarrlok probably was friends with a person like this. Noatak was familiar with these kinds of politicians. He assumed the man probably ran for Tarrlok's seat many times before but lost every time. This man was desperate for more power outside of his current station. Noatak no longer felt surprised by how the man pimped out his son for the princess.

"I'm afraid I don't. Councilman?" Noatak said.

"Councilman Hahn. And you?" Councilman Hahn said.

"Nanuq," Noatak said.

"Well… pleasure to meet you Nanuq," Councilman Hahn said.

Councilman Hahn walked away from Noatak to talk with other Northern Water Tribe politicians. Yet, as Noatak stood here, he saw Councilman Hahn's eyes wander his way. He looked away to see Iluq standing in front of him. He froze and jumped a little. Iluq placed a finger on Noatak's chest.

"East wing. Third door." Iluq said.

"What?" Noatak said.

"Korra's room."

"Ah… thank you princess."

Noatak took Iluq's hand and kissed it lightly. He turned away from her and decided to walk to Korra's room. He was surprised at the lack of guards on his way there. They all seemed to be stationed near grand hall. So Noatak was able to walk to Korra's room with no interruptions. He opened the door to her room and entered. She wasn't there yet. Noatak didn't bother with the lights in the room. He just walked to the small balcony and listened to the music he heard from the grand hall.

"Who's there?"

Noatak spun around quickly to see Korra ready to spring an attack on him. He put his hands up in the air.

"Korra! It's me!" Noatak said.

"Noatak?" Korra said.

She ran to the balcony and threw her arms around Noatak. He kissed her slowly, letting himself linger at Korra's lower lip.

"Happy birthday love."

"I guess birthday wishes do come true."

* * *

**Note: There's more birthday love to come- like betrothal necklaces and birthday sex (because duh).**


	19. Wildest Moments

**Note: Ah! Sorry it's been what may seem like ages since I last updated this fic (in terms of how often I output). I have had this chapter sitting in Word for like a couple of days with like a couple of paragraphs because my time has been consumed by other things. As usual, thanks for the nice reviews, follows, etc. Also to the anon reviewer asking if my initials were B.W. or if my name was Ben, alas I am just some weirdo lady that does not have those initials and feels the need to write fan fic. Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

"You look like a goddess," Noatak said.

Korra smiled at Noatak's whispers and the gentle touches he made skimming her arm. Everything felt close and beautiful in the moonlight. He planted small kisses on her brows and lips. Noatak stopped to gaze into her eyes, bright and wonderfully reflecting the moonlight. When Korra looked into Noatak's eyes, she saw the intense stare of a man captured.

"I have a gift for you," Noatak said.

He pulled a bit away from Korra and placed his hand on his chest.

"It's a bit silly of me. So I will understand if you don't feel the same way," he said.

Noatak pulled a black box from underneath his doublet and handed it to Korra. She slowly opened the box and gasped at the sight- possibly the most gorgeous betrothal necklace she had ever seen. The light hit the necklace perfectly and reflected the shine of a hundred twinkling stars. The platinum weaved in and out in its intricate dance with diamonds and dipping to the pendant. The pendant was a gray blue stone in the shape of a teardrop, polished to perfection. On the pendant was a carving of a flame touching the earth and being swept by a gale.

"We don't have to get married right away. Or ever, if that's how you feel. I just wanted to let you know that I want to make this kind of promise with you," Noatak said.

Korra closed the box and looked down at it. Noatak already felt a little sting of rejection. It was embarrassing to be rejected as man his age. The idea of rejection never entered into his mind before when he decided to do this. He should have known well since his downfall. Before the next thought entered his mind, Korra slung her arms tightly around Noatak, pulling him close to her.

"Yes," she said.

"What?" Noatak said.

"I accept," Korra said.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm just a little overwhelmed. The necklace is so incredibly beautiful, and I know you must have worked so hard on it."

"Well… I'm glad you love it."

"Of course I did. But I probably would have loved it even if it was the ugliest looking betrothal necklace ever."

Noatak snorted.

"I am pretty confident enough in my tastes to say that I would never pick an ugly betrothal necklace," Noatak said.

"I know," Korra said.

Korra lead Noatak back to her room and onto the pile of furs she called her bed. Noatak took off his cape and ribbon and made a loud sigh of relief. Korra sat in front of him and attempted to remove the mask from behind. Noatak laughed and brushed her hands away. He carefully started to remove the mask and unbraid the ribbons and flowers from her hair.

"That couldn't have come out any sooner," Korra said.

"I know the feeling. This costume is absolutely ridiculous Korra," Noatak said.

"What's so ridiculous? I picked it out!" Korra said.

Korra poked at Noatak's chest and pushed him down onto the furs. Her fingers played around with the buttons on the vest.

"I think you look very handsome in this. Like a bandit," Korra said.

"I don't think you've ever seen a bandit then. They look awful," Noatak said.

"Then maybe you're some wandering sea rogue," Korra said.

"Where do you even get these ideas?" Noatak said.

"The maids tell me all about the radio dramas they listen to. I think one of them has a masked bandit as the hero."

Noatak rolled his eyes. Korra laughed and fell beside Noatak like she was fainting.

"Oh please help me Mr. Bandit!" Korra said.

"Korra, you and I both know that in any situation, you do pretty well on your own," Noatak said.

"Oh that's not the kind of help I need," Korra said.

She gave that devilish smirk and pushed her dress a little past her shoulders.

"This body yearns for your touch," Korra said.

Noatak's eyebrows lifted as he reached the dress to pull it down a little further.

"Well… I certainly didn't expect this on the night that we promised to get married," Noatak said.

"Then what did you expect?" Korra asked.

Noatak reached further to kiss Korra's neck.

"First, I thought you would have wanted to talk about this whole marriage thing…" Noatak said.

He nipped at her ear before resuming his kisses on Korra's neck and shoulder blade. He sucked tenderly on the hollow of her neck.

"Then what was next?" Korra said.

"I didn't think past that because you were taking off your dress," Noatak said.

"Easily distracted?" Korra said.

"Just by you," Noatak said.

Noatak snatched the black box from Korra's side and waved the box in front of her. He made a playful grin.

"I just realized something. I still haven't seen you in this. Now… considering how you're acting tonight… well… I think I'd just like to see you only in this," Noatak said.

Korra laughed as she got up. Noatak took the necklace from its box and then brushed Korra's hair aside. He unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. When he secured the necklace around her neck, he leaned back to look at Korra. She smiled at Noatak and the look on his face. He looked awestruck with his mouth slightly opened and then quickly shutting it to smile back at her. He scratched his head and sighed.

"You look perfect," Noatak said.

"Although…. A bit overdressed," Korra said.

"Just a little," Noatak said.

Korra stood up and slowly let the gauzy dress slip off her body. Noatak blinked fast at the sight of her. Even after seeing her like this many times, he felt so undeserving to be with her like this. Noatak never understood why everything happened the way they did with Korra- especially this. He only knew that she made the hole inside of him feel less like it was there than anything else did. They didn't want to take the pain away from each other. They wanted to be the people that held each other's hearts to when they couldn't do it themselves. Noatak hoped that Korra knew this and knew that this is what he thought of when he carved the pendant she was wearing. He carved the kind of pendant that wanted to say every little thing it could about what their relationship was- that complicated mess that somehow turned into something. It wasn't a betrothal necklace for the Avatar by a man who took that away from her. It was a betrothal necklace for a woman by a man who loved her.

"Say something. You've been just standing there like something is wrong with you," Korra said.

"It's nothing… I'm just thinking about us," Noatak said.

"Really? Because I was thinking about us too," Korra said.

"Is that so?" Noatak said.

"Always… anyway… someone… not naming names… well someone has too many clothes on," Korra said.

Noatak smiled as Korra unbuttoned the jerkin. When she removed that item of clothing, she straddled herself around Noatak and slowly unclasped the doublet. She saw the smooth and muscled torso of Noatak once they removed all the layers. Korra's fingers traced along the defined lines of his muscles. His body was incredibly taut, which Korra always loved. Noatak was not bulky like Bolin or lithe like Mako. No, he was just right. She loved his not too short but not too long hair because she liked to comb her fingers through the soft and dark hair. Korra stared into piercing blue eyes that always seemed to be looking for hers. Years ago, she would have been angry and frightened looking at what would seem like cold eyes, but she now could only see the eyes of sadden man weathered by the terrible events that needed someone like her to trust. Even amidst all the sadness of his eyes, there lay a bit of lust for just her. She didn't need to look into his eyes for this. Just the way he reached out gently touched her breast with fingertips that lightly circled around her was enough. Korra stilled his hand.

"Tonight is my night. You'll get to do what you want on your birthday," Korra said.

Noatak nodded as Korra pushed him down onto the furs. They kissed the kind of slow kisses that Korra knew Noatak liked- the kinds of kisses that came on hard and softly lingered when they parted. She sometimes let her tongue dance with his or let herself be crushed and lost within his harder kisses. She wandered more, kissing Noatak's neck and collarbone. Korra licked his pecs and traced a trail with her tongue down close to the trail of hair that led to his hardened member strained by the tight pants she purposefully picked. She opened each button of his pants slowly until she peeled the pants off. Noatak made a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a stifled moan when he realized that Korra had taken his length into her mouth. She sucked lightly and lightly swirled her tongue making Noatak plead for her to stop. Korra slowly got up and laid herself by Noatak, leaning on her arm.

"Can't take it?" she said.  
"You should play fair," he said.

Noatak got up and took Korra's legs to place them onto his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her thighs, occasionally stopping to nip at her. His tongue licked slowly and almost too close for Korra who was already feeling enflamed. The anticipation as Noatak made for her wait for him to kiss and suckle that part of her that he knew all too well made her cry. She felt his hot breath as he laughed a bit before he took his tongue to her clit. At first, he made little flicks and slowly circled her. Then he would suck before letting his tongue trail wet folds that he would deny himself until he had Korra writhing in the furs and crying for him. Korra already was gripping the furs as hard as she could and biting her lips with her eyes closed shut. Noatak stopped and looked into Korra's eyes.

"Let go," Noatak said.

Korra looked back at Noatak as went back to his kisses and licks before she found herself shutting her eyes again. She felt the growing feeling down there in her core ready to burst. She swore that Noatak was trying his hardest to make her wait. However, as Noatak sucked on her pearl, she felt the shudder of pleasure shoot through her entire body like a current. Noatak let her legs down and tried to hold Korra, but she grinded her hips against Noatak's to egg him on. She was never patient, why start now?

Korra pulled Noatak on top of her and placed her arms around his neck. She put her legs around his waist. Noatak made a small kiss at the nape of Korra's neck before he let himself slowly enter her. For a moment there, they lay connected and staring at each other. The necklace glimmered and reflected like stars casting their light on Korra as she smiled and whispered her love. Noatak started to thrust, pausing at times to kiss Korra or to tell her that he loved her. She loved the touches he made and the fullness of him inside of her. Korra wondered if they were always meant to be like this- if he was always meant to be the person who she would abandon herself to. She thought this as she clutched his back, and he made one last thrust before she felt him empty himself in her. Noatak remained like this as Korra let herself sink into the furs, kissing Noatak more feverishly than she did before they began.

"I love you," Korra said.

"I know. I love you too," Noatak said.

"I know," Korra said.

Noatak removed himself from Korra and lie beside her, stroking her hair. Korra lie on her side and moved closer to Noatak.

"Thank you so much," Korra said.

"I would have done this even if it weren't your birthday," Noatak said.

"I know."

"Would you have said yes even if it wasn't your birthday?"

"Always."


	20. Everything's Just Wonderful

**Note: OMG- sorry for the long wait. This chapter is cruddy and not my best, but I was trying to get it out so we could continue the story. Plus, I'm finally on spring break. So now I can get some serious writing done (though I've started like two more fanfics). Still, this is going to be my big deal. Love all the reviews and follows.**

* * *

Morning sun broke into one of the Northern Water Tribe palace's rooms with its glowing light reaching out to sleeping lovers. They both opened their eyes slowly before they made their morning kiss. Sweetness touched both of their lips. Neither one said a word as they touched one another and kissed. They just looked at each other and made their quiet gestures of love. She felt the softness of his touch as she arched her back when he kissed her just so. He felt the desperation of her love as pushed her body into his when she tightly held onto him. They let their limbs tangle with each other even though both knew that they couldn't touch enough of the other. When silence finally broke, it was when they said each other's names in their release of what they would say was love. They didn't speak another word as they collapsed and laughed and kissed.

"I don't have tea for the morning," Korra said.

Korra had her head on Noatak's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Go to the market and buy some later on. It will still work, but it might not be totally effective," Noatak said.

"Alright," Korra said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Asami is pregnant. She's getting married to Mako."

"Do you want a child?"

"No… I just feel…"

"What is it?"

"I just feel like… as if everyone and everything is just moving on without me, and here I am just struggling to figure out… who I am and what exactly I'm doing."

Noatak took Korra's face in his hand and kissed her.

"Those things are always going to happen, Korra. Just ask yourself this, are you happy?" Noatak said.

Korra smiled as she nuzzled Noatak. Her fingertips swirled around Noatak's chest.

"I think so," Korra said.

"That's good then. As long as you're happy, then things are good," Noatak said.

"And you? Are you happy?"

Noatak looked at Korra, still naked and practically glowing in his arms. He kissed her on the brow and skimmed his hands through her hair.

"Yeah…" he said.

"What are you thinking about?" Korra said.

"You… and me… Our future. Everything. I guess," Noatak said.

"What do you want?" Korra said.

"Just you and me. Maybe a child. Something not complicated."

"You want to be a dad?"

"I'm an old man. Don't blame me."

"No. I think that's sweet."

"You'd be a great mother. Strong women make good mothers."

"What about your mother?"

"… She was too kind for her own good."

"Really…"

"If she was strong, she would have left my father when I told her to."

"She knew?"

"She never believed me. That's what happens when you get married at her age."

"How old?"

"I think she was thirty when they got married."

Korra nodded. She knew what Noatak meant then. Water tribe women always married early and then had litters of children. This was especially true of women not from the capital city or from the Southern Water Tribe. Korra knew some girls in the Southern Tribe younger than she that were married with at least two kids. If Korra hadn't been the Avatar, she probably would have been married with children. The women that didn't get married usually lived with their families until they were cast out to work. The jobs these women got were usually as midwives like some sort of joke or herbalists at the apothecary. Some left for the capital city and ended up becoming prostitutes. Now, they usually just left for Republic City to start a new life.

"She thought she was lucky to have met my father. She was never going to leave him no matter what," Noatak said.

"Is she alive?" Korra asked.

"I found out she died before Tarrlok left for this city. He would have never left her if she were still alive. He was her miracle child. So she babied him. She was the one person he thought loved him. So he never left her side."

"Didn't you love her?"

"Not the way Tarrlok did. I resented her but mainly because of my father."

"I'm surprised then."

"By what?"

"That you want children."

"We're not my parents."

Noatak stirred and got up. He walked to Korra's bathroom. Korra thought about the idea of being a mother. She liked the idea but not here in the Water Tribe Palace. She liked thinking about what her future family would be like when she woke up next to Noatak in his bed with the window that looked out onto the harbor and the ocean with all of the gulls that flew by. They would live a simple life with their children with no one else to bother them. They would only be Korra and Noatak- never the Avatar and Amon. He would make tea and read, and she would listen to the radio as she sipped on tea.

A tiny knock then came from the door. Korra quickly stumbled about the furs and strewn clothing. She remembered the robe that the maids always laid out at the chair of the vanity. She rushed to drape the robe over her as she opened the door slowly. There, in small and too quiet, was Iluq carrying the uniform for a royal palace guard. Her eyes shifted at Korra's room before she pushed the door open with her shoulder. Korra was surprised at how strong Iluq was. Iluq ducked below Korra's arm and wiggled past to the bathroom door. Korra felt scared as she shut the door behind her and locked it. She ran to Iluq and barricaded herself against the bathroom door.

'There's nothing here," Korra said.

"He needs these," Iluq said.

"Who! What!" Korra said.

With the opening of the bathroom door, Korra fell backwards onto Noatak. Her face blushed fiercely as she tried to cover the sight. Iluq pointed behind Korra at Noatak who seemed unsurprised at their visitor.

"Him," Iluq said.

Iluq placed the clothes gently down on the bathroom floor.

"Thank you Princess," Noatak said.

"Iluq," she said.

"Yes," he said.

Iluq grabbed Korra from the floor and closed the bathroom door. She saw the glimmer of Korra's betrothal necklace and pointed to Korra.

"When?" She asked.

"Oh… I… we don't know," Korra said.

Iluq nodded and placed a hand below Korra's stomach. She shook her head and removed her hand.

"Not this time. Later. You will," Iluq said.

Iluq wandered to Korra's wardrobe and handed Korra a pair of navy pants that tapered towards the calves and ankles. Korra put them on slowly as Iluq grabbed a gray-blue tunic that cinched a Korra's waist and more importantly covered her neckline. Korra slipped the tunic over her head and adjusted it. Iluq took a brush from the vanity and combed Korra's hair before tying it with a clip.

"Iluq… please don't say anything to your father or your brother. Especially your brother. In fact, this is our secret. Don't even tell someone like Chu," Korra said.

Iluq nodded and pointed back to behind Korra. Noatak already dressed in the royal blue guards uniform with its swaddled hood and neck keeping his face shrouded.

"This beats whatever I had planned to escape this place," Noatak said.

Korra and Iluq nodded and followed Noatak outside of the room. Korra, at first, started to walk quickly while Noatak and Iluq walked at a slow pace. She stopped in place and turned around.

"You look suspicious," Noatak said.

Iluq smiled and nodded. She grabbed Korra's arm and began to walk slowly behind Noatak.

"This looks even more suspicious," Korra said.

"Less so," Iluq said.

Noatak ignored Korra's worry and walked on like nothing was amiss. As they met the end of the hallway, Korra jerked back.

"Shit," Korra said.

"What?" Noatak said.

Korra pointed at the person walking towards them. Noatak recognized who he was immediately. The red scarf gave him away even before Noatak could make out the small form coming their way. The trio stopped as Mako ran up to Korra.

"Korra… Wow…" Mako said.

"I don't have time to speak to you Mako," Korra said.

Noatak was glad that Korra couldn't see him smirk. He understood Korra's reaction- after all, he had been a scorned lover himself when he was her age.

"Please Korra, I leave today, and I just wanted to talk to you," Mako said.

Korra sighed and looked at Iluq and Noatak who both shrugged at Korra.

"Sorry. I'm busy with… royal family stuff. You wouldn't understand," Korra said.

Mako looked at Iluq and Noatak. Iluq looked like her normal self- expressionless.

"Yes. That's why I have this guard," Iluq said.

Iluq pointed to Noatak who had shifted behind Iluq and hoped that his hood had kept his face obscured from the only other person he knew would recognize him. Something about the matter didn't faze him though. He knew he should be more panicked about Mako noticing him, but he also felt a surge of odd confidence that the kid was also probably could not recognize a man he saw from over fifty feet away.

"Oh…" Mako said.

"We have to go," Korra said.

Korra grasped at Iluq's arm and started to drag her to the vestibule. Before they left, Mako grasped at Noatak's shoulder and turned him around. He looked at Noatak and scrunched his face. He bit his lip and let go of Noatak.

"You… look familiar," Mako said.

"He's Water Tribe," Iluq said.

"Yeah… Still… you're from here," Mako said.

Noatak nodded and cleared his throat.

"I am…" Noatak said.

Korra smiled at how Noatak changed the timbre of his voice so easily. His normal smooth and deep voice changed to a scratchier higher pitch. Mako shrugged and scratched his head.

"I don't really know too many Water Tribe men," Mako said.

"You wouldn't know what a man was in the first place," Korra said.

The trio then shuffled past a bewildered Mako who was left muttering to himself. When they made it past the outer palace walls, the three of them entered into an alleyway, breathing heavily. Iluq took off Noatak's hood and placed it on her own head. She smiled and pointed to Noatak and Korra.

"Let's have fun today," Iluq said.


	21. Time to Get Away

**Note: I managed to make some time free from distractions to finally finish this chapter. Yay me! Time just got away from me last week when I actually had the time to write this. Anyway, I'm on a roll. So there might be another chapter within the day. That's if I'm slightly ambitious. Again- thanks for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate it all.**

* * *

They took a rail car back to the harbor. The ordeal of buying fare for the three of them proved to be ridiculous as Iluq struggled with the Yuans that Noatak and Korra had given her. Iluq played with her seat across from Korra and Noatak's and looked everywhere. Korra had make sure Iluq's hood and scarf were fixed in place. Noatak smiled and placed his arm around Korra. Iluq occasionally asked questions about the rail car. She never had been outside the palace like this before. Korra felt flashes of her own arrival at Republic City when she thought of Iluq's bewilderment.

"Do you live this way?" Iluq asked.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"That's where Korra stays. Isn't it?" Iluq asked.

"…Iluq. Don't say that so loudly," Korra said.

"You two are getting married though," Iluq said.

Iluq's comment was not too far off the mark. While Water Tribe people of both the north and south were fairly conservative in terms of relationships, there was some unspoken custom of betrothed couples engaging in sex prior to the marriage- although it was normally frowned upon couples who did this prior to engagement. Iluq didn't seem to notice the difference though. Korra didn't actually care one way or the other. She had been exposed to how casual Republic City felt about sex in her short tenure there. She just hated how judgmental Water Tribe people tended to be about these things.

"What Korra is trying to say is that this is the sort of thing that is reserved for more private settings," Noatak said.

Iluq nodded at Noatak and folded her arms.

"Are you two in love?" Iluq said.

Korra looked at Noatak and back at Iluq.

"Very much," Korra said.

"That must be hard," Iluq said.

"She knows," Noatak said.

"He took your bending," Iluq said.

"He's… very different now," Korra said.

"You still bend," Iluq said.

She pointed a finger at Noatak. Noatak nodded.

"I'm a fisherman. I have to," Noatak said.

"Korra changed you," Iluq said.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"And someone else," Iluq said.

Noatak nodded again.

"My brother," he said.

"She changed you more," Iluq said.

Korra stared at the two. The conversation held its own strange pace. Noatak didn't seem to mind obliging Iluq's questions. He seemed to be fine with the way she asked him about everything or seemed to know everything without even asking. Noatak just shrugged and accepted her knowledge.

"This is our stop. Isn't it?" Korra said.

"Yeah," Noatak said.

Noatak and Korra stood up and waved Iluq on to get off the rail car with them. She followed the pair like she was their shadow. Sometimes, Korra felt Iluq's hands clutch the back of her shirt as they walked to Noatak's apartment. When they entered Noatak's apartment, Iluq sat on the settee and waited for Noatak with Korra. Korra had already gone to the kitchen to make herself tea. Iluq saw Korra riffle through a tin box full of envelopes.

"Noa! We're out!" Korra said.

Noatak poked his head from the bathroom, steam infiltrating the living room.

"Can you double check? I thought I bought some," Noatak said.

"I already triple checked. We'll just have to buy some today," Korra said.

"That's not a problem," Noatak said.

"Well, I've already got the kettle going. Do you want jasmine tea?" Korra asked.

"Sure," Noatak said.

He retreated back into the bathroom. Iluq noticed the little scars on Noatak's arms and wrists. She tilted her head in thought. Iluq pulled up the sleeve of her dress and traced the horizontal lines etched onto the underside of her forearm. They matched his, she thought. Noatak came back in the room, and Iluq quickly pulled her sleeve down. Noatak looked at Iluq as he went to the kitchen to join Korra. He grabbed a couple of teacups from his cupboard. Korra looked out at Iluq who had been biting her nails.

"Hey Iluq, would you like some jasmine tea?" Korra asked.

With her finger still in her mouth, Iluq nodded and continued to bite her nails. She used to bite her nails when she was younger. Her brother stopped her though. He stopped a lot of things for her. She forgot how nervous she used to be around other people. She forgot how normal people could be outside of the palace. Even with how things were with Korra and Noatak, they interacted so fluidly together. Iluq had never really seen what a couple truly looked like before this. She had only seen the strange affairs of the servants and what kind of terrifying relationship her brother thought was normal.

"It's a little hot. So just blow on it," Korra said.

Korra placed the teacup into Iluq's hands. Iluq looked at Noatak sipping his own tea and motioning to Korra to stand by him. Korra smiled as she sauntered his way and snuggled up against him. He gave Korra a kiss on her forehead as she sipped on her tea. Korra weave her fingers between his as they held hands and finished their tea. Noatak took Korra's teacup after she finished. She took Iluq's cup and went to the sink. Iluq could hear the muttering between the couple about when the dishes were going to be cleaned.

"Are we ready?" Korra asked.

Iluq nodded and stood up. Korra already linked her arm with Noatak's and waved Iluq on. Noatak asked whether or not Iluq knew what she wanted to do today. Iluq always shrugged at these kinds of questions. She never really knew what she wanted or what she intended on doing today. She just wanted to observe Korra and Noatak- to see what these two did when they were together. So far, Iluq only saw two people who were always whispering and making small touches.

"We should just go by the marketplace, Noa. We have to buy tea anyway," Korra said.

"That's true… I don't really need anything else though," Noatak said.

"I need the tea though," Korra said.

Noatak shrugged.

"You're right," he said.

"Of course I'm right. I usually am," Korra said.

The three of them walked to the markets by the docks. Iluq stayed close to Korra at all times, practically causing Korra to trip everywhere. She asked Korra and Noatak questions about everything. Noatak usually obliged Iluq's curiosity while Korra rolled her eyes and made comments about other things. Iluq never went to the markets in all of her life in the city. She was born in the palace and stayed there all of her life. She knew bits and reasons as to why this was, but she only heard that it was her father's doing. However, her father's doing meant a lot of different things. Sometimes it meant strictly that. Other times it meant what the council wanted. On her supervised outings to council approved buildings, she heard from Chu about how the council was heavily invested in her and Desna's safety- something about being the people's treasure. She didn't know whether or not this was true. It was just something people said.

"Iluq, do you think this is pretty?" Korra asked.

Korra never was much for this sort of shopping, but it was the least she could do for the strange and awkward cousin who tagged along after her wonderful morning with Noatak. She already bought the tea that she came for, and Noatak seemed preoccupied with something on his mind. She touched her betrothal necklace constantly as she held tightly onto Noatak's hand.

"What're you thinking?" Korra asked.

"Not much… I know you don't want to do this," Noatak said.

"Well… this isn't my sort of thing."

"Your sort of thing? Then what about meeting an old man at the docks for some training tonight?"

"Is the old man in this scenario devilishly handsome?"

"Far from it. Just some washed up has-been."

"I'll consider it, but only if he can deliver when it comes to the after training activities."

"You don't have to worry. He still has some stamina."

Korra laughed and pulled Noatak in for a kiss. She enjoyed how strangely goofy Noatak had become in these last few months. Here was a man who used to be the leader of a major movement that had Republic City on its knees. Now he was the lover of his former enemy. She sometimes asked him about what happened right after Amon had been defeated and before she moved to the Northern Water Tribe. That strange year for her was equally strange for him. His desire to live had been extinguished, and he slowly had to come to terms with everything about himself and the failure he felt. He sometimes told Korra at night that things were still hard for him to think about- like the bending or his father. He admitted to her that sometimes he imagined life would have been so much more different had he been born a non-bender, but that it probably wouldn't have been any better. Korra always nodded and held onto him tightly when he told her these things.

Noatak walked away briefly to get some cakes for Korra and Iluq. He saw Korra fish out a couple of Yuans to buy Iluq a strange little wooden idol. When he stopped by, Iluq had clutched the idol to her chest. Noatak handed Korra a cake and then nudged one in front of Iluq.

"Let's exchange for a bit," Noatak said.

Noatak took the idol from Iluq and gave her a cake. Iluq bit fast into the cake and grimaced when she came to the hot syrup.

"Not good?" Korra asked.

"Hot," Iluq said.

"Korra had the same problem," Noatak said.

Korra remembered all too well about how hot the syrup was inside of the cakes when it came off the hot oiled pan. She burned her tongue twice in her haste to eat the warm cakes. Iluq did the same.

"This is good," Iluq said.

"I'm glad you like it," Korra said.

Korra looked at Noatak who was still looking after Iluq's little idol. It was a beautiful woman holding a crescent moon with waves sweeping at her feet.

"What did the seller of this idol tell you?" Noatak said.

"He said it was good luck," Korra said.

"Nothing else?" Noatak said.

"Nope," Korra said.

"You bought this for Iluq?"

Iluq nodded. Noatak handed the idol back to Iluq and shook his head.

"I think you two are confused," Noatak said.

"Why?" Korra said.

"This idol is of the human form of Tui and is meant to be served as fertility idol. That's why," Noatak said.

"Are you sure about that?

"The black dot on her forehead and the fact that the crescent moon she's holding…"

"Noa… I get it. Why would he sell us this then?"

"You two," Iluq said.

"He must have seen us earlier. Though he must have not paid attention to you at the tea stand," Noatak said.

"Probably not. Iluq, you should probably keep that away from your dad. And Chu… he might get some funny ideas," Korra said.

Iluq smiled and nodded.

"Was there anything else that you two wanted to do?" Noatak asked.

Korra looked at Iluq who shrugged. Iluq wouldn't even know what she wanted to do anyway. She could stay out some more and look at the pretty scarves being peddled, but she probably would have been bored. She felt strange about that- about how when it came down to it, she had no real interests. Chu asked her when they went out on their supervised dates, but she never had a real answer for him. She was always with Desna.

"Well… then I guess we should part for the time being," Noatak said.

Noatak pointed to the satchel in Korra's hand.

"Drink that as soon as you can. I'll see you tonight. Also, keep this in a safe place."

He tapped her necklace and stooped to give Korra a light kiss.

"Fighting with jewelry is usually ill advised," Noatak said.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you later," Korra said.

Noatak paused before taking Iluq's hand and giving a soft kiss to her knuckles. She blushed lightly at the polite gesture.

"I am grateful for your presence. Try to stay out of trouble," Noatak said.

"You're welcome," she said.

Korra took Iluq's hand and lead her away. They waved goodbye to Noatak who smiled as he waved back. He looked at the two walking north to the palace and placed his hands into his pockets. When they became just two specks to his eyes, Noatak turned around and walked back to his apartment. He walked the entire way with a silly grin on his face thinking about Korra. _I'm just a silly man in love._


	22. Wolf Like Me Pt 1

**Note: I decided to make this chapter a two part one just because originally it was going to be just a long ass chapter, but then I realized I felt like I should inpart at least some of this unto all of you awesome readers. Speaking of which, I still can't believe you guys read this. It's super cool that you guys do. Also totally listen to TV on the Radio's "Wolf Like Me" not just because I want to capture the essence of that song in this two parter but because it is good.**

* * *

Korra placed her hand on her hip and leaned just slightly as she made a face at Noatak.

"What?" Noatak said.

"That looks stupid," Korra said.

Korra did not mince words when it came to Noatak's choices for his clothes for tonight's venture. He stood in front of her wearing a black shirt and pants. He wrapped a loose black scarf around his face. The boots he wore were reminiscent of the old boots he used to wear in his equalist days- metal and utilitarian.

"This does not look bad," Noatak said.

"It's too plain for you- except for the boots. By the way, how did you get your old boots back?" Korra asked.

"I didn't. I bought these. They're standard issue for the Water Tribe Navy," Noatak said.

"You were in the navy?"

"Possibly."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

"I wasn't there for long. I just liked the boots they wore."

Korra nodded and rustled with the shoulders of Noatak's shirt. She put her finger to her bottom lip and then to her forehead to tap. She stood back and looked up and down at Noatak.

"Yeah, this isn't fancy enough for you. We need some clasps or something," Korra said.

"We're going out to practice chi blocking- not for me to make a fashion statement," Noatak said.

"Yeah, but if we make a name for ourselves as these cool masked crime fighters, we don't want to look… not cool," Korra said.

"Again, chi-blocking- not trying to draw attention to ourselves. Have you not been listening to me when I've been teaching you?"

"I may or may not tune you out at times. It's not because you're a bad teacher though. I'm just distracted. Some nights you look too handsome, and all I want to do is have you in bed."

"Oh Korra…. What am I going to do with you?"

"We can have a quick session before we go out?"

Noatak rolled his eyes and walked away from Korra. He rummaged through his dresser before taking out a jacket and hood. The jacket was something he picked up when he came back to the city. He had no idea why he bought it, but he suspected he bought it because it reminded him of who he used to be. It was a black jacket with metal spaulders and a metal zipper enclosure. The jacket fit tightly and molded to his body, which made him reconsider wearing it out in public.

"Whoa…" Korra said.

Noatak zipped the jacket up and placed the hood over his head. He raked his fingers through his hair and looked at Korra. Her mouth was slightly opened as she stared at him.

"Will this do?" Noatak asked.

"Uh… We don't have to go out night at all. I'm just saying. Or the quick session. Either way… This is doing it for me," Korra said.

"Well I'm glad this works out," Noatak said.

Korra gripped the collar and kissed Noatak with full force. He took her hands and pulled away from her. He made a smirk that had Korra melting on the inside. Tonight was supposed to be the first night she was to chi block for real- not on Noatak or that bundle of blankets in her room. Now she didn't have the heart or the motivation to go out. Korra wanted Noatak, and she wanted him now. She wanted him to hoist her up against a wall. She wanted carnal kisses and desperate groping. Korra felt embarrassed to even carry the thought in her mind.

"Come on Korra. Let's go," Noatak said.

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow night? I just want…" Korra said.

"What do you want?"

"I can't say."

Korra looked away.

"You can tell me. You don't need to be ashamed around me," Noatak said.

"I want you to take me. Right here. Right now…" Korra said.

Noatak grabbed Korra and placed her against the wall. Their faces were so close that Korra thought they were touching, but the space between them said otherwise. She felt his hot breath on her face and then on her neck.

"This is what you want? Right?" Noatak said.

He bit into her skin at the crook of her neck.

"Yes," Korra said.

Noatak took a piece of Korra's hair and placed it behind her ear. His fingers traced a line down her jaw line and paused under her chin. He simply tilted her head towards his forefinger

"Later. I promise," he said.

Korra put on her best pout, which made Noatak smile. He understood the idea behind the fantasy she was suggesting. When he was her age, he would have given in completely to this fantasy at the moment. He didn't have the sort of control back then that he had these days- just some naïve boy of a man who would want to drop his pants the second after a beautiful woman asked him to. For this, he was entirely grateful to be older and more cautious. There was always a time and a place for intimacy in Noatak's mind, but this time was not it. Later, he thought, when she would feel the power of control mixed with the adrenaline of danger- that was the time. He knew that feeling all too well.

"Okay… but it definitely is going to happen tonight. If I kick butt, that's just a plus," Korra said.

They walked to the bars on the eastern side of the city. Korra hadn't been there since she arrived there. She placed her mask over her face and secured it while Noatak pulled down his hood and arranged it over his face. Korra listened to Noatak earlier about how on this side of town, there was always someone being accosted by the gangs. It had a bit to deal with how the law didn't extend itself fully and because there was only so much police could do. The importing of illegal goods was the main economy of these slums- anything to keep one's self afloat.

"Be on your guard. Some of the gangs have their home territory here," Noatak said.

"What if we see someone?" Korra said.

Noatak pulled Korra aside into an alley. They rested against the brick wall of the building.

"Don't move until you are absolutely certain you can strike without being seen. Remember, patience Korra," Noatak said.

Korra nodded as Noatak padded lightly through the alleys. She forgot how well he traveled without being seen or heard. She sometimes had a difficult time keeping track of where he was when he moved in the shadows. Korra remembered Noatak saying something about being rather good at moving with shadows and realized what he meant by that. He never chased after shadows because the dark was his cloak. She tried to remember parts of their training, but all she could do was thinking about how hard her heart was pounding. Her heart pounded so hard that she thought it had crept up into her throat. She wasn't about to screw up like she did that first night- trying on random to strike and do something. Part of this time required her to be calmer and organize her thoughts before fighting.

Most of the buildings were quiet- not that this was surprising- it was dark after all. However, Korra couldn't shake the feeling that someone was nearby. She felt Noatak grip her and pulled her further into shadow. If she concentrated hard enough, she could hear Noatak's breathing. As she listened beyond, she made out a conversation ahead of them. She heard bits and parts of what was being said.

"…If he manages to get… he'll need to be…."

"But the…. You know?"

"I do but… And Councilman… do anything…"

"…Council… convincing… bribing is too… "

"What about… and the chief… he needs to be…"

"He's too soft… worry about… hire…."

Before Korra could gasp, she felt Noatak's hand reach out to the mask to muffle the sound. Those two, they were certainly talking about her uncle. What was going on in this city?

"…Hear that?"

"Yeah… someone out…"

"I'll…care…"

"Send… out."

Korra wanted to scream into the mask. How did those people hear her? What did she get into? Why did she think that she could have done anything? She could hear a door open. Two men walked out. Korra saw the glimmer on their fingers. They prepared ice daggers for the occasion. They walked closer and closer to Korra and Noatak. She heard the taps of their feet and the heavy breathing.

"It came from this way," one person said.

"That's what the boss said?" the other said.

"Yeah, but I can't see shit out here. It's too dark."

"Times like these you wish you were a firebender."

"Yeah, but then I'd have to be a fucking firebender."

They laughed to themselves and walked further into the alley where the moon was blocked off by one of the buildings. Noatak steadied Korra's arm. He wished he could just ask her whether or not she could see these guys in the dark. Bloodbending afforded him some sort of advantage in this respect. He could hear their heartbeats and the blood flow if he concentrated enough. When he noticed they were close enough, he let go of Korra's arm and jabbed without getting a good feel of where this person was. It didn't matter though. Noatak heard the low groan of the man as he fell to his knees and the shatter of the ice on the pavement.

"What the fuck!" The other man said.

Korra's eyes make out the dark shape of the man as he started to run back in the limited moonlight. She gripped her hand and let her arm move in a fluid motion. Her fingers hit his shoulder blade. The pain from the jab reverberated in her fingertips like an aftershock. The man turned towards Korra to try and land a punch. He turned in far enough for Korra to catch his other shoulder. He staggered back and clutched shoulder.

"Fuck. I don't have time for this shit," the man said.

He flipped open the cap on the flask attached to his belt. He whipped the water out fast and towards Korra's feet. She jumped back. Before she realized it, she was closer to the moonlight. The man had successfully routed her to his eyesight. The water snaked around his hand and arm as he walked closer to Korra.

"Where's the other one?" The man asked

"Over here," Noatak said.

Noatak sent a fist to the man's face. Korra stumbled back behind Noatak while the man got back to his feet. The hit was enough to knock the man's concentration in holding the water, but he was no less incapacitated than before. He came back at Noatak with more fury behind his hits. He lunged at Noatak, but he was too slow for Noatak's agile movements. The man needed to catch Korra, but Noatak proved to be a formidable protector. He was about to give up until he saw an opening and put Noatak into a half Nelson. Noatak tried prying his fingers off to loosen grip.

"The other points!" Noatak said.

Korra rushed to the side holding her hands into position. Her head cleared into blankness that had no idea how to approach what was happening. She practiced this with Noatak so many times that it felt so strange that in the thick of it, she couldn't remember anything. Korra just stood paralyzed as the many started to crush Noatak's head to the pavement.

"Now!" Noatak said.

The breath from her lungs emptied. Korra felt like no air was reaching back inside of her. When she saw her fingers in front of her, she saw foreign hands that didn't move. She should have been able to just fearlessly go in and fight, but she didn't feel fearless. Korra could only hear the muffled noises in her ears- not the things that were coming out of Noatak's mouth. She tried to gather the energy to strike. There was something more out of body about the experience compared to her practices. First the shoulders, then the arms, and then the sides… She saw the man slump to the side and try to gather the water to his hands, but before she could see any more, Noatak grabbed her hand and ran off into the alleys.

When he noticed they were far away enough in the alleys, Noatak stopped and held Korra against the wall. He wrapped an arm around Korra and pulled her close to his body. Korra saw his chest heave and felt his body radiate an intense heat. He tugged his hood down and pulled Korra's mask above her head.

"I did it," Korra said.

"You did," Noatak said.

Korra took Noatak's face into her hand and crushed her lips against his. He responded with an equally devouring kiss. Korra couldn't explain the rush as she let Noatak push her body between his body and the wall she leaned against.

"This… this is the time," Noatak said.


	23. Wolf Like Me Pt 2

**Note: Goodness! It's part two! If you are not into smut, feel free to skip the first six or so paragraphs. Also, the smut on this chapter isn't as close and tender as my usual stuff which was hard to me write this time. I also have some past relationship talk in here. Hopefully you guys love it. Also, I normally go about this fic by myself, but I thought I'd ask the opinion of you readers about whether or not you think Korra should get her bending back in this fic. I could go with this either way, but I'm all ears. **

* * *

Korra never felt the sort of neediness that she did at this moment. Even more so, she felt the sure magnetism between her body and Noatak's as their bodies grinded against each other. She knew he was already hard and ready to take her there against the wall, and she wanted this more than anything. Noatak groped her breasts through the bodysuit she wore while she let her hand rub against his hardness. Korra tried to kiss him constantly before she felt him suddenly still as he searched her body.

"This suit…" Noatak said.

"What about it?" Korra said.

"It's a nuisance. I can't even begin to think about how it works," Noatak said.

"Here,' Korra said.

Korra found the zipper that held the top and bottom halves of the suit together and unzipped it around her waist. She then took the zipper on the top half and lowered it to reveal the curve of her breast. Noatak didn't touch. Instead, he zipped the top back up and inserted his finger behind the waistband of the bottoms. He dragged the bottoms down and snorted at the realization that Korra must have known before where this adventure was going to take them tonight. He stared at Korra the whole time, never once breaking his eye contact with her.

"Sorry," Noatak said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm selfish."

Korra heard Noatak unzipped his pants. He lowered them enough to take out his cock and place it at her entrance. He slipped it between her folds before stirring. Korra realized what he was doing as she felt the sensation build in her body. He was teasing her-just letting his shaft rub against her little nub.

"Just do it Noa."

She hissed in desperation. Korra saw Noatak's eyes flare. His face bore the look of a man possessed by whatever animalistic nature that had been previously latent. Before Korra registered another moment, Noatak unceremoniously made a hard thrust inside of her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Noatak wordlessly stopped and pinned her body to the wall. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Korra held tightly onto his shoulders as he began to thrust into her again. He slammed into her as she raked her fingernails down his back. She heard the panting from both of them, never quite synching together, but somehow complimenting the other. Noatak took Korra's hand and sandwiched between them.

"Rub yourself," he said.

Her hand snaked downward until it reached that same place he only hinted at. She circled the pearl slowly before Noatak stopped and looked at her again.

"Harder."

Korra nodded and complied. This wasn't the slow burn they usually participated in. She tried to think about what this could even be described as outside of raw. That was the only way she could describe this. An intense burn of passion starting to grow as she touched herself as Noatak bucked into her. Korra found everything to be intense. Her voice started to grow hoarse as she neared the apex of pleasure. She could only close her eyes shut and shout loudly when it finally hit her.

"Spirits! Noatak! Oh Noatak!"

Hearing her shout his name and clench around him made Noatak lose control. He pounded into Korra more erratically. His breath became short and uneven. He knew he wasn't going to last much after Korra came. Instead, he let his body take over. When he did, he was granted release.

"Korra!"

Korra kissed Noatak as the hotness of his seed filled her. He lifted her from his body and slumped against the wall. Korra took a loose drenched piece of his hair and placed it behind her ear. She could only beam at him as she zipped her suit back into place.

"Who knew you had that in you?" Korra said.

"I've always had that in me," Noatak said.

Noatak looked away from Korra and slid down onto the ground. He rustled his hair and slammed his head back against the wall. Korra sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Was it bad? I'm sorry if I was terrible. I mean. It was just so different than all of our other times. I wanted it like that…"

"No Korra. Every bit of that was perfect. I just… I just haven't had sex like that in a while. You put me in a very emotional state. Don't worry though. I loved all of it. Especially you."

Noatak took their linked hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed Korra's hand. Korra looked at Noatak and thought about his words. She remembered his former lover. She wondered if they did things like that. If he ever pressed her up against a wall like this and made love.

"Did she ever make you do that?" Korra asked.

"Who?" Noatak said.

"You know… That woman you were with from here."

"Ah… no. She was actually in control in that situation."

"Oh… then you were like that with someone else."

"Yes. When I first started the Equalist movement, I got involved in a relationship for a brief spell where I had quite a bit of power. It was a very short lived relationship, but the other person... they loved me a lot more than I could ever give them."

Korra thought about the story. There was something so familiar with the story. The wheels started to click in Korra's mind- she knew who this person was.

"Your lieutenant," Korra said.

Noatak didn't look at Korra. His eyes just wandered to the moon. His grip on Korra's hand tightened, and his thumb rubbed her knuckles.

"Does that bother you? My original relationship with him?" Noatak said.

"I don't know what to think about it really," Korra said.

"I was in the navy where that kind of relationship is very common. So I was not so averse to the idea when it was actually presented to me," Noatak said.

Noatak looked at Korra who had sunk her head into the nook of his neck.

"I was never interested in him. I just wanted to satiate my curiosity. I was a very selfish lover when I moved to Republic City," Noatak said.

"So what made you change?" Korra asked

"The actual story is silly, but the reality was that an older woman took me in as a lover. She had little patience for my antics as a young man. Especially when she and her husband were my first donors for the Equalist cause," Noatak said.

"So what was the actual story?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Then I have to hear this."

Noatak sighed and closed his eyes.

"She caught me pissing in the alley behind her home. She told me she liked what she saw… then she told me that I probably didn't know how to use it, which made me… quite defensive. The first time I slept with her, she told me I was only adequate, which was quite the blow to my ego," Noatak said.

"That is the silliest story I've heard about you. Mr. Adequate," Korra said.

Noatak got up and lifted Korra up to him.

"Please don't mention that to anyone. I'm already mortified that I told you that," Noatak said.

"Or what, woo me over with your adequacy?" Korra said.

"If you continue like that, I'm just going to show you what adequate does when we get home," Noatak said.

Noatak put his hood up. Korra pulled her mask down. _Home_. Sometimes she like it when Noatak said things like that. She gripped Noatak's hand and let him lead her back to his apartment. Already in her mind, she could picture what would happen with their rituals of baths, tea, and much needed sleep. She loved waking up in the morning with their limbs all twisted and Noatak gazing into her eyes and saying things. He always talked about their future or about his past. Sometimes she talked too. She talked about all of her fears and how she was never quite sure if she wanted to be considered the Avatar anymore. Noatak always kissed her when she told him these things. He wiped away tears and gathered her into his arms so she could cry into his shoulder. They always said 'I love you' in these moments.

The wind blew quietly at their limbs. Korra huddled closer to Noatak, shivering and rubbing her lips together. They were close to the apartment now, but Korra couldn't shake the strange feeling about the whole night.

"What are you thinking about Korra?" Noatak asked.

"Tonight was a lot to process," Korra said

"We both haven't been in combat in a while. We'll be fine once we get back into a rhythm with it," Noatak said.

"Those men... Whatever they're up to... I'm scared for my uncle," Korra said.

Noatak sighed as he pulled the key to his apartment from his pocket.

"Tomorrow is too soon for us to do reconnaissance. They will be guarding that building rather tightly," Noatak said.

He jimmied the occasionally stuck lock and turned the door handle. Korra and Noatak looked around before taking their respective disguises off. Korra rushed upstairs and opened the door to the apartment while Noatak slowly got up.

"But you agree that we should do something," Korra said.

"it's too early to know what is going on. But yes... I'll agree," Noatak said.

"I'm just worried for my uncle. After you, he's been my biggest support here," Korra said.

Noatak nodded as he locked the door to the apartment and shed his clothing. Korra went into the bedroom to turn the radiator on.

"Plus it sounded serious," Korra said.

"The one man that had me in that hold, he had a tattoo of a black wave with the mark of Tui and La on his wrist," Noatak said.

"What?" Korra said.

"Only top ranking members of the Black Squall have those tattoos," Noatak said.

"Spirits... we got in a mess."

"Exactly."

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

**Note: I should say that I'm not actually a Lieutenant x Amon person, but the more I thought about it- I'm not opposed to it either, and I thought it worked with my story as a good background anecdote for Amon. So sorry if the idea of that doesn't float your boat.**


	24. Diplomat's Son

**Note: Warning, this is a long-ass chapter compared to my other chapters. I think it's fantastic though. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. I really appreciate it all.**

* * *

Korra looked at the orange and purple glowing sky from her room. Tonight's dinner was with Chu and his family. Iluq had been dressed in a fine silver gown with fluttering sleeves and a little crown of sea bell lilies. Tonight was the night, according to all of the maids. Chu would present Iluq a betrothal necklace. All of the chirps about Iluq distracted Korra. She grasped at her plain neck as the maids braided her hair and commented on how sad it was that Korra wasn't married yet. Korra didn't need to be bothered by the insinuations that were being made, but it dwelt on her mind. The other part of her life was the life she enjoyed with its freedoms- the one where she could be seen with Noatak out in the open. She wished that were always the reality.

The dress Korra wore for tonight's dinner was a blue-green silk bias cut dress. The dress clung to her body. She always imagined what Noatak would think if he saw her in any of the dresses. When she asked him about it, he always said something like how she looked good in anything. She stood in the mirror and looked as the maids mussed with her hair one last time. Iluq walked into her room then. The maids all stopped and bowed to Iluq. They murmured the princess' name. They parted from Korra, and Iluq walked to her. She grabbed Korra's arm.

"Come. It's time Korra," Iluq said.

"Okay then…" Korra said.

Iluq walked them out of the room and into the corridor toward the dinning hall. Korra could hear the light shuffle of Iluq's feet on the flooring.

"How is your fiancé?" Iluq asked.

"Oh… fine," Korra said.

"I like him very much," Iluq said.

"Oh… I'll tell him that,' Korra said.

"He's very nice."

"Uh… well yes."

"Father can grant pardons."

"Huh?"

"For your fiancé."

"Well… that would be kind of hard… he has a lot of enemies."

"You're the Avatar."

"It's more complicated than that."

"No it's not."

"Why are you so invested in this anyway? You can't be poaching other girls' boyfriends. You know? Well… I mean. I did. Once! But it wasn't something I planned! And he turned out to be a jerk anyway. Besides… who macks on another girl when he has a girlfriend. Should have seen it coming."

Iluq shrugged and tilted her head. Korra always had a hard time trying to figure out what either of her cousins was thinking, but Iluq was really a hard nut to crack. At least with Desna, she could guess that he was up to some creepy no good thing. With Iluq, Korra had to wonder- especially with all of the time that Iluq spent with her these days. The first few times were strange- especially when Korra tried to spy on her uncle's meetings to get more information. Then gradually, it became useful. When Korra left to meet with Noatak at night, Iluq usually helped make excuses for Korra or covered up why she wasn't around.

"He knows my secret," Iluq said.

"Your secret?" Korra said.

"Yes… I can't tell you," Iluq said.

"Eh… if that's what you want," Korra said.

"I don't like your fiancé that way. I like Chu."

"Well that's a relief because he really likes you."

"I know. He told me so."

"Well… the maids say he's going to propose to you tonight."

"I know. He showed me."

"Huh? You already saw your betrothal necklace?"

"I already said yes."

Iluq stopped in front of the dinning hall doors. Some of the attendants gathered around and pulled aside Chu, who had been waiting outside. Chu lent his arm out to Iluq who timidly grasped onto Chu. He smiled and gave Iluq a tiny peck on her forehead. A slight shade of rose came to Iluq's cheeks. If Korra look hard enough, she saw the same smile on Iluq that she saw on the portrait of Iluq's mother. Chu looked especially handsome in his navy dress uniform: medals all pinned onto the chest, silver epaulets, perfectly shined black leather shoes, and bright white gloves. His black hair cut close on the side but was longer on the top. Korra wondered what Noatak looked with the same exact haircut.

Before Chu and Iluq entered into the dinning hall to join the other guests, the attendants grabbed another guest- a brawny naval officer who probably needed a better-fitted uniform. He looked at Korra, stopping at her chest and at her ass. The side of Korra's mouth started to twitch in a grimace. Even if she weren't engaged, she wanted to punch this guy straight in his crooked nose. He held out his arm for Korra to take. Korra kept her hands straight at her sides.

"You know that only makes your tits and ass more noticeable," the guy said.

"You know I could kick _your ass_ for just saying that," Korra said.

"Watch it! I'm an officer in the navy," he said.

Korra placed her hands on her hips and squinted at him. She tossed her hair behind her and shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" Korra said.

"Yeah, and bitches like you need a man to tame you. Don't worry, you'll be begging for it," he said.

"Well, then you'll just be wishing you hadn't talked like that to the Avatar."

"The Avatar?!"

"Oh… sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I happen to be the Avatar… oh- and also the Chief's niece. So I'd watch what you say next," Korra said.

As the officer gaped at her, she walked by and stomped hard on his foot. Korra turned around and waved at him. He was hopping around on one foot and grasping at his other foot. Korra smiled to herself and walked into the dinning hall. Her uncle greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek and big hug. He led her to her seat that sat her between Iluq and Chu's mother. Before Korra sat down, she stood up and turned around to see Iluq and Chu walk down. Chu led Iluq to her seat and gave her a kiss on her hand as he let go to sit in the seat in front of her. Unfortunately Korra had to sit in front of the oaf who tried to "tame" her. Next to her, Chu's mother and Councilman Hahn sat across from each other. It was the first time Korra had seen Chu's mother, a rather large water tribe woman with a small mouth that strangely puckered at the end like she was sucking on a lemon and tiny, beady eyes that stared out. The only thing about this woman that didn't bother Korra was her immaculate hair and tiny hands. Korra wondered if Chu had been adopted. Next to Chu's mother and in front of Desna was his sister, a girl that Korra had seen at her birthday party. She had long brown hair that curled at its ends. She had her mother's same beady eyes and her father's long, spidery limbs. The fur stole she wore slipped down to reveal her bony back. _Chu must have been adopted_.

Unalaq sat at the head of the table and nodded to the servant beside him. A bell rang to begin dinner. Servants walked out with silver trays of smoked salmon and sea prune relish with flat breads. Korra saw Councilman Hahn's wife nibble slowly at her food as if she were fire ferret. The man in front of her ate like the food in front of him was about to disappear at any moment. She glanced past Desna and Chu's sister to see other guests eating in much of the same manner. Korra only ate consciously around these people because she hated hearing the whispers of how uncouth she was. So she as slowly as she could without seeming like the most ridiculous person in the world.

"So Korra, have you met my nephew Akiak?" Councilman Hahn said.

The man next to her stopped shoveling food in his mouth and swallowed.

"I've already met the Avatar," he said.

Councilman Hahn's mouth curled as he hit his fork against the side of his plate.

"Well, Akiak is a captain in the navy…" Councilman Hahn said.

"Recently promoted actually," Akiak said.

Akiak looked at Korra and started to stare at her chest. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the wine in front of her.

"And quite the bachelor," Councilman Hahn said.

"I'm not surprised," Korra said.

"Akiak has always been one to not settle down, but I guess you haven't met the right woman yet," Chu said.

"I wasn't privy to meet the princess or be handed my rank," Akiak said.

Unalaq sighed and took a drink of wine. If he had known this would be the kind of conversation taking place, he would have gladly drowned in fire ice instead. He was always expected to be a man of calm though. So he cleared his throat and hoped that the servants would have the soup ready soon.

"I'm sure Chu has done a lot of work. Most people I know that are commodores do. Besides, I'm sure this talk of the navy is hardly interesting to everyone at this table," Unalaq said.

"Yes Chief, why don't we talk politics instead?" Councilman Hahn said.

"I don't think politics are an appropriate topic for dinners," Unalaq said.

"I was only suggesting. Besides, I'm sure with the way things have been going at the council, you've been stressed enough."

"That's very true. I just wish we can come to a reasonable solution that benefits all parties."

"I'm afraid that's almost impossible at this point Chief Unalaq."

The servants came by to clear the plates while other servants came by with bowls of delicately pureed seaweed soup garnished with ribbons of sweetly pickled white radish. Korra looked at Councilman Hahn take his spoon and swirled the soup.

"Councilman Hahn, I would rather we not discuss this here," Unalaq said.

"I think this is interesting, Father," Desna said.

Desna gave Korra and Iluq a soured look before he attended his soup. The council members to Desna left sat up in their chairs and stared at each other strangely like they all had something to say.

"I do admire your interest in your country's affairs, but I would rather not discuss this when everyone has been enjoying dinner so far. I would hate to ruin it with an unpopular opinion," Unalaq said.

Korra could hear someone say something from the other end. It came from a brusque fellow with a dark navy suit and red cravat. He had slicked back long dark brown hair that grayed at his temples and a beard that softened his hard look. He had a scar that ran down his left eye to his chin.

"Councilman Keelut?" Unalaq said.

"What is it Chief Unalaq?" the man said.

Councilman Keelut's voice boomed. It was that same sort of deep baritone like Noatak's voice- but less smooth and more sinister. He pounded his fist onto the table.

"I've had enough of this farce of a nation! For too long, you've been appeasing to the fools at the United Republic. We have been castrated," Keelut said.

"Councilman Keelut… I understand your concern, but we need to have stable relations with the other nations. We hardly need any more military forces," Unalaq said.

Beside Councilman Keelut, a man cleared his throat. His voice was high and whiney, and it perfectly matched his look. He had a long face and a rather nascent moustache for a man his age. His hair was braided like Councilman Hahn's and Tarrlok's. His suit looked too large for his small frame- like a little boy trying on his father's clothes.

"We need more defense! Just look at how pathetic those Republic City fools were! The whole city brought down by an anti-bending radical! Those Equalists had advanced weaponry! How can we protect this nation when you have terrorists like that running around with giant mechanized weapons? We lost our biggest ally in the United Republic because of those people! I can't sit here and have more men like Tarrlok get killed," the man said.

A woman across from him sat up and folded her arms. Her dark red lips pursed as she tilted her head. She reminded Korra of what Asami would like if she were an older Water Tribe woman. She had full lips and long black hair that cascaded past her shoulder in beautiful waves. Her eyes were a dark blue that looked like the ocean on a stormy night.

"Councilman Itigiaq, that anti-bending radical was not only a water-bender, but he was a Northern Water Tribesman and the brother of your so-called ally. Besides, Republic City reporters said that Tarrlok was a proven bloodbender and the son of an infamous criminal. I'm frankly more concerned that people think the Northern Water Tribe is complacent with electing people who practice criminal behavior on people. In fact, why don't you ask about that to one of his victims? She sits with us tonight," the woman said.

Everyone laid his or her eyes on Korra. She bit her lips and looked at her soup to avoid everyone's gaze.

"I think you've said enough Councilwoman Qilaq. I think you've scared the Avatar enough already," Councilman Hahn said.

Qilaq snorted at Hahn's words. She peered over her nose at Hahn and laughed.

"You dare say that? You want to use the Avatar like a weapon even though you and I and everyone on this damn council knows she has never gone into the Avatar state. Not even when Amon was bombing Republic City to shambles! Even if she could go into the Avatar state, none of us could even use it. Or have you forgotten what happened when the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom tried to?" Qilaq said.

"Qilaq… let's not bring this up in front of the Avatar…" Hahn said.

"You can call me Councilwoman Qilaq. I am not your friend. And neither is the Avatar," Qilaq said.

"Well… this has been quite the spirited conversation," Unalaq said.

"You should invite us over for dinner more often Chief Unalaq," Qilaq said.

Qilaq drank her glass of wine and folded her arms.

"Well, no one can say that this dinner wasn't exciting," Chu said.

Korra looked at Chu with a bewildered look on her face. She envied Chu's overly positive outlook on the night. Everyone was spared the verbal barrage for the main course. They sat chewing in almost silence- at least it would have been if Akiak could eat quietly. Korra barely touched her tiger seal filet. She couldn't stop trying to piece together what was going with the council to the staticky conversation she heard not too long ago. She knew she would need to learn more before making a decision about a course of action, but her mind would not stop once. Besides, not only was she positive that those Black Squall members were talking about her uncle, now she had to be concerned about herself and what the council was trying to do. She knew for sure that of all the council members, only Councilwoman Qilaq was to be trusted- but probably at arms length. Korra looked down at Qilaq who only drank wine and probably only ate five or so bites during the whole entire service.

After dessert had been served, the group broke out into the grand hall to enjoy more drinks. Korra stood far from the crowd and toward the back. Everyone stood around Iluq as Chu entered carrying a similar black box to the one Korra received a week or so ago. He opened the box slowly and presented the betrothal necklace to Iluq despite having shown her earlier. The necklace was beautiful as expected. The platinum necklace had droplets of diamonds linking together and hanging down like a triangle that ended with a milky white stone carved in the shape of a white sea bell lily. Iluq blushed and nodded. Chu took the necklace and draped it against Iluq's neck. They shared a kiss that could only be described as sweet and with the fragile innocence that only these two people could have.

"Seems a shame that his father can't learn anything from him," Qilaq said.

Qilaq stood beside Korra with her flute of sparkling wine. Korra stepped aside and grabbed the sides of her dress.

"I assure you that I have your best interests Avatar. But you should have known that when you left your compound in the South that you were just moving to a different prison," Qilaq said.

"And you're the good person?" Korra said.

"Better person. I'm just making sure that your uncle stays in power," Qilaq said.

"Nothing else?" Korra said.

"I have no other motives if you're asking."

"I see."

"Well, I have some imparting words of wisdom for you Avatar. Don't make friends with any of the council."

Qilaq smiled and waved as she walked away. Korra looked at her and wondered if Qilaq was including herself in those words. She could only slink into the shadow and run back to Noatak.

* * *

**Note: Just so everyone knows Qilaq does not equal Noatak's former lover. When Noatak said she was dead, she was dead. Qilaq is her own badass self.**


	25. Most Wanted

**Note: I'm almost back to my starting output. Crazy. I doubt I'll ever be back to once a day updates, but I think this is good as is (midterms/spring break really do a number on me). Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The plot continues to thicken!**

**Love all the reviews and follows. And if you ever have a question on the fic, feel free to leave a review. I usually answer back to any questions asked to me.**

* * *

Noatak sat at his table with his radio turned onto a jazz station and with a newspaper in his hand. He read the Water Street Gazette, which he found consistently better than the Northern Star Post. The Water Street Gazette, in Noatak's opinion, normally had good, honest coverage and less sensationalized journalism than the Northern Star Post. He took a pen and circled little parts that would be of use. Noatak used to do this all of the time when he was entrenched with all of his duties with the Equalists. He took every single newspaper in Republic City and read through all of the articles to scour for things he felt were useful for the movement- even the silly police beat. As he underlined part of the article on recent activity on the eastern side of town, the door opened and a winded Korra entered the room.

"Hey… hey there… What're you up to?" Korra said.

She shut the door and peeled off her boots. She was already dressed in her black suit and ready to go out. Noatak was still in his white shirt and brown pants. Korra nudged Noatak's arm and sat on his lap while Noatak attempted to remember his place in the article.

"Korra, you're making this difficult for me," Noatak said.

"That's the point," Korra said.

Noatak sighed and ignored Korra as she twisted in his lap. He took the paper from the table and put it out in front of his face. _I'm going to read this article damnit. Why does she have to do this right now? _

"We're not going out anyway," Noatak said.

"You keep saying that," Korra said.

"If you read the news more, you would know what I'm saying," Noatak said.

"I do read it…"

"Then you would know that there has been heightened Black Squall activity since we happened upon their meeting. It wouldn't be so bad if it meant more members taking guard, but now things like this are happening."

Noatak slapped the newspaper back on the table. The sound was sharp enough that Korra jumped a little from her seat. He pointed to one of the underlined quotes in the article and then tapped on it. Korra looked down and read the sentence. _Couple killed in recent gang related violence._

"They're warning us," Noatak said.

"I'm not going to get killed," Korra said.

"No. Not if I can help it," Noatak said.

Korra rose up and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Tea?" Korra said.

"Sure… Pick whatever you want. I don't mind," Noatak said.

Noatak dropped his pen and joined Korra in the kitchen. He paused behind her and let his hand drift up and down her back. He saw her relax at his touch and heard the soft sigh of relief from her lips.

"You don't have to wear this tonight. You can wear one of my shirts if you'd like," Noatak said.

"Mhm…" Korra said.

"Do you want me to get you a shirt?" Noatak asked.

"Yeah. That would be nice," Korra said.

When Noatak came back with the longest shirt he could find, Korra stood, leaning on the counter beside the stove, with her arms folded and looking off in some distance that was not exactly clear. She looked strangely beautiful like this in her distracted manner. Noatak went to her and kissed her temple.

"What are you thinking about love?" he said.

He sometimes called her that. Love. Korra liked it from the start. It was something he used sparingly around her, but when he said it, it never sounded overly saccharine. Something about the way his deep voice that was made for the roundness of that word made it all that much more perfect. Maybe it was just something to be expected from someone who spent an awful lot of time trying to pick the perfect words to say.

"Oh… nothing really. Just about dinner. Most of the council was there," Korra said.

"Ah… I suspect that was… interesting," Noatak said.

Noatak unzipped the front of Korra's suit and brushed the shoulders aside. He grazed her bindings and proceeded to remove her suit. He stopped at her hips and planted a couple kisses there before continuing. Korra always wondered what through Noatak's mind when he did things like this. He always kissed her belly or hips. She asked him a few times, and he usually said out of habit. The habit, he said, was not his. It was something his father did for his mother. Before Noatak knew of his father's abhorrent nature, he said that his father used to kiss his mother on her belly for good luck- for a child. He wanted to remember his father like this but always had a hard time doing it.

"When we finally decide to have a kid, we'll have a lot of good luck," Korra said.

Korra held Noatak's head and rustled his hair. Noatak kissed her stomach again before proceeding to take off the rest of the suit. Noatak rubbed Korra's calves and nudged Korra to lift her feet as he removed the last parts of the suit. Korra bent down to grab the shirt he had dropped and slipped it over her head. The shirt grazed her bottom, and the sleeves went past her hands. Korra rolled the sleeves to her elbows and went back to the steaming kettle.

"This shirt's really big," Korra said.

"It's not mine. I had to borrow Nanuq's shirt once. He told me to keep it. It doesn't even fit me," Noatak said.

"Yeah, that's obvious. He's like a foot taller than you plus fifty more pounds of muscle," Korra said.

"I don't know how Nigaq does it."

"Nigaq?"

"Nanuq's wife. She's about a foot shorter than you."

"What? Seriously? Well… I guess it doesn't when you're in bed."

"It doesn't even matter outside there either. She could probably beat you in a fight."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't underestimate her."

Korra shrugged.

"I still have it," Korra said.

"I don't think you've ever lost it," Noatak said.

"You're trying too hard, and you don't even need to try," Korra said.

Noatak grabbed Korra closer to him.

"You're the only person to beat me," he said.

"Barely," Korra said.

"Still counts."

Korra turned and placed a satchel of tea in the kettle. Noatak, behind Korra, held her tight and kissed her neck. Korra shouldered him off.

"Wow… You certainly are in the mood. You weren't earlier. Why the change?" Korra said.

"You seem upset… and I think it's my fault," Noatak said.

"Huh? Noa… It's nothing. I'm not mad at you," Korra said.

"I'm just sorry that we couldn't go out like you wanted. I promise next week will probably be a better time," Noatak said.

"Ha… Noa, don't worry. I'm not thinking about that. I'm just… distracted by the dinner."

"What happened at dinner?"

"Nothing happened…. Just what was said."

Noatak nodded and took two cups. He poured the tea out and handed Korra a cup. Korra sipped her tea and went back into the living room to sit on the settee. Noatak followed her and reclined on the arm of the settee.

"You said the council attended the dinner?" Noatak said.

"Yeah. Well not all of them. Just a couple of the council people. Obviously Councilman Hahn and his family. Then there was Councilman Keelut and Councilman Itigiaq and Councilwoman Qilaq," Korra said.

Noatak snorted. He covered his mouth and returned to drinking his tea.

"What was that?" Korra said.

"I'm surprised," Noatak said.

"About what?" Korra said.

"You said Councilwoman Qilaq was in attendance. Your uncle must have invited her," Noatak said.

"So you know about her," Korra said.

"Of course I do. She lives in this district."

"What? Here? No offense, but this isn't the kind of district I would expect a councilmember would live in."

Noatak shrugged and put his teacup on the coffee table that Korra made him buy a month ago.

"All council members have to live in the district they represent. That's the law," Noatak said.

"She represents this district? Wow. Did you vote for her?" Korra said.

"As a fugitive, I hardly think it appropriate or wise for me to vote for a council member. However, she is one of the better council members. Honestly Korra, you should learn a bit more about the politics here," Noatak said.

"I guess so… It's just that I've been so preoccupied with chi blocking and stuff, that I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know the council."

"I see… Then let me help."

Noatak got up and grabbed one of his notebooks from his bookshelf. He returned from his room and took the pen he left on his dining table. Then he sat down in front of the coffee table with the notebook opened to a blank page. Korra sat beside him and looked over at what he was doing. He sketched out a rough outline of the city and the surrounding area. Korra was surprised at how well the map looked. She thought about whether or not this was something that Noatak did when he was Amon- just making maps of Republic City.

"Here. This is the capital city and the rest of the Northern Water Tribe," Noatak said.

"I can see that," Korra said.

Noatak then drew lines over the city. He parted the city into seven different parts and then extended three lines outside of the city.

"The city itself has seven districts. Then the outlying area outside of the city have districts to the east, west, and north," Noatak said.

"Where are you from?" Korra asked.

Noatak made a small dot far out in the northwestern part of the outside western district.

"Here," he said.

"What's it called? Your hometown," Korra said.

"Denali. There are mountains in that area, and the village sat at the foot of the mountains… You're distracting me," Noatak said.

"Sorry. I was curious."

"Anyway… Each of the ten districts has two council members that represent their district. So there are twenty council members in total that work as the legislative body of the Northern Water Tribe with your uncle, the chief, as the overseer. He gets vote on legislation in the event that the vote is tied. There is also a judicial board, but your uncle appoints them."

"My uncle says he's not that powerful… but I guess he's being modest."

"Very much. Well, as I told you before, Councilwoman Qilaq represents this district. She's the junior council member to the other council representative to this district. The senior council representative is Councilman Ingyu."

"Councilman Ingyu? That doesn't sound Water Tribe."

"It isn't. Like Sirmiq, he's a mixed Water Tribe man. His father is from the Earth Kingdom, but his mother is from here. He grew up in this district, which is home to the most of the mixed Water Tribe people. He's the only non-bender on the council."

"Who else lives here?"

"Fishermen and immigrants. Councilwoman Qilaq is the daughter of one of the captains of the largest fishing boats. But for the most part, the district is extremely poor."

"Yeah. I know. You live pretty well actually."

"I'm just lucky. Anyway… as you can see, there are only three districts in the southern part of the city, and the southern part of the city is the poorest. The district west of this one is home to poor workers… mainly in water treatment and other factory work. The southwestern district is home to the mobs and other organized crime. The northern half of the city is the richest half. For instance, Councilman Hahn comes from the northeastern district, and it's home to most of the high-ranking military officers."

"Why is that not a surprise?"

"Maybe he comes from a military family? The district east of his is home to most of the academics. They typically side with Councilwoman Qilaq. East of their district is the one you live in. Government officials live in this district. They side either way. Merchants dominate the district on the northeastern part of the city. Their only interest is in keeping with the merchants' wishes."

Korra took Noatak's pen and made little notes on the map. She tapped the pen on certain districts.

"So… which districts do Councilmen Keelut and Itigiaq belong to?" Korra asked.

Noatak pointed to the western district outside of the city.

"That's where Keelut is from…" Noatak said.

He then pointed to the merchant's district.

"And that's where Itigiaq is from," he said.

"Who are the council members for the southeast district?" Korra asked.

"Councilmen Miksa and Tonrar. I don't know much about them at all. Though I suspect no one should trust them."

Noatak got up and took the teacups to the kitchen while Korra readied the bed. She took off the shirt and settled under the blankets before Noatak came in. He slowly removed his shirt and pants before turning down the radiator and joining Korra in bed.

"So… which district did Tarrlok represent?" Korra asked.

Noatak stared at the ceiling. He followed Tarrlok's entire political career from the beginning. Noatak circled the little snippets on Tarrlok that he found in Water Tribe newspapers and kept them locked in his desk at the Equalist headquarters. The more entrenched in politics that Tarrlok got, the less Noatak kept the clips and found himself loathing his younger brother. He hated that about himself- that he had become a jealous older brother with no real reason to be jealous.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to assume you knew. I just supposed that he probably ran for a seat here before the United Republic," Korra said.

"No… you are right. I'm just surprised that it took me as long as it did to remember this…" Noatak said.

"Remember what?" Korra said.

"Before Tarrlok won the seat for the United Republic, he did have a seat in the tribal council… He was the junior councilman for Councilman Hahn's district…" Noatak said.

"Wow…"

"I'm stupid."

Noatak hit his head against the wall and sighed heavily.

"What?" Korra said.

She huddled closer to him and brushed his hair back.

"Councilman Hahn… I think he knows who I am."


	26. Us V Them

**Note: If you haven't checked my Tumblr, please do (you can find a link to my tumblr on my profile here). I posted a preview chapter for another Amorra fic that I might be soon posting onto here. Tell me what you think of it. I'll still be working on this fic first and foremost, but the other one is just something I had been working on for a little fun. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I just realized there is a discrepancy with the locales, and I'll try and fix this up throughout the fic. But for the record, Noatak lives on the far east part of the city whereas the Black Squall territory is on the far west part of town. I'll put up a map of this on my Tumblr to dispell any further confusion (along with all of the names for the council members... because I'm lame like that and because I thought it got confusing myself).**

* * *

Korra arrived at the palace right as the guards changed. She snuck behind some pillars and walked to the east wing. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she went to her bedroom. She saw the bedroom next to hers open slowly. Iluq slowly walked out. Korra looked at Iluq, wearing a loose robe and her hair tied to the side.

"Morning Korra," Iluq said.

"Oh… hi there Iluq. Something up with your bedroom?" Korra said.

"No," Iluq said.

"Well, I never see you this way," Korra said.

For some reason, it never really occurred to Korra why Iluq would be in the east wing, a wing normally reserved for guests rooms until she saw Chu pop out of the very room that Iluq came out of. Korra put her hand to her mouth because it was the only thing to stop her from yelling anything or revealing all of the shock on her face. Chu, dressed in a white shirt and black pants, came up to Iluq and kissed her. He then turned to Korra and bowed to her.

"Good morning Avatar," Chu said.

"Uh… good morning to you too Chu," Korra said.

Chu smiled and took Iluq's hand. Korra scratched her head and shrugged. Nothing she could do- she did the same with Noatak practically every night. Something about her cousin made it seem like the weirdest thing.

"Oh… sorry Avatar," Chu said.

"No need to apologize… Yeah… You two are engaged…" Korra said.

"Korra has a fiancé too. You met him," Iluq said.

"I did?" Chu said.

"Iluq!" Korra said.

"Yes, the man who danced with me on Korra's birthday," Iluq said.

"Ah… He seems very nice. Quite the gentleman. I'd like to meet him again. Nanuq was it? My father met him. Why didn't you tell us that you were engaged Korra?" Chu said.

Korra smacked her head. When Chu wasn't around, she would definitely be giving Iluq a talk to about being such a blabbermouth.

"It's very complicated… Wait! Your dad met Noa- Nanuq?" Korra said.

"Yes, my father spoke with him. He thought he was familiar," Chu said.

"Thought? Oh good…" Korra said.

"What?" Chu said.

"Nothing… Nothing. Everything is good," Korra said.

"Yeah, my dad thought he looked a lot like someone he knew. I don't know though. I saw him, but he didn't look like anyone I knew. Besides, he was wearing a costume. I think my dad was just seeing things."

"Yeah…. Actually Chu, you could really help me with something."

"Oh, what is it Avatar?"

"Did you by chance know Councilman Tarrlok before he died?"

"Of course I do. That's a very sad story there…"

"Yeah… he worked with your father though. Right?"

"Yeah before he won the seat for the United Republic's council. He came over quite often when I was young."

"Did he say anything about his family?"

"Not really. I learned like everyone else did. If you could though, please don't speak to my father about him."

"Why?"

"My father took his death very hard… That's what it seemed like to me… My father doesn't actually talk to me much though."

"Oh… well that explains a lot."

"What?"

"Nothing… Actually, you don't, by chance, also know where I could to speak to any of the council representatives?"

"Sure. They all work in the same building. It's the same building where they hold meetings and pass legislation. Is there someone you wanted to see?"

"Maybe."

"Well let me give you the address."

Chu walked back into his room and came back with a card and Iluq's necklace. He handed the necklace to Iluq and gave the card to Korra. The white card read Chu's father's name and his office location with black stark letters. The building was located not too far from the palace.

"Do you mind me asking why you need to go to the Council offices?" Chu asked.

"She's worried," Iluq said.

Chu nodded and looked at Korra- almost asking with his facial expression, "is that so?" Korra shrugged and fidgeted with the card in her fingers.

"I just have some questions… If you could though, keep all of this conversation a secret," Korra said.

"You have my discretion Avatar," Chu said.

Korra laughed and smiled. She liked Chu very much. She was very happy that Iluq was going to be married to Chu- so much so that she didn't know why she was worried about Chu's father and his intentions. Korra still didn't trust the Councilman, but she knew he was never going to be the kind of person she could trust.

The Council building was a rather strange looking building when Korra compared it to the city hall of Republic City. The outside had touches of the old with statues of Tui and La guarding the entrance. None of the same kinds of pillars or overly ornate details of Republic City's city hall was present in this building. Instead, it was a love letter to the openness of the tundra with its many windows and minimalism. The entrance of the building looked like a wave with the cylindrical glass enclosures. There was also a sort of boldness with the fact that it was just a building made of metal and glass. Something that dared all other nations to try and attack a building like this. Strangely enough, despite its transparency, the building held most the most secrets in the Northern Water Tribe.

Inside, the Council building was floored with gray marble with large oak desks where council pages typed on their machines and told the operators to transfer their calls. Korra walked in warily to one of the desks where an annoyed man wrote down notes and stamped different pages.

"Um… excuse me. I'd like to see Councilwoman Qilaq," Korra said.

The man didn't bother to look up. He continued to stamp and write. Sometimes he stopped to check the clock and grabbed a book in front of him.

"Sorry-"

"I heard you before," the man said.

"Well, can I see her?" Korra said.

"Do you have an appointment with Councilwoman Qilaq?" the man said.

"An appointment? Um… no. I think she wouldn't mind a visit from me though," Korra said.

"Well if you don't have an appointment, it wouldn't matter if she minded seeing you or not," the man said.

"I think I can make some time for the Avatar," Qilaq said.

The man shot up and looked at Councilwoman Qilaq, holding a cigarette in one hand and a stack of papers in her other. Korra grinned and shrugged at the poor man.

"Well Avatar Korra, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Qilaq said.

"Oh… I was just thinking we could talk… Preferably in private," Korra said.

"Well, you've come to the right place then," Qilaq said.

Qilaq and Korra walked up the flights of stairs to the fourth floor where Qilaq shared an office with Councilman Ingyu. Ingyu sat at his desk writing and looked almost like Noatak but with just a hint of his Earth Kingdom heritage. He had that short black hair that peppered at the sides and lightly tan skin. He wore a crisp white shirt and a thin blue tie that had a silver pin on it. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a paper to read.

"Hope you don't mind Councilman Ingyu here. It's safe to speak with him here," Qilaq said.

Qilaq shoved some papers aside on her desk and placed the new stack she carried onto the desk. She found an ashtray buried in the mess and plopped it on top. She took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled slowly with the smoke jetting out from her lips. Qilaq pointed to a chair in front of her desk and then went to one of the operable windows. She lifted the window and went back to her chair and placed a coat over her shoulders. Korra looked behind her and saw Ingyu do the same. Korra decided then that it was probably a good idea that she leave her parka on as she sat in the chair.

"I don't mind at all," Korra said.

"Well thank you Avatar. I must say, it's nice to finally meet you in person. I've only seen you in passing in our district," Ingyu said.

Korra shifted in her seat.

"You've seen me?" Korra said.

"Yes. Quite a bit actually. Unlike other council representatives, Qilaq and I actually like to be in our districts," Ingyu said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to recognize you," Korra said.

"That's fine. We haven't actually met formally. I just see you at the harbor from time to time," Ingyu said.

"Just me?" Korra said.

"No. You and a man. It's none of my business. So I don't care," Ingyu said.

"You'll be surprise to know that people in our district, including ourselves, have very little interest in the gossip that prevails like in other districts. Besides, it just sticks it to Hahn which is all I care about," Qilaq said.

"Why's that?" Korra said.

"Any and all men that aren't the men that Hahn is trying to set you up with are a victory in my book. He wants you here permanently and as a potential weapon for the navy. Being with a poor fisherman will get under his skin in the worst way," Qilaq said.

"Hahn hates Qilaq more than any other council member. But that probably doesn't surprise you," Ingyu said.

"Not really, I heard what she had to say last night at dinner," Korra said.

Ingyu laughed and put his feet on his desk. He leaned back on his chair and crumpled a piece of paper and threw the paper at Qilaq.

"I thought you said you were going to refuse any and all invitations to those state dinners," Ingyu said.

Qilaq unwrinkled the paper and lit it on fire with her lighter over her ashtray. As the paper burned, Qilaq bent some water over the paper and leaned back in her chair.

"I did, and I didn't. Chief Unalaq asked me directly to come. I suspect he thinks I don't get his invitations. So careful Ingyu. Next thing you know, Unalaq is going to drag you to dinner so you have to sit between Keelut and his weird son," Qilaq said.

Qilaq flicked a bit of ash and pointed to Korra.

"No offense, but your cousin is a freak. The other one… eh… just sort of weird. She looks normal in comparison to her brother. Let's put it like that," Qilaq said.

"She looks like her mother… So does the other one… but he… unsettles me in the worst way. It's why I don't go to any of the state dinners. That and I'd hate to sit next to any of the other council members," Ingyu said.

"You guys are sort of lone wolves. Right?" Korra said.

Qilaq shrugged and stubbed her cigarette. She grabbed a glass of water and sipped on it before looking back at Korra.

"No. District B, where the academics are, usually support us. Same with District F, which the district directly west of here. District F is just as poor as us. So they don't really have a choice but to support us," Qilaq said.

"They're pretty racist in that district. If they had any money there, there would be no chance that they'd support any of our ideas. District B likes to think of themselves as being progressive, which is why they like us so much. All of the other districts… they usually side with Hahn. Though occasionally I can get Itigiaq to side with us. And sometimes the outside districts… " Ingyu said.

"We do alright. We're just trying to slow down Hahn before he does anything that could really damage the Water Tribe," Qilaq said.

"About that… what exactly is Hahn trying to do?" Korra said.

"You've got us. I've been trying to find out ever since I met him. He's too secretive. So now we're left guessing what it is," Qilaq said.

"We just know that it has to do with the national defense. And anti-United Republic sentiment, which I can't fault him on… I just can't commit to his vision of the Northern Water Tribe," Ingyu said.

"Anti-United Republic?" Korra said.

"Yeah, ever since the Northern Water Tribe joined, there have been people that are not quite happy with them. I can't blame them. Sometimes I feel like Republic City is the only thing that matters to them, but when you're the pet project of the Avatar, I guess nothing else matters. We've got housing problems, disease, organized crime, and serious poverty. Same goes for Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. You wouldn't know it if you sat in on a council meeting from the United Republic though. So Ingyu and I have to fight for whatever funds are left so we can try and improve this city," Qilaq said.

"Hahn's view on the United Republic is a little more antagonistic. He longs for the days when the Northern Tribe was an actual nation of warriors and somewhat hold their own against the Fire Nation," Ingyu said.

"Hahn comes from a long line of military leaders. So his ideas are just the nostalgia of his elders," Qilaq said.

"Other council members like Itigiaq, they're easily scared. He means good, but he's so easily bullied by Hahn that he just spouts out whatever diatribe Hahn drilled into him," Ingyu said.

"Okay… this is going to sound weird, but do you think Councilman Hahn is involved with the Black Squall?" Korra said.

Qilaq spit out her water. Ingyu jumped from his chair.

"I doubt it. Seriously," Qilaq said.

"If he was, he's very clever at hiding it. None of the members that I know well enough are involved with the Black Squall. A lot of them would find it beneath them to be involved," Ingyu said.

"Instead they just accept their money and quietly agree to laws that benefit their criminal activity," Qilaq said.

"I see…" Korra said.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?" Qilaq said.

Korra nodded and got up from her seat.

"Thanks for talking with me," Korra said.

"No problem. Please talk to us again some time. Qilaq and I enjoy the company," Ingyu said.

Qilaq got up and then escorted Korra back to the entrance of the building. She stood there with her hands in the pockets of her coat, already searching for another cigarette and her lighter. Her manicured fingers produced a cigarette while she found the lighter and lit the cigarette.

"Stay away from District E if you know what's good for you," Qilaq said.

"What if it means my uncle's safety or yours and Councilman Ingyu's?" Korra said.

"Ingyu and I take care of ourselves pretty well. Same goes for your uncle. You're valuable. Not just to this nation but the others as well. You can't go around getting killed," Qilaq said.

Qilaq inhaled from the cigarette before letting the smoke stream out of her mouth. She turned to Korra and lifted her eyebrow. Before Korra could say another word, Qilaq disappeared into the council building, leaving Korra wondering if she already put too much trust in Qilaq and Ingyu.


	27. Old Friends

**Note: Another long chapter for you guys. I hope it's to satisfaction. Sorry if you realize there are plot holes once you finish this chapter, they are all unintended- and I will try to mend them somehow. Until then, I thank you guys for the follows and reviews.**

* * *

Korra walked to the docks with a satchel of tea and some papers she had gathered. She forgot which newspapers Noatak usually read. So she decided to buy all of them much to the delight of all the newspaper boys. When Noatak got off the ship, Korra ran up to him and hugged him. She always embarrassed him like this. Not because Noatak didn't like being embraced by his fiancée but because it always incited the calls of his shipmates.

"Korra… Wait until we get home," Noatak said.

"Sorry, I just missed you," Korra said.

"Well, Noatak, you best be getting home quick, you can't have your lady waiting," Sirmiq said.

Nanuq and Sirmiq followed behind Noatak, laughing. Sirmiq had enjoyed the time joking about Noatak's romantic life ever since he found out. Nanuq, on the other hand, could only shrug at Sirmiq's jokes.

"Actually, if you two aren't busy tomorrow, Nigaq has a big dinner planned, and I promised her that I would invite you two over," Nanuq said.

Noatak looked at Korra who thought about it for a moment.

"Of course we would love to come over," Korra said.

"Nigaq probably would have dragged you two over if you said no. So it's better that you said yes," Nanuq said.

"I'll bring the usual bottle of fire ice," Noatak said.

"Thanks Noatak. I'll tell Nigaq," Nanuq said.

Noatak and Korra waved goodbye to Sirmiq and Nanuq as they walked back to Noatak's home. They chatted about their respective days as Noatak searched for a couple bottles of wine to buy for the night. They went to the same store that Noatak always went to- even when he was a young man.

"I forgot to tell you, I went to Councilwoman Qilaq's office the other day. Actually, I saw Councilman Ingyu as well. We had a chat about some things," Korra said.

Noatak inspected a glass of wine. It came from the Earth Kingdom. He had this particular vintage before, he noted.

"And?" Noatak said.

"They were surprised at my suspicions of a councilman being involved with the Black Squalls," Korra said.

"I'm not surprised," Noatak said.

"What do you mean?" Korra said.

Noatak placed the bottle down and picked up a different year.

"I mean that no councilman would ever admit to that activity- even in the slightest like bribes. What else did you talk to them about?" Noatak said.

"About Councilman Hahn and the anti-United Republic of Nations sentiment. I didn't know that was a thing," Korra said.

"You wouldn't. Before here, you lived in Republic City and before that the Southern Water Tribe. The Southern Water Tribe is the only nation that benefits from the United Republic besides Republic City. So there wouldn't be that kind of talk there," Noatak said.

"Are you against the United Republic?" Korra asked.

Noatak paused and picked up another bottle of wine.

"Not any more than most people here," Noatak said.

"So you don't like them?" Korra said.

"Hm… I didn't say that. I have reservations about them. Besides, I'm on less than friendly terms with them," Noatak said.

"That's an understatement."

"What did Qilaq and Ingyu say?"

"I think they feel the same…"

"It's a fairly popular opinion here. No matter which side you take."

Noatak gave Korra the bottles of wine to hold. He needed to find a bottle of fire ice for the next evening. He searched for his wallet in the front of his jacket and opened it to see the crisp Yuans that lined the inside. He would definitely have enough until he got paid.

"I see your tastes have changed Noatak," a voice said.

Noatak looked to his side. Councilman Ingyu stood by with a bottle of fire ice in his hands. Noatak smirked. Korra looked horrified. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding at the sight. She almost dropped the bottles on sight.

"But yours hasn't," Noatak said.

Ingyu shrugged and picked another bottle of fire ice.

"Old habits die hard, they say," Ingyu said.

"Some of them anyway," Noatak said.

"It looks like I need to explain something to your girlfriend," Ingyu said.

"Please don't tell my uncle!" Korra said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ingyu said.

Ingyu laughed as he placed a hand on Korra's to steady them. As he took away his hand, he let the sleeve of his shirt ride up enough to reveal the tattoo on the inside of his wrist that Korra never noticed in the office. It would have been hard to notice if she weren't so close to him. The faded black-blue of his tattoo was small and discreet. She recognized the symbol. She had seen many times when she was in Republic City. The Equalist insignia.

"You were an Equalist?" Korra said.

Ingyu and Noatak both laughed now.

"I noticed you commandeered my symbol, Noatak. You should have given credit where credit is due," Ingyu said.

"Sorry… I wasn't exactly in the position to do that," Noatak said.

"True, true. Well, let's go to my home. It'll be nice to catch up in a more private place," Ingyu said.

Ingyu lived not too far north from Noatak, which surprised Korra. She had seen nicer homes in the northern end of the district bordering one of the richer districts. Noatak told her that the owners of the fishing boats often lived in this area. Ingyu's home was in the heart of the district and sandwiched between similar looking brick houses. Inside his home, Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe art adorned the walls, along with grainy photographs. Korra and Noatak sat on a plush burgundy velvet sofa while Ingyu telephoned a local restaurant. He went to his kitchen and grabbed wine glasses before he returned to open the wine and settle into matching chair.

"I hope you don't mind the wait. I'm normally better prepared for guests," Ingyu said.

Ingyu poured the wine out for the three of them. He sniffed the wine and set the glass back onto the table.

"This is much better than the fire ice I would have drank tonight," Ingyu said.

"Well, it's our pleasure," Noatak said.

Noatak placed his arm around Korra. He rubbed her back a little to relax her. She was overly nervous. Noatak knew he should have been more nervous than her, but he wanted to wait to hear what Ingyu had to say.

"You'll have to forgive me. I'm not used to abetting fugitives," Ingyu said.

"You don't have to make any excuses for me," Noatak said.

Korra cleared her throat and sipped on the wine.

"So… how do you two know each other?" Korra said.

"We were in the navy for a spell… right after they stopped conscription," Ingyu said.

"Well, when you're poor, it's not like you have a choice anyway," Noatak said.

Ingyu chuckled and drank more of his wine. He rested back in his chair and closed his eyes like he could go right back to those days.

"Then we went to university together, and you left for Republic City," Ingyu said.

"I did…" Noatak said.

"I never blamed you for leaving. Atka's death really left a mark on you," Ingyu said.

"You could have come with me. You would have been good in the movement. You were always good at persuading people," Noatak said.

"Well… I used that skill for a different purpose as you can see. Besides, it sounded like you were good on your own," Ingyu said.

"You knew it was Noatak all along?" Korra said.

"You can hardly forget a voice like his. I had visited Republic City to go to a United Republic council meeting, and I heard one of Noatak's broadcasts. I swore I almost had a heart attack hearing it. It sounded like a ghost from my past," Ingyu said.

"Your voice does that a lot," Korra said.

Noatak shrugged and took his glass of wine.

"So why did you never bother to tell anyone?" Korra said.

"If I lived in Republic City, I would have been on the front lines with him. Though I don't think all benders are terrible. I just think there should be more protection for non-benders. Besides, I see Noatak as my brother, and that means more to me than the United Republic," Ingyu said.

"You still see me as your brother?" Noatak said.

"Don't you?"

"Always."

"I feel terrible saying this to you, but I'm very glad things didn't go your way. The man I read about in the newspapers wasn't the man that I called my brother. The man in front of me is. Besides, that power doesn't suit you well."

"I can hardly take offense when I know you're probably right."

"Besides, it got you back here. It's been too long. Though… I have seen you around. With the Avatar no less… I won't ask how that happened or why, but it makes Qilaq happy. So I have no issues with it."

"We don't know why it happened either, but he's the only person that gets me," Korra said.

"The Spirits like to play games like that," Noatak said.

"You two look good together anyway. It helps that Noatak hasn't aged like myself," Ingyu said.

"Yeah… the council here hasn't done you any favors," Noatak said.

Ingyu laughed as he finished his glass of wine. He topped off the glasses of his guests and resumed drinking his.

"You'd look like this if you had to do deal with Hahn. He thinks your girlfriend is a prize for the tribe and that we should treat her so," Ingyu said.

"I met him recently…" Noatak said.

"I'm surprised you let him get so close to you. He was close to Tarrlok," Ingyu said.

"I know… I made a mistake," Noatak said.

"I talked with Chu about it," Korra said.

"Chu as in Commodore Chu?" Ingyu said.

"The very one. He's my cousin's fiancé," Korra said.

Ingyu nodded and looked at Noatak tense up. Some things had never changed for his friend. He was still serious and constantly nervous. Ingyu never understood why Noatak had been so nervous in their youth. It wasn't until the demise of Amon and the reveal of his identity that Ingyu finally understood why Noatak was nervous all those times when they were young.

"I don't think Councilman Hahn recognized you from what Chu said. I think he was just hoping you looked like someone else," Korra said.

"You don't look like Tarrlok to me," Ingyu said.

"You know about Tarrlok?" Korra said.

"Only from the newspapers. Noatak never mentioned his younger brother by name," Ingyu said.

"Then you know Noatak is a waterbender?" Korra said.

"I've always known Noatak was a waterbender… and a bloodbender. That was never a secret. That's why Atka wanted him so much," Ingyu said.

"Atka? She's the girl that you were with. Isn't she?" Korra said.

Noatak nodded and looked to the wall. He pointed to a picture on the wall in a silver frame.

"You've kept that picture for a while," Noatak said.

"Of course I did… Avatar Korra, if you want to know what Atka looked like, take a look at that picture," Ingyu said.

Korra walked to the wall and stood in front of the picture. The small sepia toned picture showed a very young Ingyu with pitch-black hair and grinning widely in a fur-lined coat and knickerbockers. Next to Ingyu was Noatak in similar attire looking as serious as she imagined he would be. His hair was shorter than it was these days, but he looked just as handsome. Korra imagined she would have been just as enamored with him if she were there when that picture was taken as much as she currently was. Beside Noatak was a beautiful woman with short dark wavy hair and eyes that made her look like a fox. She wore a long belted coat that cinched around her tiny waist where Noatak's hand rested. Featured prominently on her neck was a betrothal necklace. Korra couldn't quite make the detailing of the necklace, but she knew that it was probably as intricate as the necklace she owned.

"Atka wanted to start an anti-bending revolution. She died before she had the chance to," Ingyu said.

"She knew that Noatak was a bloodbender?" Korra asked.

"Yes. She needed me because she heard of the old stories about other bloodbenders being able to remove bending as a form of punishment," Noatak said.

"And Noatak fell hard for her. I did too… but now when I see it, she was a bad person. No other way of putting it," Ingyu said.

"I wanted to believe that she loved me back. So I did anything for her. Even reinvent myself," Noatak said.

"So how did she die? Noatak said she died because of the Black Squall," Korra said.

"That's part of it. The other part was that we needed to test out Noatak's special little gift, and we thought the Black Squall would be a good place to start. But we were young and dumb, and we went heads blazing. No one's bending was removed, and Atka was killed when one of the Black Squall's bloodbenders choked her to death. She was always on their radar…" Ingyu said.

"Then Ingyu and I parted ways," Noatak said.

"Didn't you two want to be around each other?" Korra said.

"To be honest, no. That was a very hard thing for us to go through. Noatak wanted me to go with him to Republic City, but I really wanted to just stay here and think about what had happened. Next thing I know, I'm the councilman for this district, and I've got my own battles to fight," Ingyu said.

Korra took another look at the picture and pointed at Atka.

"Ah… I guess that makes sense… oh… Noa, I wanted to say… I didn't know you were engaged to her," Korra said.

Noatak took Korra's hand and held onto it tightly.

"That was a long time ago. Besides…I like us much better," Noatak said.

Ingyu snorted and tapped on the frame.

"Oh, Ingyu, may I use your bathroom?" Korra said.

"Yeah… Down the hall and your first right," Ingyu said.

Korra nodded and skipped that way leaving two old friends together alone for the first time in over twenty years. They stood in front of that picture of their old selves, bright, young and naïve.

"You've been here for a while," Ingyu said.

"Just two years," Noatak said.

"You could have said hi. I'm upset at you. It was never your fault she died," Ingyu said.

"I know. I just didn't know if you wanted to see me," Noatak said.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, you were always taking the fall for my mistakes. I was the one who got Atka pregnant, but you were the one who proposed."

"You weren't ready for that. I thought it was mine even though I knew it wasn't. She'd never have a child with a man who bends."

"Do you want to know what's funny?"

"What?"

"When I finally got married, I married someone who was a non-bender. She was Water Tribe and Fire Nation, and our first kid was a firebender from the get-go. Jung-soo nearly set the whole house on fire…"

"What happened?"

"This city. She got sick and died… My in-laws took Jung-soo and left for the Fire Nation where it isn't so bad… I haven't seen him since he was five. He's got to be like sixteen now. Crazy…"

They stood there in silence until Korra came back. Noatak saw the picture of Ingyu and his son right beside the picture of Noatak, Ingyu, and Atka. Ingyu let his fingers touch the picture, right over to his son. Noatak patted Ingyu's back, a gesture that Ingyu long since forgotten. They were always going to be friends, Ingyu thought.


	28. Remind Me

**Note: Whoa! First shorter chapter in a while. Not nearly as action packed as the prior chapters. This is more sweet. Hope you guys love it. Feel free to review. I will answer most of your questions. I heart all of the reviews and follows.**

* * *

"You're certainly young," Nigaq said.

Korra lifted a heavy pot of sea prune stew and carefully followed Nigaq into her dining room.

"Uh… I guess so," Korra said.

Nigaq pointed to a spot on the table for Korra to unceremoniously drop the pot of stew onto. Noatak brought out the bowls, and Nanuq made finishing touches on the tiger seal roast.

"You sure you're not pregnant?" Nigaq said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Korra said.

Nigaq did a once over on Korra and shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess not. It'll happen soon enough. You'll have a couple of runts running around and driving you crazy," Nigaq said.

"Nigaq, stop teasing our guests. They'll never want to come back if you continue like that," Nanuq said.

Nigaq stuck her tongue out at Nanuq and proceeded to the set the table with seaweed salad and plum juice that she cut with the fire ice Noatak brought.

"I can handle it," Korra said.

"She's just as stubborn as you anyway," Noatak said.

Korra rolled her eyes and settled down in her spot next to Noatak. She wiggled in her seat and grabbed Noatak's hand to squeeze it. Nigaq and Nanuq sat down and started to dish out the food.

"So how did you two meet?" Nigaq asked.

"In Republic City," Korra said.

"I asked how not where. I knew you two met in Republic City. Nanuq told me that," Nigaq said.

"We met at Avatar Aang's Memorial Island," Noatak said.

"Yeah…. Exactly," Korra said.

"So… you two just bumped into each other?" Nigaq said.

"Something like that. Just love at first sight," Korra said.

Noatak snorted before he took a bite of his tiger seal roast.

"I mean… not automatically… I mean he was sort of… imposing?" Korra said.

"So he was more into you?" Nigaq said.

Nigaq pointed a spoon at Noatak.

"You're a dirty old man," Nigaq said.

"No! Not like that! No. Actually… I was the one who came on a bit too strong…" Korra said.

"Korra was… well… still is very headstrong," Noatak said.

"That's a good thing. You don't need anyone pushing you around. Look at Nanuq and I! I'm about as bullheaded as it gets, but it keeps this guy in check. As long as you got Noatak here in check, things will be good," Nigaq said.

"I'll try and keep that in mind," Korra said.

"So what do you do Korra?" Nigaq asked.

"Um… well nothing at the moment," Korra said.

"So just waiting until you two have some babies?" Nigaq said.

Korra spat out her drink. Noatak laughed as Korra wiped her mouth.

"Korra is actually involved with politics right now. She works with Councilmen Ingyu and Qilaq," Noatak said.

Korra forgot how good Noatak was at speaking. His response was so quick and well formulated- almost as if the words were already there.

"That was what Korra was doing in Republic City as well, but Korra has family here. So we moved here to be closer to them," Noatak said.

"Yeah, Noatak and I like it that we're close to them now," Korra said.

"Your parents?" Nigaq said.

"Oh… no. They live in the Southern Water Tribe. My family is actually from the city," Korra said.

"From this side of town?" Nigaq said.

"The south east district. That's why we settled down there," Korra said.

Korra could see the smile form at the corners of Noatak's mouth. She could play this game too- making up their whirlwind romance. Then again, their romance was just that- a whirlwind even without the made-up story. Two seemingly opposite people meet, hate each other at first, find out that they're more similar than not, and then they fall in love. If all of the things that happened between them before then didn't happen, Korra wasn't sure if they would have fallen in love. Would Noatak have been married with children? Would Korra be in Republic City still? Or would they have still met and argued until they came to the same conclusion? Korra liked how things still ended up for them even though it was far from perfect.

"Well I'm certainly glad you two are here. Noatak has saved my ass a couple of times," Nanuq said.

"You have to stop letting him be so reckless out there. I swear he does it on purpose," Nigaq said.

"I do not! I'm just a little…"

"I believe the word you're looking for is careless," Noatak said.

Korra laughed loudly.

"I see which side you're taking. Korra, certainly you can see what I mean?" Nanuq said.

"Well… if Noatak is taking Nigaq's side, I'm sure he has a good reason for it. He doesn't take sides without a good reason for it," Korra said.

"Good thinking. I like you Korra. So Noatak, what initially attracted you to Korra? I hope it seriously isn't what Sirmiq says it is," Nigaq said.

"She beat me in a fight," Noatak said.

"That's the best reason," Nigaq said.

"What about you Korra? What made you like Noatak so much at first?" Nanuq said.

"Oh… well I guess it must have been how much he was willing to help me," Korra said.

"You must have that in your nature, Noatak. You're always so helpful around the ship. He won't admit it, but he really is," Nanuq said.

"Speaking of helping out, Noatak, are you helping me out with dish duty?" Nigaq said.

"Of course," Noatak said.

Korra and Nanuq cleared the dining table as Nigaq started to wash the dishes. Korra watched Nigaq carefully wash the dishes in the sink and then not so carefully toss them in the air for Noatak to catch and dry. Nanuq placed the leftover food in the icebox and then lead Korra to the parlor. Nigaq and Nanuq had many pictures hung on the walls of their parlor. Some of them were of Nigaq and Nanuq when they were younger, but others featured their children.

"That's my son and daughter," Nanuq said.

"They look like you," Korra said.

"I think they look like Nigaq, but that's just me. Especially my daughter, I see my wife in her. They're older than you by about ten years, my kids," Nanuq said.

"Do they still live here in the North Pole?" Korra asked.

"My son does, but I hardly would call it living here," Nanuq said.

Nanuq pointed to a picture of a young man in a naval officer uniform.

"My son is in the navy, and he spends most of his time on different bases. My daughter-in-law sometimes comes here with our grandchildren, but she's usually with her family," Nanuq said.

"Which one is of your grandchildren?" Korra said.

Nanuq pointed to a different picture- one of two little boys playing in snow.

"What about your daughter?" Korra asked.

"She lives in a village east of this city with her husband and her three little ones. They try to come here often… Usually during the festivals," Nanuq said.

"It sounds like you see your daughter's family more than you do your son's."

"You wouldn't be far from the truth."

"Does that make you and Nigaq lonely?"

Nanuq stroked his beard and combed his fingers through his hair.

"We have each other, so no. It does make us feel… a bit unwanted at times. For Nigaq, I think she feels a bit bitter. Not at my daughter. She understands that situation fairly well. She doesn't care for my daughter-in-law at all. I think she thinks that woman took her son and grandchildren away from her. I don't blame her though. I feel the same, but I also know there's nothing I can do about that," Nanuq said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Korra said.

"That's why she has been asking you if you're pregnant. She wants some grandkids to dote on," Nanuq said.

Korra's hand drifted from her side to below her stomach. She knew that part of her was empty, but somehow it felt even more hallow when she heard Nanuq's words.

"Besides, I think Noatak reminds her of her younger brother. He would be about the same age if he had lived. I'm sure your parents have told you about it- the fever that was here in this city. Lots of people died here then," Nanuq said.

"Just a little. I didn't know anyone that died of it," Korra said.

"You're lucky. Very lucky," Nanuq said.

Just as Korra turned, the telephone rang.

"Excuse me Korra," Nanuq said.

Nanuq went to the phone and picked it up. Korra heard the "mhm"s from Nanuq and some of the muffled end. Nanuq gently placed the earpiece back down.

"Korra, would you turn on the radio by you? It should already be on the right station," Nanuq said.

Korra nodded and found the radio on the mantle next to her. She turned on the switch and heard the little bit of static pop from the speaker before she heard the station. From the other room, she heard the water stop and footsteps run their way.

"Can't that damn thing wait?" Nigaq said.

Nanuq placed a hand up to Nigaq and pointed to the radio. Nigaq nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. Noatak followed behind and sat on sofa where Korra joined him. He stroked Korra's hair and clutched her shoulder. Nanuq just stood there in the middle of the parlor while the broadcast started.

"This is an alert for all those who live in Districts E and F. Do not leave your homes or shelter until morning. Recent activity on the border of Districts E and F has claimed the lives of three individuals and has injured six individuals. Repeat, do not leave your homes until morning," the broadcaster said.

Nanuq paced back as the broadcaster announced the upcoming song. He turned the radio off and then plopped onto a chair. He sighed and rubbed his closed eyes.

"Noatak, Korra. You're staying here for the night. I can't have you two possibly getting hurt," Nanuq said.

"I'll get a room ready," Nigaq said.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Noatak said.

That was all Noatak said- to Korra's surprise. No "we're fine on our own" or "we're sure that we'll be safe". The idea to refuse Nigaq and Nanuq's offer was never a response that Noatak was going to offer.

"Does that happen often?" Korra said.

"Not really… I wouldn't have known if it weren't for Sirmiq calling. Though Noatak, you've stayed here once," Nanuq said.

"It was before you left the South, Korra," Noatak said.

Nigaq came down with a bundle of clothes and shoved them into Korra's face.

"These are for you two to wear for the night. You're a bit tricky because I had to see if my daughter had any clothes that fit you," Nigaq said.

"It's all fine, thank you," Korra said.

Korra and Noatak followed Nigaq upstairs into a small bedroom with a futon and furs rolled out. A few blankets were folded on top.

"If you two need any more blankets, let me know," Nigaq said.

Nigaq shut the door and left the two alone. Korra quickly got out of her clothes and put on the long nightshirt that hit right at mid-thigh. Noatak slowly took off his clothes and tossed on what probably was Nanuq's nightshirt judging be the way it hung past Noatak's knees. Korra unfolded blankets while Noatak went to turn the light off. Korra tugged on Noatak's nightshirt and pulled him down to meet her underneath the blankets. They huddled closely in the cold room and blankets.

"Noa, why did you fall in love with me? Was it seriously because I beat you?" Korra said.

"No. I fell in love with you because... I thought you were the only person who made me feel whole again," Noatak said.

"Is that true?" Korra said.

Noatak gripped Korra close to him. Korra rested her head on his chest. They clasped their hands together. Noatak kissed her fingertips and rested them on his cheek.

"Always. So why did you fall in love with me?" Noatak said.

"Well... I don't know. I think for the same reasons. You just understand me better than anyone else. Plus, you don't really expect me to be the Avatar. I'm just a woman you're in love with," Korra said.

Korra kissed Noatak lightly- a soft touch that lingered as their foreheads touched. Korra skimmed Noatak's arm and buried her head into Noatak'a chest. She tapped her fingers in fluttering passes on his arm. He rubbed the small of her back and tangled his legs between hers as sleep came to him.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too."


	29. Return to Form

**Note: I didn't abandon you readers! I had to take a break from writing this because sometimes you need to be rejuvenated by writing other things. So for the other weeks, I just wrote other shorter Amorra fanfics. It was a great time. Anyway, so if you're reading this and finding my characterizations to be off, I suspect it's because I took time off from writing this fic and because I characterized Korra and Noatak/Amon much differently in those fics. But yay for updates!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Noatak said.

"Of course I'm ready," Korra said.

"You don't look ready. Do you have your mask?" Noatak said.

"I do. I do. Do you have your mask hoodie thingie?" Korra said.

"Of course I have my hood. I'm always ready," Noatak said.

Noatak pulled the black hood over his face and snuck into the alleyway. Korra placed her mask over her face and followed Noatak. After the violence in the district subsided, Korra and Noatak decided it would be a good idea to revisit the building they had stumbled upon those weeks before.

Tonight's full moon shone bright above the two of them. They were going to have to be more careful tonight then they were the other night. Korra thought of suggesting that they just walk the roofs to take their chances, but Noatak was leery. He asked Korra about her plans before they went out. He would run the scenarios in his head several times before agreeing to any parts of the plans. Korra liked to imagine that this was how he ran things with the Equalists- highly organized and flawlessly executed. She noticed a change in his schedule as they neared the chosen date of their outing. He installed an iron rod in the door way of his bedroom where Korra saw him do pull ups early in the morning prior to him going to work. He made time to spar with Korra and almost always beat her. Though he had always been rather fit because of his job, he gained back most of the muscle he lost after his Equalist hey day. Even at 43, people would say he was a prime male specimen at the height of his physical and mental game. Their sex became fiery and animalistic. Noatak dominated Korra's body, and Korra loved his strength and how incredibly passionate each of their love making sessions became. She thought about being worried, but when she asked Ingyu about his behavior, he shrugged and said that it sounded like the Noatak he knew.

They passed by the building where they had previously run into the Black Squalls. The building looked skeletal without the lights and noise. Noatak stared at the building before looking at Korra.

"There's no one in there," Korra said.

Noatak nodded and grabbed the set of lock picks from his jacket. He took one of the picks and started to wiggle the pick into the lock. He grabbed another pick and inserted it into the lock and continued to work on the lock. In a manner of minutes, Noatak had the lock picked. He shook his head and grabbed Korra by the shoulders.

"I'm going in first. Don't go after me until I signal for you. I'm worried about what's inside," Noatak said.

"Oh no. I'm going in there with you," Korra said.

"Okay… Just follow me. Don't do anything rash," Noatak said.

Noatak went in first. He resented the fact that he had removed Korra's bending because he certainly could have used some fire to see. Instead, they walked in pure darkness across squeaking floorboards. Korra felt around until she found a book of matches. She struck the match and tried to look around for something. She saw the gas fixture next to a fireplace. Right as she touched the lamp, Noatak blew the match out and took her hand off the lamp.

"Wait…" Noatak said.

The building was empty from the bottom on up. Korra began to worry that they had made a mistake in going out that night. That there was nothing, and that all of her worries were unfounded- as if paranoia had crept into her soul and controlled her body. When they walked into one of the upstairs bedrooms, Korra felt betrayed by her intuition. Noatak seemed unfazed by it all. He continued to look up and down and search every space. He stared at the floorboards of the rooms that they were in and smirked to him self. The burns on the floor seemed to be missed by Korra, but he was more familiar with them than he wanted to be. Everything about the place seemed obvious to him from the frayed curtains, the faded brocade comforters, and worn damask wallpaper.

"Do you ever wonder if there were ever prostitutes in here?" Noatak said.

"What kind of question is that?" Korra said.

"We're in a bordello or rather what used to be a bordello," Noatak said.

"How would you know?" Korra asked.

"Sometimes I got really lonely… and sometimes the Lieutenant wasn't enough," Noatak said.

"Oh… sorry for asking," Korra said.

"This is certainly the Black Squall's. Judging by the scorch marks on the floorboards. They tell me that this place was used but not recently," Noatak said.

"If this used to be a Black Squall hideout, then what were those people doing in here before?" Korra asked.

Noatak shrugged. Korra tapped her forehead and then snapped her fingers.

"Do you think… that maybe some members of the Black Squall are working outside of the gang but maybe… with some of the politicians," Korra said.

"If they are, there certainly would be reason to not want to be seen… especially if you were seen cheating the boss out," Noatak said.

"And if you're a politician, you wouldn't exactly want to be seen with a member of the Black Squall, but you might be comfortable working outside the confines of the Black Squall," Korra said.

Korra sat down on the floor and hit head against the old wallpapered walls. They were no further than they were before they got here. As she turned to stare at the floors again, she saw an odd slice of white in between the wood trim- a note. She tried to pry the wood with her fingernails, but the paper was definitely wedged well into the trim.

"Hey Noatak, do you have a knife with you?" Korra said.

"Of course," Noatak said.

Noatak grabbed the sheathed blade at his waist and handed it to Korra. She took the blade and inserted it between trim and walls.

"You're wrecking the blade," Noatak said.

"You aren't curious as to what is behind here? It has to be interesting if they hid it like this," Korra said.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious. I'm telling you that you will owe me a new knife," Noatak said.

Korra pried the trim apart and snuck her fingers in between to catch the paper. She grabbed the paper and unfolded it. Korra stared at the strange scribbling on the paper before shrugging and tossing the note to the floor.

"It's nothing… Just weird scribbles," Korra said.

Noatak took the paper and smoothed it. He read the writing and looked at Korra.

"Iluq could read this. I bet," Noatak said.

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid? Because you will pay for that," Korra said.

"No. What I'm saying is that this note is written in a really ancient Water Tribe alphabet. I can only make out a couple of the letters… It's probably written in code anyway… So I don't know," Noatak said.

"Why would you say Iluq knows it?" Korra said.

"Because the only people that know this are either royal or steeped in academia. Show this to Iluq. She might be able to help us," Noatak said.

"They taught me ancient Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom in the compound. I can cite _Love Amongst Dragons_ in its original form… maybe they should have taught me ancient Water Tribe," Korra said.

"There are very little text on waterbending in ancient Water Tribe, but there hundreds and possibly thousands of texts on the other bending forms in their native language. Our people relied on oral tradition… By the way, you will have to entertain me in bed with your rendition of _Love Amongst Dragons_. I hear it is beautiful in its original form," Noatak said.

"Only if you're lucky… Let's get out of this place. It gives me the creeps," Korra said.

Noatak put the note in his jacket and took Korra's hand in his. They walked downstairs and entered the parlor. The breeze from outside pervaded the building. Noatak shoved Korra to the wall under the stairwell. Her heartbeat thudded rapidly throughout Noatak's body- too much for him to hear any other person's heartbeat. He probably didn't need bloodbending though. He could smell and hear the person that entered into the building. They walked quietly and stalked about the parlor. The glimmer of a blade shone in the moonlight that streamed from outside. Korra almost bit through her lips trying to keep quiet. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she gripped tightly onto Noatak.

"You're gonna have to work harder if you're going to hide from a bloodbender," the man said.

Korra flew from the grip of Noatak and into the air contorted. She cried and screamed that cut through stale air of the brothel. The man took his knife and poked at the fabric of Korra's suit.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this? If you don't answer, I guess I can see how long it will take your man to," he said.

Noatak came out from the shadows and gripped at the knife.

"You can tell me the same," Noatak said.

Korra coughed as the man continued to torture her. Noatak weaved between them to try and stab him. Distracted, the man dropped Korra from his bloodbending grip and concentrated his efforts on Noatak. He straightened Noatak's back and cracked the ribs. He dangled Noatak in the air and smirked.

"Stop!" Korra said.

Korra ran up to man and went to jab him in the arm. He dropped Noatak and immediately placed Korra into a chokehold. Korra grabbed for her neck to try and pry his fingers off of her. Noatak felt the surge in his body as he came to his feet. That long feeling of blood rushed along his. He let the moon guide his motions. His eyes widen as he pulled up the man and slammed him to the ground. Noatak put his foot on the man's back and grounded his weight in between the shoulder blades. The man groaned as Noatak gripped his head and slammed it to the floor. Noatak's fingers swept across the man's forehead. The temptation was there. He already felt the power of bloodbending that night, but that power was a different sensation altogether from this moment. Noatak eased his fingers from the man's forehead and held the crown of his head while Noatak pulled his wrist out from underneath him. He touched the black ink on the man's skin.

"You were there…" Noatak said.

Noatak turned around to Korra. Korra nodded and promptly chi blocked the man. She stood far back and looked at Noatak. This was more familiar to her than she wanted it to be.

"What is your name?" Noatak said.

The man spat at the floor. Noatak stomped on his back and placed his fingers between the joints of the man's hands, slowly separating and causing the man to cry in pain.

"Let's try this again. Your name?" Noatak said.

"Mumik," he said.

"Good… So why does one go to an abandoned Black Squall hideout?" Noatak asked.

"Fuck you," Mumik said.

Noatak went back to placing the pressure in Mumik's joints.

"Heh… what makes you think this is about the Black Squall?" Mumik said.

"Well, Tui and La do not grace the wrists of all Black Squall members…" Noatak said.

"The rise of the snow squall will crush the republic," Mumik said.

Mumik, with all of his strength, pushed off Noatak and ran. Noatak and Korra chased after him down the alley until they were face to face in the moonlight. Mumik laughed as he pulled out his knife. Noatak readied himself in a bending stance, but Mumik drew the knife close.

"It has been a pleasure," Mumik said.

Mumik smiled. It was the kind of smile that knew too much for its own good. He placed the knife at his throat and glided it slowly across. Korra cried and buried her face into Noatak's chest. The blood drained from Mumik's body and melded with the street.

Noatak carried Korra home. She cried and shied away from Noatak. In bed, he held her tight to his chest. She didn't look at him. Instead, the image of Mumik blurred her mind, and she felt the tiniest seed of regret planted inside her heart. The fight of whether or not she was wrong about the man she fell in love with stayed in her thoughts. She shut her eyes tight and thought about it. _I would have died if he hadn't bloodbent. He had to because he loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves..._


	30. Sea of Love

**Note: Yay for getting back on this fic like a total boss! Totally excited for what everyone thinks. Some parts, I admit, are clumsy, but overall, I think you readers will love it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Korra sat at the balcony of her room. The sun was already set, and she hadn't left to go see Noatak. Instead, she touched her betrothal necklace and contemplated if everything really was a mistake like everything always was.

"Korra?"

Behind her stood Iluq. She was already dress for her evening with Chu, but she wanted to stop by Korra's room before she met with Chu. Korra always left before this time of day.

"Oh. Hey Iluq," Korra said.

"You're sad," Iluq said.

Korra got up and closed the curtains to the balcony. She turned on some of the lamps and sat on her bed. Iluq joined her and stroked her cousin's hair.

"If you loved someone, and something they did made you feel… uncomfortable, what would you do?" Korra said.

Iluq scratched her head and clasped her hands. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"I can't tell you," Iluq said.

"That's fine. I didn't expect you to. Anyway… I need you to look at something for me," Korra said.

Korra grabbed the piece of paper in her pocket and handed it to Iluq. Iluq smoothed the crumpled note out and read the paper.

"This makes no sense," Iluq said.

"Figures," Korra said.

"Where did you get this?" Iluq asked.

"I found it. Randomly," Korra said.

"Oh."

"Is something wrong about it?"

"No."

"Oh… okay."

"It's Desna's. You should give it to him."

"Huh?"

"This is his handwriting."

"Oh… Well… could you write down what this says? I'm still not really good at reading Ancient Water Tribe."

Iluq nodded and gestured for a writing utensil. Korra grabbed a pencil and handed it to Iluq. She wrote in small delicate strokes beneath each character and then handed Korra that paper. She tapped the paper and looked at Korra.

"This is the closest to what the lettering on this paper is. Desna will be searching for this," Iluq said.

"I'll be sure to give it to him. Maybe… don't tell him I had it," Korra said.

"That's fine," Iluq said.

At that moment, the door opened, and Chu popped into the room. He made a small wave to Korra and winked at Iluq.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Chu said.

"Not really. In fact, I have to go. Can you two cover for me?" Korra said.

"Of course Avatar Korra, we would be very happy to," Chu said.

"Thanks."

Korra took her parka and placed the note back into her pocket. She went back to the balcony before Iluq interrupted her.

"Remember to give Desna his note," Iluq said.

* * *

Korra opened the door to Noatak's apartment. She looked around and didn't see him at the table reading the newspaper. Instead, she heard the shower running. Korra sat on the settee and paged through whatever newspaper Noatak had read last while he was still in the shower. She normally didn't have the patience to read through the entire paper and usually read whatever Noatak circled or underlined.

The room filled with a warm front of vapor when Noatak finished his shower and opened the door. He leaned against the bathroom doorframe wearing only a towel hung low at his hips. He smirked at Korra who had dazed off reading the paper.

"I thought I heard you come in," Noatak said.

Korra woke up and smacked her head. She combed her hair and rubbed her eyes. Noatak glided to her and gave her a warm kiss.

"Hey…" Korra said.

"Hey," Noatak said.

"I got that note translated," Korra said.

Korra sat up a bit to grab the piece of paper and handed it to Noatak. He unfolded it and nodded. He gave the note back to Korra and settled onto the settee beside her.

"It's in code. Just like we suspected. Give it to Ingyu," Noatak said.

"What will he be able to do it?" Korra said.

"He was very good at cracking codes when we were younger. So you might as well try," Noatak said.

"Cool… I'll visit him tomorrow… Hey… guess what Iluq said about that note?" Korra said.

Noatak moved to kiss Korra again and kissed her on her neck. His hands were at her waist, slowly moving up below her tunic.

"What did she say?" Noatak said.

Noatak nipped at Korra's neckline.

"Well… she said… Oh!" Korra said.

Noatak's hand was underneath her shirt and fondling her breast. He looked up at her and made a smug smile. Korra reached to take his hand off of her breasts and onto her lap.

"Desna wrote that note!" Korra said.

Noatak's eyebrows knitted as he sighed and scratched his head.

"Did Iluq tell you?" Noatak said.

"Did she tell me what?" Korra said.

"Never mind… I can't really tell you if she hasn't already. It's not in my place to tell you," Noatak said.

"What's going on?"

"I am held by a promise to the princess to not tell anyone what is going on."

"But what if she's in trouble?"

"She shouldn't be. Chu is probably a good deterrent."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not, but it's not in my place to be indulging in secrets that aren't mine to have. Ask her yourself if you want to know. She'll tell you."

"Okay… I ruined the evening… Didn't I?"

Noatak kissed Korra and sat back.

"Far from it. I was thinking about you when I was in the shower beforehand, and I haven't been able to get you off of my mind," Noatak said.

"What's been going on with you?" Korra said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's you… making me feel like a young man again," Noatak said.

Noatak reached for Korra again and nuzzled her neck. She pushed him and turned away.

"Stop it. You're scaring me. The training and the sex…" Korra said.

"You told me that you liked it," Noatak said.

"I did. At first… but now… Yesterday you bloodbent someone, and you almost killed him," Korra said.

Noatak gritted his teeth and stared down at Korra.

"That man almost choked you to death!" Noatak said.

"I don't need to be saved!" Korra said.

"And what was I going to do? Let you die?"

"No! But the bloodbending!"

"Is that your problem? You would rather die at the hands of a bloodbender than be saved by the hands of your bloodbender lover?"

"That isn't what I said!"

"Say it Korra! Say that your lover is a bloodbender!"

"Fine! You're a bloodbender! And that… that scares me sometimes. Last night… I didn't see you… I saw Amon."

They sat on the settee in silence. Noatak got up, not even looking at Korra.

"You're pregnant. That's why I did it," Noatak said.

Noatak went into his room and closed the door. Korra followed Noatak into the dark of his bedroom. She stripped of her clothes and huddled into bed with him. They lay back to back while Korra cried.

"Is it true?" Korra said.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"We were always really careful…" Korra said.

"Sometimes it doesn't always work," Noatak said.

"How long have you known?"

"Just yesterday."

Korra kicked Noatak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Korra said.

"You were preoccupied by that man and his death… I didn't think it was appropriate for me to bring the subject up when all you wanted was comfort," Noatak said.

"Thank you…"

"Why?"

"For thinking about me like that."

"I do it because I love you."

"I know…"

Noatak turned and braced Korra to his chest. He kissed her back and neck while he groped at her breasts. She felt him as his fingers drifted down to her stomach.

"This is how I wanted to tell you. Before I made love to you," Noatak said.

"So tell me," Korra said.

"Korra… we're going to have a child," Noatak said.

His hand moved further down between her legs.

"Please…" Korra said.

Noatak kissed her neck and started to rub her clit. The movements were sleepy, more suited for when they woke up than before they fell asleep. Korra made little whispers about how much she loved Noatak. He kissed her ear and whispered back as he worked Korra in a quiet pleasure. He rocked against Korra, waiting patiently for her to take in the sweetness of it all. Noatak pressed his nose in Korra's hair and smelt the subtle mix of sea bell lilies and honey.

"Oh Noa…" Korra said.

The shallow breaths and little mewling filled the room. The swell of pleasure in Korra's body seemed to be like the gradual waves of the seas that hit upon rocky shores. Even Noatak's fingers moved like the tides. They were born from water, and they made love like the water. Even as Korra lost herself in the pleasure, she felt the calm of Noatak's hand gently caressing her thigh with her hand as his other hand worked in circled and teased her pearl into a dizzying passion.

"Korra… you're so beautiful," Noatak said.

His deep voice soaked into Korra as she writhed under his hand- undulating and panting. She grabbed his hand and held it here as she felt her body pulse and bliss overcame her. Noatak whispered as she closed her eyes and smiled. Korra held his hand as he positioned himself behind her. He kissed her as much as he could as entered her, thinking about how wonderful it was to be joined with the one he loved. Their bodies pushed and pulled together in their quiet and tender manner. Korra grasped his hands as they held tightly to her hips. She was his anchor to reality as he fell deeper into pleasure. Noatak buried his head in the crook of Korra's neck while he made his deep thrusts, filling her with his seed. Korra only parted so she could hold onto Noatak and placed her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and the echoes of his body.

"I'm sorry I'm not a better man for you," Noatak said.

"What do you mean?" Korra said.

"We're not married yet. We're already expecting a child. I work as a fisherman, and you're a member of the royal family. I'm a bloodbender, and you're the Avatar. And some of those things… those are things I have a hard time controlling," Noatak said.

"It's okay. Some of those things, I understand, and the others… it's going to take me a very long time before I can be okay with it or even know how to deal with it. I just… I just don't want to see you lose yourself like you did," Korra said.

"Thank you… for being honest with me," Noatak said.

Korra smiled and held Noatak's hand. As he closed his eyes, he thought about Korra and their child. He smiled and thought about his brother and his mother… even his father. A calm reached his mind and pervaded with the thought of the future. Strange, he thought. He never used to think about the future like he did now, but with Korra, the future was always there.


	31. I Spy

**Note: Thanks for the new reviews and whatnot! I hope to get the next chapter out tonight (fingers crossed).**

Ingyu opened a window and looked outside down at the busy streets of the capital. He turned around and sat back at his desk. Korra sat in front of him as she put her parka back on. Ingyu grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck before he got to talk with Korra. She grabbed the piece of paper from her pocket and placed it on Ingyu's desk.

"So what is this?" Ingyu said.

"It's a note we found," Korra said.

Ingyu's eyebrows rose. He reached for his glass of water to drink as he stared at the paper.

"What do you need with this?" Ingyu said.

"Noatak supposes that it's a code for something. He says you're good at figuring this sort of thing out," Korra said.

"Where are you finding stuff like this?"

"I can't say…"

"Seriously? You can't go running around this city looking for- I don't know what this is. Whatever it is, it's a wild turtle-duck chase that's going to get you killed."

"Can you just look at this?"

"Okay."

Ingyu grimaced and took a piece of paper. He started scratching out little messages and diagrams before smacking the paper. He looked at Korra who was giving him a quizzical look.

"This is a message for a meeting. I can tell by the types of characters they used. A lot of them have dual meanings- even triple meanings. You'd have to be pretty smart to get them. That or knowledgeable of the code these people set up," Ingyu said.

"Hey Ingyu, what code? You aren't leaving me out of something, are you?" Qilaq said.

Qilaq carried in a stack of papers and folders and dropped them onto her desk. She pulled out her silver cigarette case and pulled a cigarette to light. She waved at Korra as she took a long puff from the cigarette and slowly exhaled.

"It's nothing Qilaq. Just some sort of mess that the Avatar is trying to get into," Ingyu said.

"Give the note to me," Qilaq said.

Ingyu took the two pieces of paper and handed them to Korra who gave them to Qilaq. She looked at the notes for a while and smoked some more. She tapped her hand on her desk and glanced at her calendar.

"So who's going?" Qilaq said.

"Don't encourage her!" Ingyu said.

"The three of us certainly can't go. We're too high profile for something like this," Qilaq said.

"It's not a matter of whether or not we're too high profile. This is definitely Black Squall related, and that means it's loaded with spies and the like," Ingyu said.

"Why not send Noatak?" Korra said.

Ingyu spat out his water.

"Korra!" Ingyu said.

"Noatak? Who is this? Is this the guy you're seeing?" Qilaq said.

Korra nodded.

"We'll have to get him something decent to wear, but I don't see why not. Have him stop by the office. I'll get Ingyu's tailor to stop by with something ready made," Qilaq said.

"Look, Noatak would be great, but you're forgetting one thing Korra," Ingyu said.

"Huh? What is she forgetting?" Qilaq said.

"Noatak is a fugitive," Ingyu said.

"Ingyu!" Korra said.

"Is that true? The man you're dating is a fugitive?" Qilaq said.

Korra bit her lip and looked at Ingyu. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Qilaq, you better sit down for this," Ingyu.

Qilaq shrugged and sat at her desk. She stubbed out her cigarette and poured a glass of water.

"Korra, you don't have to worry about this. I trust Qilaq. She won't do anything if we tell her. Right Qilaq?" Ingyu said.

"I don't even know what I'm agreeing to, but sure, I do," Qilaq said.

"Noatak is my best friend, and he is Korra's lover. But he is… he is known as someone else in Republic City," Ingyu said.

"Okay… so what is it?" Qilaq said.

"You wouldn't recognize him without his trademark head gear but…" Ingyu said.

Ingyu pulled up his sleeve and pointed at the tattoo at his wrist.

"Yeah, I've seen that tattoo a million times. I know it also happens to be the mark of that Equalist movement… Shit! Are you fucking kidding me Ingyu?" Qilaq said.

"Qilaq, before you get upset-" Korra said.

"-Holy shit… The man that you are seeing… that man… he's Amon!" Qilaq said.

"Qilaq, please understand," Ingyu said.

"Fuck… Do you have fire ice in here? I need a bottle before I let this sink in," Qilaq said.

"Please Qilaq, I think he can really help us out. He's helped me out so far. He wouldn't hurt anyone," Korra said.

Qilaq turned around to the assortment of bottles behind her and took out a bottle of fire ice. She opened it and took a swig. She pointed to Korra and Ingyu.

"What I should do is turn the three of you in. This is pretty serious. He almost destroyed Republic City," Qilaq said.

"But I saved it!" Korra said.

"You almost got killed in the process. Do you understand why having a person like that loose is a danger? This isn't a question of the destruction of benders or the oppression of non-benders. It's a matter about the safety of all the citizens of this nation. Do you understand?" Qilaq said.

"I do…" Korra said.

"And right now, he's the only person who can scare the Black Squall," Qilaq said.

Qilaq grinned and took another drink of fire ice.

"Send him into the fire. Maybe he'll come back," Qilaq said.

"What?" Ingyu said.

"Let's see him in action. Amon versus the Black Squall. Sounds interesting to me. If he makes it out alive with good information, then maybe I'll trust him enough not to call the navy. If he doesn't, then that's one less criminal this tribe needs to worry about," Qilaq said.

"Always so positive," Ingyu said.

"Hey, I'm just interested in what's going on. What's so interesting that they have to keep it a secret? If it's the Black Squall, I'm going to crush them. If I can find Hahn at the bottom of it, even better," Qilaq said.

Qilaq grabbed her phone and dialed quickly.

"Hey, yeah this is Councilwoman Qilaq. I need a suit… He's rather tall and muscular. I wouldn't know. Just get large suit and fix it so it fits him! Be here in a few hours," Qilaq said.

She went to the radio and turned to Korra.

"What boat is he on?" Qilaq said.

"I don't know… the captain's name is Pakak," Korra said.

"Okay… that's the Otter-Penguin," Qilaq said.

Qilaq turned the knobs on the radio and tapped out her message to broadcast.

"What did you say?" Ingyu said.

"Something about an emergency. We'll go there in say… an hour?" Qilaq said.

* * *

Noatak got off the boat and looked around. Nanuq and Sirmiq shrugged.

"They said there was an emergency?" Nanuq said.

"Where's the emergency?" Sirmiq said.

'It's over here," someone said.

Noatak, Nanuq, and Sirmiq turned around to see Qilaq, Ingyu, and Korra. Qilaq stood proud with her hands on her hips and smirk across her lips. She tossed her hair and raised eyebrows.

"So you're Korra's man," Qilaq said.

Noatak braced himself and looked at Ingyu and Korra. Qilaq gestured at Noatak and then pulled out her cigarette case.

"She told me. So no use in hiding," Qilaq said.

Sirmiq and Nanuq looked at Noatak.

"Hey Noatak, you in trouble?" Sirmiq said.

Noatak gritted his teeth and folded his arms.

"What's this about Councilwoman Qilaq?" Noatak said.

Qilaq lit her cigarette and blew smoke in Noatak's face.

"I need you to do a favor and come with me. My Satomobile is already started. I'll brief you once we get in," Qilaq said.

Korra took Noatak's arm and pulled him towards Qilaq's Satomobile. Korra and Noatak sat in the backseat while Qilaq and Ingyu took the front. Noatak tightly gripped Korra's hand and looked ahead at Qilaq smiling in the mirror. Ingyu exhaled and slumped his shoulders. Korra stroked Noatak's hand and smiled at him. The thought that he was going to be jailed or executed had crossed his mind several times, but he never suspected it would be at the hands of someone like this. A lifetime of being too clever seemed to get him nowhere.

"Settle down Noatak… Or should I call you by your alias?" Qilaq said.

"Noatak is fine," he said.

"I don't trust you, but these two do. I don't know if that's because of naïveté or sheer stupidity, but I take Ingyu's word all the time," Qilaq said.

Qilaq roughly shifted and stepped onto to the gas. She zipped through the streets and narrowly avoided other people. Reckless wasn't even good enough to describe Qilaq's driving style.

"We need you to go to the meeting described in that note you and Korra found. It's going to be tomorrow night. I want a detailed report of everyone in attendance of the meeting and what is said," Qilaq said.

"What's in this for me?" Noatak asked.

"I'm not going to call the United Forces to carry you off to the prison you belong in. I figure that's reasonable enough," Qilaq said.

"It is… Did Korra tell you anything about the note and its origins?" Noatak said.

"Nope but Ingyu filled me on most of it," Qilaq said.

Ingyu shrugged and heavily sighed.

"Korra and I found that in a former brothel that the Black Squalls ran. It was written by Prince Desna," Noatak said.

"Is that true Avatar?" Qilaq said.

"Yeah…" Korra said.

"Prince Desna… What are you up to?" Qilaq said.

Qilaq swung her car around in front of the council building and fetched one of the assistants to park it for her. They ran up to Qilaq and Ingyu's office. A nervous looking man held a tape measure and hunched over. Qilaq slapped the man on the back and pointed to Noatak.

"Measure him. He needs to look impeccable," Qilaq said.

"Where is this meeting that I necessitate new apparel?" Noatak said.

"The Magnolia Club, where else?" Qilaq said.

Noatak snorted. The Magnolia Club… the Northern Water Tribe's finest club of debauchery. Of course that was where the meeting was. That's where all the meetings were…


	32. Start a War

Loud, muffled jazz diffused outside of the Magnolia Club. The neon lights and bright exterior looked like an eyesore to Noatak compared to the rest of the elegant and understated buildings of the Northern Water Tribe. He touched the silk scarf that Qilaq gave him and walked up to the entrance. Qilaq's people did a number on him- slicking back his black hair, dressing him in black suit and tie, and spraying expensive cologne on him. He looked suave, as Qilaq said- someone who would fit in with the crowd of the Magnolia Club. As he stepped into the club and repeated the special code necessary for entrance, Noatak was given a black mask. All the people in the Magnolia Club wore these masks because it was here where all the deals were made. The venue struck Noatak as a place that his father would have frequented and where Tarrlok actually went.

As Noatak stepped in, women in tight silk dresses approached him with drinks. He graciously turned down their offers and went to the bar instead. The club was a dizzying scene of gold lights, burgundy velvet, imported flora, and whatever kind of poison one preferred. Prostitutes that masqueraded as dancers twirled about in their heavy makeup and waltzed out with clients to rooms above. Tables with coins, dies, cards, and tiles from any game imaginable spread throughout the floor and made many a man meet their demise. Private backrooms for VIP guests housed illicit drugs or the discreet handshake between a politician and a mobster. In the thick of the action, a woman with a smoky, sultry voice sang in front of band with unenthused members playing equally uninspiring jazz music. Noatak went straight to the bar where a bored bartender meticulously cleaned glasses and listened to drivel from inebriated guests. Noatak gazed at the selection of fire ice and dragon bush liquor. There were a few bottles of cactus juice for the more adventurous guests, but Noatak was interested in keeping his faculties at its sharpest.

"I certainly didn't expect to meet with you again…"

Noatak turned around. The smile of a man who smiled too widely for comfort stood in front of him. His braided locks and blue suit with water tribe accents were a giveaway- Councilman Hahn. Noatak was thankful that he could at least control himself enough to not snort with glee- this sort of meeting was what Qilaq wanted.

"Nanuq was it?" Hahn said.

"Yes…" Noatak said.

"Don't worry. You're amongst friends here. We have every interest in discretion here," Hahn said.

"Thank you," Noatak said.

"May I interest you in a drink?"

"Please."

Hahn motioned for the bartender. The bartender stood straighter and bowed to Hahn.

"Do you have any dragon bush liquor not from Ba Sing Se? Preferably aged," Hahn said.

The bartended nodded and produced a bottle of dragon bush liquor. He opened the bottle for Hahn to smell the fragrant amber liquid.

"This comes from a village outside of Chameleon Bay. This has been aged for 50 years," the bartender said.

"Perfect… Please pour some for myself and my guest," Hahn said.

The bartender took two tumblers and partially filled the glasses with the rich liquor. Hahn and Noatak took their glasses and nodded to each other.

"To what should we toast to?" Hahn asked.

"To the Northern Water Tribe and its future success," Noatak said.

"Yes, to the Northern Water Tribe," Hahn said.

They raised their glasses and took their respective drinks. Noatak swirled the dragon bush liquor in his mouth and moaned. It had been long since he had a drink like this- pure, smooth, and utterly intoxicating. The complexity of the flavor rolled on his tongue and brought him to the place where this used to be a more common ritual. He used to drink this more often than fire ice when he was at the height of his power. Where fire ice was drunk for nonexistent nostalgia, dragon bush liquor was drunk for his absolute enjoyment. He drank this particular brand and year before- a gift from Hiroshi Sato. The memories of this drink provided Noatak with the necessary hubris and charisma he needed for the night.

"I see you're enjoying this," Hahn said.

"It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of drinking something of this caliber," Noatak said.

"Well, anything for an acquaintance… I suppose I can't interest you in some more drinks. My associates and I are meeting in one of the backrooms, and I think you may have mutual interests," Hahn said.

"It depends on what the interests may be."

"I think it will interest you… and a man of your skill set."

"I have no idea what you speak of."

Noatak laughed a little and sipped on his drink. As Noatak settled the drink back on the bar, he tapped his finger on the rim and circled to stir the drink. The drink sloshed on the sides of the glass before Noatak covered the glass to settle the drink.

"Follow me," Hahn said.

They left the bar with their drinks to the back. The long corridors held many rooms- somehow soundproofed to the relief of the customers. The dim lights made it hard for Noatak to see properly, but Hahn guided him to a room set far back and secluded from the other rooms. He opened the door to a room filled with other masked men and a few prostitutes and waitresses. The decadence of the room seemed to reflect the exclusivity of the meeting with its gold fixtures, fur and silk rugs, plush velvet sofas, and marble bar. Hahn settled in a chair at the back and gestured for Noatak to sit by him. A man in a dark blue suit stood in the front of the room and looked directly at Hahn. Hahn signaled to a man in the back of the room with an opaque projector. The lights were turned off, and the light of the projector shone on the red walls.

"Good evening associates…" the man upfront said.

Noatak relaxed in his chair to prepare himself to make the mental notes that Qilaq requested. Hahn drank more and eased himself as the crowd of people silenced. The image of storm and flame brightened the room.

"It is an honor that we are meeting here as comrades in the fight against the unfair demands of the United Republic and the weakness of our current government. The time has come for us to gather and take back what is rightfully ours," the man said.

His voice was deep and not particularly sonorous, but people clapped anyway.

"You should be up there. You have a certain presence about you. He's uninspiring," Hahn said.

Noatak ignored Hahn's whispering and paid attention to the soft claps of the small audience.

"The United Republic has been stealing our resources and for what? To control dangerous citizens that they could not subdue! To rebuild their city! They took our ally and brother," the man said.

A picture of Tarrlok appeared. There was much clapping and murmurs of praise for Noatak's brother. Noatak's jaw locked at the sight.

"All the while, our tribal leader has sat by the wayside and let these people push this nation around. We no longer are the proud nation we once were and the time is now to reclaim what is rightfully ours!" The man said.

Noatak smiled to himself. This was the movement of amateurs- not the carefully drawn out plans of a genius or mastermind. Hahn sat back and eyed Noatak's grin.

"He's not very good. I know," Hahn said.

"So how are you going to convince people about your cause?" Noatak said.

"I don't need to. We already have," Hahn said.

Hahn motioned to the other people in the room entranced by the speaker.

"The United Republic has placed a ban on the recent mechanisms developed for the Equalist Movements because they are scared of anyone who will say no to their authority!" The man said.

One of the women rolled out a cart and opened a leather crate. Noatak's eyes widened as she pulled out one of Sato's gloves. The man took the glove and placed it on his hand. He readied his arm and brightened the room with sparks of electricity flaring from the glove. The room collectively "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed.

"Let us fight our oppressors with the tools that they wanted to keep from us!" the man said.

"Tell me… what does this group plan on doing once they manage to get the tribe to break from the United Republic?" Noatak said.

"Well… in a manner of speaking, we just want to return strength to this nation. To the right people," Hahn said

"For the good of the Water Tribe," Noatak said.

Hahn nodded and smirked.

"Are you convinced yet?" Hahn said.

"What was I supposed to be convinced about?" Noatak said.

"Join the Snow Squall. Get rid of the United Republic. It's that easy," Hahn said.

"And you have the Black Squall at your hand?" Noatak said.

"And most of the council."

"Then you don't need me."

"Far from it… you have a… certain personality about you- one that I see as useful. I saw it that night I met you."

"I feel like you overestimate me."

"I'm rarely wrong about people. Your modesty is all too unnecessary with me."

The man finished his presentation, and the lights turned on. Everyone stood and clapped. Noatak stood up and placed his glass on the silver platter beside him. Hahn stood up with Noatak and finished his drink. Hahn pulled a card from his pocket and gave it to Noatak.

"We have meetings like this every week. Your attendance would be greatly appreciated. If you join us, I'll promise to make it very worth your while," Hahn said.

Hahn extended his hand to Noatak. He stared at Hahn's hand before placing his in his pockets.

"I have to think about this, but I will be back," Noatak said.

"Good… Please have your response by then. I'm sure you'll make the right choice," Hahn said.

Hahn smiled and withdrew his hand. Noatak walked out of the room and out of the Magnolia Club. He clutched at the bow tie that left like it had completely tightened like a noose over the night. He turned around and looked at the club, still very much alive for the night. When he close his eyes, only the dizzying specter of Hahn appeared in his mind, strangling it like the tie. Noatak shook and ran into the blackness. In an alley, he ripped off the mask and began to breathe easier as he leaned against a brick wall. He took the black mask and shattered it against the wall before running home feeling scared for the first time in a long time.


	33. Hideaway

**Note: Sorry for the wait! This chapter was hard to write because it's a transition of sorts. As always, thanks for the reviews and follows!**

* * *

Korra stood in front of her mirror. She felt strange staring into the reflection of a young woman that was apparently her. She lifted up her shirt and stared at her still taut and toned stomach. Korra poked at her belly and bit her lip. Somehow, she was supposed to believe that a little child was growing inside of her. She believed it though. The week following Noatak's abrupt announcement seemed like a sudden spotlight on the obvious. Korra felt queasiness in her stomach and the tiredness in every part of her body. A slight feeling of excitement and doubt permeated in her mind.

"It won't be until the Winter Solstice," Iluq said.

Korra spun around and tugged her shirt down. Iluq touched her braids and sat on Korra's bed. She tapped on the bed for Korra to join her. Korra sat beside her and bit her lip.

"May I?" Iluq said.

Iluq pointed to Korra's stomach. Korra knitted her brows and inched away from Iluq.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Korra said.

"May I feel the baby?" Iluq asked.

"What baby!" Korra said.

"Your baby. Yours and Noatak's baby," Iluq said.

Korra hesitated before lifting her shirt up a bit for Iluq to place her hand on her stomach. Korra breathed deep in nervousness as Iluq touched her stomach. Iluq nodded and smile as she took her hand away.

"Your baby is very strong. It's going to be a very powerful waterbender," Iluq said.

Korra pulled her shirt down and looked at Iluq. She held out her pinky to Iluq.

"Swear to me you won't tell anyone about this," Korra said.

Iluq cocked her head to the side before linking her pinky to Korra's.

"Winter Solstice?" Korra said.

"Yes, you're baby will be born by then," Iluq said.

"How can you even figure that out? Or even feel this baby? Both you and Noatak can do it. I wish I could see what you guys see!" Korra said.

"It's because you're not a bloodbender," Iluq said.

Iluq's declaration was just as nonchalant as the look on her face as she said it.

"What! Does your father know about this?" Korra said.

"No…" Iluq said.

"Wait… Noatak said you had a secret between the two of you… Desna… he's a bloodbender too," Korra said.

Iluq nodded.

"Is that the secret?" Korra said.

"No," Iluq said.

"What's the secret then? If it isn't that Desna and you are bloodbenders, then I have no clue," Korra said.

Iluq sighed and stared into the distance. Her face looked incredibly blank as she touched her hair.

"Desna… he uses bloodbending to control people," Iluq said.

"What! We need to tell your dad about this! That's super serious Iluq!" Korra said.

"No," Iluq said.

Iluq held out her pinky finger for Korra. Korra shook her head and turned Iluq's hand away.

"I can't. You have to understand why," Korra said.

Iluq shook her head and placed her fingers on Korra's lips. A slight tightening in Korra's chest grew apparent- a dull and painful ache around her ribs. Iluq's eyes deadened as the pain slowly grew.

"Stop it!" Korra said.

Korra cried as she felt the muscle around her ribs start to crush them. A whimper escaped her lips that sounded like a dying animal. The sound pierced into Iluq's mind. Her eyes quickly closed and snapped open. She took her hand back and suddenly ran out of the room. Korra groaned and touched her now sore ribs. She held her torso as she stumbled into the bathroom and looked for any ointment. The only thing Korra could find was a washcloth that she soaked in the hottest water the faucet would allow. She wrung the cloth and pressed it lightly against her torso. She winced a bit before she settled down from the pain. Korra discarded the washcloth and changed her clothes before exiting her room.

Outside of Korra's room, Ingyu stood looking at the marble pillars and tapping on them. He stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered around them. As he turned around and saw Korra, he smiled and waved.

"What're you doing around here?" Korra said.

"Dinner, of course. Tell your uncle to stop inviting me or conning me into coming over," Ingyu said.

"It's not that bad. You have me as your partner in crime," Korra said.

"And Qilaq. I dragged her with me, but she left to powder her nose and find a place to smoke," Ingyu said.

"Then dinner should be extra fun," Korra said.

Ingyu shrugged and then pointed at Korra.

"By the way, congratulations. Noatak told me," Ingyu said.

"He told you!" Korra said.

"Of course he did. We're brothers. That's the sort of thing brothers share. Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone. Not even Qilaq knows," Ingyu said.

"What don't I know?" Qilaq said.

Qilaq walked towards Ingyu and Korra in a floor-length burgundy dress with blood red lips and smoky eyes. She eyed Korra in her silver dress with its long sleeves and shorter skirt- something that the servants said was quite risqué and fashion forward.

"It's nothing Qilaq. Just something between Korra, Noatak, and I," Ingyu said.

"Oh… I see. Nothing too secret is it?" Qilaq said.

"Um… well you see…" Korra said.

"It's more of a matter of discretion," Ingyu said.

"I can keep a secret Ingyu. I'm not five," Qilaq said.

"It's not up to me to tell you what it is anyway," Ingyu said.

"Then she can tell me," Qilaq said.

Korra sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry… It's really personal," Korra said.

"I'll find out either way," Qilaq said.

"Nope. Not going to budge," Korra said.

"Eh… well, I can respect that. Besides, I've got something else to say since I've got you two around here, and it looks like we're alone," Qilaq said.

Ingyu leaned against a pillar and glanced behind him. No one around. He turned back and folded his arms.

"What is it?" Ingyu said.

"I met with Noatak today," Qilaq said.

'What!" Korra said.

"I rise rather early… I saw you too Korra, but you ran off before I got to say hi. Anyway… he told me about what happened at the Magnolia Club," Qilaq said.

"And?" Ingyu said.

"Let's just say Noatak will be our little infiltrator," Qilaq said.

"He agreed? But… I… It makes me uncomfortable," Korra said.

"You'd be surprise what one will agree to when you offer clemency," Qilaq said.

Ingyu grinded his teeth and scowled at Qilaq.

"You can't do that! You do not have the authority to offer that! That's bribery, and you know it," Ingyu said.

"He's illegally residing in our nation. I think my offer is the least of his worries. Besides, he can't get clemency without a member of the council to present the idea in council meeting. Let's just say that he has at least one," Qilaq said.

"Qilaq, do you realize how irresponsible that is?" Ingyu said.

"When I see what we're up against and what is going on in this nation, I have to say that I think I'd rather risk this," Qilaq said.

"At least consider Korra in your decisions," Ingyu said.

"He was the one who said yes. I don't know why you're putting this on me," Qilaq said.

Qilaq turned around and walked towards the dining hall. Ingyu rubbed his temples and looked at Korra who had been staring at her feet and clutching at her stomach. Ingyu slowly rubbed her back and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that. Qilaq is… she has a one-track mind. I'll see what I can do about letting her soften up on this infiltrating idea of hers. I don't really care for it. Especially because he could get killed if they find out about his true identity… That said, you need to talk to him. If he's going to listen to anyone, it's going to be you. Honestly, I think the only reason why he agreed to this mess is because he thinks it's the best way to protect you," Ingyu said.

"Thank you Ingyu. It means a lot," Korra said.

Ingyu smiled and took Korra's arm in his. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"By the way, even though it's early, I think pregnancy is rather becoming of you. You're already glowing," Ingyu said.

Korra blushed as they walked towards the dining hall. The table was already set with usual people- her family and Chu's. Qilaq drank her wine as she eyed Hahn sitting at one end of the table who was trying to tell Unalaq something. Ingyu took his seat beside Korra and nervously brushed through his hair. Unalaq turned towards Ingyu and ignored Hahn.

"Councilman Ingyu, I'm glad you joined us tonight. Any time that you can appear at these dinners is great occasion, and you brought Councilwoman Qilaq with you. Your district is well represented tonight," Unalaq said.

"It's… an honor," Ingyu said.

"Well, please come to more of our dinners. Your presence is always welcomed. Although, you always seem to ignore my requests," Unalaq said.

"Well… I'll try to make up for my absence," Ingyu said.

The servants passed by with their bottles of wine and plates of seasoned seaweed. Korra brushed the wine aside and took a glass of her water. Qilaq raised her brow and sipped on her wine.

"Avatar Korra, if the wine is not to your suiting, I can certainly drink your glass for you," Qilaq said.

"Oh… No. I just haven't been able to stomach it lately, but you can have my glass if you want," Korra said.

Qilaq choked on her drink and widened her eyes. She glared at Ingyu who had already placed Korra's glass in front of Qilaq and returned to his plate of seaweed. He shrugged and chewed slowly as if he had no idea what Qilaq was thinking about. Chu, sitting next to Qilaq, patted Qilaq's back and reached to give her one of the napkins.

"Are you okay Councilwoman Qilaq?" Chu asked.

Qilaq cleared her throat and reached back for her glass. She took a long drink of wine before swallowing and returning to form.

"Yes… It was merely an accident," Qilaq said.

Hahn glanced at Korra and Qilaq and smirked to himself.

"Well, it's a good thing that nothing happened to the Northern Water Tribe's political rising star," Hahn said.

Ingyu rolled his eyes and wondered when dinner would end already. If he were at home, he would have sat in his kitchen, alone, with a bowl of noodles he bought at some stand on his way home and listened to the radio- a much less stressful existence than this. As he poked at the remaining bits of seaweed that could not be obtained with his fork, he pondered on whether or not he should have told Qilaq about Korra and Noatak's surprise anyway. He saw her cheeks flare up in bright red- not because of the wine but because her embarrassment of not catching on sooner.

"Korra, I believe we should have some healers look at you sometime. This condition of yours has persisted for a couple of days, if I recollect correctly," Unalaq said.

"Oh no… I'm fine. I just think it might have been something I ate when I went out into the city," Korra said.

"Street food is no food for the Avatar. You should be more careful," Hahn said.

"But street food is food for people that live in my district?" Qilaq said.

"Well… that's one way of putting it," Hahn said.

"The Water Tribe food of the peasants is the food of the Water Tribe. It always has been. The same can be said of each nation. The people make food from what they can to survive, that has always been the way of the Water Tribe," Ingyu said.

"Well said Ingyu. I agree with you full-heartedly. I prefer the simplicity of that food to this extravagance to be honest, but I also appreciate the artistry that goes into this delectable food," Unalaq said.

"It is certainly the best food in all of the Northern Water Tribe," Hahn said.

"For certain people," Ingyu said.

The servants rushed in and out to remove plates and place the main dish. Hahn tapped his chopsticks against the plate of noodles topped with sea prunes and tiger prawns.

"Well, I'm sure this could be too rich for a man that is used to two Yuan bowls of sea prune stew," Hahn said.

"I guess so, but I also like eating that kind of food. I grew up eating that," Ingyu said.

"Among other things too? I hear fire ferret is a delicacy in some parts of the Earth Kingdom," Hahn said.

"I hear that as well. It's a shame my father never cooked anything outside of noodles because I never ate anything besides the Water Tribe food my mother cooked. Besides, I hear that some restaurants in your district serve polar bear dog, but I assume that's a very cultural thing that I wouldn't understand as a man of mixed heritage," Ingyu said.

Qilaq smirked as Hahn glared at Ingyu's statement. Unalaq sat up straight in his chair, shocked at the words spoken. Ingyu ignored them all and ate more noodles.

"Well… these dinners certainly are never boring," Chu said.

"That is quite the understatement," Unalaq said.

korra looked up from her plate of noodles and at Unalaq.

"Uncle, if it's okay, I'd like to be excused from dinner. I'm not feeling well," Korra said.

"Please feel free to leave. We'll definitely need to see some healers soon," Unalaq said.

"Sure thing..." Korra said.

Ingyu stood up and took hold of Korra's arm.

"I'll take the Avatar to her room," Ingyu said.

"Thank you very much," Unalaq said.

"It's no problem," Ingyu said.

As they walked out, Ingyu felt the eyes of Qilaq and Hahn follow them as they left. Ingyu walked past the entrance of the wing that led to Korra's room and straight out of the palace where Ingyu's Satomobole sat waiting. Korra stopped and looked at the small car, far less luxurious than Qilaq's model. She opened the door and climbed in as Ingyu got in and started the car. He drove far more cautiously than Qilaq did and never said a word for most of their ride to wherever they were heading. When they stopped, they were in front of small building on the edge of Ingyu's district. He quickly left his Satomobile before coming back with a paper satchel. He dropped the package marked 'ginger tea' in Korra's lap before he started the car again.

"Consider that a gift of congratulations on the baby."


	34. Old Devil Moon

**Note: Warning! If you do not like torture (in this case, waterboarding) or graphic violence/blood, then you should skip this chapter. Sorry if it does. Also thanks for the reviews and follows (it totally means a lot to me).**

* * *

Korra sat on Noatak's head twirling her hair in her fingers while she recounted her evening with her cousins and uncle. Noatak nodded along as he put on his suit for the evening. He searched around his drawers for the accompanying cufflinks that Qilaq given him. He would have been a better listener this evening if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to concentrate on his plan of action for the evening. He didn't want to run into the Magnolia Club like an idiot and declaring that he was there for undercover purposes.

"Are you even listening to me? You just answered yes to a question that wasn't even a yes or no question," Korra said.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"See! You're not listening to me," Korra said.

"I am. You had dinner with your family this evening in which you said that your uncle pressed for you to see a healer. I agree, but you should see a healer that you can trust. Talk to Ingyu about it. He should know someone," Noatak said.

"Then answer my question. Why are you going to that place? Why are you listening to Qilaq?" Korra said.

Noatak took out his black bow tie and placed it around his neck. He held onto the ends and thought about Korra's question. Noatak didn't want to go to the Magnolia Club, but he also understood that he was not in the position to have anything that he wanted. Qilaq danced her little promises in front of him, but they were empty to him. He knew that no matter what she said that there was very little chance that once he was found out that he would either be living or not spending the rest of his life in prison away from Korra and their child. Instead, he had to pretend that he was fine with this and fine with the idea of dying when he had just learned to love life.

"I don't know why, but it's not like I have a choice. Qilaq is threatening to put me into prison which is where I should be," Noatak said.

"Then what about me? You can't just leave me. Hahn gives me the creeps. Nothing good will come from him. He might kill you. Then I'll be by myself," Korra said.

"You'll be by yourself if I don't. If I go to prison, I will never see the light of day again," Noatak said.

Korra rose up and embraced Noatak.

"I can't lose you," Korra said.

"Don't worry. You still have me," Noatak said.

Noatak held Korra's face up and kissed her. The long kiss tempted Noatak to stay at home and spend his time with Korra in their bed.

"Stay safe," Korra said.

"I will. Don't wait for me. You need the rest," Noatak said.

He kissed Korra one last time before he headed out. He looked strange and out of place as he walked from his district to the western portion of town. Noatak remarked how everyone who went to the Magnolia Club probably looked strange when they went in. Despite the fact that the southwestern district was incredibly poor, the district reveled in the red light strip where brothels and gambling dens. Lots of people seemed to trickle in and out of the red light strip where neon lights guided people to their sin of choice. At the center of it all, cloaked in gaudiness, was the Magnolia Club.

Noatak walked into the club and immediately grabbed a mask. The sensation of the cold black porcelain mask to his face made such an impression into his memories of how much a mask was just a more honest of showing one's self. He remembered how comfortable it was to just slip into being Amon- a manifestation of all the things he couldn't be. This mask… what was it? He thought. He wasn't sure.

"Sir… your presence has been requested by one of our proprietors," a worker said.

The worker grinned with her red lips like satisfied cat as she gave Noatak a glass of dragon bush liquor. He raised the glass to his nose and sniffed the fragrant liquor- the same one as before. Noatak nodded and let the woman lead him past the dizzying gold lights and red walls with the loud sounds of people and jazz. This time, Noatak felt more lost than he was before. They meandered through the labyrinth of the club before the worker opened the door and showed Hahn waiting in the middle of a room with a polar bear dog rug seemingly staring directly at Noatak in horror.

Hahn took a cigar and lit it slowly in front of the fireplace in his private room in the Magnolia Club. He breathed in slowly to take in the spiciness. He looked at the gold label with the red letters declaring the cigar's Fire Nation origins. He tapped the cigar on the porcelain ashtray. Hahn looked at Noatak sitting in front of him, touching his mask and swirling his drink.

"It is nice of you to come again," Hahn said.

"The pleasure is mine," Noatak said.

"And my offer?" Hahn said.

"I accept," Noatak said.

"Good… now… I have a little test for you."

Noatak looked at the fire and back at Hahn who was already waving to one of the Black Squall members. They nodded and disappeared before coming back with a man, bound and gagged. His hair was ragged and patchy, and his tan skin turned pallid and sickly. Sweat dripped from his forehead and mixed with the tears streaming from the absolute terror he felt. His muffled cries bounced off the walls as the guards dropped him onto the floor and jerked his limbs about.

"This man was caught embezzling funds from the White Squall… and he needs to be taught a lesson…" Hahn said.

Two of the guards came by with a large plank and tied the man to the board. The man continued to squirm and squeal before they settled the board onto the floor.

"Please take the rug away. It's antique, and I really couldn't spoil it with this," Hahn said.

The guards nodded and rolled the polar bear dog pelt away. Hahn waved his hand to another guard and saw to it that the guard brought a bowl of water and a thin white cloth. He unfolded the cloth and put it over the man's head. Hahn tilted his head and shrugged at Noatak.

"I don't believe I need to explain what I want you to do. However, don't kill him," Hahn said.

Noatak nodded and stood up. Water from the bowl swirled about and gathered to Noatak's hand. He walked to the man and stared at him. The man was crying and shaking as Noatak stood over him. Noatak readied his hand over the man and dripped the water. As the droplets hit the cloth head covering, the man squirmed more. Noatak let the water then stream over the man's face. He could hear the choking and crying from the man as he continued. When he was out of water, he would bend the water back to his hand and start the process over again. Hahn smiled and clapped slowly. The guards unstrapped the man and let him lie on the floor to choke and gasp for air.

"No emotion. Very good. You've done this before," Hahn said.

Hahn motioned to the guards to send someone in. They brought in a sickly girl with spidery thin limbs and long, stringy black hair dressed in a scarlet dressed that showed her skin stretched over her bony frame.

"This is my daughter, Nanuq," Hahn said.

Noatak bowed and looked as Hahn's daughter stood in front of the now catatonic man.

"Ulva, be good girl for daddy and kill that man," Hahn said.

Hahn's wicked grin spread across his face as Ulva concentrated her beady, inky eyes on the man. She raised her hands and lifted the man into air. Noatak cringed a bit at the sight. He knew that the moon was fairly absent this night and that even as Ulva struggled to bloodbend the man into the air that she must have been a fairly proficient waterbender. Her hands twisted around and gripped towards the man's throat. Noatak heard the labored breathing clash against his choked screams. The man's blood rushed to his face and flushed his skin to red and then purple. His eyes bulged from its sockets and made the tiny blood vessels in his eyes burst. Hahn softly chuckled to himself and tapped his chair.

"Sweetie, he's already been tortured. I think you can just put him out his misery," Hahn said.

Ulva nodded and quickly snapped the man's neck. She squeezed too hard and let the blood spurt. Noatak's stomach lurched as he saw her giggle and touch the blood on the floor. Hahn sighed and made a gesture to his guards. They silently obeyed and removed the man's body. The other men washed the floors and placed the polar bear dog rug back onto the floor.

"That was Yakkone's greatest gift to us," Hahn said.

Noatak blinked and sat down. He threw the drink back and looked at Hahn smiling behind his mask. Hearing Hahn praise the monster that begat him made Noatak want to bloodbend that fool into submission. Gifts- that's how his father referred to the bloodbending when he took Tarrlok and he into the tundra. He admitted that his ability was something of a remarkable talent, but he also resented what it turned him into. Noatak wasn't afraid to say that he bloodbended or that he used it for personal gain, but he never reveled in the delight of blood and murder like this girl did.

"Former Councilman Tarrlok once told me in confidence that he could bloodbend at any time of the day… I never figured he was Yakkone's son until it was too late. Then there was that brother. Pity I didn't meet him. He had true power and finesse. Not like Ulva here," Hahn said.

"He taught her?" Noatak said.

"Tarrlok? Spirits no. He was ashamed. She learned from the best though. It's a pity he didn't teach her though. She was very fond of Tarrlok. Unfortunately that fool thought he needed to seduce the Avatar," Hahn said.

Noatak snorted and crossed his arms. He heard the rumors in Republic City that floated Tarrlok's name with Korra's. Korra told him about the gifts but that nothing conspired between them outside of the task force. He suspected there was more truth in Hahn's words than he wanted to admit. He knew Korra probably was naïve to Tarrlok's advances and more infatuated with that firebender to notice. Noatak noted that Tarrlok never changed- he never could be upfront about the things he wanted.

"I would have had her marry him. No sense in letting strong bloodlines like that go to waste even if the sire is weak," Hahn said.

"And create your own personal army of bloodbenders? What about your son?" Noatak said.

Hahn scoffed and took a long drag from his cigar.

"I doubt that child is my son. He's too weak. He's only useful for getting into the princess' chambers, and that's the only thing he has been successful at. Even though he's a fairly intelligent military strategist, he's been trying to get out the navy and telling me that he's uncomfortable with starting a war with United Republic. He's an insolent whelp," Hahn said.

"But that's why you are getting him to marry the princess. Are you not scared that he has actually fell in love with her?" Noatak said.

"All the better for this nation. Shouldn't a princess be in love her knight in shining armor?" Hahn said.

Noatak shrugged and grabbed a tumbler of fire ice that server came by with. The guards took Ulva and laid her down on the chaise lounge in the room. Hahn looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I best take leave if my services are no longer needed. I hope they were to your satisfaction," Noatak said.

"Very much… I'm very pleased for your membership in the White Squall. Come here next week like tonight, and I'll have a mission for you," Hahn said.

Noatak left the room, and Hahn got up to sit beside his daughter and touch her hair. He looked at the guards and smiled.

"Follow him. I need to know his true identity," Hahn said.


	35. Who Is It?

**Note: This chapter is a bit slow compared to yesterday's. I wrote both of them around the same time- as well as the following chapter. I might be able to get that chapter up tonight (fingers crossed). As usual, I love all of the reviews and follows. It's really nice.**

* * *

Qilaq sat in her Satomobile by the docks, wearing her dark sunglasses and applying fresh coat of lipstick. She smacked her lips and adjusted her mirror as she say Korra leave the docks for the morning. As Korra faded out of her view, Qilaq swung her legs out of the car and emerged in her tan trench coat and perfectly coiffed hair. Her long legs in their black sheer stockings and high heels caused every person to pause at the docks. She was used to this sort of thing when she visited her father's boat, but she endured the stares and calls a little longer until she got to the last part of the pier. Noatak and the rest of the workers on the ship were lifting heavy ropes and metal cages. He instinctually lifted his shirt to wipe some sweat from his brow. Qilaq lifted a brow and smirked.

"I can see why Korra is attracted to you. You're probably very good in bed… Am I right?" Qilaq said.

"What do you want," Noatak said.

"How was yesterday?" Qilaq asked.

"Fine," Noatak said.

"You know what I mean…" Qilaq said.

"I have to go. I have a job."

"I'll pay you today. What would you like? 500 Yuans for the day?"

"I don't want anything."

"600? Just a little information is all I ask."

"I said no. I will back in the evening. You can ask me then."

"I have an appointment this evening… So that won't do. 750 Yuans. Final offer before I drag your ass to jail."

"Fine."

Qilaq smiled and pointed to her car.

"We're going to some place more private than this," Qilaq said.

Noatak nodded and reluctantly followed her to the Satomobile. She drove them to the northern districts close to her office. Noatak looked at the rail car passing by and hoped that Korra had already gotten to the palace. Qilaq stopped the car in front a white stucco building.

"I hope you like tea because I don't," Qilaq said.

They walked into the simple but elegant teashop where Qilaq and Noatak were shown into a private room with thin paper walls and divans surrounding three walls of the enclosure. A waitress came by with a tray of tea and a variety of pastries before leaving. Qilaq took the brown bottle and poured some of the alcohol into her teacup. Noatak smirked as he poured tea into his cup.

"Isn't it too early?" Noatak said.

"It's never too early," Qilaq said.

"What do you want to know?" Noatak said.

"Tell me what happened at the Magnolia Club," Qilaq said.

"Nothing. I told Hahn that I would join. That's all."

"No explicit information?"

"You've never done this before."

Noatak sipped his tea and looked over the cup at Qilaq who glared at Noatak. She touched one of the sweet breads before leaning back against the wall and taking a bite. He didn't want to lie to Qilaq, but even if Ingyu told him that she was trustworthy, he didn't feel like trusting any person that blackmailed him like she did.

"Let me tell you something. No one in that group is going to tell me shit unless they need me to do something. Even still, there are only a select few individuals who get the privilege to know. So don't expect me to know anything," Noatak said.

"You certainly know a lot," Qilaq said.

"It comes with experience. If I had given every detail to the first person who told me they wanted to join my cause, I wouldn't be here talking to you," Noatak said.

"Then make them trust you," Qilaq said.

"How do you suppose I do that? I don't even know why Hahn wants me to be a member of the group."

"It doesn't matter. Just find out whatever plans they have," Qilaq said.

Noatak finished his tea and got up. Qilaq searched her purse and handed over a few bills to Noatak. He stared at the bills before he tossed them back at Qilaq.

"I have no need for this," Noatak said.

"Take it. Buy yourself some new clothes and stop looking like you're homeless," Qilaq said.

"It's unnecessary," Noatak said.

A soft knock came at the thin door. Qilaq pursed her lips then looked at the opaque window.

"Come in Ingyu," Qilaq said.

Ingyu opened the door and climbed into the room. He sat beside Noatak and shut the door. Noatak poured him a cup of tea, which Ingyu accepted before adding a little milk and honey. Noatak sighed as he did this.

"Not all of us drink their tea straight," Ingyu said.

Ingyu grabbed small flakey pastry and dipped it into the tea.

"So why are you here?" Noatak said.

"Just meeting with my coworker," Ingyu said.

"Hardly… You just want to get out of a committee meeting," Qilaq said.

"I did, but I also wanted to speak about whatever you have my friend here doing," Ingyu said.

"There's nothing to be discussed," Qilaq said.

"This, I agree with," Noatak said.

Ingyu grabbed another pasty and nibbled on it.

"So you're going to continue to let the man who happens to be the father of the Avatar's unborn child play games with the Black Squall," Ingyu said.

"Ingyu, that…" Noatak said.

"That is something I already know about. Korra isn't one for subtlety. I'm surprised her uncle didn't ask her then at dinner," Qilaq said.

"She's been taking ginger tea," Noatak said.

"Thanks to me," Ingyu said.

"I have to go. You two probably have council things to talk about, and I'm not interested in that," Noatak said.

"Truly? I doubt it," Qilaq said.

Noatak glared and opened the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Qilaq and Ingyu.

"I'll see you two later," Noatak said.

He climbed out of the room and exited the teashop. He felt a little disoriented as he left. He was only somewhat familiar with where Qilaq took him, but her fast and reckless driving made it hard for him to recognize exactly what part of the center district that she drove him to. Noatak wandered through the alleys, looking at his shadows to remind him which direction to walk in. As he walked, he felt the strange presence of someone behind him. Noatak stopped to breathe.

"Come out," Noatak said.

Noatak grinned and pulled the water on the ground towards him. He heard the loud thud behind him and turned around. A man with thick scars and pockmarks stared up at Noatak as he readied ice crystals to his fingertips. Noatak lifted him up from the collar of his jacket and slammed him against a brick wall.

"How long have you been following me," Noatak asked.

The man tightly held his lips together and snorted. He managed to wrestle his arms out and stabbed Noatak's shoulder with his ice knives. Noatak let out a grunt and staggered backwards into the alley. He clutched at his bleeding shoulder and waved his free arm at the man, trying to catch any break. However, the man already started running. Noatak took his hand off his wound and winced as he made chase. Noatak was fast, but this man seemed like lightning.

"He asked you a question asshole," Qilaq said.

Qilaq stood in the middle of the alleyway with a water whip that circled the man's neck. She quickly froze the water at his neck before Ingyu came storming in. Ingyu moved a little sluggishly compared to the old days, but he was no less proficient and the epitome of grace. He swirled around the man to dodge hits and weaved about. He chi blocked the man into submission in as little steps as possible. The man fell to his knees and looked at Noatak.

"I know what you are," the man said.

"And what is that?" Noatak said.

"A spy… A spy for the enemy," the man said.

"And that is all?" Ingyu said.

"If he works for the White Squall, I doubt it," Qilaq said.

"What did you see?" Noatak said.

The man just stared into Noatak's eyes. Qilaq, growing impatient, slammed water at the man's stomach. He grunted and bit his lip. Ingyu shook his head and took a pouch from his coat pocket. He looked at Noatak who nodded and placed his hand over the man's mouth. Ingyu took the bag and placed the opening over the man's nose. The man started to gag and tried to pry himself free, but the herbs slowly worked their way through his body. He dropped to the pavement as Noatak released his grip from the man.

"You still carry those herbs on you?" Noatak said.

"I'm very paranoid," Ingyu said.

"Shit… it worked though. What are we going to do with his body?" Qilaq said.

"We don't know what he found out… but he's been following me- probably since last night," Noatak said.

"We have two options. We either leave him here or we kill him," Ingyu said.

"Or send him to prison," Qilaq said.

"And risk getting Noatak involved? I think not," Ingyu said.

"Well… we'll be stuck in prison if we kill him, but I don't want to leave him here…" Qilaq said.

Noatak stood back and crossed his arms.

"Let him go. Let him go back to Hahn. I can deal with it," Noatak said.

"Do you have a death wish? Korra needs you!" Qilaq said.

Noatak sighed and dragged the man to a brick wall.

"No but if I don't deal with it myself, it's never going to be resolved," Noatak said.

Ingyu closed his eyes and shook his head. When he looked back at Noatak, he frowned and crossed his arms. Noatak's shoulder was still bleeding.

"Let's take you to a healer," Ingyu said.

Qilaq nodded and led the men back to her car. They drove closer to the councilmen building and stopped at one of the tribal hospitals. Qilaq got out of the Satomobile and went inside the hospital. Ingyu and Noatak sat in the car for some time before Qilaq came back and muttered something about her healer being available. Ingyu tossed his jacket over Noatak's shoulders and followed Qilaq to the top floor of the hospital. In a small room that overlooked the palace, a messy haired woman in a white jacket opened a window and grimaced as Qilaq, Ingyu, and Noatak entered her office.

"Thanks for looking at this on such short notice, Tikivik," Qilaq said.

Tikivik shrugged and scratched her hair as she went to close the door. She took a few vials of herb infused water, a needle and thread, and a bowl from her cabinets.

"It's okay. I only have one appointment today, and that's at the palace in a couple of hours. Sit and take off your shirt," Tikivik said.

"The palace? Are you seeing the Avatar?" Noatak said.

Tikivik raised her eyebrow and pointed at Noatak.

"I told you to sit and take that shirt. Also, I can't say. I'm sworn to secrecy as a royal healer," Tikivik said.

Noatak grunted and took off his shirt to expose his wound. Tikivik pointed to some washcloths that Qilaq grabbed and gave to her. Tikivik wiped off the blood on his shoulder and chest. Ingyu looked on at Noatak, noticing the unfamiliar and familiar scars on his old friend.

"He's the Avatar's lover," Ingyu said.

"Is that so?" Tikivik said.

Tikivik opened up one of her vials and poured a bit of the water into her palm. She rubbed the water onto Noatak's chest with the glow blue of Tikivik's healing illuminating the room.

"She's… pregnant," Noatak said.

"Really?" Tikivik said.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"That's a problem. Isn't it? She's not married, and I have no idea who you are," Tikivik said.

"If you could please keep the pregnancy a secret," Ingyu said.

Tikivik reached back to grab a bottle of fire ice and a cotton ball. She dabbed the cotton ball in fire ice and rubbed it over Noatak's skin. She took another cotton ball to soak in fire ice and ran her needle over the cotton ball. She waved the needle around before threading it.

"I can't hide a pregnancy forever. She's going to show sooner or later," Tikivik said.

Without warning, Tikivik pierced Noatak's skin with the needle and began to sew his wound. Noatak clenched his jaw and seethed through the pain.

"But if you're trying to buy some time, I can see what I can do. I can say that it's something like… food poisoning. But the longer you wait for that sort of thing to come out, the harder it's going to be. I'm just saying," Tikivik said.

Tikivik grabbed a knife and cut the thread. She looked at her handiwork and smiled.

"Not bad," Tikivik said.

"Thanks," Noatak said.

"It's not a big deal. Qilaq has been my friend for quite some time. Now if you could excuse me, I want to talk to Qilaq about something," Tikivik said.

Noatak put on his shirt and jacket and tossed Ingyu his coat. They left the room and stood at the top of the stairwell looking at the city.

"You still have those scars on your arms," Ingyu said.

"I do," Noatak said.

"Korra would have never made you do that," Ingyu said.

"I know," Noatak said.

"Then why are you still hurting yourself?"

"What? I'm not cutting myself anymore."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Hahn clearly doesn't trust you if he's sending out his henchmen."

"I know… but I need to take care of it on my own."

"Think about Korra before you do anything rash…"

"I've never been that kind of person. You know that."

Ingyu shook his head and patted Noatak's shoulder.

"Stay safe. No one should lose their friend twice," Ingyu said.


	36. Love & Communication

**Note: Short chapter- sorry! Always- thanks for the reviews, follows, etc.**

* * *

"I'm very glad you could make it here. I know it was rather short notice of you, but we're very grateful," Unalaq said.

"Eh… It's my job," Tikivik said.

Tikivik tossed her short, unruly hair and shrugged as Unalaq guided her through the palace halls and to Korra's bedroom. He knocked on Korra's door before entering. Korra got up and greeted Tikivik who waved Korra's hand away and placed her doctor's bag on the bureau. She took out a bowl and went into the bathroom to fill her bowl. When she came out, she tilted her head and looked at Unalaq.

"If you mind Chief Unalaq, but I am fairly sure that the Avatar would like some privacy for her examination," Tikivik said.

Unalaq's eyes opened wide as he blushed.

"That is no problem," Unalaq said.

Unalaq quickly left and closed her bedroom door. Korra backed up against a wall and stared at Tikivik.

"Just lie down on your bed. This shouldn't take much time," Tikivik said.

Korra looked at her healer who grabbed some water and a towel. She listened to Tikivik and lay down on her bed. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as she saw Tikivik ready the water in her hand and examine her.

"Relax, Qilaq told me already," Tikivik said.

Korra opened her eyes and cocked her eyebrow as she looked at Tikivik who sat at the edge of the bed and holding the bowl of water.

"What? She told you? Did she make you come here?" Korra said.

"No. I was already scheduled to go here, but I had a little rundown with your boyfriend. He's fine," Tikivik said.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Korra said.

"Nope. He just had a knife wound, but I took care of it. Lift your shirt up and take a deep breath. I'm going to check on the baby."

Tikivik ran her cool hand over Korra's stomach and nodded to herself. Tikivik bent the water back into her bowl and wiped her wet hands over her white coat.

"The baby is doing really well… but are you feeling well?" Tikivik asked.

"I'm fine. Well… I mean… I can't eat a lot right now, and I get tired really easily. That's all I can think of," Korra said.

"That's pretty normal. A few more weeks and that will go away. Just make sure you're eating well. Get rest. Don't go crazy," Tikivik said.

"Sounds like something I can do," Korra said.

Tikivik went back to empty the water and put the bowl back in her bag. She reached inside and took out a few envelopes.

"I have these labeled for you, but they're just teas and herbal remedies for you to take. Ginger tea to ease the morning sickness and some herbs that should help the baby grow. Other than that, I have nothing else," Tikivik said.

"Thanks," Korra said.

Tikivik shook her head and placed her hands on hips.

"Look, I have no business in how you conduct yourself, but you're going to have to tell your uncle soon about the little business going on in you. I'm going to tell him that you just ate something bad, but I can't keep covering you. It won't be for a while until you start to show, but it's better to tell him soon. I don't know. Your boyfriend seemed okay to me. Your uncle probably wouldn't hate him just because he got you pregnant… well not at first though," Tikivik said.

Tikivik shrugged again and left Korra in her room. Unalaq stood waiting in the corridor outside of Korra's room.

"What's going on?" Unalaq said.

"She's just ate something bad. That's all. She should be okay after she takes the medicine I gave her," Tikivik said.

"Ahh… That's a relief. Her parents would be upset if they heard something happened to her," Unalaq said.

"Yeah… Well, I'm always around to take another look if the sickness reoccurs," Tikivik said.

"Thank you very much again," Unalaq said.

Unalaq shook Tikivik's hand before the palace guards escorted her outside. Unalaq knocked on Korra's door and opened it slowly. Korra sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her stomach. Unalaq smiled and entered her room.

"I hear that you just have a little bug. That is good to hear," Unalaq said.

"Yeah… nothing huge," Korra said.

Unalaq sat beside Korra and hugged her.

"It's will almost be a year since you've moved here. I'm very happy that you came here," Unalaq said.

"Me too," Korra said.

Korra fidgeted around in her bed as she held onto the envelopes of tea. She contemplated then what she should do and what Tikivik told her.

"Uncle…" Korra said.

"What is it Korra?" Unalaq said.

Korra breathed deep and held her breath before exhaling. She heard the pounding of her heart- so hard she could feel it throughout her body. Her throat dried and tightened as she struggled to formulate the words in her mind.

"Let's say that hypothetically… hypothetically… that what I have isn't a stomach flu or whatever… what would you think?" Korra said.

"I would say we need a better healer," Unalaq said.

"Well what if she's actually really good… but she said something else…" Korra said.

"What are you trying to say Korra? That the healer lied to us?" Unalaq said.

"No! Not that. I mean… not intentionally."

"Korra, what are you trying to say? I'm fairly confused."

"Uncle… this is going to sound crazy… and please don't hate me."

"Hate you? What's going on Korra?"

"Uncle… the reason why I'm sick… It's not because I've got some stomach thing…"

Korra pounded at her chest and gripped the envelopes of tea tightly.

"I'm pregnant," Korra said.

"Ahh… you could have just told me," Unalaq said.

Korra's eyes watered as she looked at her uncle who grabbed the envelopes from her hand and nodded as he read the labels. He stroked Korra's back and held her close to his shoulder where she cried.

"It's all right," Unalaq said.

"How can you say that? Aren't you upset?" Korra said.

Unalaq sighed and grasped Korra's arms.

"I am only upset that you didn't tell me the truth sooner," Unalaq said.

"Don't you want to know anything else?" Korra said.

"In due time," Unalaq said.

"Please… don't tell anyone…"

"I have no reason to tell anyone. I'm sure we will come up with a solution on how to take care of things. It probably will not be easy, but you have a child to consider now."

Korra nodded and hugged her uncle.

"Thank you so much," Korra said.

Unalaq patted Korra's back and laughed softly.

"This does explain your constant disappearances at night and in the morning," Unalaq said.

"Wait? You knew I was missing all those times?" Korra said.

"Call it intuition, but mainly I did some investigating after Desna told me someone had been sneaking in and out of the palace. Then there was the man I couldn't identify at your birthday party… Iluq really liked him," Unalaq said.

"She told you about him?" Korra said.

"Only that he was very kind. He must have a very special influence on people because that was the first time Iluq had spoken to me in quite some time without it being a bunch of riddles."

"Nothing else?"

"He's very much a mystery to me."

"Well, Iluq knows him."

"She does? And Desna?"

"No. Just Iluq."

Unalaq scratched his hair and hugged Korra again.

"Please don't hide anything else from me. I'm here to be someone you can trust to talk about anything with. When Katara and your parents first sent me a letter about your situation, I was very much worried about you. Not because the world depends on you, but because your parents, Katara, myself, and just about everyone you know cares very much about how you are doing and how you feel," Unalaq said.

Unalaq smiled and put his arm around Korra.

"I'm always here to talk to. There's nothing that you could say to me that would make me think any less of you," Unalaq said.

"Thank you very much," Korra said.

"Now… maybe someday soon you'll invite this young man of yours to dinner so I can meet him."

Korra laughed and smiled widely.


	37. Everything Hits At Once

Noatak hadn't put his clothes on for the night. Instead, he sat in bed reading a book. Korra was next to him with her hands linked in his, talking about how much her uncle was asking her about him. She mentioned dinner at the palace the week before and about her parents possibly visiting- as if he needed something else besides the White Squall to worry about. He kept trying to put that idea in the back of his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about the previous week and the man that found him. Every day, he looked behind him- seemingly at ghosts and nonexistent threats. He hadn't put much thought into Korra's announcement that she told her uncle about her pregnancy because he was pressed with paranoia. Noatak never told her because over the past few days her fears about the child subsided and she began to be excited about the prospect of their baby- something he didn't want to take away from her with talk about death.

"Your parents know?" Noatak said.

"Not yet. That's where dinner comes into play. It will be like your introduction to my family," Korra said.

Noatak flipped a page and folded the corner of the next page. He placed the book onto his nightstand and turned to Korra.

"This is a lot for me. How are we going to explain things to your parents? It's one thing that you're pregnant, but it's another that the man who fathered the child happens to be a former terrorist and current criminal on the run," Noatak said.

"Iluq said my uncle could just pardon you," Korra said.

"I don't think that's how that works, and I think you know that too," Noatak said.

"Oh Noa… stop ruining things. You never know what will happen. If the Avatar herself says that the man formerly known as Amon is a decent person, maybe people will reconsider," Korra said.

Noatak rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Now you're just being silly," Noatak said.

"Maybe it's because this is one of the few nights where I have enough energy for a little something," Korra said.

Korra made a devilish grin and started to unbutton Noatak's shirt. Her fingers traced along the divots in his skin. She lightly scratched his chest before he reluctantly gave in and took his shirt off. Her fingers roamed across his body as drank in the image of her lover in bliss as she started kiss along his jaw line. Korra invaded Noatak's mouth with eager kisses. His hands took hold of Korra's face and pulled her in closer so he could deepen their kiss. Her tongue swept across his as he moaned from Korra pushing up her body close to his. When Korra pulled away, she discarded her shirt to reveal soft skin begging to be touched. Noatak quickly unknotted Korra's upper bindings and smirked as he felt her breasts spill into his hands.

All thoughts Noatak previously had about what he was going to do at the Magnolia Club disappeared. He didn't need to think about dying when Korra sat in front of him letting him worship her body. Her giggling and soft moans cleared his mind. Suddenly, Noatak realized they were both completely naked and that Korra was touching his hard member. He groaned loudly and kissed her breasts. He planted a kiss on the skin between her breasts. Korra rocked herself towards him as he took one of her breasts in his mouth and suckled on her nipple while his hand reached for her other breast and teased her pert nipple.

Noatak's mind wandered. The sinking feeling entered his body over how he was going to resolve a mess he essentially brought upon himself. He couldn't just run away again. This time, he had Korra and their unborn child to think about. He needed to slow down time so he could stop thinking and stop worrying. But as his throat tightened and the blood in his body started to run too fast, he accidentally bit down on Korra too hard. She whimpered and pulled away from him.

"Noatak!"

Korra took her hands off of Noatak's length and pulled his face from her chest. She stared into his eyes. Her own flashed brightly as she stroked Noatak's hair and kissed him.

"Something is wrong. You're usually more… I don't know- here. Are you okay?" Korra said.

Noatak's eyebrows knitted as he shook his head and kissed Korra back. He could tell her how he felt about everything and how he worried about what her family thought of him, but he bit his lip.

"I just need you tonight. More than anything else," Noatak said.

Korra lied on her back and pulled Noatak over her.

"Don't be so worried about everything. Nothing matters if I have you," Korra said.

Korra grabbed Noatak's cock and slid it across her folds. Noatak nodded and slowly pushed himself into Korra. He rocked his hips and clutched hers. Noatak leaned forward to kiss Korra. Her lips crushed against his. She held onto his back as he made his deep thrusts. Her hands ran up and down his back and burrowed her face by his neck. His hands reached for her breasts, then to her stomach, and finally to her pearl. Noatak gently nudged her clit along to the rhythm of his movements. Korra mewled and bit his shoulder. She leaned back and tossed her head against the pillows. Noatak rubbed Korra harder while she moved her hips to meet his. A sense of overwhelming happiness washed over Noatak as Korra's mouth parted and yelled out his name- she looked absolutely perfect with her messy hair, glistening skin, and wide eyes. He bucked faster, making a low guttural grunt as he rode out the last of Korra's release. Noatak held tightly onto Korra's hips as made once last shout and emptied his seed in her. Tired, he removed himself and knelt at Korra before leaning in to kiss her stomach. Korra reached for his hand and pulled him up beside her.

"Noatak, don't worry. I think my family will love you. Iluq already does. So there's one battle taken care of. I think we can handle the rest," Korra said.

Korra held onto her stomach and smiled.

"Our child is going to be the best waterbender. I know it," Korra said.

"How do you know?" Noatak said.

"Mother's intuition kicked in a little early," Korra said.

Noatak chuckled and held onto Korra's hand.

"You're very happy about this," Noatak said.

"This is the happiest I've been in a long time. It's thanks to you. You know?" Korra said.

"It's not because of me. You do that yourself," Noatak said.

"Thank you anyway," Korra said.

Korra fell asleep shortly afterward. Noatak carefully left the bed and opened his wardrobe. He glanced back at his nightstand to look at the clock to make out the time in the dark. He still had time to go and meet with Hahn. He looked back at Korra one last time before he put on the suit. He pulled the blanket over Korra's shoulders and kissed her forehead before he left.

Terror should have rendered through Noatak's body as he entered into the Magnolia Club, but he felt at ease. Even when Amon was revealed to be a fraud, Noatak seemed to be undaunted at the prospect of what would happen to him. He never accounted for Tarrlok's feelings about their existence because he wanted to believe that nothing could stand in their way. Noatak was naïve like that- almost willfully so.

Noatak wandered in the back corridors before he placed his hand onto the door of Hahn's private quarters. He stared at the ebony door before slowly making a fist and hesitating to knock. He made a deep breath and then knocked on the door. He waited before a woman opened the door and led him into the room where Hahn sat in his chair smiling. Noatak saw Ulva sitting beside Hahn- not wearing a red dress but a black jumpsuit similar to the one Korra owned. Hahn stroked his daughter's hand and motioned for a guard with a silver tray.

"It's so good for you to join us Nanuq," Hahn said.

Noatak gritted his teeth and stood straight. He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Tonight, there is no need for masks," Hahn said.

Guards held Noatak as one cut through the ribbon that held the mask. Hahn's mouth curled upward into his strange smile. Ulva wiggled in her seat and concentrated her empty gaze on Noatak. Her tongue traced the outline of her dried, chapped lips, and her lips smacked. Her fingernails clawed at the red velvet armrests. Hahn looked back at Ulva and held her hand.

"Tonight… tonight I have a little something planned," Hahn said.

Noatak's mind felt clearer than ever at this moment. The thoughts of his life raced through his mind- of Korra and their unborn child and what would have happened and of Tarrlok and his parents and what should have happened. He could have regretted everything his life had meant at this point, but he didn't. Instead, he felt the sting of sadness of leaving behind possibilities.

"Is something on your mind Nanuq? Anything you want to tell me?" Hahn said.

"No," Noatak said.

"Good… free your mind because tonight, we will be staging a little coup d'état, and you will be the one to kill the chief," Hahn said.

"And what about getting into the palace?" Noatak said.

"I have everything in place. Let's just say, we have someone in the palace to help. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good because we leave now. I will fill you in on the details on our way to the palace. Do not disappoint me Nanuq. There will be consequences."

Ulva smiled and bared her red stained teeth.


	38. Saved By Old Times

**Here's a super long chapter for you guys! The action is like going full force. I've got the next two chapters mapped out. I know that I will probably be around 50 chapters. So yay! Thanks for all of the reviews and follows- they're so great!**

* * *

"Korra! Wake up!"

Korra opened her eyes and looked at Ingyu and Qilaq close to her face. Korra's instincts kicked in, and she punched Ingyu in the face. Ingyu groaned.

"It's us, Korra! Qilaq and Ingyu!" Qilaq said.

"What are you doing!" Korra said.

Korra turned around and looked to her side for Noatak. She knitted her brows and looked at Ingyu and Qilaq. Qilaq looked tired without her makeup and hair done. She wore her hair in a braid and a loose set of pants and a tunic- so different than her usual glamorous self. Ingyu looked unfazed and ready to go. He just rubbed his nose where red rushed. Surprisingly, Korra didn't break his nose, and Ingyu credited that for that fact his face always seemed to take a punch well.

"What's going on? Where's Noatak?" Korra said.

"We were hoping he was with you. All I'm seeing is that he was in you," Qilaq said.

"Qilaq… Korra, did Noatak say anything about what happened to him last week? Like anything at all about the White Squall?" Ingyu said.

Korra shook her head and pulled the covers over her.

"Shit… he was being followed!" Ingyu said.

Ingyu pulled at his hair and closed his eyes. Korra bit her lip.

"He was being followed… and we let the man that was spying on him go," Ingyu said.

Korra's heart started to become heavy and sank. She felt stupid not to notice it earlier- why Noatak was so distracted this night. She sat back against the wall and shook her head.

"So what are we going to do?" Korra said.

"We're going to save him," Ingyu said.

Korra nodded.

"Count me in," Korra said.

Qilaq and Ingyu left the room while she dressed into her cat suit. She grabbed the Blue Spirit mask and went to the living room where Ingyu paced around while Qilaq looked at the dirt beneath her nails.

"I'm ready," Korra said.

"What's with the mask?" Qilaq asked.

Korra smiled and placed it over her face.

"It's my thing," Korra said.

Ingyu shrugged and rustled Qilaq's hair.

"Korra's got the right idea. Covering our identities at the Magnolia Club will be a good idea," Ingyu said.

"That would be fine except I don't have a massive supply of masks," Qilaq said.

"Never mind about that. They have masks at the club. We'll be fine. We just need to find where Noatak is and stop anything from happening," Ingyu said.

They nodded to each other and walked out of the apartment. Qilaq's Satomobile sat outside waiting for them. Korra jumped in the back as Ingyu took the passenger seat up front. He gripped the car door tightly as Qilaq revved the engine and slammed her foot onto the gas pedal. Qilaq cackled as Ingyu sighed and urged Qilaq to consider Korra's health. Korra just laughed and concentrated on what was happening. She wanted to worry more about how Noatak kept his secrets about the White Squall from her, but the fact that he was in trouble consumed her more.

"So what should I expect?" Korra said.

"About what?" Qilaq said.

"About the Magnolia Club," Korra said.

"Think about it as a den of debauchery. We gave Republic City Yakone. So it only makes sense that we have a place to prove it," Ingyu said.

"That bad?" Korra said.

"Well… let's just say that what happens behind closed doors there gives me nightmares at night," Ingyu said.

"All of this city's corrupt seem to live there: politicians, business men, mob bosses, whatever. Prostitutes overflow like the fire ice, and your fetish is king," Qilaq said.

As Qilaq stumbled into the next district, Korra found herself blinded by bright lights and music. She turned around and looked around at women standing in windows with their hands on their hips, glaring at Qilaq's Satomobile.

"She's just upset that I'm probably not a customer," Qilaq said.

"I doubt it," Ingyu said.

Qilaq parked her car in a hidden alleyway. She took her parka and put the hood on to obscure her face while Korra put her mask on. Ingyu decided to do nothing but flip up the collar of his jacket. They walked to the Magnolia club where Qilaq and Ingyu argued over what the password for the entrance was. After five minutes of bickering, Korra just asked someone entering what the password was. They entered the club; all donning masks and looking displaced. The smoke hazed about the room as women walked around with trays of drinks and cigarettes. Qilaq pilfered a pack and lit a cigarette. Ingyu rolled his eyes as he tried to avoid women in tight dresses groping at him.

"Come on… We need to go back," Ingyu said.

"Just one moment," Qilaq said.

She took a fire ice cocktail and quickly drank it. Qilaq smirked and placed her hand on her hip.

"I think I'm ready," Qilaq said.

"Oh bother… Korra, I'm depending on you," Ingyu said.

Korra nodded and noticed the revolving of people in and out of the back. She nudged Ingyu and pointed to the back. Before Qilaq or Ingyu could formulate a plan, Korra already headed to the back. As she entered into the back corridors, she felt blinded. Black walls with red lights obscured Korra's vision. She couldn't hear what was going on in the rooms as she passed by each one of them. All she could hear was the fluttering of the workers seamlessly floating in the darkness. Korra felt a hand reached for her shoulder. She quickly spun around and punched the person behind her.

"OW! That's twice this night!" Ingyu said.

"Oh sorry!" Korra said.

"It's okay. I think. It takes a lot to break my nose," Ingyu said.

"Can you guys be any louder?" Qilaq said.

"Sorry… Do you know where we are?" Korra said.

"Nope. But I can't you assure you that he's not here. These are just rooms for prostitutes," Qilaq said.

"How do you know?" Ingyu said.

"I accidentally opened one of the doors," Qilaq said.

Ingyu shook his head and push Korra forward. They slowly walked together in the hallways. Korra felt lost as they weaved in and out of the halls. Qilaq whispered about how Korra should firebend to light the corridors. Korra bit her lip and made an excuse of not wanting to let people find them. Ingyu agreed, but Qilaq scratched her head in confusion.

"Check some of these doors, Ingyu," Qilaq said.

"Eh… okay," Ingyu said.

Ingyu took out a lock pick set from his jacket and choose a random door. He inserted a few of the picks and started to work his way through the lock. With a few intricate movements, Ingyu successfully opened the door.

"Wow… you're really good at that," Korra said.

"How else do you think we got into your apartment?" Ingyu said.

"You picked our lock?" Korra said.

"You sleep like a rock!" Ingyu said.

Ingyu slowly opened the door while Korra placed herself in a fighting stance. Qilaq stood in back with her arms folded as if she could tell nothing was there. The scent that left the room was absolutely foul. Korra and Ingyu gagged while Qilaq pinched her nose.

"What the fuck is that?" Qilaq said.

"That… that is what a dead body smells like," Ingyu said.

Korra pressed her mask closely to her face so she could mask the scent of death from her nose. Ingyu wrapped his scarf tightly across his nose as he tiptoed into the room. The room had scarlet walls with gold fixtures and rich burgundy velvet furniture. Ingyu stared at the ground before pointing at the dark spot stained into the wood.

"That's recent," Ingyu said.

"How recent?" Korra said.

"A week. The scent isn't that bad… but I have a feeling that whatever happened to the person was. We should get out of here. There's nothing here, and we're not any closer to Noatak," Ingyu said.

"I agree. Plus this place smells bad. I mean I've smelt bad fish before, but this is…creepier," Qilaq said.

As Qilaq turned around, she saw a large man dressed in black and white. Qilaq staggered back and held her mouth. Korra and Ingyu didn't turn fast enough as the man punched water at the three.

"Oh shit!" Qilaq said.

Qilaq stumbled as she pointed to four other identically dressed and heavily muscled men. Ingyu quickly gathered to his feet and dodged a few punches one of the men made at him. Korra swept her foot at the man by Qilaq and swiftly kicked him in the groin. He dropped hard and fast as Korra made a few more kicks and punches. Qilaq got up and bent the water from before into her hand. She froze the water into ice daggers and threw them at the man that appeared to be the leader. He quick dodged the daggers and caught one. Not taking Qilaq's lax approach, he stabbed Qilaq in the thigh. She grabbed the dagger from her leg and returned the favor. Even in her pain, Qilaq proved to be an adept fighter and proficient waterbender- whipping some of the other men.

Ingyu was probably the better of the two, Korra thought. He made everyone else look sloppy and terrible. The more Korra thought about it, his movements were similar to Noatak's, but they were far more mechanical and less natural. He chi blocked a man with fewer moves than Korra did. As Korra chi blocked the leader, Ingyu stepped in and jabbed at a spot Korra forgot. The leader slumped to the floor like the other men that they took down. Ingyu tore the sleeves of their shirts and tied their hands back in an intricate pattern.

"What did you do that for?" Korra said.

"We learned this in the navy. It's a way to tie up your prisoners, and if they try to wiggle out of this, they just end up hurting them selves," Ingyu said.

Ingyu pulled out a packet of smelling salts and put it under the nose of the leader. Slowly, the leader came back to although he was heavily disoriented.

"Are you a member of the White Squall?" Ingyu said.

The man nodded sluggishly. His tongue wagged out of his mouth as he nodded in agreement.

"Where is your leader?" Ingyu said.

The man dry heaved before his eyes rolled up. Ingyu slapped the man's face a couple times before lifting the smelling salts back to the man's nose. The man jumped a little the second time he was awakened.

"Where is your leader?" Ingyu said.

"Pa- Pa- Palace…" he said.

"What's he doing at the palace?" Ingyu said.

The man shook his head. Drops of sweat dribbled down his face. His face turned red.

"What are you doing?" Ingyu said.

The man's head snapped back as he fell unconscious again. Ingyu sighed and turned to Korra.

"What's going on at the palace at this time of night?" Ingyu said.

"Nothing… but I heard before… that they were trying to kill someone," Korra said.

"Kill someone? Do you think?" Qilaq said.

"We need to get out of here and to the palace!" Korra said.

Korra bolted out of the door and raced through the maze of hallways. Somehow she managed to get back to the main room. To Korra's horror, members of the navy were carrying Equalist gloves and blocking the club entrance. Qilaq hobbled and leaned against a wall.

"What are those things?" Qilaq said.

"That is illegal weaponry from Republic City," Ingyu said.

"They're Equalist weapons," Korra said.

Men and women screamed as the members of the navy started to electrocute people who would not listen to them. They yelled about the new Northern Water Tribe and the war against the United Republic.

"What is going on here?" Ingyu said.

"I don't know… but it looks like we're not on the same side," Korra said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Qilaq said.

Korra looked down at Qilaq's bleeding thigh and closed her eyes.

"We need to get out… Ingyu… can you carry Qilaq?" Korra said.

Ingyu nodded and had Qilaq climb onto his back. She locked her arms around his neck as he grabbed onto her legs. Korra sighed and backed into the corridors. She could make out the small light from outside, and several staff members running out there. Korra pointed and yelled.

"There!" Korra said.

Korra and Ingyu ran as fast as they could. Qilaq held tightly onto Ingyu as they tried to leave the mass hysteria of the Magnolia Club. As soon as they were outside of the club, Korra noticed everywhere members of the navy gathered in the streets where people were running and screaming. The streets looked strange in their spectacle of light and smoke with the streams of electricity filling the air. They stumbled into Qilaq's Satomobile. Ingyu took the backseat to tend to Qilaq while Korra sat in the driver's seat.

"Can you drive us to the hospital?" Ingyu said.

"I don't actually drive well," Korra said.

"I don't care how bad it is! You know how to drive now!" Ingyu said.

Korra started the car and stepped on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward as she drove on. She twisted and turned before she got on a main road. A blockade of military men took up most of the space as they used megaphones to alert the citizens of the new Water Tribe.

"Shit… The whole entire navy has defected? What are we going to do?" Ingyu said.

A few members of the navy ran towards their car and yelled to stop. They readied their electrified gloves at the car as Korra drove on.

"Korra! Step on that pedal! I'm going to see if this will distract them!" Ingyu said.

Korra nodded and pressed her foot flat against the floor of the car. The car zoomed past the blockade and struck through the fences that were put up. Ingyu climbed out of the car window and threw a smoke bomb behind them. Aimless lightning struck through the smoke behind them.

"Where did you get those?" Korra said.

"I'm always prepared for the worst," Ingyu said.

"Isn't that a little much?" Korra said.

"It seemed to work for us now!" Ingyu said.

Qilaq eased herself against the seat and looked around.

"We need to get the United Forces here," Qilaq said.

"I know just the person to call," Korra said.

"Good because if we don't get help fast, the Northern Water Tribe will go up in flames," Ingyu said.

Korra stopped the car abruptly in front of the hospital. Again, Ingyu carried Qilaq. They ran around through the hospital staff in complete disarray. People were injured and crying. Some were being carried on stretchers where nothing but the sent of burnt skin permeated. They ran to the lift and rode to the top floor. Ingyu lead the way to Tikivik's office. Korra barged in. Tikivik just stood there and shrugged.

"What's going on this time?" Tikivik said.

"You need to fix Qilaq's leg for us," Ingyu said.

"And do you have any transmitters?" Korra said.

Tikivik sighed and scratched her head. She pointed to the empty bed beside her where Ingyu laid Qilaq out.

"Okay… I can fix her leg, but I can't make promises about the transmitter. I've been hearing that all transmission has been cut off. My line might work though because it's rather antiquated, and it runs separately from the rest," Tikivik said.

Korra rushed to the phone and transmitter. The transmitter buzzed a dead noise. She grabbed the phone and stared at it.

"What am I going to do? This can't work!" Korra said.

"It's a radiophone. You might be able to send something if you know the number and frequency," Tikivik said.

Korra frantically pushed the numbers for Iroh's ship. The tone blared on and on. She wasn't sure if it was going through or not. She didn't have time to waste on a dead phone call.

"Hello?" Iroh said.

"Iroh! Thank the spirits!" Korra said.

"Korra? What's going on? I've just gotten a message saying that all communication to the Northern Water Tribe has been cut off," Iroh said.

"The navy has defected, and I think people are trying to kill me uncle. It's a mess here. You need to get here now!" Korra said.

"Understood," Iroh said.

The transmission ended, and Iroh looked down at the map. He looked at one of the commanding officers.

"It looks like we're turning this ship around to the Northern Water Tribe," Iroh said.

A palm of fire flickered by Iroh's face.

"Need any help?" Zuko said.


	39. Turn Away

**Note: Sorry for the longest break I've ever taken from this fic. For one, I was stressed out over finals and simply didn't have the time. Secondly, I've been dealing with some junk that has made it really hard to do the things I love like writing. Hopefully I'll be back in business. I know that this chapter is fairly weak despite the fact I did a lot of work to outline it. I just hope that the next chapter will be better. Thanks for all of you that read this.**

* * *

Hahn leaned back in the leather seats of his Satomobile. He stroked Ulva's hair and pulled at it absentmindedly. He looked at Noatak who sat in silence, never looking back at him. The corners of his mouth curled up in satisfaction. No one could say that he was smiling. Smiling would hint at something other than the sadist plans. He worked forever to get to this point of his life. He had everything in his hands for him to take. Something about years of toiling under the thumb of others made him desperate to prove everyone what true power really looked like. The car stopped in front of the palace, still sleeping and unaware.

"Nanuq, are you ready?" Hahn said.

"Of course," Noatak said.

"You will meet up with everyone in the main hall. Bring the chief," Hahn said.

Noatak nodded and looked at the outside where a few of the guards knelt before Hahn while others were already killed. Some were killed mercifully, and others were bled to death. Noatak entered in the palace where guards stared at him cautiously. He wondered where the rest of the royal family was. Hahn grasped at Noatak's shoulder and looked at the great murals of the entryway.

"The chief sleeps in the west wing of the palace," Hahn said.

In the shadows of the palace, Noatak stalked. He breathed slowly to calm his body. He remembered doing this before every meeting, rally, and fight as Amon. If he breathed deep and slowly enough, his body would enter in a state of pure relaxation. Noatak believed that all mistakes were made in states of panic and desperation, and he needed to make this as perfect as possible.

Guards stood in front of the west wing. In simple movements, Noatak chi blocked them into a state of temporary paralysis. As he entered the wing, he studied the long doors with their carved reliefs of the Water Tribe myths. He stopped in front of the one that depicted Princess Yue turning into the moon. His hand pressed on the forehead of the princess, and as he pressed on it, the door suddenly opened.

"Come," Iluq said.

Iluq was dressed in her sleeping gown with Chu sitting on her bed in sleeping pants and a tunic. The wind blew through as Iluq pulled Noatak into her bedroom chambers. She looked outside of her bedroom and locked the door. She spoke a little incantation in front of the door before returning to sit on the bed with Chu.

"What was that?" Noatak said.

"A prayer to Yue. She protects this room," Iluq said.

"What are you even doing here?" Chu asked.

Noatak took a seat on the chaise lounge in front of Iluq's bed. His fingers played around with the fringe on the decorative pillows that lay next to him.

"There is a plot to kill the chief tonight," Noatak said.

"You are not killing my father," Iluq said.

"No, but we need to find a way to keep him safe," Noatak said.

"Is there even a way to get him out of this palace?" Chu said.

Iluq shrugged and looked at Noatak.

"You would know," Iluq said.

"I don't know this palace at all. I doubt I can do this without risk of getting someone killed," Noatak said.

Chu sighed and took Iluq's hand in his. He stared at their hands for a while until he looked back at Noatak. He hesitated to even ask who put him up to this task, but somewhere in his mind, he knew exactly who. Chu denied this for the longest time. He knew the rumors about him and whether or not he was even his parents' child, but he always shrugged off the differences between he and the rest of his family. Of course, Chu couldn't ignore how Ulva smiled at the sight of blood, his mother's indifference to this, and his father's encouragement of things Chu felt was simply immoral. He was far from his parents' favorite child. Everything he did felt like a large disappointment for his parents. Chu's career in the military was all for the approval of his father and the legacy his forefathers brought. He initially agreed to the idea of courting Iluq simply because his father suggested it. Chu heard about the strangeness of Iluq, and initially, they spent their dates in silence. Then Chu took the time to prattle endlessly because he wanted someone he could just talk to without the sting of judgmental attitudes. Then one night, she smiled and said, "That sounds lovely Chu", and he knew that they were going to be married.

"Can I ask you something?" Chu said.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"…Who is doing this?" Chu said.

Noatak grinded his teeth a bit. He looked at Chu who looked more worried the Iluq.

"Councilman Hahn," Noatak said.

Chu swallowed and scratched his head.

"Thank you…" Chu said.

"It's Noatak," Noatak said.

"Huh? But you said…"

"That's my real name."

"Okay Noatak, what are we going to do?"

"We have to get the chief out of here. Or at least make it seem like I've incapacitated him in some way."

"There might be some passages," Iluq said.

Iluq already got up and pressed at the wall beside her bathroom door. The wall sank in to reveal passageway.

"This goes to my father's room," Iluq said.

Chu and Noatak followed behind Iluq inside the cramped passage to the chief's bedroom. Iluq pushed against the stone until light seeped in from the chief's room. On the balcony, Unalaq stood facing the wind and shedding a tear. He turned around as Iluq, Chu, and Noatak stumbled from out the passage.

"Good evening," Unalaq said.

"Chief Unalaq, there has been a plot tonight to assassinate you tonight," Chu said.

Unalaq nodded and then looked at Noatak. Iluq stood in front of Noatak and guarded him from her father's curious eyes. Still, Unalaq sensed the familiarity of this man.

"Father, this is Noatak. He's going to get you out of here," Iluq said.

"It is alright Iluq. I will be fine. He doesn't have to do anything for me. I am prepared to die for the people," Unalaq said.

"Excuse me Chief Unalaq. I don't know you, but I know Korra would want you to get out of here," Noatak said.

Unalaq smiled and looked into Noatak's eyes.

"Ah… You're the father. I didn't expect you to be so… mature," Unalaq said.

Noatak nodded before Unalaq went straight to him to hug him. Noatak felt crushed underneath Unalaq's arms. Unalaq stepped back from the embrace and returned to his bed. Chu stepped out- almost as if he needed to scream and explode there. He needed to not feel so helpless- like his father still had strings connected to his back to move in every which way he wanted. Chu wanted to be a free man with his own ideas of what it meant to be Water Tribe- not belittled and unsure if his father approved.

"Chief, we need to get out of here!" Chu said.

"We have no plan. We might as well just go out there and get him killed," Noatak said.

Unalaq cleared his throat. He sat up straight on the edge of his bed and played with the furs.

"I'm prepared to die," Unalaq said.

Noatak shook his head and folded his arms. He couldn't just let the chief march into suicide- not when he knew Korra would do anything to save her uncle. He could ask Iluq and Unalaq whether or not the rumors of the underground tunnels were correct, but then it dawned on him. The Spirit Oasis was one of the few weaknesses in the palace. Though amply guarded, it was easy to sneak into the oasis given its proximity to the sewers and ancient waterways that were no longer in use. One could get to the outskirts of the city via those waterways if one were familiar with their paths. The only thing about getting to the Spirit Oasis was that its path from the palace was open- leaving anyone exposed.

"Is there an easy way to get to the Spirit Oasis and be unseen?" Noatak said.

Chu's eyes lit up. He looked at Unalaq who was paused in his pondering.

"Possibly…" Unalaq said.

"If we can get to the Spirit Oasis, I can get us out of here," Noatak said.

"That's perfect," Chu said.

"It's anything but that. There are how many guards in this palace? A hundred? That's being conservative. Then there are at least fifty men who identify themselves as being White Squall," Noatak said.

"White Squall?"

"They're a group lead by Councilman Hahn that intends on taking over this nation and then attacking the United Republic," Unalaq said.

"Is that true?" Chu said.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"So what are you doing then?" Chu said.

"I've been turned into Qilaq's whipping boy," Noatak said.

"Qilaq has you spying?" Unalaq said.

"Not by choice, but yes. I have only been to a few of the meetings," Noatak said.

"But you're here. Meaning you're talented. My father doesn't surround himself with people he sees as useless," Chu said.

"Be that as it may, I don't have nearly enough talent to get us to the oasis and out of this city," Noatak said.

"Well… we're not getting any closer sitting here," Unalaq said.

Unalaq stood up and kicked a rug away. Underneath the rug was a trap door. Unalaq lifted the door and climbed in. He motioned to Iluq and carried her down. Chu and Noatak jumped in after Unalaq. The smell of dank rock filled crammed tunnel. They all crouched awkwardly and wadded into darkness.

"Do you know where this leads?" Chu asked.

"To the Spirit Oasis… These tunnels were built for escape. My father was paranoid to say the least," Unalaq said.

As they walked further into the tunnel, the air became repressive with its growing humidity. Light slowly gathered to the tunnel, and the roaring waterfall could be felt in the walls. Unalaq dropped in first into the oasis. He bent the water from the waterfall to lower the rest down. Noatak stepped onto the bright green grass for the first time since he had traveled back to the Northern Water Tribe. He wondered if the spirits had always intended on him to sneak in and out of one of their sacred treasures. More than that, he was reminded of how uncomfortable he always felt sneaking into this place. Tonight was no different as he made his way to the waterfall. Iluq and Chu followed him beneath the waterfall where Noatak dove into the pool. Iluq turned around to look for Unalaq. She saw him standing in front of the pool where Tui and La swam in infinite. Before she could break away from Chu's grip, Desna, Hahn, Ulva, and a few of the royal guards stormed into the oasis. Desna bloodbent Unalaq to his knees and froze him into place.

"Father… I see you're here to join us," Desna said.

Ulva bent the water from the waterfall and swept Iluq, Chu, and Noatak in its current. She froze them beside Unalaq. She smiled and licked her all too sharp and pointed canine teeth. Hahn pushed Ulva aside and walked to Noatak. His fingers crept around Noatak's jaw before they swept to his forehead. His forefinger pressed into Noatak's forehead.

"Not like this… You did it… more like this," Hahn said.

Hahn circled around and placed his one hand at the base of Noatak's neck while his other hand positioned itself over his forehead again.

"It's too bad that I'm not nearly as talented as you are. I would certainly pluck your bending if I could… It does no good to have people more powerful than you around," Hahn said.

"So what do you think of the Avatar then?"

Korra emerged from the entrance of the oasis. She pulled off her Blue Spirit mask and smirked as she made her stance.


	40. Full of Fire

Korra looked out the window of Tikivik's office. Buildings were blazing, and a mess of smoke and lightning lit the sky. Qilaq swung her leg over the bed and hobbled to look at the sight.

"Spirits… we're in trouble," Qilaq said.

"The United Forces should be on their way," Korra said.

"Not soon enough. This city will be destroyed if we don't manage to put our foot down," Qilaq said.

Ingyu cleared his throat and leaned against the radiator. His stare cut right through Qilaq.

"But we're what- five people? Tikivik certainly has her work cut out for her here. Then Noatak is out there- possibly killed. You have a leg wound. I'm a nonbender with only so much to do. And then there's Korra, but the Avatar was never meant to be a one-person army. We're neck-deep in shit. That's what we're dealing with," Ingyu said.

"Ever the optimist," Qilaq said.

"Look… I'm just trying to be realistic. I'd rather not be since this is our home, but look outside. That's the picture of chaos. I just hope we didn't send some United Forces crew on its death march," Ingyu said.

Korra took her mask and placed it over her face.

"Not if I can help it. Right now, my uncle is in trouble. You heard those White Squall guys… I know they're trying to kill him, and I'll save him myself if no one else will," Korra said.

"Damn it Korra, you can't go in there. We can't have the Avatar killed," Ingyu said.

"And I'm supposed to sit here and wait until they kill my uncle, Noatak, and every other innocent person?" Korra said.

"No… what I'm saying is you should at least bring me along," Ingyu said.

Qilaq huffed as she sat back on the bed.

"Sure… go and have fun without me," Qilaq said.

"We'll be back soon. Count on it," Ingyu said.

Korra and Ingyu ran out of the hospital and traveled on foot to the palace. The Northern Water Tribe capital had never felt so stifling hot in all of Korra or Ingyu's memories. They had to ignore the people crying at them, and the members of the military that were administering their justice. The violence of it all felt so hollowing and pointless. Korra stopped to turn around and look at the city.

"What do you think Hahn means to do with this?" Korra said.

"Fear is a powerful thing. I imagine that Hahn can convince the people anything if they're scared enough," Ingyu said.

The actual palace grounds were quiet and still cool. With relative ease, Ingyu and Korra disposed of the few guards that were in the front of the palace. They walked into the palace where Korra led him first to the west wing in hopes that her uncle would be safe. Strangely, the guards on their way to her uncle's chambers were all unconscious. Korra snuck around the pillars and before stopping in her tracks. A shuffle of feet could be heard approaching them. She turned to Ingyu and placed her finger to the mouth of the wooden mask. Ingyu nodded and settled behind a pillar.

"He hasn't come back," Desna said.

"Patience my prince. The chief will die tonight no matter what," Hahn said.

Underneath her mask, Korra bit her lips and clutched her mask to her face. Ingyu clenched his eyes shut.

"Besides… there's only one of the escape route that they could have escaped from," Hahn said.

"The Spirit Oasis…" Desna said.

"Let us pay a visit. Ulva has been bored," Hahn said.

As Korra heard their footsteps fade, she emerged out of the pillars' shadows and started to breathe. Ingyu just stood there clutching at his stomach.

"I'm sorry Ingyu… but I have to follow them," Korra said.

"I know… I'm just trying to settle my body into the idea of storming into an assassination… I'm definitely not used to this," Ingyu said.

"Stand behind me then," Korra said.

Korra quickly walked through the west wing and back to the main corridor. She remembered only a little of what her uncle told her about the path to the Spirit Oasis. The path stood directly behind the main hall of the palace. The path had always been there, and it always meant the same thing. Tui and La's power delineating from the moon and directly to the Northern Water Tribe's royal family. All Northern Water Tribe royal families were strong warriors, and sometimes they were also the most powerful of waterbenders. In fact, Korra was one of many members of the royal families that happened to be the Avatar. Walking down the path reminded her of this heritage.

As they walked on the bridge, Korra turned to Ingyu and stopped him.

"Stay out here. I need you to save everyone if I don't," Korra said.

"Do not call too late… If you need my help, say the word," Ingyu said.

"Thank you."

Korra hugged Ingyu and ran into the oasis. She hid herself in the entrance where no one could see her. In her view, she could make out Desna and Hahn towering over people. Then as she saw Hahn walk around, the sight of Chu, Iluq, her uncle, and Noatak came to view. Hahn's hands crept over Noatak's face before he placed his hands around Noatak just like Amon did- just like how she remembered it. Her throat closed in while her heart sped so fast that her body felt too light and dizzy.

"It's too bad that I'm not nearly as talented as you are. I would certainly pluck your bending if I could… It does no good to have people more powerful than you around," Hahn said.

Korra swallowed. She needed to not fear- to be strong like all of her ancestors were, like her heritage demanded. Sense told her to carefully plan before she went in, but instinct said she needed to save the people she loved. Her body needed no convincing. Instead, her legs followed and ran into the oasis.

"So what do you think about the Avatar then?" Korra said.

She pulled off her Blue Spirit mask and smiled. She entered into her fighting stance. Hahn turned around and smiled back.

"Nice of you to come join your family… oh… and well I guess it isn't fair to call him your former adversary… That does some injustice to the reality. What is it now? Lover is it?" Hahn said.

Korra's stance faltered.

"How…" Korra said.

"Let me tell you something… I never forget a face," Hahn said.

Hahn stepped away from Noatak. His hands contorted and lifted Noatak into the air. The twitching of his limbs showed the absolute strain it took Hahn to do this, but no one could say he didn't have the endurance for it as he looked at Korra's horror.

"It's funny. Isn't it? Everyone in Republic City wondered what Amon looked like underneath his mask, but all that time… he looked just like his brother. So when I saw him at your little gala, I could only guess. Then when my spies found him and heard a little bit of his conversation with Qilaq... my suspicions were confirmed," Hahn said.

Hahn's hands moved to flip Noatak to the ground. His foot stomped on Noatak's head and grinded it into the ground. He took his foot off and froze Noatak back onto his knees.

"I must say Amon… you're surprisingly virile for a man your age, but she made you weak," Hahn said.

Korra regained her composure and punched a gust of air at Hahn. Surprisingly spy, Hahn jumped out of the way and composed thin, window-like sheets of ice in front him.

"You'll have to do better than air Avatar… Ah… that's right…" Hahn said.

Hahn swiped his arm over ice and sent the shards flying towards Korra. She instinctively let her arm up and waved the ice away with more wind. Hahn cackled and gathered more water to his hands.

"…You don't bend anything but air anymore. All thanks to him," Hahn said.

This time, Korra sent a whirlwind toward Hahn. He dodged and responded with a jet of water. She wasn't going to win this fight the longer they continued at this range, she thought. Korra needed to get closer. Then, she would be able to chi block Hahn, and then she could consider this a better match. Korra moved in closer to Hahn as he whipped water in her way. She flipped over and ducked to catch Hahn's arm. Her hands quickly jabbed before Hahn grabbed her hair and pulled her down. He readied the icicles at his fingertips and traced Korra's jaw line. Korra closed her eyes and let a few teardrops roll down her face. Hahn snorted.

"You are making this too easy for me," Hahn said.

Hahn's fingers moved upward. He pushed the ice daggers into Korra's cheek and dragged them downwards. Blood spilled onto his fingers and down his hand. Noatak looked to his side. Unalaq and Iluq's head tilted downwards while Chu looked up and watched his father cut Korra's other cheek. Desna and Ulva were preoccupied with Hahn's show as well. Noatak could see the bloodlust in Ulva's eyes form. Meanwhile, the ice melted from his knees and wrists. Quickly, Noatak broke free and looked at Hahn. His mind took hold and threw Hahn up in the air. Hahn could only smile as Noatak's mind contorted him. Ulva saw this and screamed. Her scream pierced through every ear as she threw her arms towards Noatak and bent him backwards. Hahn dropped to the ground and nodded to Ulva. Ulva licked her teeth and started to suspend Noatak into the air. Her hands clasped together, and Noatak reached for his throat as he began to choke. Korra sprung back up. She ran towards Ulva before Desna blocked her. He flung her back onto the ground where he made her watch the blood pool at Noatak's head. Her body shook and started to feel strangely not her own. Tears streamed again from Korra. She reached out to Noatak.

"Noatak!" Korra said.

Korra's eyes closed as she fell back. When they opened, the glow illuminated the entire oasis lit up. The energy emanating from Korra's body shook the oasis. Ulva's bloodbending grip fell as a violent storm of wind and ice swept her up. Noatak fell down and looked at Unalaq, Iluq and Chu break free from the ice. Hahn only laughed, as he looked on Korra in her Avatar State- a fury of elements threatening to tear the Spirit Oasis in two. Hahn smiled knowingly. He pulled the waterfall towards Korra and created a waterspout to consume her. Even in the Avatar State, Korra could not avoid being sucked into the spout. Hahn froze Korra in place. Noatak made his stance smirked.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you, not when Ulva hasn't had her fill of blood tonight… You wouldn't do that- put her and your child to death…. And end the Avatar cycle?" Hahn said.

Noatak stepped back.

"Good boy. Now sit back and enjoy," Hahn said.

Hahn shattered the ice and bent Korra back to his side. Out of nowhere, Ingyu sprinted in and threw a smoke bomb. He grabbed onto Iluq and pulled her toward the waterfall. Noatak fell to his haunches and looked at Ingyu outrun the smoke. He rushed over to Chu and pushed him to his hands and knees. Chu fought back before he realized that Noatak was pushing him to the waterfall.

"Noatak! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Ingyu said.

Noatak went back into the thick of the smoke.

"Korra!" Noatak said.

He felt someone's hand grip his wrist and pull him back.

"We can save her later," Unalaq said.

Before he could see it, Chu and Unalaq were taking him down into the pool below the waterfall. Noatak only felt the sinking feeling despite Chu and Unalaq pushing them down the waterways. He could not stop feeling like he was drowning.

* * *

**Note: I wish I could have made this look as exciting as my mind depicted it or even make half as much sense as it. Still... bam! Avatar State! It's all too exciting.**


	41. Silent Shout

**Note: Sorry it's been forever. For one, I wrote this chapter two weeks ago, but I was and still am largely disappointed with it. I decided to get this chapter out with another one to kind of get the ball rolling so you readers could see where I am headed with this. Also, it is crazy how many of you are following this. It's like a special early b-day gift for me.**

* * *

"Noatak… it's okay," Ingyu said.

Noatak stood at his window and looked at the shore. Lots of fishing boats turned into smuggling ships ready to take the highest bidder to the closest city outside of the Northern Water Tribe. That is, if the boats could even make it to a place like Republic City before being shot down by any of the navy's ships. Unalaq, Iluq, and Chu became his unexpected roommates while Ingyu and Qilaq occasionally visited and listened to the radio with everyone.

"It's never going to be okay. I left her there with him… I didn't even fight back… She could be dead. Our child could be dead," Noatak said.

"You don't know that. Besides, Hahn has always been trying to get Korra to stay here and become the Northern Water Tribe's war asset. He's not going to kill her," Ingyu said.

"This doesn't make me feel any better," Noatak said.

Ingyu leaned against the windowsill and looked back at the harbor.

"Why didn't you fight back? You used to just… I don't know. Bloodbenders never made you flinch. Before I knew, I used to think you were simply that talented enough to withstand bloodbending. So why didn't you do anything?" Ingyu said.

"Who told you?" Noatak said.

"Chu told me everything that happened. You know you can't hide everything from me," Ingyu said.

"I don't know why… Something about the way Hahn said Korra made me weak… My father used to say that to Tarrlok about our mother..."

Ingyu shook his head and placed a hand on Noatak's shoulder

"So when are we going to save her?" Ingyu said.

Noatak looked at Ingyu and cocked his eyebrow.

"We need people who can fight," Noatak said.

"Then count Iluq and I in," Chu said.

Ingyu turned around and rolled his eyes as Chu leaned on the doorframe.

"We're going to let some navy brat in? No offense," Ingyu said.

"I can fight," Chu said.

"But what about Iluq? You can get killed if she's a dead weight," Noatak said.

"You don't have to worry about Iluq. She's plenty trained," Unalaq said.

Iluq and Unalaq walked into Noatak's tiny bedroom. Noatak folded his arms and sighed.

"So that makes… five us," Noatak said.

"Six! Well… actually seven, but Tikivik here is mainly for healing purposes," Qilaq said.

Qilaq and Tikivik stumbled into Noatak's now-crowded room. Noatak rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. Everyone was staring at him and waiting for an answer.

"What?" Noatak said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Qilaq said.

"I don't know. Why are you looking at me for this?" Noatak said.

"You're the best we have," Qilaq said.

"Look… I could figure out how to do this successfully if I had months to prepare for this, but I don't," Noatak said.

"So you're saying that you can't do this?" Chu said.

"No, I'm saying that this isn't going to be perfect. Ingyu, you said that you contacted the United Forces?" Noatak said.

"I did. Well, Korra did, but they should be here soon," Ingyu said.

"Judging by how there are barely any ships leaving the harbors without getting sunk or audited by the military, I doubt they'll make it in," Qilaq said.

"Then someone needs to intercept them," Noatak said.

"Better said than done. Korra was the only one who knew their frequency," Ingyu said.

"Or you can just find them out at sea," Qilaq said.

Ingyu smacked his head.

"That's harder than finding a polar bear dog in a blizzard," Ingyu said.

Qilaq smirked.

"Not with sonar- one of my father's ships is outfitted with sonar. So we have a better chance," Qilaq said.

"So you're going out into the sea to find the United Forces' ship… Smuggle all the soldiers onto your ship if you can. Any of them that can't fit in your ship can go back and get more forces here. While the Northern Water Tribe's navy is huge compared to the United Forces', I noticed that most of the navy was sucked into peacekeeping here in the city," Noatak said.

"So while one set of forces is smuggled into the city, another can actually get to subduing any of the ships out at sea… What do we do once I get them here?" Qilaq said.

"You should make sure that the people are safe. Right now the people are scared Councilwoman Qilaq. They need us to provide hope," Unalaq said.

"Spoken like a true leader," Qilaq said.

"So how are we going to get rid of my father?" Chu said.

"You're going to have to fight fire with fire, Noatak. Or in our case, bloodbending with bloodbending," Qilaq said.

Noatak glared at Qilaq. He folded his arms and frowned.

"No. Korra thinks I'm like my old self when I bloodbend. I'd rather not," Noatak said.

"That's a wise decision. Though I am partial to Qilaq's suggestion against my better judgment," Unalaq said.

"Chief? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ingyu said.

"I recognize the severity of the situation, and that we are dealing with some fairly powerful people who do not carry the restraint that you or I do. That said… some of us might not have the option to restrain ourselves. So… I will understand if that is the case," Unalaq said.

Tikivik scratched her head and shook her head.

"I really just came here to give a medical exam to the man who actually got injured recently. So it makes no difference to me…." Tikivik said.

"We should probably leave then," Qilaq said.

"Qilaq, if you're going to leave, do so now. Try and find Pakak's ship. If you find two men on there named Nanuq and Sirmiq, tell them I sent you. They'll help you out on your ship," Noatak said.

"Got it," Qilaq said.

The rest of the group left Noatak and Tikivik in his room. Tikivik opened her doctor's bag and pulled a couple of her herbal water vials. She bent the water into her palm and worked the water around Noatak's forehead.

"You look okay to me. Nothing terrible. Your chi paths seem good too. That's important for what you're going to do," Tikivik said.

"Nothing else?" Noatak said.

"Nothing I can do about. I can't fix the problem you're dealing with. Just the wounds, and yours are minor," Tikivik said.

"Then I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"Eh, Qilaq paid me. Not that the money means anything at the moment, but she asked me to- so I did. She was a little worried after Chu told her what happened."

"Wow… is that so?"

"Qilaq is pretty soft in heart. She cares about how people are doing. If she didn't, she'd be a healer like me because that's just one of the ways she'd help."

A soft knock came on Noatak's door. Slowly, Unalaq opened the door and bowed to Tikivik and Noatak. Tikivik bent the water back into her vials and left the room. Unalaq folded his arms and cleared his throat.

"I know there's something on your mind. So please just say something," Noatak said.

"Yes… I guess I should say that I am fairly uneasy about you and your past, but I also recognize that the past is the past. And I realize that what I am about to ask of you is rather hypocritical of me, but I will ask it nonetheless," Unalaq said.

"I'm inclined to answer no despite not knowing what you're about to ask me," Noatak said.

"You probably will because I'm telling you that you will need to remove the bending of the councilman, his daughter, and my son. It's the only way we can assure Korra and the other people's safety," Unalaq said.

"Fine… "

"You would really do this?"

"Only for Korra."

"Then I wish you all the luck."

"So what are you going to do Chief?"

"I'm going with Tikivik to help heal the people."

Unalaq left Noatak in his room by himself. He looked at his hands and wondered if he had it in him. Noatak closed his eyes and stretched out his hands. They took the form he had perfected. He remembered how innate this felt. He breathed in deeply and held his hands out like this until he felt relaxed enough about the idea.


	42. Contact

**Note: As much as I tried to research sonar and how early sonar worked, I don't know anything about it (well I understand the principle, just not everything). So sorry for huge inaccuracies. Just think "this is a fictional universe where people control the elements and for some reason the laws of physics does not apply".**

* * *

Qilaq stopped her Satomobile in front of Pakak's ship. Hundreds of people were at the docks trying to buy their way out of the land and to safer places like Republic City and Ba Sing Se. She looked at the men who she could easily identify as the workers of this particular fishing boat. They wore sealskin coats and looked particularly well weathered. Unfortunately, their desire to just work was turned over by people who wanted to escape. Qilaq didn't understand why they were trying to go to work anyway. It wasn't like there was much to do with the city stuck under military order.

"Hey! Which of you guys are Nanuq and Sirmiq?" Qilaq said.

One with a crazy beard and another only in a fur trimmed vest stepped up to Qilaq.

"I'm Nanuq. He's Sirmiq. We've met you," Nanuq said.

Qilaq shrugged and looked at the two again. She didn't actually recognize the guys, but if she squinted hard enough, she could pretend that she did. Sirmiq scratched his nose and frowned.

"What do you want? You can't take us away like you did to Noatak," Sirmiq said.

"I'm not here to take you away. Noatak sent me here. He said you two can help me with my boat," Qilaq said.

"Possibly. We're just fishermen though," Nanuq said.

"I can pay you a lot of money, but I need you two to help me with this. If you don't like how the military is controlling us right now, then you'll want to help me," Qilaq said.

"I'll help you, but it's definitely for the money," Sirmiq said.

"Do you mind if my wife comes along? She would want to join- not for the money but for the fighting," Nanuq said.

"Sure? Is this something I'm going to regret?" Qilaq said.

"Only if you don't mind someone who you can describe as a hurricane in human form," Sirmiq said.

"Hey Nigaq! Don't bother getting on that boat!" Nanuq said.

Nigaq barreled through the crowds and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are we doing now?" Nigaq said.

"Getting on a ship," Nanuq said.

"Well… actually we're getting into my car, and then we're going onto my ship," Qilaq said.

Nigaq sighed and tossed her hands up.

"Makes no difference to me. Show us the way," Nigaq said.

They went into Qilaq's car where Qilaq drove to the opposite end of the harbor. This end was more private. More overly, Qilaq's father, who grew his shipping company from the ashes of the Hundred Year War, owned it. There wasn't a person around these parts- just ships. The ship she was looking for was the Asiaq, her father's best ship and one named after her mother. She stopped in front of the ship and tapped its hull.

"This is our ship. We're going to go on a little treasure hunt," Qilaq said.

Qilaq didn't know exactly how to use sonar nor did she know how even use her ship. If it weren't for the fact that Nanuq often covered for Pakak, no one would have known how to use the boat.

"The boat actually works pretty well on its own. Way easier than Pakak's boat," Nanuq said.

"I can't believe you let him control this ship," Nigaq said.

"I didn't really have a choice. I'm trying to figure out this sonar. I should have seen if I could have gotten a guy to operate this," Qilaq said.

"He's probably long gone anyway. The navy probably took him away," Sirmiq said.

"Eh… I think I've got it anyway," Qilaq said.

Qilaq sat at the sonar station with the sonar headphones on. She tapped the buttons of the sonar and heard the first ping ring out in her ears. Sirmiq, Nigaq, and Nanuq circled around Qilaq as she waited for the pulse to come back to her. They sat around for an hour before Qilaq took the headphones off and shrugged.

"This is a lot harder than when my father explained it to me," Qilaq said.

"You sure you're doing that right?" Sirmiq said.

"I know more about this than you do, so yes," Qilaq said.

Nanuq sighed and smacked Sirmiq.

"We don't have time to argue with her," Nanuq said.

"Seriously, you say the United Forces are on their way? We have to find them before the navy does. They'll be goners," Nigaq said.

In the middle of the squabble, a faint ping emitted from the headphones. Everyone jumped from their spots and stared at the headphones. Nigaq pointed to them while Qilaq jostled them in her hands.

"What does this mean?" Sirmiq said.

"I think there's another ship about an hour away from here!" Qilaq said.

"Well where is it?" Nanuq said.

"I don't know. This thing doesn't tell me where it just tells me that there are people somewhere out there," Qilaq said.

"If it's a United Forces ship, it probably has seen our ship," Nanuq said.

"If that's true, then the navy has seen us too," Nigaq said.

"Shit… they'll wonder what we're doing out here," Qilaq said.

"Well damn… we just better hope that whoever is coming this way is the United Forces," Nigaq said.

"Well, someone needs to get up and check for who it is," Qilaq said.

Nigaq left for the outside. She climbed out to the top of the ship. The gray skies and dark waters surrounded the ship. She could see nothing for miles and miles. Nigaq went back down and back to the rest of the crew. Her husband was pacing and looking troubled while Qilaq was back at the sonar station. Nigaq didn't realize how long she had been up looking at the sea until Qilaq said something.

"They're getting closer. About a half hour away now," Qilaq said.

"What are we going to do?" Sirmiq said.

"Sit here. We don't really have a choice," Nigaq said.

"Easy for you to say. If that ship is the navy's, we're dead," Sirmiq said.

"Quit complaining!" Nigaq said.

"Guys… Please. I have to agree with Nigaq. We need to take our chances and just sit here," Qilaq said.

* * *

Iroh looked at one of the lieutenants at the sonar station.

"There's a ship near by," the lieutenant said.

"How far?" Iroh said.

"We're less than thirty minutes away from them," the lieutenant said.

"Do we know anything about the ship? Is it the Northern Water Tribe's ship?" Iroh said.

"I can't tell. Once we're in range, we'll be able to identify the ship," the lieutenant said.

"We have to make contact with that ship," Iroh said.

Iroh went to his map and looked down. His grandfather walked over and leaned on the table. He stroked his beard and grabbed the pipe from in his robes. He lit his pipe and inhaled deeply.

"Are you sure it's wise to just approach another ship like this?" Zuko said.

"Well what am I going to do? Korra just told me that the navy defected, and that the chief is in danger," Iroh said.

"You're also in charge of 200 men who are relying on you to be their leader and keep them safe," Zuko said.

"I understand that," Iroh said.

"So what do you want to do?" Zuko said.

Iroh sighed and tugged at his cravat.

"We're going to hail the other ship. I have contacted Bumi and informed him of what I know about the situation- as well as the council in Republic City," Iroh said.

"What are they saying?" Zuko said.

"They aren't taking the situation as serious as I hoped they would. The representative of the Northern Water Tribe didn't seem to think that there was any dissidence in the Northern Water Tribe politics."

"That's hard to believe."

"I thought the same. It doesn't matter though. We don't have the support we need to make an outright attack. The council probably wouldn't have done anything anyway… They're still preoccupied with the idea that the Equalists will rise from the ashes and destroy Republic City again."

"Well… then you really need to think about what is important."

"I know. I'll be going up. If I need you, I'll have someone send for you grandfather."

Zuko nodded and returned to his seat and tea. He watched Iroh run out as he sipped his cup of tea. There was never any doubt of what Iroh was going to do. Zuko saw himself in Iroh- or at least how he wished he always been- a man who outright fought for what he knew was right. He was proud of his grandson in everyway a grandfather could be proud of his grandson. He looked at Iroh and felt comfortable about the future.

Iroh looked over at the sea. He saw nothing but endless water. He walked over to one of the commanders and asked him if they had seen anything new. The commander shook his head and resumed his duties. Iroh sighed and stopped at the railings. He leaned and snapped his fingers. Sparks flew from the tips of his fingers. Somewhere on the ship, one of the officers was yelling. It was enough to snap Iroh back into reality. He looked over his shoulder and saw an officer running his way. He stopped in front of Iroh but not before skidding on the deck. He briefly saluted Iroh before bending at the knees and catching his breath.

"General Iroh… off port, we spotted a small fishing boat," the officer said.

"A fishing boat? They're a little far out for fishing," Iroh said.

"Shall we hail them anyway?" the officer said.

"I don't see why not. They might know something," Iroh said.

In what seemed to be moments later, their ship saw the other one. One of the crew sounded a horn as the approached the fishing vessel. Iroh saw a small group of four standing on the deck of the ship. A beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair had her hands on her hips, standing defiantly. An officer came by with a megaphone and gave it to Iroh.

"This is General Iroh of the United Forces. Are you from the Northern Water Tribe?" Iroh said.

"Damn straight we are!" a small woman said.

"Permission for me to board your vessel," Iroh said.

"Permission granted!" the other woman said.

Iroh boarded the fishing boat and found himself face to face with the beautiful woman from before. He realized he had seen this woman before at Korra's birthday party. He remembered wanting to make a pass at her but feeling like she was more interested in her flute of wine than in making conversation. Now, she looked him in the eye and was smirking.

"I'm Councilwoman Qilaq, and we're here to help you," Qilaq said.

"Oh? Exactly how are you going to do that?" Iroh said.

"Well, for one, I'm going to save you and your crew by telling you that the navy is under the orders of an organization called the White Squall that's going to launch a full attack on the United Forces," Qilaq said.

"Were you sent here by the Avatar?" Iroh said.

"Basically… by proxy. Anyway, you're going to need a fleet of ships if you're going to help us get the Northern Water Tribe back."

"That much is obvious. How is the Avatar doing though?"

Qilaq bit her lip and stared at Iroh. She folded her arms and let out a loud sigh.

"She's been kidnapped by Councilman Hahn- the leader of the White Squall. We don't know where. All I know is that he intends on using the Avatar state as a weapon," Qilaq said.

"That's serious," Iroh said.

"That's an understatement," Qilaq said.

"What are you intending on doing?" Iroh said.

"We have a few people that are going to get Korra back. Right now, we need to smuggle you guys in so we can stop the riots and get the navy to snap out of it."

"Easier said than done."

"Well… I do like a challenge."

Qilaq smiled and winked at Iroh. He wasn't quite sure what he had signed up for, but he was sure that he was not in charge.


	43. I Summon You

**Note: This is a pretty long chapter compared to the previous ones. Hopefully you like it. I kind of reworked the idea of chakras and the Avatar state to my own likings (so like it or leave it). Also, I almost have like 30 followers on this. How is that possible? It makes me blush. Also to RashestRumble16: I always intended Qilaq to be in her early 30s who would look something like Ava Gardner. She's a tough as nails kind of woman but looks like a femme fatale.**

* * *

When she woke up, Korra saw nothing but darkness. She reached out and touched a crumbling stone wall. The sediment was all over her palms. She wiped her hands on suit as she stumbled about. From what she could tell, she was in a basement somewhere. She grasped at empty spaces before hitting her arm across some bars. Korra felt around the bars and felt nothing. Frustrated at her situation, she sat down. The wetness of the ground seeped into her suit, making her uncomfortable. All she could think of was how she was going to get out of there.

In times of desperation though, Korra needed desperate measures, but she couldn't even begin to see where she was or metalbend her way out of this prison. She thought of the last time she was in this exact situation- two or so years ago, in Tarrlok's cabin. When she thought about it, she didn't exactly get out of there herself. She made it out because of Amon and the Equalists. Korra never bothered asking Noatak about what happened that night. She always wondered though. She wondered how he even knew to go there. Korra always suspected that he never expected to see her there though. Her mind ran a particular moment from that night- when he stopped and looked at her. She questioned why, and she never seemed comfortable with asking Noatak what he was thinking at that moment. It was times like that where Korra wished she were more forthright with Noatak about their previous history.

Korra's mind lulled as thought about those moments. Her mind blanked in the way it never could in all those meditation sessions she had with Tenzin. She nodded off before snapping back into consciousness. The prison cell was illuminated now with a strange white-blue light. Korra looked around until she looked to her right. The spirit of a woman wrapped in furs with thick braids sat next to her.

"Hello?" Korra said.

The woman turned around and stared at Korra.

"Hello," the woman said.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Korra said.

"My name is Atka, and I am here because you summoned me here," Atka said.

"Atka? Wait! Are you the woman that Noatak used to be engaged to?" Korra said.

"Who?" Atka said.

"I guess not…" Korra said.

"I am Atka, and like you, I am an Avatar."

"You're an Avatar?"

"Yes."

"Wow… You don't know how to get my bending back or how to get out of here. Do you?"

"I don't know anything about giving back anyone's bending. I do know how to get out of here though."

Korra clapped and smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Korra said.

"Be patient. You have much to learn before you can leave this place," Atka said.

Korra sighed and sat cross-legged. She put her hands on her knees and sat up straight. Atka nodded and bent the water from the ground into an orb in front of Korra.

"Long before you were Avatar, several cycles before you, I was the Avatar. I was also the chief of my tribe," Atka said.

The orb changed shape and turned into a small depiction of the Northern Tribe all those years ago.

"Our tribe was very prosperous despite the great war between many of the other water tribes," Atka said.

A flash of fire appeared and gave way to an image of people running and fighting.

"At the time, being a waterbender was synonymous with being a bloodbender. Learning to bloodbend was a rite of passage into adulthood. The best warriors were bloodbenders- as were the best healers," Atka said.

"And you were a bloodbender?" Korra said.

"Yes, but it was a skill I begrudgingly took on. I was very much frowned upon as an Avatar by the rest of the world- while I was not very well received as the chief in my tribe. My people wanted me to solve their problems and the war with my powers as the Avatar."

"I've never really heard of you before this."

"I have been erased from history- partially because of my powers and also because I could not save my people from destruction. My brother was supposed to be the chief of the tribe, but when the tribe discovered that I was to be the Avatar, they relinquished my brother's duties as chief and gave the title to me. My brother resented me for this and took it upon himself to relieve me of that post through my unwillingness to move the tribe into an era of great power. My only desire was to unite all of the tribes as one and live in harmony, but my duties as the Avatar prevented me from devoting all of my life to the tribe.

'So when I refused to join my brother and the rest of the tribe to invade the other tribe, he went to our tribal elders and managed to convince them to throw me out of power. They planned to execute me. So they threw me in this pit where we currently are, but I managed to escape this prison. I lived the rest of my life in seclusion in the Southern Water Tribes where I was well received. I left my family in the north- my husband and my children- and started anew in the South. I never did stop thinking about them even when I married again and had a new family."

Atka stood up and let the water swirl around her. She took a step and bent the water straight at the wall, taking out a large chunk of the stone down. She stepped back and took her place by Korra.

"I had two accomplishments as an Avatar," Atka said.

"And what are they?" Korra asked.

"I was the first Avatar to successfully master the Avatar state at will, and I was also the first bloodbender to learn how to remove someone's bending," Atka said.

"So… I don't know what this has to do with me," Korra said.

"Your path to three of the elements has been severed except when you are in the Avatar state. You must master the Avatar state if you wish to escape here," Atka said.

"And what about the other thing?" Korra said.

"I did not develop that technique for people to receive their bending back. You, however, are not an ordinary person. With time and effort, you may be able to recover your connections to other elements. All will be more obvious once you master the Avatar state."

"I don't know if you saw, but I don't really have time to just master the Avatar state and get myself out of here. The people are in trouble!"

"The first thing about mastering the Avatar state is having patience in adversity."

Korra stood up and screamed. She wanted to be out of there. She didn't know what had happened in the Oasis and what happened to Noatak, Unalaq, Chu, Iluq, and Ingyu. For all she knew, Hahn and Desna could have killed them. Her memories of what happened were fragmented. After unwittingly going into the Avatar state, Korra had been unconscious. All she knew was the prison she currently was in. Now she was there with a spirit and no actual idea of what was going on or how long she had been out.

"Am I seriously not going to be able to get out of here without the Avatar state?" Korra said.

"I was able to escape out of this prison with my ability to earthbend- as will you," Atka said.

"Why can't you just do it yourself? I saw you just demolish a chunk of that wall," Korra said.

"I am not physically here, and that wall is still the same. Now, sit and meditate with me."

Korra sat in front of Atka and huffed. Atka smiled and closed her eyes.

"There is a calm required when accessing the Avatar state. It is the kind of calm that reaches through the eras and beyond. It unites all of us as we are spiritually linked as Avatars," Atka said.

Korra shut her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Her mind was anything but clear. She thought about everything like where Noatak and her uncle were, where she was, and if her baby was safe.

"You will not be able to do much without letting things go. The spiritual realm that grants you access to all of the Avatars' powers is not one that can be connected to this world. Certain Avatars would disagree with me, but I have yet to see a more successful way to achieve this status," Atka said.

"You mean Aang," Korra said.

"He always misunderstood what detachment meant. For some reason, a lot of Avatars do. Detachment does not mean we completely lose ourselves. It is a means for expansion. The less we concentrate on our selfish devotions, the more we are opened to possibilities- to the infinite. Unlocking your chakras does this."

Korra knitted her brows and concentrated on her breathing. She thought of her time with Noatak in the bath with him holding her, and his voice calming her.

"If you cannot reach detachment, think of what the chakras represent. It is a wheel of endless energy. It is not unlike Tui and La. They represent opposites that necessitate the other in an endless cycle- like male and female, light and dark, the spiritual and the physical. When I discovered how to unlock my Avatar state, I found myself in deep concentration over the nature of Tui and La," Atka said.

Korra nodded and thought of the oasis where Tui and La swam. She shuddered and thought of how helpless she felt.

"You are not concentrating," Atka said.

Korra's back stiffened. She wondered how Atka could even tell that she was having a difficult time with her meditation. She tried to get her mind back to Noatak and what he told her- to draw breath from deep below. Korra began to breath deep. She drew long breaths that seemed to expand her whole entire body.

"In our bodies, chakras are pools of energy, and when they unlock, they give us access to the limitless. You will need to free yourself from fear, guilt, anxiety, rejection, stagnation and insecurity, lies, and disillusionment. You will then see how energy can flow more fully in you. As you can see, chakras and chi are related. The more your chakras are opened, the more chi flows in your body as well. Chi is the energy that most people derive their bending from," Atka said.

"How do I do this? I don't really get this," Korra said.

"Unlocking your chakras means balancing the things that hold us back. You have lost your bending, and this has troubled you. Has it not?"

Korra bit her lip in hesitation of answering this.

"…Yes," Korra said.

"Then understand that even without your bending, you are a powerful being. The fear you have is only an illusion. It will hold you back from your potential," Atka said.

"But… I just can't… You have to understand. The one who took my bending away… he…" Korra said.

"…He is someone you love. Yes?"

"Very much."

"I would tell you to consider the act and the person who committed this act separately, but it looks like you've already done this. Remember, the fear you have over having lost your bending is an illusion. It only serves to hold you back. You are true power. Expand your mind, and you will truly understand this."

Korra grimaced to herself and thought over Atka's words. All of the things she felt holding her back were not really things holding her back. In a way, Korra admitted that she had placed part of those barriers up herself. Others, she understood were people's misguided desires. Even still, she could not get past these things. How could she? She had been so depressed over more than a year about these things. Now someone was telling her that her fears didn't exist, but it still created hope. Korra saw the hope she had long lasted for. She successfully summoned a past life, and this past life was telling her that the possibility for her bending to return was there.

"Avatar Korra, are you ready for more?" Atka said.

"Yes. I understand now… If I let my fear go, I will be able to replace my fear with true power?" Korra said.

"Not true power- cosmic energy, but yes, you balance your fear with hope. Hope does not exist without fear, but fear can completely shadow hope if we allow it to. There is always a balance in things," Atka said.

"But what about all of the other things? You said I should abandon these things," Korra said.

"Abandon them, yes, but do no fail to recognize why the other exists."

"Okay… I think I get this… Let's get on with the next lesson."

"Very well then…"


End file.
